Ungleiche Zuneigung
by Nikolaus Hold
Summary: Abweichend von Jane Austens Roman geht "Ungleiche Zuneigung" der Frage nach, was passiert wäre, wenn Elizabeth Bennet auf den Heiratsantrag von Mr. Darcy im Hunsforder Pfarrhaus nachdenklich statt emotional reagiert hätte. Dies ist eine Übersetzung der ersten 15 Kapitel von "Unequal Affections" der Autorin OnlyaNovel. Das Original gibt es ab Okt. 2013 bei Skyhorse Publishing.
1. Darcys Heiratsantrag

Dies ist eine Übersetzung der Geschichte **Unequal Affections**. Die Autorin **OnlyaNovel** hat mir die Erlaubnis dazu erteilt. Natürlich liegen alle Rechte weiterhin bei ihr (und die der Übersetzung bei mir).

Die Anmerkungen der Autorin, die über die einzelnen Kapitel verteilt sind, habe ich nicht übersetzt. Ihr könnt sie im englischen Original finden.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Ungleiche Zuneigung**

**Prolog**

_November_ 1811

„Darcy, wenn Du versuchst mir zu sagen, dass Miss Bennet meiner unwürdig ist, werde ich - werde ich -", Mr. Bingleys Hand presste sich zusammen, „werde ich etwas unternehmen!"

Sie waren in London, drei Tage nach dem Ball in Netherfield. Mr. Bingley entdeckte überrascht, dass die Gäste, die er auf seinem Landsitz zurückgelassen hatte, ihm in die Stadt gefolgt waren, und nachdem sie jetzt den Grund erzählt hatten, war er alles andere als erfreut.

„Sie ist Deiner nicht unwürdig, aber ihre Familie ist es", antwortete Darcy ruhig. „Und leider kann _sie_ nicht von ihrer Familie getrennt werden." Bingley ahnte nicht, wie er die Gewalt dieser Aussage selbst empfand. „Denk nach, Bingley! Nicht nur, dass sie Dir gesellschaftlich nicht gut tun, obwohl das sicherlich zutrifft; Mrs. Bennets familiäre Beziehungen würden die Stellung, die Deine Familie so hart erarbeitet hat, nur vermindern. Aber darüber hinaus - kannst Du Dir wirklich vorstellen, _diese_ Frau - _diese_ Schwestern - stolz Deiner Bekanntschaft vorzustellen? Glaubst Du, Du kannst ihre Anstößigkeiten und Aufdringlichkeiten in Deinem Haus für den Rest Deines Lebens mit Gleichmut ertragen? Welche Ehe könnte das überleben? Und Du kannst sicher sein, dass gerade die Liebenswürdigkeit von Miss Bennets Wesen sie daran hindern wird, jemals Einspruch zu erheben oder die anderen auf Abstand zu halten. Nicht nur Du wirst sie ertragen müssen, auch all Deine Bekannten und Beziehungen werden sie ertragen müssen. Denk' mal einen Moment an Deine Freunde – denk' an Deine Schwestern! Vielleicht bist Du ja bereit, Dein eigenes Ansehen zu beschädigen, aber was ist mit ihrem? Miss Bingley ist noch nicht verheiratet; Du kannst nicht glauben, dass es ihr bei irgendeinem zukünftigen Ehemann zum Vorteil gereicht, dass er solche Verwandtschaft auf sich nehmen muss wie Mrs. Bennet und die jüngeren Bennet Mädchen"!

Mr. Bingley war ein wenig blass geworden und rang offensichtlich mit sich. „Aber sie sind alle sehr _gutartig_ -", betonte er schwach. „Sie sind sicher nicht so schlecht, wie Du sagst."

„Doch, das sind sie", erwiderte sein Freund streng. „Du hast sie nicht beobachtet wie ich, weil Du niemanden außer Miss Bennet sahst. Mrs. Bennet ist eine vulgäre, oberflächliche, intrigante Frau, die vor all ihren Freunden ohne Gewissensbisse mit Deinem Reichtum prahlte, noch bevor Du einen Antrag machtest. Miss Mary Bennet fehlt Verstand, Geschmack und Bescheidenheit, und was die beiden jüngeren Mädchen angeht – Merk' Dir meine Worte, Bingley, eines Tages wird eine von ihnen mit ihrem törichten Benehmen Schande über ihre Familie bringen. Sie sind verzogen, eitel und dumm, ohne Gespür für Anstand oder zumindest für die guten Sitten. Ihre Mutter bestärkt sie regelrecht darin, während ihr Vater zwar den Verstand hat, es besser zu wissen, es jedoch vorzieht, sie zu verspotten, anstatt irgendeinen Versuch zu machen, sie in Schranken zu halten."

Bingley verzagte unter dieser gnadenlosen Beschreibung der Bennet Familie und wandte sich in größter Aufregung ab. Darcy sah, wie er sich an den Kaminsims klammerte, bis seine Knöchel weiß wurden. Sowie sein Freund zu sprechen aufhörte, rief er aus: „Aber ich liebe sie, Darcy!"

„Ich weiß", antwortete Darcy ruhig.

„Und kann mir denken, dass Du jetzt sagen wirst, ich war schon mal verliebt, aber noch nie auf diese Art!" Er begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. „Es gibt keine Frau in England wie sie! Sie ist ein Engel! Ich - ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals ohne sie glücklich sein könnte!"

„Du warst vor ihr glücklich."

„Aber das war, bevor ich sie kannte - bevor ich wusste, dass so ein Wesen existiert." Er hielt inne und Darcy wartete ab. „Nein", sagte er schließlich. „Nein, das kannst Du nicht von mir verlangen."

Darcy runzelte die Stirn. „Aber -"

„Ich bin ein Mann von Ehre, Darcy!" rief er. „Und Du auch! Wäre es Dir recht, wenn ich mich so schändlich benähme - ihr so den Hof zu machen, solche Erwartungen und Gefühle zu wecken, und sie dann zu verlassen? Du würdest Dich nie selbst so verhalten, davon bin ich überzeugt!"

„Du glaubst also, dass sie Dich liebt?"

„Ja! Gut -", er errötete „vielleicht nicht so sehr wie ich sie liebe, aber ehrlich, ich bin davon überzeugt. Sie erwidert meine Liebe."

„Ich bin anderer Meinung", sagte Darcy kühl.

Bingley wurde eine Nuance blasser. „Was?"

Diese Aufgabe entpuppte sich als noch unangenehmer, als er erwartet hatte, aber er wappnete sich, um fortzufahren ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, sie in der Ballnacht sorgfältig zu beobachten. Ihr Gesicht war stets heiter und lächelnd, was auf eine allgemein übliche Höflichkeit hinweist, aber ein tiefes Gefühl konnte ich nicht erkennen. Sie nahm Deine Aufmerksamkeiten mit Vergnügen entgegen, das ist wahr, aber nicht anders, als sie die Aufmerksamkeiten eines jeden anderen jungen Mannes entgegennahm." Er wartete einen Moment, währenddessen diese Information in den Verstand seines unglücklichen Freundes einsickerte. „Sie mag Dich, Bingley, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie Dich liebt. Ich achte sie genug, um sie von Intriganz freizusprechen - das ist die Rolle ihrer Mutter; sie hat sich immer bescheiden benommen. Wenn Du ihr einen Antrag machtest, würde sie Dich sicher akzeptieren; wie könnte sie in ihrer Situation auch anders? Du wirst ihr keine andere Wahl lassen. Familiäre Verpflichtung, Klugheit, alles wird sie zwingen. Dich zu akzeptieren, ob sie wirklich will oder nicht. Wenn Du ihr keinen Antrag machst, wirst Du die Hoffnungen von Mrs. Bennet natürlich enttäuschen, aber nicht unbedingt die von Miss Bennet. Sie wird nicht todunglücklich sein. Tatsächlich könnte sie sogar ein bisschen erleichtert sein."

Während dieser ganzen Rede war Bingley mit dem Kopf in seinen Händen dagesessen. Als Darcy schloss, gab es eine lange Pause bevor er schließlich aufsah, sein Gesicht ganz verstört. „Ich - ich war sicher, sie hatte mich gern", flüsterte er.

„Sicher tut sie das, so wie eine Freundin. Ich glaube bloß nicht, dass sie in Dich verliebt ist."

„Du glaubst nicht?" Er überprüfte das Gesicht seines Freundes fast verzweifelt mit seinen Augen. „Aber bist du _sicher_, Darcy?"

„Ich bin nicht allwissend, wenn es das ist, wonach Du fragst. Aber auf Grund meiner eigenen Beobachtung bin ich völlig überzeugt, dass ihr Herz nicht berührt worden ist."

Dass Darcys Überzeugung schwer auf dem anderen lastete, war klar. Er strich sich mit zittriger Hand durch sein Haar und Tränen standen in seinen Augen. „Es gibt keinen Grund, warum sie mich lieben sollte", sagte er heiser. „Es gibt nichts Herausragendes an mir. Ich bin nicht besonders schön oder besonders schlau oder besonders gut. Aber ich dachte ..." er sprang auf und ging zerfahren im Zimmer umher. Obwohl Darcy seiner letzten Äußerung in vielem leicht hätte widersprechen können, schien es nicht förderlich dies zu tun, also wartete er einfach schweigend ab. „Du hast schon Recht", sagte er schließlich mit leiser Stimme. „Ich habe versucht, an irgendeinen bestimmten Blick oder ein Wort zu denken - irgend etwas, was eine klare Vorliebe ihrerseits zeigen könnte; irgend etwas, das _beweisen_ würde, dass sie mich liebt. Aber da war nichts. Es war nur ihre übliche Anmut, ihre Freundlichkeit." Er seufzte tief.

„Charles", sprach Mr. Darcy behutsam, „ich weiß, dies ist schmerzlich für Dich, aber Du musst nachdenken, bevor Du wirklich zu weit gegangen bist, um einen Rückzieher zu machen. Ist es wirklich die Erniedrigung durch so eine Familie, durch so ordinäre Beziehungen wert, eine Frau zu bekommen, die, so süß und nett sie auch sein mag, die Zuneigung nicht auf dem Niveau erwidern kann, wie Du sie für sie hast? Kannst Du wirklich Dein eigenes Glück höher bewerten als Deine Verpflichtung Deiner Schwester gegenüber? Würdest Du überhaupt in einer solchen Ehe glücklich werden? Du liebst sie, aber ist es genug, sie nur zu haben? Reicht es, sie zu haben, aber nicht ihr Herz - so viel aufzugeben, so viel hinzunehmen, ohne dass die Zuneigung zumindest genauso erwidert wird? Könnte das irgendeinem Mann genügen?"

Wieder eine lange Pause, dann sagte Charles: „Nein, nein, es genügt nicht. Ich könnte nicht damit zufrieden sein, zu lieben ohne wiedergeliebt zu werden. Wenn sie mich geliebt hätte, Darcy ...", seufzte er mit gebrochener Stimme. „Wenn sie mich geliebt hätte, dann hätte ich alles für sie gegeben. Aber ich kann sie nicht dazu bringen, mich zu lieben, nicht wahr?" Er blickte seinen Freund an.

„Nein", stimmte Darcy zu. „Nein, das kannst Du nicht."

**Kapitel 1**

_April 1812_

Am Ende fühlte sie sich nur seltsam unbeteiligt. Es war ein Schock - da gab es nichts zu leugnen, es war ein Schock, und der aufgeregte junge Mann mit den leuchtenden Augen und leidenschaftlichen Tönen erschien ihr wie ein Fremder. Er _war_ ein Fremder, erkannte sie auf einmal. Sie kannte ihn überhaupt nicht richtig. Und sie fand, sie konnte ihn nicht hassen, nicht nachdem er so leidenschaftlich seine Liebe erklärt hatte; er war so ... so sehr offen, so sehr feurig, so ganz anders als der Mann gewesen, den sie zu kennen glaubte. In einem Moment schienen alle ihre Vorurteile, alle ihre Vorstellungen von seinen Einstellungen und Verhaltensweisen über den Haufen geworfen. Sie konnte ihn nicht einmal mehr wirklich ablehnen. Allerdings konnte sie auch kein Mitleid mit ihm haben, wenn er so schrecklich von ihrer Familie sprach. Ihr Verstand räumte ein, seine Vorbehalte könnten auch angemessen gewesen sein, aber sie konnte nicht gut von ihm denken, wenn er ihr diese so geradeheraus zu einem solchen Zeitpunkt darlegte.

Sie hatte einen Antrag von einem Fremden erhalten. Einem sehr reichen, sehr gutaussehenden Fremden, der sehr in sie verliebt war. Sie konnte ihn unmöglich akzeptieren - aber, auf einmal konnte sie ihn auch unmöglich ablehnen, nicht jetzt. Dies war eine Chance, das wusste sie genau, anders als jede andere, die sie je erhalten würde. Sie konnte ihn nicht der Genugtuung halber abweisen. Sie musste nachdenken.

Als Darcy endlich zu reden aufhörte, seine breiten Schultern an den Kaminsims lehnte und seine Augen auf Elisabeths Gesicht heftete, war er durch ihren Ausdruck ein wenig verwirrt. Es war nicht der dankbare, glückliche Blick, den er erwartet hatte, oder auch nur der schüchterne und verschämte, den er seiner Meinung nach auch bekommen könnte. Sie schaute nur ... nachdenklich, mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln, als gäbe es irgendein Rätsel, das sie zu lösen versuchte. Er wartete ungeduldig, bis sie ihre Augen zu seinen erhob. „Sir, ich danke Ihnen für die Ehre Ihres Antrags", sagte sie langsam, „aber ich kann Ihnen nicht antworten. Ich brauche Zeit, um zu überlegen."

Dass Darcy eine solche Antwort nicht erwartet hatte, war offensichtlich. Er sah ziemlich erstaunt aus. „Aus welchem Grund?", fragte er nach einer Weile, wobei er darum kämpfte, ruhig zu erscheinen.

Sie sah ihn ernst an. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass Sie mir einen Antrag machen. Bis Sie zu reden anfingen, hatte ich die Möglichkeit nie in Betracht gezogen."

Das überraschte ihn noch mehr und er wandte sich unbehaglich ab. „Ich hatte gedacht, mein Interesse an Ihnen wäre ziemlich offensichtlich", sagte er steif.

Sie lächelte leicht dazu. „Nicht für mich."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Dachten sie wirklich, ich würde Ihnen so viel Aufmerksamkeit erweisen, wenn ich keine Absichten hätte?"

Nun war sie an der Reihe, überrascht zu schauen. „Sie müssen mir verzeihen, Sir, aber ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie mir Aufmerksamkeit erwiesen. Es ist wahr, wir trafen uns oft, aber wir redeten wenig."

Darcy machte den Mund auf, schloss ihn wieder und sagte zuletzt: „Nur weil es unerwartet ist, heißt das doch nicht, dass es unerwünscht ist."

„Nein-n", antwortete sie nachdenklich.

Er runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, ob sie mit ihm spielte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich die Gründe verstehe, warum Sie zögern."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Würden Sie vorschlagen, dass ich über meine ganze Zukunft entscheide, ohne nachzudenken?_ Sie_ haben sicherlich ausführlich nachgedacht - habe ich nicht das gleiche Recht?

Daraufhin war er für einen Moment still. „Wie viel Zeit benötigen Sie?"

Sie biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippen. „Sie reisen übermorgen ab, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, aber das kann verschoben werden. Ich hatte nicht beabsichtigt, Kent ohne eine Verständigung zwischen uns zu verlassen."

Elizabeth errötete ein wenig. „Wenn - dürfte ich fragen - wie lange haben Sie schon die Absicht, mir einen Antrag zu machen?"

Er betrachtete sie mit einem rätselhaften Ausdruck. „Ich habe seit Ostersonntag gründlich darüber nachgedacht, als Sie zum Tee in Rosings waren."

„Das ist nicht sehr lange her, Sir."

„Ja, aber meine Gefühle sind von viel längerer Dauer, wie ich schon gesagt habe. Als ich Sie in dieser Nacht wieder sah, wusste ich, ich konnte die Art meiner Wünsche nicht länger leugnen." Er sah sie sehnsüchtig an, es fiel ihm schwer, all dies angesichts ihrer offensichtlichen Ambivalenz zuzugeben, aber nachdem er so viel gesagt hatte, hatte er nichts mehr zu verlieren. „Ich ..." seufzte er. „Ich kann nicht genau sagen, wann ich beschloss, Ihnen einen Antrag zu machen. Ich glaube, die Entscheidung kam allmählich und jede Stunde in Ihrer Gesellschaft machte sie bestimmter. Ich habe seit gestern auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet, um mit Ihnen zu sprechen."

So unbehaglich dieses Gespräch war, Elizabeth fand es auch faszinierend. Sie hatte sich in ihrem Verständnis für seine Gedanken und Motive so geirrt! Er schien sich damit abgefunden zu haben, alle ihre Fragen zu beantworten, daher konnte sie nicht widerstehen, sich ein wenig weiter vorzuwagen. „Was planten Sie nach meiner Zustimmung?"

„Ich hatte gehofft, Sie zu besuchen, wenn Sie London erreichten, Sie dann nach Hertfordshire zu begleiten, um den Segen Ihres Vaters zu erbitten. Ich möchte -" er hielt inne und sah sie direkt an, „Ich möchte bald verheiratet sein."

Sie errötete unter seinem Blick. „Und Mr. Bingley?"

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Mr. Bingley?"

„Netherfield ist zugesperrt, Mr. Darcy." Sie sah ihn schelmisch an. „Wo werden Sie ohne Ihren Freund leben?"

Er entspannte sich und lächelte ein wenig. „Ich wage zu behaupten, er würde mir Benutzung des Hauses erlauben, wenn ich es wünschte. Wenn nicht, werde ich andere Unterkünfte finden."

„Ich würde die Qualität der Gasthäuser in Meryton nicht zu hoch bewerten, Sir. Ich bin sicher, Sie sind viel Besseres gewohnt."

Er war ein wenig über den Zweck dieser Befragung verwirrt. „Ich bin darüber nicht besorgt."

„Aber Sie könnten es sein nach einer Woche minderer Mahlzeiten und schlecht gelüfteter Betttücher."

„Madam, das ist kaum der Punkt", sagte er ein wenig ungeduldig. „Ich werde nicht in der Lage sein, nach Hertfordshire zu gehen, bevor Sie mir Ihre Zustimmung geben." Er hielt inne und sagte mit beherrschterer Stimme: „Wie lange glauben Sie, werden Sie zum Nachdenken brauchen?"

Nun war es an ihr zu seufzen. „Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Aber wenn Sie mich morgen im Wäldchen aufsuchen wollen, ich glaube, bis dahin werde ich meine Gefühle besser verstehen."

Er verbeugte sich zustimmend, dann kam er mit einem erleichterten Ausdruck quer durch den Raum zu ihr. Sie stand auf und er nahm ihre Hand. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen meine Gefühle so wenig zu erkennen gab", sagte er. „Sie müssen verstehen, dass ich mich, bevor ich nicht einen mich vollständig zufrieden stellenden Entschluss im Hinblick auf meine Absichten getroffen hatte, nicht in einer solchen Weise verhalten wollte - das heißt, ich wollte nicht Anlass zu Hoffnungen geben, die -" er biss sich in die Lippe.

„Ich verstehe", erwiderte sie. „Und _Sie_", ihre Stimme bekam eine schwach satirische Schärfe, „sind zu gut vertraut mit unserem Rangunterschied, um zu bezweifeln, dass ich nicht vermutete, Sie würden eine Zuneigung entwickeln, nur weil Sie sich entschlossen, mit mir gelegentlich spazieren zu gehen."

Ihr Tonfall entging ihm nicht und er beunruhigte ihn, aber ihre Aussage war zu vernünftig, um sie in Frage zu stellen. _Natürlich würde sie bescheiden sein, und natürlich würde sie eine solche Entscheidung nicht hastig fällen_, dachte er mit einer gewissen Erleichterung. Er drückte die Hand, die er noch hielt. „Ich hoffe, ich lasse keinen Zweifel an meiner zukünftigen Zuneigung", sagte er leise. Sie errötete und er trat mit einem Seufzer zurück. „Bis Morgen dann, Miss Bennet. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Abend."

~%~

Elizabeth blieb in dieser Nacht lange in Gedanken auf. Sie war stark angespannt und fühlte sich immer noch so seltsam leidenschaftslos. Sie liebte ihn nicht, aber sie verspürte auch nicht ihre frühere entschiedene Abneigung. Sie konnte die Dinge nicht vergessen, die sie gegen ihn hatte, aber sie erschienen nicht mehr so schrecklich. Schlechtes Benehmen könnte verbessert werden. Seine ursprüngliche Beleidigung ihr gegenüber könnte ihm jetzt sicherlich verziehen werden, obwohl sie bedauerte, dass er so etwas über irgendeine Frau in ihrer Hörweite gesagt hatte. Die Wickham Angelegenheit war viel ernster, aber zum ersten Mal konnte Elizabeth sie ohne Emotionen betrachten, ohne den eifrigen Wunsch, Darcy im Unrecht zu finden, den sie in der Vergangenheit immer hatte, und zum ersten Mal gestand sie ein, dass sie vielleicht die volle Wahrheit nicht kannte, was vor vielen Jahren passiert war. Wickham war glaubwürdig gewesen, aber Zeit und Emotion könnte durchaus seinen Bericht gefärbt haben. Außerdem würde sie als Mr. Darcys Frau in einer Position sein, in der sie möglicherweise versuchen könnte, zu berichtigen, was falsch gemacht worden war. Sie würde auch in der Lage sein, Jane zu helfen. Es war ja gut und schön, ihn für das, was er getan hatte, zu schelten, entschied sie in einem sehr Charlotte-ähnlichen Ausbruch des gesunden Menschenverstandes, aber es würde Jane weit mehr nützen, ihren unerwarteten Einfluss zu verwenden, um seine Meinung zu ändern. Immerhin konnte er kaum weiterhin seine eigene Schwägerin als eine geeignete Wahl für seinen Freund ablehnen.

Und er war ein kluger Mann und ein vernünftiger. Er war reich genug, um ihrer ganzen Familie zu helfen, und er war in sie verliebt. Das war eine Menge. Elizabeth hatte noch nie zuvor einen Mann gekannt, der in sie verliebt war, und es war schwer, nicht an die Macht zu denken, die sie offenbar über ihn hatte. Wie würde es sein ... solch einen Einfluss auf das Glück eines Mannes wie diesen zu haben?

~%~

Mr. Darcy war in dieser Nacht auch noch spät auf. Es war nicht das erste Mal. Eben in der Nacht zuvor war er in seinem Zimmer auf und ab gegangen, rasend vor Leidenschaft und geplagt von Bedenken. Er war entschlossen - er hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst - aber sein Stolz wollte nicht still sein. Er flüsterte, dass er sich selbst beschämen würde, seine Familie beschämen, seine Beziehungen beschämen.

Seine Demütigung in dieser Nacht war von einer anderen Art, eine mehr intime, persönliche Demütigung. Aber Darcy war ein zu gerechter Mann, um nicht der Fairness ihrer Position zuzustimmen. Und er hatte nie wirklich geglaubt, dass sie so heftig verliebt in ihn war, wie er in sie - oder doch?

~%~

Der nächste Morgen war frisch und kühl. Elizabeth war noch nicht weit entlang ihres Weges gegangen, als sie ihn auf sie wartend antraf. Er verbeugte sich schnell und bot ihr, mit einigem Zögern, den Arm. Sie nahm ihn vorsichtig, mit gleichem Zögern.

Sie gingen ein kleines Stück schweigend, bis Mr. Darcy ausrief, „Miss Bennet, ich kann diese Ungewissheit nicht ertragen! Bitte sagen Sie mir, ob Sie zu einem Entschluss gekommen sind."

„Mr. Darcy, das bin ich nicht", antwortete sie. „Aber ich glaube, meine Gedanken sind doch besser geordnet, als sie es letzte Nacht waren. In Wahrheit merkte ich schnell, dass ich keine Entscheidung treffen könnte, bevor ich nicht nochmals mit Ihnen gesprochen hätte. Ich habe viele Dinge, die ich sagen muss, und Fragen, die ich stellen muss. Bitte seien Sie nicht gekränkt. Mir ist bewusst, was für ein schmeichelhaftes Angebot Sie mir gemacht haben, aber ich bin grundsätzlich nicht imstande, ohne gründliche Überlegung über den Rest meines Lebens zu entscheiden."

„Ich würde Sie nicht so respektieren, Miss Bennet", sagte Mr. Darcy langsam, „wenn Sie nicht ein lebhaftes Gemüt und einen unabhängigen Geist hätten. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, Sie letzte Nacht so vollständig überrascht anzutreffen. Ich mag die Verzögerung nicht, aber ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich Ihnen dafür Vorwürfe mache."

„Ich danke Ihnen. Ich fürchte, ich muss mit dem beginnen, was Sie schmerzen muss, aber es wäre ungerecht von mir, weniger offen zu sein, als Sie es gewesen sind, und es soll sofort ausgesprochen werden."

„Was meinen Sie damit?"

„Sir, ich glaube, es ist nur recht Ihnen zu sagen, dass ich gegenwärtig Ihre Zuneigung nicht erwidern kann. Wenn Sie Ihr Angebot im Licht dieser Informationen zurückziehen möchten, dann würde ich es völlig verstehen und Ihnen nicht übel nehmen."

Es kam keine sofortige Antwort auf diese Aussage. Mit einem verstohlenen Blick auf ihn sah Elizabeth Mr. Darcy geradeaus starren, ein Muskel in seinem Kiefer zuckte. Sie verzagte ein bisschen.

Es war kaum eine Überraschung für Darcy nach ihrer Reaktion in der Nacht zuvor, aber es tat immer noch weh, sie es so deutlich sagen zu hören. Sie hatte nicht einmal irgendwelche Worte in Bezug auf die Herzlichkeit ihrer Achtung oder ihres Respekts angefügt. Aber er kannte seine Antwort, ohne auch nur überlegen zu müssen. „Das will ich nicht, Miss Bennet", sagte er leise.

Als sie sah, dass er nicht geneigt war. gegenwärtig noch irgendetwas zu sagen, nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und kämpfte sich voran. „Ich muss Ihnen sagen", begann sie stockend, während eine tiefe Röte ihre Wange überzog, „dass ich und meine Schwester immer gesagt haben, dass wir nie ohne Respekt und Zuneigung heiraten würden ... ohne", sie schluckte, „ohne Liebe. Ich glaube, es war ein Entschluss, geboren aus der Erfahrung, in einem Haus zu leben, wo keines davon mehr zwischen Mann und Frau existiert." Er konnte sehen, es kostete sie einiges, ihm dies zu sagen. Er war erleichtert, nicht der einzige Verletzliche zu sein. „Ich wünsche mir keine Ehe wie die meiner Eltern, Mr. Darcy", sagte sie unverblümt, „weshalb ich Sie bitten muss, die Art Ihrer eigenen Gefühle für mich zu überprüfen."

Darcy hielt abrupt an, seine freie Hand hielt ihre auf seinem Arm fest. „Zweifeln Sie an meiner Zuneigung?" fragte er nach. „Glauben Sie, ich sprach leichtfertig von Liebe? Ich versichere Ihnen, ich tat es nicht!"

Elizabeth atmete ein um sich zu beruhigen, unfähig in sein Gesicht zu sehen. „Ich zweifle nicht an ihrer Wärme, Sir, was ich bezweifle - was ich hinterfrage", sie zog ihre Hand weg und begann langsam weiterzugehen, „ist ihre Dauerhaftigkeit."

„Sie bezweifeln meine Treue?" Sie konnte aus seiner Stimme hören, dass er beleidigt war.

„Nein-n." Sie sah ihn an. „Ich frage mich, ob Ihre Aufmerksamkeit letztlich die Missbilligung der Welt überleben wird und die _Schande_", sie konnte nicht all die Bitterkeit aus ihrer Stimme halten, „meiner Familienbeziehungen." Das war unerwartet. Darcy hielt an und beobachtete sie argwöhnisch. „Ich bin sicher, Mr. Darcy, dass alles, was Sie letzte Nacht über meine Untauglichkeit, Ihre Frau zu sein gesagt haben, wahr ist und vielleicht sogar selbstverständlich in Ihrer Rolle, aber die Sprache, die Sie benutzten - die Wärme Ihrer Ausdrücke - wenn Sie jetzt so stark fühlen, Sir, wenn Sie im ersten Rausch der Leidenschaft sind, wie werden sie fühlen, wenn diese Leidenschaft einmal verblasst - wenn Sie mich als Ihr Eigentum haben und meine Reize nicht mehr so frisch sind wie sie einmal waren - und wenn einmal die Übel, die Sie befürchten, wegen mir über Sie kommen? Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, mit einem Mann verheiratet zu sein, der mir grollt und mich bereut."

Darcy war total bestürzt. Sie stand vor ihm, gepflegt, still und angespannt, das Kinn stolz erhoben, sogar während sie über ihre eigenen Eingeständnisse errötete. Er fühlte den Tadel ihrer Worte sehr genau, unangenehm; nicht, dass sie ihn getadelt hatte, darauf hätte er wütend reagiert, aber schon die Tatsache, wie vernünftig die Frage war, entsetzte ihn. Sie wandte sich ab, um den Weg weiterzugehen und er beeilte sich, sie einzuholen. Sie gingen eine Zeitlang schweigend weiter.

„Ihre Frage ist vernünftig", sagte er endlich, „so sehr es mich schmerzt, es zuzugeben. Es tut mir leid, dass meine Worte an Sie gestern Anlass zu Zweifeln an der Dauerhaftigkeit meiner Zuneigung gegeben haben sollten. Ich habe dabei nicht überlegt, wie sie aufgenommen werden könnten. Ich hoffe aber, Sie wissen, dass alle meine Vorbehalte Ihre Situation betrafen, nicht Ihren Charakter oder ihre Person. Wenn ich _Sie_ als unterlegen angesehen hätte, hätte ich Ihnen keinen Antrag gemacht."

„Ich danke Ihnen, Sir, aber leider kann ich nicht losgelöst von meiner Situation betrachtet werden."

„Das ist mit nur allzu bewusst. Es sind zwei Dinge, die ich Ihnen antworten möchte. Erstens ist es nicht wirklich korrekt, mich als im ersten Rausch der Leidenschaft zu beschreiben. Ich glaube, ich ließ dies vor einiger Zeit hinter mir. Wenn ich _damals_ gehandelt hätte, hätten Sie gut daran getan mich zu warnen, aber ich war so unsicher wie Sie, ob meine Gefühle die Nachteile der Partie überleben würden. Es war meine Unfähigkeit, irgendeins der zarten Gefühle für Sie zu vergessen oder aufzugeben, obwohl ich Sie für einige Monate nicht wieder sah, die irgendwann anfing, mich von ihrer Beständigkeit überzeugen. Als ich Sie hier in Kent antraf, konnte ich nicht widerstehen, Sie wiederzusehen. Ich wollte testen, ob ich Ihre Reize im Geist einfach verschönert hatte, aber ich fand das genaue Gegenteil. Sie hielten mich mehr in Ihrem Bann als je zuvor. Ich gebe zu, dass ich Sie dann für eine Zeit mied, weil ich noch nicht bereit war, mir einzugestehen, dass ich verloren war. Wie ich letzte Nacht erklärte, beschloss ich, nachdem ich Sie im Haus meiner Tante gesehen hatte, dass ich die Realität dessen, was ich fühlte, nicht mehr leugnen konnte. Was ich seit langem fühlte und weiterhin fühle. Ich erwarte nicht, dass es sich im Laufe der Zeit ändert."

Elizabeth hörte seiner Schilderung fasziniert zu. Es war die längste Rede, die sie je von ihm gehört hatte, abgesehen von seinem Antrag. Sie gingen den Weg jetzt nebeneinander hinunter; er schaute mit einem ernsten Ausdruck geradeaus, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Er fuhr fort: „Mein zweiter Punkt ist, dass Sie froh sein sollten, dass ich die Übel Ihrer Situation so ernst nahm, wie ich es tat. Es wäre naiv von mir zu glauben, dass sich nichts Schlimmes für mich oder meine Familie aus einer Verbindung mit Ihrer ergeben könnte." Lizzy zuckte zusammen. Er bemerkte es und milderte seinen Ton. „Ich wollte nur ausdrücken, dass ich gefasst bin. Ich weiß, was ich gewählt habe. Ich glaube nicht, dass es möglich ist, dass ich Ihnen irgendeine Folge unserer Ehe übel nehmen könnte, weil ich jede mögliche Folge bereits berücksichtigt habe. Hätte ich mir vorgemacht zu glauben, es wäre alles einfach, dann hätten Sie Grund zur Sorge. Aber ich habe die Schwierigkeiten absolut vorausgesehen und festgestellt, dass Sie es wert sind, sie zu ertragen."

Elizabeth wusste nicht, ob sie wütend oder gerührt sein sollte. „Sie ehren mich, Mr. Darcy", sagte sie langsam, ironisch, „aber haben Sie nicht selbst zugegeben, dass Sie den Antrag aus Leidenschaft machten, nicht aus Vernunft? Dass Ihr besseres Urteil gegen ihn sprach? Mein Vater heiratete meine Mutter aus Leidenschaft. Ich habe gehört, dass sie an Schönheit in ihrer Jugend ganz Jane glich und sehr lebhaft war. Es war aber nicht genug. Und haben Sie nicht Ihre eigene Veranlagung einmal als nachtragend bezeichnet?"

„Miss Bennet." Er hielt sie wieder beim Weitergehen auf. Er nahm ihre Hand sanft in seine. „Glauben Sie wirklich, dass ich nicht besser bin?", fragte er nach. „Dass ich die Schuld für _meinen_ Fehler auf Sie schieben würde - wenn es sich überhaupt als Fehler erweisen sollte? Ich bin aber nicht so unbeständig, wie Sie glauben. Meine Gefühle sind nicht so veränderlich. Sie sind die einzige Frau, die ich je geliebt habe und die einzige, wie ich glaube, die ich immer lieben werde." Dann wurde sein Blick finster und gequält. „Warum fordern Sie so viel mehr von mir, als Sie selbst in der Lage sind zu geben? Ich habe gesagt, ich bin bereit, Sie sogar ohne Ihre Liebe zu akzeptieren, aber Sie möchten meine Gefühle immer wieder hinterfragen?"

Er schaute sie jetzt mit seinen schärfsten und stolzesten Blick an, aber Elizabeth weigerte sich, einschüchtert zu sein. „_Sie_ suchten _mich_, Sir!" funkelte sie ihn an. „Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass Sie Ihr Angebot jederzeit zurückziehen können." Er ließ ihre Hand los, als hätte er sich verbrannt. „Wenn wir heiraten würden, wäre ich fast vollständig in Ihrer Macht. Das ist das Los der Frauen." Sie schaute weg. „Kontrolliert und unterworfen zu werden, auf ihre Väter oder Ehemänner zu vertrauen für jeden Komfort, jede Freundlichkeit, jede Freiheit. Ich habe jeden Grund, Sie zu fragen."

„Aber ich will Sie _nicht_ kontrollieren oder unterwerfen", protestierte er ziemlich heftig. „Glauben Sie, ich erhoffe mir eine Frau, die leicht zu bezwingen ist - oder, dass ich jemals freiwillig etwas tun würde, um diesen Geist in Ihnen zu beschädigen, der mich so anzieht? Auf mein Wort, Elizabeth", keiner von beiden bemerkte, dass er ihren Vornamen gebrauchte, „wenn ich meine Frau nicht leiden könnte, würde immer noch versuchen, sie freundlich zu behandeln, und ich sage Ihnen noch einmal, dass ich Sie liebe!"

Unwillkürlich wurde Elizabeth weich bei seiner Bekundung, bei seiner Ernsthaftigkeit. „Es sind nicht Ihre Gefühle, die mich beunruhigen. Ich mache mir keine Sorgen ob Sie mich lieben, sondern ob sie mich respektieren."

„Ja!" sagte er mit Nachdruck

„Dann werden wir die Angelegenheit in Ruhe lassen", räumte sie ein. Sie hielt es für das Beste, das Thema zu beenden, bevor die Leidenschaften noch weiter anstiegen. Seine Augen glänzten bereits in einem unangenehmen Licht. „Aber ich bitte sie dringend, sicherzugehen, dass dies wirklich das ist, was Sie wünschen, denn es schien mir gestern, dass Sie noch nicht unbesorgt waren."

Darcys einzige Antwort darauf war, sie schräg anzuschauen, dann weg zu einem Baum zu stolzieren, wo er seine Schultern an den Stamm lehnte (beinahe wie er es am Kaminsims über der Feuerstätte im Pfarrhaus getan hatte, bemerkte Elizabeth) und die Arme verschränkte. „Sie müssen zufrieden sein. Ich habe mein Wort gegeben und das muss reichen. Jetzt habe ich eine Frage an _Sie_." Er sah sie grüblerisch an.

„Sir?"

„Sie haben mir heute Morgen gesagt, dass Sie aus Liebe heiraten wollten, und auch, dass Sie mich nicht lieben. Warum ziehen sie es dann in Betracht mich zu heiraten?"

Sie fragte sich, ob er das Geständnis wollte, dass sie nur des Geldes wegen motiviert war, und was es für ihn bedeutete, wenn sie es tat. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher", antwortete sie ehrlich. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Sie mir einen Antrag machen würden, hätte ich versucht ... oh, Sie davon abzubringen, nehme ich an." Sie sah nach unten und bekam den flüchtigen Ausdruck von Kummer in seinem Gesicht nicht mit. „Aber irgendwie, als Sie sprachen, sah ich mich außerstande, es zu tun. Vielleicht bin ich nur dabei, Besonnenheit zu lernen", ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem halben Lächeln, „oder vielleicht liegt es daran, dass _Sie_ _mich_ lieben. Noch vor einem Tag konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, dieses Gespräch mit Ihnen zu führen, Mr. Darcy." Sie hob die Augen. „Sie sagen, Sie haben mich seit Monaten geliebt, aber für mich ist das alles sehr überraschend." Er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. „Wirklich, ich glaube nicht, dass ich Sie überhaupt kenne oder verstehe."

„Zweifeln Sie an meinen Charakter?" fragte er. „Das brauchen Sie nicht!"

Es wäre die perfekte Gelegenheit gewesen, ihn über Wickham auszufragen, aber irgendwie konnte sich Elizabeth nicht dazu entschließen, es zu tun. Vielleicht fühlte sie sich nicht bereit, seine Antwort zu hören, was immer es sein könnte. Sie hätte auch antworten können, dass es seine _Manieren _war, die sie vor allem besorgt machten, aber sie war an diesem Morgen nicht hergekommen, um mit ihm zu streiten. So schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. „Ich muss Ihnen eine weitere Frage stellen."

Er seufzte. „Also gut."

„Wenn ich Sie heirate, welche Beziehung werde ich dann zu meiner Familie haben?"

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Wir werden in erster Linie auf Pemberley leben - ich wollte schon lange mehr Zeit pro Jahr dort verbringen - und das ist nicht in der Nähe von Longbourn, aber ich hätte keine Einwände gegen Ihren gelegentlichen Besuch bei Ihrer Familie. Ich würde nie wünschen, dass Sie weniger tun, als Ihre Pflicht ihnen gegenüber ist." _Oder mehr_, fügte sie schweigend hinzu. Dann lächelte er unerwartet. „Wo es nicht an Geld fehlt, ist Entfernung kein Übel. Haben Sie nicht selbst so etwas gesagt?"

„Oh!" Elizabeth Augen weiteten sich, als sie sich an dieses besondere Gespräch erinnerte. „Haben Sie - dachten Sie damals an _mich_?"

„Natürlich." Er schien von der Frage überrascht.

Sie errötete. „Ich nicht."

„Nein? Aber auch damals erröteten Sie."

„Tat ich das?" Sie fing an sich töricht zu fühlen.

„In der Tat. Wir waren verschiedener Ansicht über die relative Nähe von Kent nach Hertfordshire, ich fragte Sie nach Ihrer Meinung und Sie erröteten und sagten, dass eine Frau in der Tat zu nahe an ihrer Familie angesiedelt sein könnte. Wie sollte ich eine so viel sagende Bewusstseinslage verstehen?"

„Ich errötete nicht absichtlich, Sir", protestierte sie, unwillig zu gestehen, an wen sie wirklich gedacht hatte. „Haben Sie immer so ein ausgezeichnetes Gedächtnis für Gespräche, Mr. Darcy?"

„Ich erinnere mich an jedes Gespräch, das wir je hatten", sagte er bedächtig.

Elizabeth Augen weiteten sich daraufhin, aber in einem Versuch, die Schwere des morgendlichen Gedankenaustausches abzuschütteln, hob sie ihr Kinn, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte spielerisch, „Geben Sie lieber acht, wie Sie meine Worte gegen mich verwenden, Sir, denn auch ich habe ein ausgezeichnetes Gedächtnis und könnte das Feuer mit einigen eigenen Zitaten erwidern."

Diese Rückkehr zu ihrem gewohnten Verhalten wurde von Darcy ohne ihr Wissen mit erheblicher Erleichterung begrüßt. Er lächelte und konterte: „Ich habe keine Angst vor Ihnen."

Das brachte sie zum Lachen, ein höchst willkommener Ton, und mit einem schelmischen Blick setzte sie ihren Spaziergang fort und zwang ihn damit, ihr erneut zu folgen. Nicht gewillt, von dieser leichteren Art der Unterhaltung abzulassen, bedrängte er sie weiter, indem er sagte: „Ich würde gerne hören, welche meiner Worte Sie gegen mich zu verwenden gedenken."

„Oh, nein, Mr. Darcy, ich bin entschlossen, nur in Notwehr tätig zu werden."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie eine solche Munition haben. Ich kann mich an keine Bemerkung erinnern, die ich zu Ihnen gemacht habe, welche ich jetzt bereuen würde."

„Aber Sie erinnern sich an einige von mir, die ich möglicherweise lieber nicht gesagt hätte?"

„Im Gegenteil, Ihre Reden müssen beim zweiten Mal ebenso charmant sein, wie sie beim ersten Mal waren. Ich hatte oft Anlass, mich an Bemerkungen von Ihnen zu erinnern, und immer mit Vergnügen. Ich versuche, Ihre Worte nur zu verwenden, um meinem Anliegen nützen, nicht um Ihres zu schädigen."

Sie sah ihn mit einer gewissen Verwunderung an. „Das war eine sehr schöne Rede, Sir."

Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Hielten Sie mich für so unfähig. eine zu halten, Miss Bennet?"

_Ja_. „Ich habe nie gehört, dass Sie es taten. Eigentlich", sie sah ihn wieder etwas scharf an, „glaube ich, dies ist das ausführlichste Gespräch, das ich jemals mit Ihnen zu irgendeinem Thema geführt habe."

Er errötete leicht bei ihrer angedeuteten Kritik, beharrte aber hartnäckig auf seinem Punkt, im Glauben, einen Vorteil darin zu sehen. „Sie haben meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet."

„Welche?"

„Was ich Ihnen in der Vergangenheit gesagt haben könnte, wovon Sie denken, ich würde mich jetzt darüber schämen."

Er hoffte ihr zu zeigen, dass es keine solche Rede gegeben hatte, aber sie lächelte nur leicht und eher verschmitzt und antwortete: „Sehr gut, wenn Sie beabsichtigen, dass ich zugeben soll, dass es keine Bemerkung gibt, die Sie jemals zu mir gemacht haben, bei der ich erwarten würde, das Sie sie bereuen."

Diese Rede schien mit subtilen doppelten Bedeutungen angefüllt zu sein und er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen."

„Nun, Sir, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, es gibt derzeit nur ein Zitat in meinem Arsenal und es wurde nicht direkt mir gegenüber ausgesprochen."

„Was ist es?"

Sie schüttelte verschmitzt den Kopf und genoss ihre Fähigkeit, ihn zu ködern. „Ich muss es für einen besonderen Anlass aufheben, in dem ich das Bedürfnis verspüre, Ihnen überlegen zu sein."

Er beschwichtigte sie mit einer Hand auf ihrem Handgelenk. „Heißt das, dass Sie davon ausgehen, dass es noch viele Gelegenheiten geben wird?" Bei ihrem beunruhigten Blick wusste er, dass sie sich von ihrer Neckerei hinreißen und sich gehen lassen hatte. „Ich denke, Sie haben bereits einen sehr großen Vorteil gegenüber mir, Miss Bennet. Sie werden ihr Zitat nicht brauchen."

Sie musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Wollen Sie es wirklich hören?" Sie _war_ ziemlich neugierig darauf, seine Reaktion zu sehen.

„Gewiss. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich etwas sagte, was ich nicht verteidigen könnte."

Er sprach mit solch unsäglicher Überlegenheit, dass Elizabeth nicht widerstehen konnte. Mit der unverhohlensten flirtenden Geste, die sie ihm gegenüber je gemacht hatte, kam sie ihm ein wenig näher, blickte durch ihre Wimpern nach oben und murmelte mit gesenkter Stimme:„Sie ist passabel, aber nicht schön genug, um _mich_ zu reizen". Als seine Augen sich weiteten, fügte sie hinzu: „und ich bin nicht in der Stimmung, junge Damen zu beachten, die von anderen Männern vernachlässigt werden." Dann ging sie mit einem letzten, lachenden Blick über die Schulter zum dritten Mal an diesem Morgen davon.

Zu gleichen Teilen gedemütigt durch ihre Worte und elektrisiert von ihren Augen nahm sich Darcy mehr Zeit als gewöhnlich, um ihr nachzueilen. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er sagen sollte, vor allem als ihm ihre Erinnerung verschiedene andere wenig schmeichelhafte Bemerkungen vergegenwärtigten, die er schon früh über sie gemacht hatte - keine davon wollte er Elizabeth zu Ohren kommen lassen.

Sie gingen ein Stück weiter bis zu dem Punkt, wo es notwendig wurde, umzukehren. Elizabeth war anscheinend zufrieden, ihn in seiner Verlegenheit schmoren zu lassen. Als er bemerkte, dass sie ihm einen amüsierten und eher spöttischen Blick zuwarf, seufzte er. „Ich hatte fast vergessen, dass ich das sagte", gestand er. „Es tut mir leid, dass Sie es gehört haben."

„Nur leid, dass ich es gehört habe?"

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich es sagte", berichtigte er. „Es war eine übereilte und unbedachte Bemerkung."

„Richtig. Aber Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich habe keine große Meinung von meiner eigenen Schönheit, so dass ich nicht über Gebühr darunter zu leiden hatte."

„Ich habe eine große Meinung von Ihrer Schönheit", sagte er mit leiser Stimme, zielstrebig geradeaus blickend. „Schon seit vielen Monaten konnte ich Sie nicht ohne Bewunderung ansehen."

Ein solches Bekenntnis musste der Zuhörerin natürlich gefallen, aber Elizabeth beschloss, es wäre sicherer, zu pragmatischeren Themen zurückzukehren. „Ich fürchte, ich muss das Gespräch zurück auf meine Familie bringen. Wie Sie wissen, habe ich einen Onkel, der in London lebt. Er ist Kaufmann, und sein Haus ist in einer eher unmodischen Gegend der Stadt. Aber er und seine Frau sind wirklich gute Leute, und ich liebe sie von ganzem Herzen. Um nichts in der Welt möchte ich diese Verbindung verlieren."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich wünschte, Sie würden sich nicht so hartnäckig auf die Vorstellung versteifen, dass ich wünschte, sie sollten alle Ihre Verbindungen abbrechen. Das wäre sowohl unschicklich als auch falsch. Die Höflichkeit sollte immer beachtet werden."

„Aber nur die Höflichkeit, Sir?" fragte sie ihn. „Wäre es mir gestattet, meine Verwandten zu dulden, oder würde ich ermutigt, sie zu umarmen?"

Diese Frage ließ ihn innehalten. Es war richtig, dass er sich vorgestellt hatte, sie würde sich weitgehend aus ihrem Kreis in seinen zurückziehen, nur nominell Kontakt mit ihren zwei Onkeln aufrechterhalten, und die Familie in Longbourn nur soviel sehen, wie es der Anstand erforderte. Aber sie hatte aus Liebe zu ihrer Tante und ihrem Onkel gesprochen und aus Liebe zu ihr konnte er einem solchen Appell nicht widerstehen. „Sie sollen meinen Segen haben, so viel Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen, wie Sie es für Ihr Glück für nötig halten", sagte er herzlich. „Ihr gesunder Menschenverstand und guter Geschmack wird für alle nötigen Regeln sorgen." Er wurde von einem strahlenden Lächeln belohnt, das ihn dazu bewegte, darüber hinaus zu sagen: „Ich habe das für alle Ihre Bekannten vor. Ich möchte nicht beschränken, wen Sie sehen möchten. Als meine Frau werden Sie die Freiheit haben, Ihre Freunde auszuwählen."

Diese Billigung war mehr als Elizabeth erhofft hatte, vor allem nach seinen Äußerungen von gestern. Es schien, als sei er wirklich entschlossen, das Drumherum ihrer Situation ebenso wie sie selbst anzunehmen.

Als er sah, dass er einen Vorteil erlangt hatte, beschloss Darcy, weiter Druck zu machen. „Ich könnte nicht glücklich sein, wenn Sie unglücklich wären, Miss Bennet. Sie sollten das wissen. Mir macht es große Freude für die zu sorgen, die ich liebe."

„Ich bin froh, das zu hören."

„Sie müssen auch wissen, dass ...", er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schaute nach unten, dann auf sie. „Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen über Ihre Mutter und Schwestern machen, wenn Ihr Vater stirbt. Ich werde sicherstellen, dass für sie gesorgt wird."

„Sie sind sehr großzügig, Sir", murmelte sie. Es war eine Frage, die sie stellen wollte, bei der sie aber gezögert hatte zu fragen.

„Was immer meine früheren Vorbehalte gewesen sein mögen, wenn Sie erst einmal mein sind, gehören Sie mir und ich werde Sie beschützen und für Sie sorgen, wie ich es für jede Frau tun würde, die meine Frau ist ... und ich werde Sie mehr lieben." Er blieb stehen, ebenso wie sie, und sah ihr in die Augen mit seinen eigenen dunklen, suchenden, verlockenden. „Ich werde Dir alles geben, Elizabeth", sagte er leise. „Meinen Respekt, meine Treue, mein Vertrauen, meine Liebe ..." Er streckte plötzlich einen Finger aus und berührte ihre Wange in einem flüchtigen Streicheln. „Meine _Liebe_, Elizabeth", wiederholte er, „all die wärmsten und zärtlichsten Gefühle, die ich habe. Du brauchst als meine Frau nichts zu fürchten, weder Armut noch Einsamkeit, Schmach, noch Untreue, Lieblosigkeit, Vernachlässigung ... Du wirst die meist geschätzte Frau ganz Englands sein." Sie hatte das Gefühl, unter der Intensität seines Blicks und seinen sanften, leidenschaftlichen Worten zu ertrinken. „Aber", und jetzt veränderte sich sein Blick, wurde wilder, fordernder, „im Gegenzug erwarte ich alles, was _Du_ zu geben hast. Ich kann akzeptieren, wenngleich ungern, dass Du mir noch nicht Dein Herz geben kannst, aber Du musst bereit sein, mir alles andere zu geben: _Dein_ Vertrauen, _Deine_ Achtung, _Deine_ Treue, _Deine_ Hingabe, im vollsten Ausmaß. Und was Du von Deinem Herzen geben kannst, gibst Du nur mir. Verstehst Du?" Sie nickte, die Augen weit. Wieder blieb seine Hand ständig so leicht unter ihrem Kinn. „Wenn Du mich heiratest, werde ich nicht akzeptieren, in Deinem Leben zweitrangig zu sein nach irgendjemand anderem außer Gott. Ich will alles: Deine Zeit, Deine Aufmerksamkeit", seine Berührung veränderte sich subtil in eine Liebkosung, „Deine Gefälligkeiten." Sie errötete und schlug die Augen nieder, aber er weigerte sich zurückzuweichen. „Ich bin nicht an einer zölibatären Ehe interessiert, Elizabeth - mit Dir schon gar nicht. Ich biete keine Zweckgemeinschaft an. Du magst mich jetzt nicht lieben, aber wenn Du nicht bereit bist, zu versuchen mich zu lieben oder von mir geliebt zu werden, dann können wir nichts miteinander zu tun haben." Er hielt inne und holte tief, ruckweise Atem. „Ist das klar?" Wieder nickte sie. „Gut." Er ließ ihr Kinn los und trat von ihr weg. „Jetzt verstehen wir uns."

_In der Tat_, dachte Elizabeth eher schwach. In der Tat, und was für ein Verständnis das war!

Sie hatten sich schon umgedreht und waren auf dem Weg zurück zum Pfarrhaus; der Rest der Strecke wurde in Stille zurückgelegt, nachdem beide Fußgänger vieles zum Nachdenken erhalten hatten. Als sie zum Zugang des Wegs kamen, der Rosings Park vom Gelände des Pfarrhauses trennte, hielt Mr. Darcy an. „Haben Sie noch andere Fragen an mich, Miss Bennet?" fragte er, zu seinem formalen Ton zurückkehrend.

„Jetzt nicht."

„Erwarten Sie, dass Sie in Zukunft weitere haben?"

„Vielleicht. Wie kann ich das sagen? Ich habe mehr als genug zu überdenken, wie die Dinge liegen."

Er rieb sich die Stirn. „Ich habe über Ihren Wunsch nachgedacht, Zeit zu haben. Es ist wohl am besten, wenn ich wie geplant morgen abreise, so dass Sie die nächste Woche haben, um ungestört nachzudenken. Sie werden am nächsten Samstag abreisen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Wir werden eine Woche oder so in London im Haus meines Onkels verbringen, bevor wir nach Hause zurückkehren."

„Wie werden Sie reisen?"

„Mit der Post. Mein Onkel schickt einen Diener zu unserer Begleitung."

Er runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nur, „Wenn ich Sie diesen Montag in London besuche, glauben Sie, Sie werden eine Antwort für mich haben?"

„Ich werde es versuchen."

„Wo wohnt Ihr Onkel?"

„In der Gracechurch Street. Sein Name ist Gardiner."

„Ich werde Sie dann aufsuchen. Ich hoffe -" er biss sich auf die Lippen und schaute weg und dann wieder zurück, „Ich bete, dass Sie in der Lage sind mir zu antworten, wie ich es mir wünsche."

Elizabeth hatte darauf keine Antwort. Stattdessen sagte sie: „Ich bin dankbar für Ihre Geduld, Mr. Darcy."

Er schenkte ihr ein schiefes Lächeln. „Ich habe keine große Wahl, nicht wahr? Wenn ich bereit bin, empörte Verwandte zu ertragen, um Sie zu bekommen, sollte ich sicherlich bereit sein, ein paar Tage zu warten." Als er sie wegschauen sah, berührte er ihren Arm. „ Ihre Umsicht ist lobenswert. Nicht viele Frauen würden sich so verhalten."

Eine bissige Antwort schwoll auf ihrer Zunge an; sie dachte, es wäre am besten wegzugehen, bevor sie etwas sagte, das das fragile Verständnis zerstören könnte, das sie anscheinend erarbeitet hatten. „Ich muss jetzt ins Pfarrhaus zurück, Mr. Darcy, sonst wird meine Freundin sich langsam Sorgen machen."

„Natürlich. Der Colonel und ich werden später vorbeikommen, um uns formell zu verabschieden. Aber jetzt -" er bemächtigte sich ihrer Hand und küsste sie schnell. „Bis nächste Woche, Miss Bennet."

Sie verbeugte sich hastig. „Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Darcy." Er beobachtete sie beim Weggehen, bis sie durch das Pfarrhaustor aus dem Blickfeld verschwand.

Wie er gesagt hatte, erschienen die beiden Herren aus Rosings nicht allzu viel später an diesem Morgen im Pfarrhaus. Mr. Darcy blieb nur für ein paar Minuten und wenn es eine Veränderung in seinem Benehmen gab, wusste nur Elizabeth davon. Colonel Fitzwilliam blieb viel länger, offensichtlich traurig, der hübschen Miss Bennet Lebewohl zu sagen. Elizabeth tat bei ihm ihr Bestes, aber alle ihre Gedanken waren bei seinem wortkargen Cousin. Der Colonel war fast vergessen, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss; sie konnte nur an Mr. Darcy denken.


	2. Elisabeth überlegt

**Kapitel 2**

Mrs. Collins konnte nicht umhin, die Schweigsamkeit und Zerstreutheit ihrer Freundin während der letzten Woche ihres Besuchs zu bemerken. Sie überlegte, ob sie mit der Abreise der Herren zusammenhing; vielleicht hatte sich Lizzy mehr in Colonel Fitzwilliam verliebt, als sie zugeben würde. Als die Erwähnung seines Namens es aber nicht schaffte, eine besondere Reaktion bei ihr zu erzeugen, während die Worte _Mr. Darcy_ sie sofort erröten ließen, kehrte sich ihr Verdacht in eine andere Richtung. Sie schürzte ihre Lippen und sah ihre Freundin nachdenklich an.

„Lady Catherine denkt anscheinend, dass Mr. Darcy bald Miss de Bourgh einen Antrag machen wird."

„Denkt sie das?" Sie hatte ihre Fassung jetzt wiedergewonnen und sah sogar ein wenig amüsiert aus.

„Du kannst ihr kaum vorwerfen, eine gute Heirat für ihre Tochter zu wünschen, Lizzy. Es ist dasselbe, was deine Mutter für dich will."

„Und wenn Mama irgendwelche reichen Neffen hätte, hätte sie uns denen sicher in den Weg geworfen seit wir Babys in der Wiege waren - so wie Lady Catherine es mit ihrer Tochter getan hat. Was für ein Pech für Miss de Bourgh, dass ihr bei Ehemännern keine Wahl angeboten wird. Jede junge Frau mit einer so hübschen Mitgift sollte mindestens eine Wahl geboten werden; wenn sie einen jungen Mann kaufen kann, sollte sie in der Lage sein, einen nach ihrem Geschmack zu kaufen, meinst Du nicht?"

„Lizzy Du weißt sehr gut, dass Miss de Bourghs Gesundheit nicht gut ist; sie ist nicht in der Lage, sich in der Gesellschaft zu bewegen. Mr. Darcy würde ihr ein sehr guter Ehemann sein."

„Vielleicht, aber ich bezweifle doch stark, ob sie ihm eine gute Frau sein würde."

Elizabeth hatte ein kaum merkliches, wissendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie letzteres sagte, und Charlottes Neugier verdoppelte sich. „Du sagst das, als ob Du etwas wüsstest, Lizzy."

„Was sollte ich wissen, Charlotte?"

„Etwas über Mr. Darcy. Hat sich Deine Meinung über ihn gebessert?"

„Was, nur weil ich bezweifle, dass er seine Cousine heiraten möchte? Du hast seine Gleichgültigkeit ihr gegenüber bemerkt, da bin ich mir sicher!"

„Ja... aber sagtest Du nicht einmal, Du glaubtest, sie würden ziemlich gut zueinander passen?"

Elizabeth hielt einen Moment inne, um sich an diese spezielle Bemerkung zu erinnern, und errötete. „Das war vielleicht nicht sehr freundlich zu einem von beiden", gab sie zu.

„Aber warum sollte Mr. Darcy sich nicht entschließen, seine Cousine zu heiraten? Es wäre eine sehr gute Partie für sie beide, und wenn man Lady Catherine glauben kann, hat er einen starken Sinn für familiäre Verpflichtung."

„Mr. Darcy", antwortete Elizabeth eher herb und begutachtete ihre Handarbeit, „ist durchaus reich genug, um sich nach niemanden außer sich selbst zu richten, wenn er heiratet, und ich verstehe nicht, warum Familienpflicht ihn dazu bringen sollte, sich an eine Frau zu binden, für die er keine Neigung hat und nichts gemeinsam außer Herkunft und Reichtum! Miss de Bourgh muss auch nicht heiraten, wenn sie nicht will; warum sollten sie ihr Leben im gemeinsamen Elend aneinander gebunden verbringen, nur damit ihre Güter ebenfalls verbunden sind?"

„Ich glaube, Lady Catherine liebt und vertraut ihrem Neffen wirklich", sagte die scharfsichtige Charlotte (die dieses Gespräch mehr und mehr interessant fand) sanftmütig.

„Ich frage mich, wie sehr sie ihn lieben würde, wenn er sich gegen ihren Willen auflehnen würde", sinnierte die andere. „Was, wenn Mr. Darcy sich mit jemand ganz anderem verloben würde? Glaubst du, sie würde sich auf sein Urteil verlassen und seine Überzeugungen besonders loben?"

„Ich glaube, sie wäre sehr betrübt, wenn sie sich entfremdeten."

„Aber würde ihre Betrübnis dann ihre Enttäuschung bezwingen?"

„Warum sollte Dich das kümmern, Lizzy? Hat Mr. Darcy Dir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht?" fragte Charlotte sie humorvoll, nur um die Reaktion ihrer Freundin zu sehen.

Elizabeth rang ein wenig nach Luft und eine verräterische Farbe huschte auf ihre Wangen, aber sie spielte es mit einem Lachen herunter. „Mich kümmert es überhaupt nicht, Charlotte!" verkündete sie vollständig wahrheitsgemäß. „Wenn Mr. Darcy seine Cousine heiraten möchte, kann er das mit meinem Segen tun!" Aber sie wusste, Charlottes Augen waren weiterhin auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet.

„Ich denke noch immer, Du hättest ihn einfangen können, wenn Du gewollt hättest, weißt Du."

„Ihn einfangen?" Elizabeth stieß die Nadel grob in den Stoff. „Ich habe kein Verlangen danach, Mr. Darcy _einzufangen_, Charlotte."

„Du hast ein Vorurteil wegen seiner anfänglichen Nichtbeachtung, Lizzy. Mr. Darcy hat vieles, was ihn als Ehemann empfiehlt."

„Ja, zehntausend im Jahr und ein Anwesen in Derbyshire." Sie schämte sich, sobald sie das gesagt hatte, weil es sowohl unfair war und sie ihre Freundin auch absichtlich täuschte. Es kam ihr flüchtig in den Sinn, dass sie froh war, dass Mr. Darcy sie nicht belauscht hatte, wie sie ihn belauscht hatte, als es ihm beliebte, geringschätzig von ihr zu sprechen. Sie war sicher, dass ihre Worte ihn äußerst verletzt hätten, und schwor sich, achtsamer in ihrer Rede zu sein. Unabhängig davon, was passiert, musste sie ihre Gewohnheit aufgeben, Mr. Darcy zu kritisieren. Dies fortzusetzen, wäre jetzt ihrerseits eine weitaus größere Unfreundlichkeit als irgendeine, die er ihr je erwiesen hatte.

„Nun, ich vermute, Du wirst ihn jetzt nie wieder sehen, es sei denn Mr. Bingley beschließt, nach Netherfield zurückzukehren, oder wenn Du zurückkommst und mich nächstes Jahr wieder zu dieser Zeit besuchst. Sollen wir es zu einer alljährlichen Sache machen, Lizzy? Colonel Fitzwilliam würde sich sicher freuen, Dich wieder zu sehen."

„Der Colonel ist sehr liebenswürdig", antwortete Elizabeth. „Aber ich kann nicht so weit voraus planen."

Und damit musste sich Mrs. Collins zufrieden geben. Kein weiterer Versuch konnte Elizabeth in eine Diskussion über Mr. Darcy verwickeln. Dennoch fühlte sie in gewisser Weise, dass sich etwas an der Haltung ihrer Freundin diesem Herrn gegenüber verändert hatte. Und als sie sie wegen Mr. Darcys Heiratsantrag neckte, war sie tatsächlich errötet! Es gab nicht den geringsten Zweifel für Charlotte, dass sogar ihre romantische Freundin Eliza niemals einen Mann wie Mr. Darcy abweisen würde. Also folgte daraus, dass er keinen Antrag gemacht haben konnte oder sie wären verlobt... was war also passiert? Es war eine Frage, auf die sie in dieser Woche keine Antwort bekam.

Doch etwa drei Tage nach obigem Gespräch sagte Elizabeth völlig unerwartet an einem Nachmittag, als die drei Frauen im Empfangszimmer herumsaßen, Tee tranken und aus den Fenstern schauten: „Charlotte, was ist Deine Meinung über Mr. Wickham?"

Charlotte blinzelte. „Mr. Wickham?"

„Ja, was ist Deine Meinung über ihn?"

Sie musterte ihre Freundin. „Du hast es früher nie nötig gehabt, mich um meine Meinung über ihn zu fragen. Du hast ganz Deiner eigenen Meinung vertraut."

„Ja, aber ich - ich habe über ihn nachgedacht und ich möchte jetzt Deine Meinung hören. Was war Dein Eindruck von ihm, als er zuerst nach Meryton kam?"

Eine Gelegenheit, Lizzy Ratschläge wie diese zu geben, ergab sich für Charlotte nicht oft. Sie dachte sorgfältig nach, bevor sie antwortete: „Ich glaube, Mr. Wickham ist ein sehr angenehmer und liebenswürdiger Mann, aber er erscheint mir nicht sehr _beständig_."

Elizabeth kniff die Augen zusammen. „Beständig?" wiederholte sie. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Zuverlässig und treu."

„Du glaubst, dass Mr. Wickham nicht zuverlässig ist?"

„Sehr charmante junge Männer sind es oft nicht", sagte sie ernst. „Sie glauben, durch Charme zu verdienen, was sich andere Männer durch harte Arbeit verdienen müssen. Mr. Wickham schien mir dieser Typ zu sein. Immerhin trat er gerade in die Miliz ein, zu einer Zeit im Leben, in der die meisten Menschen bereits fest in einem Beruf etabliert sind."

„Das liegt daran, dass er dachte, er würde der Kirche beitreten, bis Mr. Darcy ihm die Pfründe verweigerte."

„Aber das war einige Jahre zuvor, nicht wahr? Er scheint eine gute Ausbildung haben; Ich bin sicher, er hätte ein lukrativeres Arbeitsgebiet finden können als Offizier bei der Miliz, wenn er gewollt hätte. Und obwohl ihn alle in Hertfordshire mochten, kannte ihn eigentlich niemand sehr lange. Ich weiß, er war ein guter Freund von Dir, Lizzy. Mutter schrieb mir, dass er Dir mehr Aufmerksamkeit als jeder anderen Frau zollte, bis Miss King ihr Vermögen erbte, und dann warb er um sie."

„Gutaussehende junge Männer müssen genauso etwas zum Leben haben wie gewöhnliche", erwiderte Elizabeth automatisch.

Wenn Charlotte überrascht war bei dieser plötzlichen Verteidigung praktischer Ehen durch sie, sagte sie es nicht, sondern fuhr nur in ihrer nachdenklichen Art fort: „Wusstest Du, dass Miss King weggeschickt wurde, um bei ihrem Onkel zu leben? Mutter schrieb mir darüber. Der Klatsch besagt, dass es darum ging, sie von Mr. Wickham zu trennen."

Elizabeth runzelte die Stirn. „Du solltest nicht auf Klatsch hören, Charlotte."

„Das tue ich nicht, aber es geht darum meinen, Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen. Mr. Wickham ist sehr gewinnend und macht sich leicht Freunde, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er es jemals weit bringen wird, Lizzy."

Elizabeth erinnerte sich unbehaglich an Mr. Darcys Worte zu ihr auf dem Netherfield Ball: _Mr. Wickham ist mit so glücklichen Umgangsformen gesegnet, dass er sich leicht Freunde macht, aber ob er in der Lage ist, sie zu halten, ist eine andere Sache_. „Ihm fehlt es nicht an Fähigkeiten" sagte sie zweifelnd.

„Nein, ihm fehlt es an der Anwendung, stelle ich mir vor, oder dieser Art von Beständigkeit, die einen Mann dazu führt, sein ganzes Leben lang die gleichen Freunde oder den Beruf zu behalten."

„Und dies ist Deine ehrliche Meinung über ihn? Ich bin erstaunt, dass Du damals nichts Derartiges zu mir gesagt hast."

Charlotte zuckte die Achseln. „Hättest Du mir zugehört, wenn ich es getan hätte? Du warst Dir Deiner eigenen Meinung immer sehr sicher, Lizzy. Ich bin nur erstaunt, dass Du jetzt irgendwelche Zweifel verspürst."

Mrs. Collins hatte recht. Elizabeth, in der Regel so schnell in ihrem Urteil und stolz auf ihre Beobachtungsgabe, erlebte eine ungewöhnliche Krise ihres Selbstvertrauens. Mr. Darcys Antrag hatte einige ihrer festgefügten Meinungen durcheinander geworfen, und dann, auf ihrem Spaziergang am nächsten Morgen, glaubte sie mehr über den Mann, der er war, erfahren zu haben als in ihrer gesamten bisherigen Bekanntschaft. Was sie sah, faszinierte sie - zog sie in gewisser Hinsicht an. Sie war sowohl abgestoßen als auch hingezogen. Konnte sie ihn lieben? Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Sie hatte keine Ahnung mehr von irgendwas - was sie vom ihm dachte, was sie von Mr. Wickhams Geschichte dachte, oder von Mr. Wickham selbst. Sie hatte sich von diesem Herrn unter den freundlichst möglichen Bedingungen getrennt und an ihn immer mit Zuneigung und leichter Bewunderung gedacht. Sie erinnerte sich an die Gewissheit, die sie fühlte, dass seine Geschichte wahr war, aber sie konnte sie nicht länger fühlen, ohne jedoch irgendeinen Grund zu haben, zu zweifeln, außer ihren veränderten Erkenntnissen über Mr. Darcy.

Er war ein stolzer Mann, darüber gab es keinen Zweifel. Könnte sie mit solch einem Stolz leben? Könnte sie hoffen, ihn und seine Manieren durch ihre Bemühungen zu mildern? Oder würde sie immer wie Charlotte sein und versuchen, die Unzulänglichkeiten ihres Mannes zu decken und scheinbar nichts von denen zu bemerken, die sie nicht verbergen konnte? Mr. Darcy würde sich nie Spott einhandeln, wie es Mr. Collins tat, aber er würde auch nie weithin beliebt sein. Elizabeth war gleichgültig gegenüber Meinungen von Menschen, die sie selbst nicht mochte, wie Miss Bingley und Lady Catherine, aber sie war daran gewöhnt, in freundschaftlichen Beziehungen zu ihren Nachbarn zu stehen. Könnte sie es ertragen für stolz gehalten zu werden - darüber hinaus als Goldgräberin angesehen zu werden, die ihren unangenehmen Mann nur wegen seines Geldes geheiratet hatte?

Und doch fragte sie sich, ob sie wirklich einen Mann wie ihn wegschicken konnte. Es war nicht so, dass sie plötzlich blind für seine Fehler war, aber sie war sich neuerdings seiner Verdienste bewusst. Bei vorurteilslosem Blick auf ihn glaubte sie, dass es viele waren. Auch konnte sie die Vorteile nicht beiseiteschieben, die ihre Heirat für ihre Familie bot. Wie standen die Chancen, dass sie in der Zukunft jemals jemanden ins Auge fassen könnte außer einen weiteren Mr. Collins? Wenn Jane Mr. Bingley geheiratet hätte, wäre die Situation anders gewesen. Ihre Familie wäre sich einer Unterstützung sicher gewesen, und sie wäre ganz damit zufrieden gewesen, ihr eigenes Leben sich entfalten zu lassen, wie auch immer. Aber würde jetzt sogar die schöne Jane noch jemals heiraten, untröstlich wie sie war? Und konnte sie die reale Möglichkeit ignorieren, dass sie, mit Mr. Darcy verheiratet, ihrer geliebten Schwester zum Glück verhelfen könnte?

~%~

Endlich kam der Samstag. Elizabeth widerstand allen Versuchen von Lady Catherine, sie zu überreden, länger zu bleiben, und sie und Maria trennten sich von Charlotte am festgesetzten Tag mit vielen liebevollen Redensarten. Sie hoffte aufrichtig, dass die Zufriedenheit ihrer Freundin andauern würde, und dass die wohlmeinende Torheit ihres Mannes und die anmaßende Güte ihrer Patronin sich nicht als eine Kragenweite zu groß für ihren gesunden Menschenverstand erweisen würden.

Nach einer halbtägigen, angenehmen Reise wurden sie vor Mr. und Mrs. Gardiners Haus in der Gracechurch Street abgesetzt, von wo aus Maria einige Stunden später von ihren Vater abgeholt wurde. Die Familie speiste allein und genoss die gegenseitige Gesellschaft. Elizabeth sehnte sich ungeduldig danach, ihre Neuigkeiten Jane anzuvertrauen und beschloss, nach genauerem Nachdenken, auch den Rat ihrer Tante zu suchen. Mrs. Gardiner war eine vernünftige, sogar weise Frau und Elizabeth sehnte sich im Augenblick schrecklich nach einem Rat. Ohnedies würde ja Mr. Darcy zu Besuch kommen, und deshalb würde sie die Situation schließlich erklären müssen.

Erst am späten Abend bekam sie eine Chance, davon zu sprechen. Als die Zeit kam, sich zur Ruhe zu begeben, lud sie Mrs. Gardiner ein, sich mit ihr und Jane im Schlafzimmer zu treffen, und sagte, dass sie über Ereignisse sprechen wollte, die in Kent geschehen waren.

„Tante, Jane, ich habe Euch etwas zu sagen." Elizabeth sah ihre zwei Vertrauten an, wider Willen ein wenig blinzelnd.

„Na, was gibt's, meine Liebe?"

„Ich habe einen Heiratsantrag erhalten."

Die Frauen schrien: „Von wem?"

„Bereitet euch vor, meine Lieben. Ihr könntet tatsächlich fast so schockiert sein, wie ich es war. Es ist Mr. Darcy."

„Mr. Darcy!" rief Jane.

„Mr. Darcy von Pemberley?" wiederholte Frau Gardiner. „Derselbe Mr. Darcy, den Du so wenig magst?"

„Leider, genau der."

„Aber wie kommt das? Wie konnte so etwas geschehen?"

„Er war in Kent, seht Ihr. Lady Catherine de Bourgh, die Mr. Collins Gönnerin ist, ist auch Mr. Darcys Tante. Ihr Haus ist nur eine halbe Meile vom Pfarrhof entfernt und wir sahen ihn oft mit seinem Cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam. Doch ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er mich mochte - noch weniger dass er mich liebte! - bis er eines Abends im Pfarrhaus auftauchte und mir einen Antrag machte."

„Dann liebt er dich!" sagte Jane.

„Allerdings - er sagt er liebte mich eigentlich schon in Hertfordshire, aber er dachte, meine Beziehungen seien unpassend, also reiste er ab. Meine Beziehungen waren in Kent genauso unpassend, aber als er mich wieder sah, fand er sich hilflos gegenüber meinem Charme und machte mir wider alle bessere Einsicht einen Antrag."

„Du sprichst leichtfertig, Lizzy, aber ich kann nicht glauben, dass du wirklich so ungerührt bist."

„Nein, Jane." Sie seufzte ironisch. „Das bin ich nicht. Dies _ist_ in etwa, was er bei seinem Antrag gesagt hat, aber ich glaube er liebt mich aufrichtig. Dass von allen Männern sich gerade Mr. Darcy in mich verlieben würde! Ich kann es immer noch kaum glauben."

„Aber du hast ihn abgelehnt?" warf ihre Tante ein.

Elizabeth senkte den Blick und wich ihren Augen aus. „Ich habe ihn nicht ablehnt." Es entstand eine schreckerfüllte Stille. „Aber ich habe ihn auch nicht akzeptiert. Ich sagte ihm, ich brauchte Zeit zum Überlegen."

Jane und Mrs. Gardiner tauschten Blicke aus. „Das klingt nicht nach Dir, Elizabeth", sagte Mrs. Gardiner; ihr Gebrauch des vollständigen Vornamens ihrer Nichte zeigte die Tiefe ihrer Besorgnis. „Du bist in der Regel absolut entschieden und Du warst so bestimmt in Deiner Abneigung. Sollen wir glauben, dass sich Deine Meinung von ihm so sehr verändert hat, während Du dort warst?"

Elizabeth seufzte wieder. „Bis zu der Nacht seines Antrags nicht. Eigentlich saß ich da und hatte wirklich eine sehr große Abneigung gegen ihn. Aber irgendwie ließ mich die Erkenntnis, dass er mich _liebte_, sein Verhalten neu überdenken. Es ist klar, dass ich ihn die meiste Zeit missverstand. Ich glaubte, er habe es darauf angelegt, mich zu ignorieren oder zu tadeln, während er nur bewundern wollte. Könnte ich ihn auch sonst falsch verstanden haben?"

„Du siehst sein Verhalten in Hertfordshire also nicht mehr als so tadelnswert an?"

„Seine Manieren waren sehr schlecht - das ist nicht zu leugnen. Aber er hat das vielleicht nicht so beabsichtigt. Sie waren in Rosings nicht viel anders - aber er konnte seine Tante natürlich nicht ignorieren." Sie schmunzelte. „Niemand ignoriert Lady Catherine. Er sagte dort einmal etwas zu mir, als ich ihn neckte, nicht mit mir getanzt zu haben, als wir uns zum ersten Mal sahen. Er sagte, er sei schlecht geeignet, sich selbst Fremden zu empfehlen. Ich gestand ihm damals keine Entschuldigung zu, aber vielleicht ist etwas dran an dem, was er sagte."

„Es ist wahr, dass nicht alle so unbefangen sind wie Du, unter Menschen, die sie nicht kennen. Du hast ein Talent für leichte Konversation, das nicht jeder besitzt."

„Und vielleicht", fügte Jane mit ihrer sanften Stimme hinzu, „war es, weil Mr. Bingleys Manieren so sehr offen und liebenswürdig waren, dass Dir die von Mr. Darcy so gegensätzlich vorkamen, und Dir daher schlimmer erschienen, als sie wirklich sind."

„Du hast sicher recht. Colonel Fitzwilliam ist auch ein gesprächiger, freundlicher Mann, und er ist es, mit dem ich die meiste Zeit im Gespräch zubrachte, wenn sie uns besuchen kamen. Im Vergleich zu ihm war Mr. Darcy wortkarg und verschlossen."

„Was machte Mr. Darcy, während Du mit seinem Cousin geredet hast?" fragte Frau Gardiner.

„Mr. Darcy starrte mich an." Die Frauen lachten. „Es ist wirklich wahr! Ich konnte es nicht erklären, denn es war kein Anschein von Bewunderung in seinem Blick. Charlotte bemerkte es und sie war weit scharfsinniger als ich darin, seine Absicht zu erraten, aber sogar sie musste zugeben, dass er nur in tiefen Gedanken zu sein schien."

„Männer starren in der Regel Frauen nicht an, weil sie sie nicht mögen, Lizzy."

„Oh, ich weiß, jetzt wirkt das einleuchtend, aber es war wirklich nichts Liebhaberähnliches in seinem Verhalten mir gegenüber."

„Fandest Du seine Gesellschaft angenehm?"

„Ich hatte keine Lust, sie angenehm zu finden. Ich war entschlossen, ihn nicht zu mögen, egal was er tat oder sagte. Rückblickend kann ich sagen, dass er ruhig war, aber nicht unhöflich; er war manchmal sogar eher galant. Ich war gelegentlich ausgesprochen frech, in der Absicht ihn zu ärgern, aber es ist mir nie gelungen. Er muss freche Frauen mögen, wenn er sich in mich verliebt hat. Ich habe oft versucht, ihn zu reizen."

„Bloß hast du mehr gereizt, als Du beabsichtigtest."

Sie seufzte tief. „Das habe ich allerdings."

„Aber nichts davon erklärt, warum Du seinen Antrag in Betracht ziehst."

Elizabeth nahm sich Zeit, diese Frage zu beantworten. Sie stieg aus dem Bett und ging zum Frisiertisch, spielte gedankenverloren mit den Kämmen und Nadeln, die dort lagen. Endlich setzte sie sich und sah ihre Tante und Schwester an. „Ich habe erkannt", begann sie, „dass es zwar sehr einfach war zu versuchen, ungemein clever in der Abneigung zu Mr. Darcy zu sein, als meine Zuneigung oder Abneigung keine Folgen hatten, dass es aber jetzt nicht ganz so einfach ist. Unsere Mutter", sie sah Jane an, „unsere Mutter ist nicht sehr klug, wie sie mit ihren Befürchtungen für unsere Zukunft umgeht, aber ihre Ängste sind nicht wirklich unvernünftig. Wir sind fünf Töchter ohne Mitgift, die auf dem Land leben, wo die Gesellschaft sich wenig verändert. Wenn wir nicht heiraten, oder wenn nicht mindestens eine von uns sehr gut heiratet, _werden_ wir eines Tages alle arm sein. Ich bin nicht so ein Einfaltspinsel, um nicht zu sehen, dass Mr. Darcy die Art von Mann ist, der mir wahrscheinlich nie wieder in den Weg kommen wird. Jane, oh, liebe Jane!" Sie streckte ihre Hand nach ihrer Schwester aus, die sofort aufstand, um sie zu ergreifen. „Sofern Netherfield nicht von einem _anderen_ Mann mit Vermögen aber ohne Frau gemietet wird, welche Chance haben wir? Welche Chance außer den knappen Ressourcen von Meryton und einem Mann, der zu alt, zu schwach oder zu uninteressiert ist, um sich um unseren Geldmangel zu kümmern? Niemand anderes kann es sich leisten, uns zu aufnehmen, da bin ich mir sicher. Und Mr. Darcy - gut, Mr. Darcy ist stolz, ja, und ich habe ihn deswegen verachtet, aber er liebt mich, und er sich würde sich um uns alle kümmern."

„Oh, nein, Lizzy!" rief Jane. „Du musst ihn nicht um unsertwillen heiraten! Ich wäre unglücklich, wenn ich wüsste, Du hättest uns zuliebe einen Mann geheiratet, den Du nicht leiden kannst."

„Na ja, vielleicht wäre es nicht nur Dir zuliebe", gab sie zu und zeigte ein Grübchen. „Letzten Endes, wenn _Mr. Collins_ so reich wäre wie Mr. Darcy, hätte ich ihn dennoch nicht genommen! Er und ich könnten zusammen nie etwas anderes als elend sein. Er hatte auch nie eine wirkliche Zuneigung zu mir, wie Mr. Darcy sie hat. Und wie ungern ich auch zugebe, dass dieser Herr irgendwelche Vorzüge hat, er hat einige, die Mr. Collins sicherlich nicht hat!"

„Wie zum Beispiel ungewöhnlich gutaussehend zu sein", sagte Jane lächelnd.

„Wie jeder Mann mit zehntausend im Jahr sein sollte!" lachte sie. „Er ist auch intelligent, belesen und gescheit. Ich nehme an, im Großen und Ganzen hätte ich lieber einen Mann, der zu wenig, als einen, der zu viel sagt."

„Aber ist er ehrenwert?" fragte Tante Gardiner. „Der Bericht, den Mr. Wickham gab, würde nicht dafür sprechen. Wie könntest Du einen Mann respektieren, der sich nicht ehrenwert verhielte? Oder hat er diesen Sachverhalt zu Deiner Zufriedenheit erklärt?"

„Ich habe ihn nicht gefragt", gestand Elizabeth schuldbewusst. „Ich habe mich nicht getraut. Aber ich habe viel darüber nachgedacht, und ich glaube nicht, dass es so einfach ist, wie es mir zunächst schien. Ich verstehe Mr. Darcy noch nicht, aber ich weiß, er ist nicht so, wie ich glaubte. Jane, Du hast nie so schlecht von ihm gedacht. Charlotte auch nicht. Sie sagte, Wickham sei nicht _zuverlässig_. Vielleicht hat sie recht. Vielleicht ist es einer jener vergangenen Dinge, die man am besten in der Vergangenheit belässt."

„Bist Du sicher, dass Du nicht der Eitelkeit den Vorrang vor Deinen Prinzipien lässt, Lizzy? Ein reicher und gut aussehender Mann kränkt Dich: er ist unangenehm und ehrlos. Jetzt bewundert er Dich und plötzlich wird er nicht nur angenehm, sondern wieder ehrenwert?"

Elizabeth seufzte. „Oh, Tante!" sagte sie, „Ich bin mir über nichts sicher, außer dass ich mich nach Euch beiden sehr gesehnt habe!" Sie setzte sich wieder auf das Bett, und beide Damen setzten sich neben sie und schlangen zur Unterstützung ihre Arme um ihre Taille. „Wie entscheidet man so etwas? Wie kann man wählen zwischen einem Mann, der mindestens zur Hälfte so ist, wie man sich einen Ehemann immer gewünscht hat, zudem entschieden reicher, und einer unbekannten, unsicheren Zukunft? Ich habe mindestens so viel Angst davor, eine Ablehnung zu bereuen, wie davor, eine Zustimmung zu bereuen. Ich fange an Alpträume zu haben, wie ich mit sechzig Jahren in einer Pension sitze und meine Pensionsgefährten mit Geschichten von dem fantastischen Verehrer belästige, den ich einst verschmähte! Und doch, aus Angst zu heiraten! Mich so vollkommen einem Mann zu unterwerfen, dessen Charakter ich noch gar nicht verstehe!"

„Das ist eine sehr große Entscheidung, die Dir da auferlegt wurde, Lizzy", sagte Mrs. Gardiner ernst. „Ich bin stolz auf Dich, dass Du versuchst, sie so vernünftig anzugehen. Es ist gut, dass Du beschlossen hast, Deine früheren Vorurteile beiseite zu stellen zugunsten der Betrachtung, wie er wirklich ist. Dennoch muss ich sagen, dass ich es hassen würde, Dich in einer ungleichen Ehe zu sehen."

Sie sah sie überrascht an. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, _Du_ würdest uns als ungleich wegen unserer Standes ansehen, Tante."

„Ich sprach nicht vom Stand, obwohl dies mehr Probleme verursachen mag, als Du jetzt denkst. Ich sprach von Zuneigung."

„Mir scheint Mr. Darcys Liebe zu mir ein Punkt zugunsten der Partie zu sein, nicht dagegen."

„Ja-a. Aber...", sie hielt inne und nahm die Hände ihrer Nichte. „Ich möchte, dass Du mir sehr genau zuhörst, Lizzy." Wieder hielt sie inne. „Obwohl ich Ehen bei gegenseitiger Gleichgültigkeit nicht gutheiße, kann es da zumindest ein Verständnis und ein Arrangement geben, das beiden Partnern gleichermaßen gelegen kommt. In Deinem Fall... ich weiß es liegt etwas sehr... _Verlockendes_ in der Vorstellung von so einem Mann, einem reichen, mächtigen, gut aussehenden jungen Mann, der leidenschaftlich in Dich verliebt ist. Es mag erfreulich erscheinen, ihn nun zu Füßen zu haben und die Vorteile seiner Hingabe zu genießen. Aber Du könntest schnell feststellen, wenn Du seine Zuneigung nicht erwidern kannst, dass die seine für Dich belastend werden wird. Ein liebender Mann kann sehr fordernd sein, besonders ein Mann, der es gewöhnt ist, alles zu haben, was er will. Du kannst nicht glauben, dass Du eine Ehe haben wirst wie Deine Freundin Charlotte Collins, die in der Lage ist, ihren Mann abzuspeisen und wenig Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Mr. Darcy wird sehr viel von Dir wollen und ich meine nicht in praktischer Hinsicht. Er will nicht nur eine Hausherrin oder jemanden zum Mitnehmen bei gesellschaftlichen Aufgaben. Er will _Dich_ - und das bedeutet Deine Begleitung und Gesellschaft, sehr oft, den ganzen Tag, und in der Nacht". Sie sah Elisabeth bedeutsam an, die errötete.

„Ich weiß das", flüsterte sie. „Er stellte es selbst klar."

„Wenn Du ihn auch liebtest, wäre dies für Dich ein Grund zu großer Freude. Aber wenn Du bloß gleichgültig bist - geschweige denn, wenn Du ihn nicht magst! - solche Forderungen können beschwerlich werden, und zwar bald. Dann wird seine Liebe, die im Augenblick die reizvollste Sache an ihm scheint, schnell eine Quelle des Elends für Euch beide werden." Sie atmete tief ein. „Und da ist noch etwas. Ich habe Dich in Gesellschaft mit Männern gesehen. Du legst es nicht darauf an zu flirten, aber Dein Verhalten kann sehr leicht so wirken. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Mr. Darcy zufrieden wäre zu sehen, wie Du Aufmerksamkeiten von anderen Männern erhältst, wie es einige Ehemänner tun."

„Du meinst, er kann eifersüchtig und besitzergreifend sein."

„Ja. Du magst besser wissen als ich, ob er eher von der eifersüchtigen Art ist, aber ich glaube, Du solltest auf die Möglichkeit vorbereitet sein. Und wenn Du ihm nicht ausreichende Beweise Deiner eigenen Wertschätzung geben kannst, um ihn zu befriedigen, dann wird er wahrscheinlich jedes Mal umso mehr eifersüchtig sein, wenn Du irgendeinen anderen Mann als ihn selbst beachtest."

„Du rätst mir also, ihn abzulehnen."

„Nein, ich kann Dir keinen Rat in der einen oder der anderen Richtung geben, aber ich will Dich warnen. Ihn zu heiraten wird eine Reihe von Problemen für Dich lösen, daran gibt es keinen Zweifel, aber es mag auch andere mit sich bringen."

„Was meinst Du, Jane?"

Jane sah zweifelnd und zerrissen aus. „Oh, Lizzy, ich habe immer gesagt, dass man lieber alles andere tun sollte, als ohne Zuneigung zu heiraten, aber - der arme Mr. Darcy! Er muss Dich sehr lieben. Ich weiß, Mr. Bingley hatte die allerhöchste Meinung von ihm; er kann kein so schlechter Mann sein, und auch nicht so unangenehm, wenn er so ergebene Freunde hat. Und unsere Mutter würde mit einer solchen Partie sehr glücklich gemacht werden - aber nicht für alles auf der Welt möchte ich, dass Du einen Mann heiratest, den Du nicht lieben könntest!"

„Meine liebste Schwester!" Elizabeth lächelte sie mit großer Zuneigung an und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Schulter. „Du strengst Dich so an, die Gefühle aller auf einmal zu bedenken, aber in einigen Fällen ist das einfach nicht möglich!"

„Könntest du nicht - könntest Du ihn nicht bitten, Dich eine Zeitlang zu umwerben?"

Sie sah ernst aus. „Umwerben hat er nicht angeboten, Jane."

„Und du glaubst nicht, dass er dazu bereit wäre?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie langsam, „aber ich muss gestehen, ich fühlte mich nicht wohl dabei zu fragen."

„_Wenn die Liebe einmal um Einlass in unsere Herzen bittet, ist die Frau, die nachdenkt, verloren?_" zitierte Mrs. Gardiner lächelnd. (Joseph Addison, 1713. Die offensichtliche Grundlage für unsere heutiges Sprichwort: „_Wer zögert ist verloren_.")

„Nun, ich strapaziere bereits die Geduld dieses Sprichworts", antwortete Lizzy, „ebenso wie die meines Möchtegern-Bräutigams, aber es ist vielleicht etwas Wahres daran. Ich denke, wenn ich diese Entscheidung nicht bald treffe, werde ich es nicht aushalten. Und er auch nicht", fügte sie ironisch hinzu. Es gab eine kurze Pause.

„In Bezug auf Mr. Wickham magst Du Recht haben", sagte Mrs. Gardiner. „Ich mochte ihn sehr, aber sein Verhalten gegenüber Dir und Miss King sprachen nicht für seinen Charakter. Von Mr. Darcy weiß ich nichts, als was Du mir erzählt hast - aber seinem Ruf gemäß war sein Vater ein sehr guter Mann. Wir können nur hoffen, dass er einige dieser Grundsätze seinem Sohn beigebracht hat. Ich bin dennoch sehr besorgt, dass Du einen Antrag eines Mannes in Betracht ziehst, gegen den Du immer eine solch entschiedene Abneigung bekundet hast. Der Aufstieg Deiner Familie wird zu einem sehr teuren Preis erkauft, falls er so schlecht sein sollte, wie Du dachtest."

„Ich bin überzeugt, er ist es nicht, Tante. Seit seinem Antrag war er offener mit mir und ich sah - ich glaube, ich sah flüchtige Eindrücke eines Mannes, den ich respektiere und vielleicht tatsächlich sehr gern haben könnte."

„Weiß Mr. Darcy, wie Deine Gefühle für ihn sind?" fragte Jane.

„Ich sagte ihm, dass ich ihn nicht liebe, das schien das einzig richtige zu sein."

„Das war sehr mutig von dir, Lizzy. Schien er sehr unglücklich darüber?"

Elizabeth runzelte die Stirn. „Als ich ihm zum ersten Mal sagte, dass ich ihm keine Antwort geben konnte, war er sicherlich sehr überrascht. Er dachte, ich wüsste, was seine Absichten waren, obwohl ich nicht begreifen kann wie. Als ich wirklich dazu kam, ihm zu sagen, wie ich fühlte, glaube ich, dass er es schon erwartete. Ich gab ihm die Gelegenheit, seinen Vorschlag zurückzuziehen, aber er sagte, er wollte das nicht."

„Er ist offensichtlich sehr entschlossen, Dich zu bekommen", bemerkte Mrs. Gardiner.

„Ja, offensichtlich. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich geschmeichelt oder beunruhigt sein soll."

„Nun, ich habe Dich so viel gewarnt wie ich kann. Zur Ermutigung möchte ich hinzufügen, dass es tatsächlich sehr gut möglich ist, in die Liebe zu Deinen Ehemann noch _nach_ der Heirat hineinzuwachsen. Viele glückliche Verbindungen haben sich aus wenig mehr als gemeinsamer Achtung entwickelt. Wenn Du glaubst, Du kannst Mr. Darcy achten, und dass er dich achten wird, dann hast Du einen guten Anfang. Glück in der Ehe ist oft eine Frage der Entscheidung, weißt Du. Wenn Du Dich entscheidest, ständig an die Fehler Deines Mannes zu denken, wirst Du selbst unzufrieden sein, egal mit wem Du verheiratet bist. Wenn Du Dich hingegen entscheidest, an seine Vorzüge zu denken und ihn mit Achtung und Rücksicht behandelst, auch wenn Du nicht viel Lust dazu hast, wird Dein Glück täglich größer werden.

„Mein letzter Ratschlag für Dich, Lizzy, ist es dann, nicht zurückzuschauen. Wenn Du beschließt, Mr. Darcy zu akzeptieren, ihn aber danach mit Verachtung zu behandeln, wirst Du Dein eigenes Schicksal besiegeln - und, leider, auch seines. Es wäre gütiger von Dir, ihn sofort abzuweisen, als Deine Macht über ihn nutzen, um ihm Elend zu bringen. Ich glaube, Du bist zu prinzipientreu, um Respektlosigkeit und Illoyalität gegenüber Deinem Ehemann zu zeigen, aber ich dachte, ich sollte es trotzdem erwähnen. Denk daran, eine Frau übernimmt fast alles von einem Mann, wenn sie ihn heiratet - seinen Namen, sein Heim, sein Leben, seinen Platz in der Gesellschaft. Du wirst Mrs. Darcy sein; wenn Du nicht glaubst, dass Du diese Rolle ausfüllen kannst, mit _allen_ ihren Aufgaben und Pflichten, dann solltest Du sie einer anderen überlassen. Verstehst du mich?" Elizabeth nickte nüchtern und ihre Tante umarmte sie. „Meine Lieben, ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, dass diese Erforschung von Herz und Verstand nicht notwendig ist - dass Ihr viele liebenswürdige junge Männer treffen werdet, die Euer würdig sind - aber ich kann es einfach nicht. Keiner von uns weiß, was die Zukunft bringt, aber es ist in der Tat nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Und Du, Lizzy, brauchst ganz besonders einen intelligenten und willensstarken Mann, um Dir gewachsen zu sein. Ich würde Dich lieber nicht mit einem Mann sehen, der angenehm, aber schwach ist." Sie seufzte. „Wofür Du Dich auch immer entscheidest, Dein Onkel und ich werden Dich voll und ganz unterstützen."

Elizabeths Herz war zu voll für Worte, sie umarmte ihre beiden Gefährtinnen und für diesen Abend endeten die Vertraulichkeiten.

~%~

In dieser Nacht, als sie neben Jane im Bett lag, sann sie über die Worte ihrer Tante nach. Es gab wenig, was sie gesagt hatte, das Elizabeth nicht selbst schon gedacht hatte, aber sie war erneut beeindruckt vom Ernst dessen, was sie tat, und wie vollständig sie sich diesem Mann übergeben würde. Wenn sie sich entschied, ihn zu heiraten, entschied sie sich nicht einfach für seinen Reichtum und sein Ansehen, sie entschied sich für _ihn_. Ihre Tante hatte recht: ihre Grundsätze verbaten eine unaufrichtige Bindung. Sie hatte wenig genug in diesen Bund einzubringen, nicht einmal ihr Herz, aber sie würde ihren Willen und ihre Entschlossenheit einbringen so gut sie konnte, damit es klappte.

Und wenn sie sich nicht für ihn entschied? Das Leben in Longbourn hatte seine eigenen Probleme. Sie liebte ihre Mutter und ihre jüngeren Schwestern, aber sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass es in vielerlei Hinsicht eine Erleichterung sein würde, von ihnen wegzukommen. Die Aussicht auf endlose Jahre dort, vom Verblühen ihrer eigenen Jugend zu den mittleren Jahren, während ihre Mutter sich weiter Sorgen machte und über ihre Nerven aufregte, mit ständigen Vorwürfen wegen ihrer Ablehnung, Mr. Collins zu heiraten... nun ja, das erschien mit einem Mal sehr trostlos.

Sie dachte wieder an Mr. Darcy. Könnte sie mit ihm leben? Könnte sie mit ihm glücklich sein? Wie so oft in der vergangenen Woche ging sie noch einmal jedes Gespräch und jede Begegnung mit ihm durch, sah sie mit neuen Augen, erlaubte ihrer veränderten Wahrnehmung, ihre Urteile zu mildern. Wo sie vorher die Stirn runzelte, lächelte sie jetzt oft, obwohl sie immer noch den Kopf schüttelte über diese gewisse arrogante Selbstsicherheit, die so oft charakteristisch für ihn war. Er war sich dessen wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bewusst, dachte sie jetzt. Selbst die Erinnerung an sein Verhalten in der Nacht ihrer Zusammenkunft brachte sie zum Lachen, wenn sie an ihre Fortsetzung dachte. Er war zu stolz und seine Manieren waren nicht einladend, aber er war im Grunde genommen gar nicht so schlecht. Sie konnte ihn vielleicht aus der Reserve locken, ihn lockerer machen, seinen Tonfall mildern, indem sie ihn zum Lachen brachte. Es war eine Herausforderung, die sie eher reizte. Außerdem, als er sie diese wenigen Male berührte hatte, hatte sie sich nicht von ihm abgestoßen gefühlt, so wie jedes Mal, wenn Mr. Collins sie berührt hatte. Sie liebte ihn nicht, vielleicht würde sie es nie tun. Aber wenn sie sich an die Leidenschaft in seinen Augen erinnerte, als er sie ansah... würde sie jemals einen anderen Mann treffen, der sie so liebte?

Sie überlegte, ob es wahrscheinlich sei, dass Mr. Darcy ein eifersüchtiges Temperament habe. Sein Verhalten in Kent schien nicht dafür zu sprechen – schließlich: hatte er sich nicht bei so vielen Gelegenheiten weggesetzt und sie beobachtet, wie sie sich mit seinem eigenen Cousin unterhielt und leicht flirtete, ohne einen einzigen Schritt zu machen, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit für sich zu beanspruchen? Das war allerdings, bevor er endgültig beschlossen hatte, ihr einen Antrag zu machen, und er hatte wohl gewusst, dass sein Cousin ihr gegenüber keine ernsthaften Absichten hatte. Sie entschied nach reiflichem Nachdenken, dass er sicherlich nicht der Typ von Mann war, der willens wäre zuzuschauen, wie seine Frau mit anderen Männern flirtete, aber sie war sowieso nicht der Typ von Frau dies zu tun, und sie glaubte nicht, dass er unvernünftig sein würde. Sie müsste einfach Acht geben, ihm mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken als irgendeinem anderen anwesenden Mann...

Und bei diesem Gedanken schlief sie ein.

~%~

Auf der anderen Seite von London hatte Mr. Darcy eine lange und ausgesprochen einsame Woche verbracht. Er beschäftigte sich mit Geschäftlichem, versuchte so viel wie möglich zu erledigen, und mit Georgiana. Er besuchte niemanden und empfing keine Besucher, er mied insbesondere Charles Bingley. Er hatte ihre Freundschaft bereits durch den Antrag an Elizabeth in Gefahr gebracht; bis alles abgemacht war, konnte er sich nicht aufraffen, ihm gegenüberzutreten. Zumindest würde er dann wissen, wie viel er zu erklären hatte.

Seine jetzige Lage war entnervend, er hatte nie gedacht, sich in so einer zu finden. Elizabeth hatte sowohl seinen Stolz als auch sein Herz verletzt, als sie ihn nicht mit der freudigen Bereitwilligkeit akzeptiert hatte, die er erwartet hatte. Zuerst war er wütend, bis ihn Nachdenken - und Liebe - von der Angemessenheit ihres Handelns überzeugt hatte. Er erkannte, dass sie in seiner Wertschätzung nur gestiegen war und er wollte sie noch mehr als vorher. Er hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten. Er entdeckte täglich seine eigene Fähigkeit zu Gefühlen und das erschreckte ihn. Warum liebte er sie so sehr?

Die Beantwortung dieser Frage war eine angenehme Beschäftigung, aber sie ließ ihn in einem Zustand heftiger Sehnsucht. Im Verlauf der Woche ertappte er sich dabei, dass er immer weniger an die unglücklichen Beziehungen von Miss Bennet dachte und immer mehr an das Glück, das ihm als ihr Ehemann zuteil würde.

An den Zustand von Elizabeths Herz versuchte er nicht zu denken - obwohl ihre eigenen Worte zu diesem Thema mit unangenehmer Häufigkeit in seinen Gedanken nachhallten. Es war ihm klar, dass er im Umgang mit ihr Fehler gemacht hatte; so vorsichtig, wie er gewesen war, so rational wie er versucht hatte zu sein, er hatte sie falsch verstanden und einige wesentliche Fehleinschätzungen gemacht. Er hatte zu viel an seine eigenen Gefühle und nicht genug an ihre gedacht. Er hatte sich bei seinem Antrag auch schlecht erklärt, was bei ihr Besorgnis hervorrief und wahrscheinlich - gab er mit einem Seufzer zu - einige Beschämung. Ihre Familie _war_ beschämend, diesbezüglich warf er sich nichts vor, aber es tat im wirklich leid, dass er ihr Kummer bereitet hatte. Er schwor, nie wieder mit ihr darüber zu sprechen. Seine Kämpfe würde er mit sich alleine austragen.

Ein weiterer Gedanke war die Möglichkeit, Elizabeth könnte ihn letztlich vollständig ablehnen; er weigerte sich, dies in Erwägung zu ziehen. Im Rahmen seiner Erfahrung war das _nicht_ möglich. Frauen wie sie lehnten Männer wie ihn einfach nicht ab. Er hatte viel zu viel zu bieten. Aber der Gesamteindruck der Umstände, des Wartens, die Fragen, der Kontrast zwischen seiner glühenden Liebe und ihrer ungewissen Wertschätzung ließ ihn sich fühlen, wie er sich kaum jemals in seinem Leben gefühlt hatte: verletzlich, ängstlich und unsicher. Das passte ihm nicht.

Er hatte akzeptiert, dass er sich für Elizabeth zum Narren machte. Er würde für ein Beispiel von Narrheit gehalten werden, nicht nur von vielen aus der Gesellschaft, sondern wahrscheinlich sogar von seiner eigenen Familie. Die Vorstellung davon wurmte zutiefst; er hatte so viel Zeit seines Lebens aufgewandt, Gespött zu vermeiden. Aber Elizabeth - er seufzte tief, ein verliebter Mann. Sie war großartig, das wusste er, und mit der Zeit würden es alle herausfinden. Wenn er ein Narr für die Liebe sein musste, so sollte es für die liebreizende Elizabeth sein.


	3. Elisabeth stimmt zu

**Kapitel 3**

Als Beweis ihres grenzenlosen Takts sagten weder Mrs. Gardiner noch Jane den ganzen Sonntag lang irgendetwas über Mr. Darcy zu Elizabeth, daher musste sie ihre eigenen Schlussfolgerungen ziehen, so gut sie konnte. Am Sonntagabend näherte sie sich ihrer Tante.

„Ich... ich glaube nicht, dass ich daran dachte, Dir zu sagen, dass Mr. Darcy uns hier morgen früh besucht."

„Ich verstehe", antwortete die gute Dame nach einer Weile. „Ich nehme an, um Deine Antwort zu erhalten?"

„Ja, wenn ich soweit bin, sie zu geben."

„Und bist du?"

Elizabeth atmete tief ein und wandte ihr Gesicht ein wenig ab. „Ich denke schon."

Mrs. Gardiner betrachtete sie ernst, unterließ es aber zu fragen, welche Antwort sie zu geben vorhatte. Es war ihr klar, dass, Lizzy noch nicht bereit war, darüber zu sprechen, was immer es war. „Ich nehme an, Du hättest gerne die Gelegenheit ihn allein zu sprechen."

„Ja."

„Nun, ich glaube nicht, dass das sehr schwer sein sollte. Dein Onkel wird tagsüber außer Haus sein und Jane und ich können ebenso gut ausgehen. Du sollst all die Privatsphäre haben, die Du willst, um Mr. Darcy zu sagen, was auch immer es ist, das Du ihm zu sagen hast."

So kam es, dass Elizabeth am nächsten Morgen allein im Empfangszimmer in der Gracechurch Street wartete. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig nervös, aber entschlossen.

Als Mr. Darcy ankam, war er mit dem Erscheinungsbild des Hauses in etwa zufrieden. Es war immer noch ein Anlass zur Verwunderung für ihn, dass er sich freiwillig so eng mit einem Kaufmann verbinden würde, und ein Besuch könnte so etwa wie eine Erniedrigung betrachtet werden, aber er sah, dass ihre Lage nicht so schlimm war, wie er befürchtet hatte. Die Straße, obwohl sicherlich nicht schick, war wohlhabend und gut gepflegt und das Haus der Gardiner ebenfalls. Es war bescheiden für seine Maßstäbe, würde aber von der Mittelschicht als ansehnlich betrachtet werden, und als er durch die Vordertür eingelassen wurde, bemerkte er gedankenverloren ein Gesamtbild guten Geschmacks.

Als er in den Salon hereingeführt wurde, war Darcy überrascht, nur Elizabeth auf ihn wartend anzutreffen. Er verbeugte sich, sie knickste.

„Miss Bennet."

„Mr. Darcy."

„Geht es Ihnen gut?" Er sah sie durchdringend an. „War Ihre Reise angenehm?"

„Ja. Und Sie?"

Er nickte fast unmerklich. „Sind Sie -?" Er sah sich im Zimmer um.

„Jane und meine Tante haben meine Cousins in den Park mitgenommen."

„Wusste Ihre Tante, dass ich komme?"

„Ja." Auf seinem fragenden Blick hin erklärte sie, „Es tut mir leid, ich erzählte ihr alles. Nicht nur um die Erlaubnis zu bekommen, Sie allein zu sehen, sondern weil ich großen Respekt vor ihrem Rat habe."

„Ich verstehe. Und was hat sie Ihnen gesagt?"

„Nichts, was ich nicht schon wusste." Die Spannung zwischen den beiden war offensichtlich. Elizabeth deutete auf das Sofa. „Möchten Sie sich setzen? Soll ich eine Erfrischung kommen lassen?"

„Nein, danke." Er veränderte seine Fußstellung. „Ich möchte momentan gar nichts und ich würde lieber stehen." Sie nickte. „Miss Bennet, Sie wissen, warum ich hier bin! Bitte sagen Sie mir sofort, ob Sie eine Entscheidung treffen konnten."

Sie atmete tief ein. „Mr. Darcy, das habe ich."

Sie sah wie er seine Hände umklammerte, als ob er sich wappnete. „Und was ist Ihre Entscheidung?"

Er sah, wie sie ihre Hände zusammendrehte, als wolle sie sich beruhigen. „Mr. Darcy, sind Sie_ sicher_, dass Sie mich heiraten wollen?"

„Natürlich!"

„Und Sie werden es nicht bereuen?"

Er sah sie ernst an. „Ich wage zu sagen, Miss Bennet, die einzige, die mich veranlassen könnte es zu bereuen, sind Sie selbst."

Sie lächelte ein wenig. „Dann, Sir, will ich bestrebt sein dafür zu sorgen, dass Sie es nie bereuen."

Er holte tief Luft und trat einen Schritt näher. „Seien sie offen zu mir, Madam, ich bitte Sie."

„Mr. Darcy, ich habe Ihr großzügiges Angebot sehr sorgfältig überdacht und ich glaube, dass...", sie hielt inne um zu atmen. Die Ungewissheit war schrecklich für Mr. Darcys Gefühle. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre zu akzeptieren."

Er kam zwei weitere Schritte vorwärts, nahm ihr Kinn in seine Hand und suchte ihr Gesicht. „Sind Sie sicher?" war es an ihm zu fragen.

„Ja, Sir."

„Und sind alle Ihre Zweifel ausgeräumt?"

„So viele wie ich für möglich halte." Bei seinem Stirnrunzeln erklärte sie, „Heirat ist mit jedem Mann eine - na ja, eine sehr große Entscheidung, ein Art Vertrauensvorschuss, der enorme, dauerhafte Veränderungen im Leben einer Frau bedeutet. Ich verstehe nicht, wie es möglich wäre, ganz ohne Zweifel zu sein, egal bei welchem Mann." Eine Mundhälfte hob sich. „Sie werden schnell feststellen, was für eine zynische Frau Sie gewählt haben, Mr. Darcy."

Seine Hand sank auf ihre; ohne seinen Blick abzuwenden ergriff er ihre Hand, hob sie hoch und drehte sie, um ihr Handgelenk zu küssen. „Ich mag Ihren Zynismus", sagte er, seine Stimme leise und ein wenig rau. „Es gefällt mir, wie mir alles an Ihnen gefällt." Seine freie Hand bewegte sich, um ihre Wange sanft zu berühren. „Ich werde ebenfalls bestrebt sein, dafür zu sorgen, dass Sie es nie bereuen, Elizabeth", sagte er ernst, aber mit einem frohlockenden Glanz in seinen Augen, und einem Ton, der keinen Zweifel an seinem Erfolg ließ.

Dann kam ein plötzlicher Ausdruck von Entschlossenheit über ihn; mit einer schnellen Bewegung schob er seinen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich, wobei seine Augen die ihren nach Anzeichen eines Zurückschreckens absuchten. Elizabeth würde aber nicht zurückschrecken, sie hatte sich entschieden und war entschlossen. Es war seltsam, so intim gehalten zu werden aber nicht ganz unangenehm. Sie schaute stetig zurück, er beugte seinen Kopf und küsste sie fest auf den Mund.

Sie verstand ihn. Er erhob seinen Anspruch auf sie: Er drückte ihr sozusagen sein Zeichen auf, und erinnerte sie beide an alles, dem sie zugestimmt hatte. Sie war jetzt sein und er küsste sie, weil er das Recht hatte. Es fühlte sich auch seltsam an: der Druck der Lippen eines anderen auf ihre eigenen. Aber bevor sie das analysieren konnte, hatte er sich zurückgezogen und ließ sie los. Da war aber eine warme Farbe auf seinen Wangen; er lächelte sie in einer Art an, die sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte, und seine Augen streiften noch immer über sie. Dann fasste er ihre beiden Hände und drückte seine Lippen auf sie, bevor sie es begriff. Er schloss die Augen; er schien kurzzeitig nicht mehr für irgend etwas anderes empfindlich zu sein. Es erschütterte sie, ihn so zu sehen, und es berührte sie auch. Es sah so aus, als ob sie wirklich sein Herz in der Innenseite eben der Hand halten würde, die er gerade küsste.

In diesem Moment gab es Geräusche von Betriebsamkeit am Eingang. „Sir", sagte sie leise, „Ich glaube, meine Tante und Schwester sind zurückgekehrt."

Er ließ sie sofort los und war im nächsten Moment derselbe Mr. Darcy wie immer, mit Ausnahme einer gewissen Wärme in seinen Augen und seiner Stimme. „Darf ich Sie morgen aufsuchen?" fragte er.

Elizabeth zögerte. „Ich fürchte, wir werden auswärts sein." Er sah unzufrieden aus. „Wir haben eine Verabredung von einiger Bedeutung zu einem Besuch bei einem Freund, den ich nicht gern beleidigen würde. Verzeihen Sie mir, aber ich glaube, ich muss wirklich gehen."

Er nickte widerwillig. „Also gut. Aber -"

Was immer er sagen wollte, wurde vom Eintreten der Damen unterbrochen, die sich beide große Mühe gaben, nicht so interessiert zu wirken wie sie waren, als sie die beiden in dieser Weise beieinander stehen sahen. Die Wangen leicht gerötet, eilte Elizabeth voran, um Mrs. Gardiner zu begrüßen und die notwendige Vorstellung zu machen. Darcy, obwohl erfreut, dass Elisabeths Tante wie eine Dame aussah, war nicht in der Stimmung für Konversation mit Fremden. Zu jeder anderen Zeit hätte er Miss Jane Bennet mit etwas verlegenem Unbehagen treffen können, aber in diesem Fall war er zu sehr mit anderen Gedanken und Gefühlen beschäftigt.

„Miss Bennet, es ist gut, Sie wieder zu sehen", sagte er ziemlich zerstreut.

„Und Sie auch, Mr. Darcy", sagte sie leise. „Ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen gut."

„Ja, danke", antwortete er und schaute Elizabeth an, „es geht mir sehr gut."

Elizabeth hatte leise mit ihrer Tante gesprochen, die sich zu Mr. Darcy umdrehte und sagte: „Mr. Darcy, wenn ich so kühn sein darf, wir würden uns sehr geehrt fühlen, wenn wir Sie bald an einem Abend zum Dinner bei uns haben dürften. Ich weiß, mein Mann würde gerne Ihre Bekanntschaft machen."

Für Darcy zählte die Aufgabe, mit den Gardiners bekannt zu werden als unangenehme Notwendigkeit, aber wenn er während der nächsten Woche zu Besuch kommen wollte, hatte er keine andere Wahl. „Danke, Madam, ich werde sicherlich kommen."

Mrs. Gardiner blickte von ihm zu Elizabeth. „Wäre - morgen zu früh? Eine formlose Familiengesellschaft, verstehen Sie."

„Morgen ist durchaus akzeptabel", sagte er, zumindest dankbar, dass er Elizabeth ein wenig früher zu sehen bekommen würde. Er verabschiedete sich dann und Elizabeth begleitete ihn zur Tür.

„Wir haben immer noch viel zu reden", sagte er zu ihr.

„Meine Tante ist eine taktvolle Frau. Ich bin sicher, wir werden Gelegenheit haben."

„Ich bewilligte Ihnen den nächsten Morgen, Elizabeth, aber die weiteren müssen mir gehören. Können Sie das für mich tun?" Sie nickte und lächelte leicht. Um sich blickend, um zu sehen, dass sie allein waren, tippte Darcy an ihr Kinn und fuhr ziemlich kühn mit einem Finger über ihre Lippen. Elizabeth errötete. Er ergriff ihre Hand und küsste sie. „Bis morgen Abend", flüsterte er.

Elizabeth sah ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen die Treppe hinuntergehen und kehrte langsam in das Empfangszimmer zurück, wo ihre Tante und ihre Schwester sie erwartungsvoll wegen der Ankündigung anschauten, die sie jetzt sicherlich zu machen hatte.

„Ich akzeptierte ihn", sagte sie ironisch.

Jane kam um sie zu umarmen. „Oh, Lizzy!" war alles, was sie sagen konnte.

„Meine Liebe, bist Du sicher?" fragte Frau Gardiner und suchte ihr Gesicht mit Sorge.

„Ganz bescheiden, ja."

„Und Du wirst es nicht bereuen?"

Elizabeth seufzte. „Ich kann's Dir nicht sagen", sagte sie freimütig, „aber ich denke, es ist weniger wahrscheinlich, dass ich es bereue ihn akzeptiert zu haben, als dass ich es bedauern würde ihn abgewiesen zu haben. In jedem Fall, es ist jetzt abgemacht! Ich habe ihm zugesagt und ich werde es nicht zurücknehmen."

„Lizzy, wenn Du Deine Meinung änderst, darfst Du keine Angst haben es zu sagen!" rief ihre Tante. „Weder Dein Onkel, noch ich, noch Dein Vater würden wünschen, dass Du widerwillig in einer Ehe gefangen bist, weil Du glaubtest, dass Du Dein Wort nicht zurücknehmen dürftest. Reich mag Mr. Darcy sein, aber er kann Dich nicht zwingen!"

„Liebe Tante! Ich werde allem trotzen, wenn es dazu kommt, das verspreche ich, aber ich glaube, ich bin momentan überraschend zufrieden. Denk nur, wie viel Recht zu prahlen ich meiner Mutter gegenüber Lady Lucas gegeben habe!" Und Elizabeth ließ sich auf keine ernsthafte Diskussion mehr darüber ein, was sie getan hatte.

~%~

Als er wieder in sein Stadthaus zurückkam, bedauerte Darcy, dass er nicht länger geblieben war. Es war ihm momentan unmöglich erschienen, mit Elisabeths Tante und Schwester zu sprechen, wo doch alles, was er wollte, darin bestand, mit ihr allein zu sein. Aber jetzt würde er sie bis zum nächsten Abend nicht wieder sehen. Er hatte ihre Zustimmung gewonnen, aber immer noch die Frustration über den begrenzten Zugang zu ihr.

Beim Hereinkommen suchte er sofort seine Schwester und fand sie zwangsläufig im Musikzimmer. Sie übte an ihrer Harfe, runzelte die Stirn nachdenklich über den Noten und probierte die gleiche Phrase immer und immer wieder, bis sie sie richtig konnte. Er lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, beobachtete sie und dachte darüber nach, wie fraulich sie geworden war. Er hoffte innig, dass sie bei der Nachricht, die er brachte, glücklich wäre.

Georgiana blickte auf. „Fitzwilliam!" rief sie fröhlich. „Wie lange hast Du da gestanden?"

„Lange genug, um zu hören, wie hart Du arbeitest."

„Wie viele Fehler ich mache, meinst Du eigentlich. Warum ist die Harfe so viel schwerer als das Klavier?"

„Weil es einfacher ist, eine Taste zu drücken als eine Saite richtig zu zupfen." Er kam ins Zimmer. „Georgiana, ich habe Dir etwas zu sagen."

Sofort wandte sie sich von der Harfe ab und sah ihn an. „Ja?"

Er zögerte. „Es ist etwas, das Dir gefallen wird, hoffe ich."

„Gefällt es Dir?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er lächelte. „Ja, es gefällt mir sehr gut."

„Dann bin ich sicher, dass es mir auch gefallen wird!" Sie strahlte mit gelassener Zuversicht.

Er setzte sich in ihre Nähe. „Georgiana", begann er, „erinnerst Du Dich, dass ich manchmal in meinen Briefen - den Briefen aus Hertfordshire und Kent, also - eine Dame namens Miss Elizabeth Bennet erwähnte?" In den Briefen aus Hertfordshire war sie weitgehend zufällig erwähnt worden, in den Briefen von Kent absichtlich. Er hatte versucht, ohne zu viel zu verraten, sie auf die Möglichkeit vorzubereiten, dass er sich bald eine Frau nehmen würde.

Sofort weiteten sich Georgianas Augen und wurden strahlend vor Interesse und Vorfreude. „Natürlich erinnere ich mich. Sie ließen mich wünschen, ich könnte sie irgendwann treffen."

„Nun, Du wirst sie treffen und zwar schon bald", antwortete er mit einem warmen Lächeln.

„Wirklich?" sie faltete die Hände.

„Wirklich. Und zwar werdet Du und sie Euch sehr gut kennen lernen. Weißt Du..." er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, „wenn Du Dich fragtest, wohin ich vorhin ging, ich besuchte sie. Georgiana, ich habe um ihre Hand angehalten und sie gerade heute Morgen bekommen."

Georgiana, die sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass irgendeine Frau, der ihr Bruder seine Billigung gewährte, dieser nicht mindestens würdig wäre, japste entzückt und hätte ihre Arme um ihn geworfen, aber der extreme Respekt, den sie ihm gegenüber hatte, verhinderte es. Stattdessen lächelte sie ein strahlendes, tränenfeuchtes Lächeln und sagte: „Oh, Bruder! Endlich werde ich eine Schwester haben!"

Er war äußerst zufrieden mit ihrer Reaktion, legte seinen Arm um sie und liebkoste sie zärtlich. „Ja, das wirst Du. Du wird sie sehr gern haben, ich verspreche es."

„Oh, das werde ich sicher. Wenn _Du_ sie magst, muss sie überaus gut sein."

„Ich mag sie. Vielmehr", gestand er, „ich liebe sie."

„Ich hoffte, das würdest Du ", bekannte sie. „Du hast mir nie von irgendwelchen anderen Frauen geschrieben und bei ihr klang es, als ob sie sehr angenehm sei."

„Das ist sie. Sie hat vier eigene Schwestern, weißt Du, also ist sie gut darin geübt, eine Schwester zu sein."

„Vier Schwestern?" Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Vielleicht wird sie dann keine weitere mehr wollen."

„Sie wird von Dir begeistert sein." sagte er bestimmt. _Du bist eine enorme Verbesserung zu ihren eigenen jüngeren Schwestern_. „Derzeit wohnt sie in der Stadt im Haus ihres Onkels mit ihrer älteren Schwester, die auch eine sehr angenehme junge Frau ist, bei der ich mich freue, wenn Du sie kennenlernst."

„Wann werde ich sie treffen?" Sie sah bei der Vorstellung zugleich aufgeregt und nervös aus.

„Sie werden leider morgen früh auswärts sein. Ich bin bei ihnen am Abend zum Dinner eingeladen und wenn alles gut geht, werde ich Dich am nächsten Morgen zu einem Besuch mitnehmen. Er seufzte. „Es wird viele in der Gesellschaft und in unserer eigenen Familie geben, die mir die Ehe mir ihr verübeln werden; insbesondere werden sie denken, dass ich Dein Wohlergehen nicht berücksichtigte."

„Aber Du kümmerst Dich doch bestmöglich um mich!"

„Danke, ich habe immer mein Bestes versucht. Aber ich kann Dich nicht beschwindeln; meine Ehe mit Elizabeth wird keinen von uns in den Augen der Gesellschaft voranbringen. Genauer gesagt kann es zu einigen Meinungsverschiedenheiten innerhalb der Familie führen. Obwohl ich hoffe, dass niemand so ungerecht ist, Dich wegen meiner Entscheidung unfreundlich zu behandeln, fürchte ich, es könnte unmöglich sein, Dich vor allen Unannehmlichkeiten abzuschirmen. Es könnte Dir angedeutet werden - ob wahr oder nicht - dass Deine eigenen Heiratsaussichten durch die Wahl meiner Gattin verschlechtert wurden."

Sie wandte ihr Gesicht ab. „Ich will nicht an Ehe denken."

Er drückte ihre Hand tröstend. „Das sollt Du auch noch für einige Jahre nicht. Georgiana, ich hätte Elizabeth keinen Antrag gemacht, wenn ich nicht aufrichtig glaubte, dass ihre Gesellschaft Dich fast so glücklich machen wird wie mich. Sobald sie in der Gesellschaft bekannt wird, wird sie den Respekt gewinnen, den sie verdient, und ich bin zuversichtlich, dass kein Mann, der Deiner würdig ist, so leicht abgeschreckt sein wird." Er hatte sich in der Tat viele Sorgen gemacht über das, was er Georgianas Zukunft antun könnte, indem er Elizabeth wählte, aber als er die Zusicherung aussprach, wusste er, es war die Wahrheit. Würde er wirklich wollen, dass seine liebste Schwester mit einem Mann verheiratet wäre, dessen Wertschätzung für sie nicht auch für die Beziehungen ihrer Schwägerin reichen würde? „Wenn Dich jemand plagen sollte, indem er von diesen Dingen spricht, zögere bitte nicht es mir zu sagen. Du brauchst keine Beschimpfungen meinetwegen zu erleiden."

„Oh. Oh, nein, Bruder! Ich möchte Dich nur so glücklich sehen, wie _Du_ es verdienst. Ich bin sicher, nichts könnte mich unglücklich machen, wenn Du glücklich bist."

Darcy lächelte ihr nachsichtig zu. „Du wirst nicht immer so fühlen. Aber da es mein sehnlichster Wunsch ist, dass Du mit Elizabeth so zufrieden bist wie ich, werde ich nicht mit Dir streiten."

„Wirst Du mir etwas über sie erzählen?" fragte sie schüchtern.

Sein Lächeln kehrte sich nach innen. „Sie ist", sagte er, „prinzipienfest, intelligent, lebhaft, treu und meiner Meinung nach sehr hübsch und ganz charmant." Seine Augen richteten sich auf seine Schwester. „Du und ich", sagte er und schnippte ihre Wange sanft, „hatten nicht genug zum Lachen in unserem Leben, denke ich, seit unser Vater starb. Elizabeth lacht ziemlich viel. Sie wird unser beider Herz erleichtern."

Miss Darcys Augen leuchteten bei dieser Aussicht und Darcy konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, außerordentlich zufrieden mit sich zu sein.

~%~

Sein Gespräch mit seiner Schwester war jedoch weder die einzige noch die härteste Unterredung, die er führen musste. Die zweite würde nicht so angenehm sein, aber er wusste, dass er sie nicht länger verschieben sollte.

Daher machte sich Darcy am folgenden Tag auf den Weg zu dem schmalen aber eleganten Haus, das Mr. und Mrs. Hurst immer benutzten. Mr. Hurst hatte freilich kein ausreichendes Einkommen, um ein Haus in der Stadt zu unterhalten, aber sie mieteten dieses jede Saison mit Hilfe von Mr. Bingleys Geldsäckel. Er gab dem Butler zu verstehen, dass er vertraulich mit Mr. Bingley sprechen wollte, und wurde in die Bibliothek geführt, wo sein Freund sogleich zu ihm kam.

„Darcy!" rief er aus. „Also bist Du wieder in der Stadt! Wie war es in Kent?"

„Sehr angenehm." Sie plauderten ein paar Minuten, bevor sie in Schweigen verfielen, das schließlich von Mr. Darcy gebrochen wurde. „Bingley, ich habe Dir etwas zu sagen." Er stand auf und lief ruhelos herum.

„Oh?"

„Ich habe... etwas gemacht, was Dich wütend machen wird, wie ich fürchte." Er nahm ein Buch und strich mit den Fingern über den Rücken.

Bingley zog die Augenbrauen hoch und setzte sich aufrechter hin. „Oh?" sagte er wieder.

„Ja." Das erste Buch wurde niedergelegt und ein anderes zur Hand genommen. Er tastete langsam über seinen verzierten Deckel. „Es ist etwas, weißt Du, von dem ich Dir einmal dringend abgeraten habe es zu tun. Ich bin mir meiner Scheinheiligkeit bewusst und kann nur hoffen, Du kannst mir verzeihen. Ich war bei dem Ratschlag, den ich Dir gab, aufrichtig und nur die allerstärksten Anreize überzeugten mich, es selbst anders zu machen."

„Nun, gütiger Himmel, komm zur Sache! Was hast Du gemacht?"

Darcy ließ die Bücher sein und ging zum Kamin, wo er ein Holzscheit mit seinem gestiefelten Fuß bewegte. „Bingley, vor etwas mehr als einer Woche habe ich Miss Elizabeth Bennet gebeten, mich zu heiraten."

„Was!" Bingley saß kerzengerade und starrte seinen Freund an, alle anderen Reaktionen waren in seiner absoluten Überraschung untergegangen. „Du - Du - Miss _Elizabeth_ Bennet, sagst Du?"

„Ja."

„Aber - aber - Miss Elizabeth _Bennet_, von den Hertfordshire Bennets?"

„Ja, ja!" sagte Darcy ungeduldig. „Genau die Elizabeth Bennet, an die Du denkst."

„Aber - warum - wie..." Für etwa eine Minute verfiel er in fassungsloses Schweigen. Sein natürliches Gefühl der Empörung befand sich im Krieg mit Neugier und Sorge um seinen Freund, er beugte sich vor und studierte Darcys halb abgewandtes Gesicht aufmerksam. „Du bist in sie verliebt." Es war mehr Feststellung als Frage.

„Ja", bestätigte Darcy.

„Wie - seit wann?"

Er zuckte mit einer Schulter. „Seit - oh, schon fast ganz von Anfang an, glaube ich."

„Aber Du hast gesagt, dass sie Dir nicht gefällt!" protestierte Bingley. „Ich erinnere mich genau. Du beharrtest darauf, dass sie nicht einmal hübsch war!"

Darcy errötete. „Ich sprach vorschnell", sagte er. „Auf jeden Fall war es nicht ihre Schönheit, die mich zuerst fesselte."

„Du willst also sagen, dass Du in all diesen Wochen, als wir in Netherfield waren, eine heimliche Leidenschaft für Miss Elizabeth verbargst?"

Er verzog das Gesicht. „Wenn Du es so ausdrücken musst, dann ja."

„Und all die Dinge, die Du über eine Verbindung mit den Bennets sagtest?"

„Waren wahr. Sind wahr. Deshalb habe auch ich Hertfordshire im vergangenen Herbst verlassen." Zum ersten Mal sah er seinem Freund voll in die Augen. „Ich glaube, ich fühlte die Kraft meiner Argumente an diesem Tag fast so intensiv wie Du."

„Aber Du hast Deine Meinung geändert!" sagte Bingley anklagend. „Du - was, gingst Du zurück nach Hertfordshire um ihre Hand zu erlangen?"

„Nein, ich ging nicht nach Hertfordshire. Ich sah sie in Kent. Sie besuchte ihre Freundin Mrs. Collins. Ich versuchte mich zuerst von ihr fernzuhalten, aber das erwies sich als unmöglich. Ich habe das nicht unüberlegt gemacht, Bingley; Ich fordere Dich auf, das zu glauben. Nichts konnte mich meine Pflicht vergessen lassen, einerseits meinem Namen gegenüber, andererseits Dir gegenüber als meinem Freund. Es war die schwierigste Entscheidung vor der ich je stand."

„Aber Du entschiedest Dich für sie."

„Ja."

„Warum?

„Weil..." Darcy seufzte und wandte sich ab, um ins Feuer zu starren. „Weil es am Ende die einzige Wahl war, die ich treffen konnte."

Bingley starrte das Profil seines Freundes an, während sein Verstand arbeitete um zu erkennen, was der andere nicht sagen würde. „Du kannst nicht ohne sie leben", sagte er schließlich leise. Die Muskeln in Darcys Kiefer strafften sich sichtlich, aber er sprach weder, noch bewegte er sich, und gab so eine schweigende Bestätigung. „Liebt sie Dich?" Wieder das zusammengepresste Kiefer, und er wandte sein Gesicht ein wenig mehr ab. „Sie tut es nicht, stimmt's?" fragte Bingley mit plötzlicher Einsicht. „Sie liebt Dich nicht, aber Du bist dennoch entschlossen, sie zu heiraten."

„Glaubst du, ich sehe die Ironie in meiner Situation nicht?" fragte Darcy nach und schaute ihn kurz an. „Ich versichere Dir, ich sehe sie!" Er wandte sich wieder dem Feuer zu. „Aber es ist getan und ich kann es nicht bereuen, bis auf die Schmerzen, die es Dir zufügt." Es lag ein Ton von Endgültigkeit in seiner Stimme.

Bingley stand auf und ging ein paar aufgeregte Runden im Raum, während Darcy schweigend zusah. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich Dir sagen soll", begann er schließlich. „Ich möchte gerne für Dich, als meinen Freund, glücklich sein, aber ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich mich etwas betrogen fühle. Vielleicht mehr als etwas! Nicht nur, weil Du etwas getan hast, was nicht zu tun Du mich überredet hast, sondern weil ich jetzt gezwungen bin, den Wert dieses Ratschlags selbst in Frage zu stellen. Ich vertraute auf Deine Meinung, Darcy! Ich dachte, Du sahst die Situation klarer als ich es tat, und Du würdest mich nicht irreführen. Aber jetzt entdecke ich, dass Du in der gleichen Situation für Dich selbst ganz anders entschieden hast!"

Darcy seufzte und setze sich hin. „Dein Groll ist durchaus vernünftig, Bingley. Allerdings glaube ich, wenn Du mir erlaubst darauf hinzuweisen, es gibt ein paar Unterschiede in unserer Situation."

Bingley sah ihn zweifelnd an, warf sich aber in einen Stuhl. „Oh, nun gut! Weiter".

„Zuerst, mein Freund", begann er, „als wir im November von Miss Bennet sprachen, waren Deine Gefühle zu diesem Zeitpunkt erst wenige Wochen alt, und obwohl ich weiß, dass sie stark waren, musst Du zugeben, dass Du in der Vergangenheit oftmals gedacht hast, verliebt zu sein, nur um herauszufinden, dass Deine Gefühle bald verflogen waren. Dein Interesse an Miss Bennet war sicherlich ernsthafter als je zuvor, aber Du bist jung und es war nach alledem nicht unvernünftig anzunehmen, Du würdest Dich schnell von Deiner Enttäuschung erholen."

„Das habe ich nicht" sagte Bingley matt.

Darcy sah gequält aus, fuhr aber fort, ohne die Unterbrechung zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. „Ich andererseits bin älter als Du und ich habe mir nie zuvor eingebildet, verliebt zu sein. Meine Gefühle haben jetzt viele Monate Bestand, trotz meiner größten Anstrengungen, sie zu überwinden." Er seufzte wieder und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar, eine Geste, die in der Regel bei ihm große Verstörtheit des Geistes anzeigte. „Als ich sie in Rosings wieder sah, war ich gezwungen zuzugeben, dass es keine Frage mehr war, ob ich eine dauerhafte Zuneigung entwickelt hatte, sondern nur noch, was ich damit tun sollte." Er runzelte für einen Moment schweigend die Stirn und fuhr dann fort: „Der zweite Unterschied ist, dass ich in Deinem Fall besorgt war, dass Du die Übel einer Einheirat in die Familie Bennet einfach noch nicht vollständig berücksichtigt hattest. Ich lag nicht falsch damit, Dich aufzufordern, dies zu tun. Jeder vernünftige Mensch muss das. Ich wollte nicht, dass Du blind für die möglichen Konsequenzen Deiner Handlungen bist. Ich war es nicht. Obwohl die Liebe mich hilflos gemacht haben mag", seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem ehrlichen Lächeln „hat sie mich sicherlich nicht blind gemacht."

Bingley bedachte seine Punkte nachdenklich. „Und sind das die einzigen Unterschiede zwischen uns?"

Darcy untersuchte die Spitze seines glänzenden Stiefels im Feuerschein. „Nein", sagte er nach einer Weile, „es gibt einen anderen."

Sein Freund sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Na, komm schon, Mann. Was ist es?"

„Der entscheidende Unterschied zwischen Dir und mir, Bingley", antwortete er vorsichtig, „ist, dass ich, trotz aller Einwände und jedem möglichen Argument, sie zu sehr liebte, um sie gehen zu lassen. Ich habe mich nicht davon abbringen lassen."

Bingley starrte ihn an. „Willst Du sagen", fragte er empört, „dass Du, der mich drängte, Miss Bennet aufzugeben, mir jetzt vorwirfst, das getan zu haben?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich weise nur darauf hin, dass es am Ende Deine Entscheidung war. Du bist Dein eigener Herr; ich mag Dich beeinflussen, aber ich konnte Dich nicht zwingen. Wenn Du wirklich geglaubt hättest, dass Deine einzige Hoffnung auf ein glückliches Leben in einer Ehe mit Miss Bennet lag, dann kann ich nicht glauben, dass Du sie so leicht aufgegeben hättest."

Bingley machte den Mund auf, blickte finster, schloss ihn wieder und fiel in tiefe Gedanken. Mehrere Minuten herrschte Stille im Arbeitszimmer. Wieder ging Bingley mit seiner leidenschaftlichen jungen Energie ein wenig auf und ab, lehnte schließlich einen Arm auf den Kaminsims und richtete sich an seinen Freund. „Es war nicht einfach", sagte er, „aber Dein Gesichtspunkt ist natürlich richtig. Es war meine Entscheidung. Ich traf sie, weil ich es nicht ertragen konnte, die Ehe mit einer Frau in Erwägung zu ziehen, die ich liebte, der ich aber nur gleichgültig wäre." Ein unmissverständlicher schmerzlicher Zug durchfuhr kurz Darcys Gesicht. „Was ich sagen wollte, bist Du sicher, dass Du in einer solchen Ehe glücklich sein kannst, Darcy? Das habe ich nicht von Dir erwartet."

Wieder seufzte Darcy und wieder fuhr eine Hand durch sein Haar. „Ich kann ohne sie nicht glücklich sein, dessen bin ich mir sehr sicher", gestand er. „Ich denke, es ist meine Schuld, dass sie nicht mehr fühlt als sie es tut. Ich war... zu zurückhaltend ihr gegenüber, zu entschlossen, alle Anzeichen von Bewunderung zu verbergen, solange ich noch unentschlossen war. Es ist meine aufrichtige Hoffnung, dass sich das alles bald ändern wird. Sie ist... " seine Stimme nahm ein wenig ab, als ob er mehr zu sich selbst spräche, „zu großzügig, zu warm in ihrem Wesen um ihr Herz zu verweigern."

„Wenn ich fragen darf - wenn Miss Elizabeth Dich _nicht_ liebt, warum heiratet sie Dich dann?"

Darcy sah bei der Frage ehrlich erstaunt aus. „Warum?" wiederholte er. „Denk an ihre Lage, Bingley! An die Lage ihrer Familie! Natürlich muss sie heiraten. Und Du kannst nicht annehmen, dass sie ein besseres Angebot als meins bekommen wird."

„Nein, das tue ich nicht, aber ich dachte, Du hast immer Frauen verachtet, die Dich nur Deines Geldes wegen heiraten wollten. Und ich muss sagen, sie kam mir nicht wie eine Dame vor, die finanzielle Überlegungen besonders hoch bewertet."

Darcy dachte an Elizabeths stets vertretene Meinungen zur Ehe. „Das tut sie nicht. Aber ich hoffe, Pemberley ist nicht alles, was ich habe, was mich empfehlen könnte."

„Natürlich nicht."

„Außerdem ist es kaum geldgierig, sich Komfort und Achtbarkeit zu wünschen. Elizabeth ist eine vernünftige Frau." Dann lächelte er. „Wenn mein Reichtum ihr einziges Ziel wäre, glaube ich kaum, dass sie mich so vieler Fragen zu meinem Charakter und Absichten unterzogen hätte."

Bingley lachte, seine Gutmütigkeit behauptete sich schnell wieder. „Nun, das klingt eher nach der Miss Elizabeth, an die ich mich erinnere. Ich kann mich entsinnen, wie Ihr zwei Euch strittet und zanktet, während sie in Netherfield war. Du warst immer uneins mit ihr. Und sich vorzustellen, das Du die ganze Zeit in sie verliebt warst!"

„Das ist einer der Unterschiede zwischen uns. Ich habe die Lebhaftigkeit von Elizabeths Geist immer bewundert. Ich glaube, es war das erste, was mich zu ihr hingezogen hat."

„Aber sicherlich nicht das einzige. Komm' schon, lass mich hören wie Du gestehst: Sie ist sehr hübsch, wie ich von Anfang an immer gesagt habe."

Darcy konnte nicht umhin zu lachen, und es lag ein zärtlicher Blick in seinen Augen, als er sich ihr Gesicht ausmalte und sagte, „Charles, ich gestehe es ganz frei. Sie ist, wie ich schon lange gewusst habe, sogar sehr hübsch. Ich würde ohne Vorbehalt sagen, dass ich ihr Antlitz dem jeder anderen Frau meiner Bekanntschaft vorziehe."

„So, jetzt redest Du wie ein Liebhaber. Du darfst nicht vergessen, ihre Augen zu erwähnen, und ihr Haar, und die Art, wie sie geht. Ganz abgesehen davon, wie schön sie singt oder spielt, oder was auch immer sie tut."

„Sie singt _und_ spielt", sagte Darcy amüsiert. „Da ich aber nicht Dich von meiner Bewunderung überzeugen will, werde ich gegenwärtig von Ergüssen Abstand nehmen. Ich sehe schon, Du willst Dich nur über mich lustig machen, und ich habe nicht vor, Dir den Gefallen zu tun."

Das Gespräch ging kurze Zeit auf angemessenerem Boden weiter und Darcy sprach über seine Pläne und beantwortete Bingleys Fragen über sein Werben um Elizabeth. Der jüngere Mann war immer noch sehr überrascht über diese Wendung der Ereignisse und die Beweise der Liebe, die er in Gesicht und Stimme seines Freundes sah, wenn er von seiner Verlobten sprach.

Sie wurden endlich durch ein leichtes Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen und dann kam Miss Bingley herein. „Charles, ich frage mich -" sie stoppte beim Anblick des anderen mit einem Ruck, der ein wenig gekünstelt zu sein schien. „Oh, Mr. Darcy! Was für eine Überraschung, Sie hier zu sehen. Verzeihen Sie mir, ich dachte, Charles wäre allein."

Er erhob sich sofort und verbeugte sich. „Miss Bingley. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Sehr gut, ich danke Ihnen. Und selbst? Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass Sie in die Stadt zurückgekehrt sind."

„Ich bin erst seit kurzem hier und mir geht es gut."

„Das freut mich sehr. Wollen Sie uns nicht die Ehre geben mit uns zu dinieren?"

„Danke, aber ich bin anderweitig verpflichtet. Tatsächlich muss ich mich jetzt verabschieden."

„Eine halbe Minute, Darcy. Caroline, gibst du uns einen Moment?"

„Natürlich." Sie verbarg ihre Bestürzung über eine so rasche Abweisung. „Ich werde in der Halle auf Dich warten."

Als die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen war, wandte sich Bingley um und streckte seine Hand aus. „Ich wollte sagen, ich wünsche Dir viel Glück, mein Freund."

Darcy nahm es dankbar an. „Recht herzlichen Dank. Hast Du mir meine Inkonsequenz verziehen?"

„Ja, natürlich. Ich weiß, Du hast es gut mit mir gemeint, und Du handelst jetzt nur, wie Du nach Deinem Gefühl musst. Im Übrigen hast Du mir eine Menge zum Nachdenken gegeben."

„Ich wäre wirklich betrübt gewesen, Deine Freundschaft zu verlieren, Charles. Wäre es zu viel, mir zu erhoffen, dass Du mir zur Seite stehst, wenn die Zeit kommt?"

Bingleys Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Wird Miss Bennet neben ihrer Schwester stehen?"

„Wir haben nicht darüber gesprochen, aber ich würde es so erwarten."

„Ich muss darüber nachdenken."

„Ich verstehe. Ich werde meinen Cousin fragen, wenn Du nicht magst."

Bingley wandte sich für einen Moment ab. „Wenn ich... mich entschließen würde, meine Bekanntschaft mit Miss Bennet zu erneuern, könntest Du jetzt nichts einwenden, weißt Du. Bald wird sie Deine Schwester sein."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich überhaupt etwas einzuwenden hätte. Ich verstehe jetzt besser, was Liebe mit einem Mann anrichtet."

„Ja." Es entstand eine Pause. „Was, wenn sie sich nicht ändert, Darcy? Was, wenn sie nie soweit kommt, Dich zu lieben, wie Du sie liebst?"

Darcy Mund straffte sich und er schaute mit einem trotzigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zurück. „Sie muss", erklärte er. „Sie wird. Liebe ist stärker als Gleichgültigkeit; Ihre Gefühle müssen meinen nachgeben. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es anders kommt."

Bingley nickte, anscheinend sehr getroffen. „Ich wollte Dich auch fragen, was, wenn überhaupt, ich meinen Schwestern darüber berichten soll."

Darcy blickte nachdenklich auf die Tür. Es wäre eine Erleichterung, den oft übermäßig beflissenen Aufmerksamkeiten von Miss Bingley zu entkommen. „Ich habe noch nicht mit ihrem Vater gesprochen, also gibt es nichts Offizielles zu verkünden. Du kannst es Deinen Schwestern erzählen, wenn Du willst, aber bitte ersuche sie um Ihre Diskretion."

„Das werde ich sicherlich."

Sie gingen hinaus auf den Flur, wo sie Miss Bingley fanden. Darcy machte etwas leichte Konversation und verabschiedete sich dann. „Charles!" rief Miss Bingley, sobald er weg war, „was hast Du so lange mit Mr. Darcy besprochen? Du warst mit ihm länger als eine Stunde dort."

Charles warf ihr einen launigen Blick zu wegen der unbewussten Preisgabe ihrer Vorkenntnis. „Er kam um mir die erstaunlichsten Neuigkeiten zu erzählen, Caroline. Ich war noch nie in meinem Leben so überrascht."

„Na, was konnte das denn gewesen sein?"

„Darcy ist verlobt!"

„Was?" Caroline wurde ein bisschen blass und fühlte sich ein wenig einem Ohnmachtsanfall nahe. Für sie war das wirklich die schlimmste aller möglichen Nachrichten - dachte sie.

„Ja, und Du wirst nie erraten mit wem!"

Verzweifelt durchsuchte sie ihr Gedächtnis nach dem Namen irgendeiner Frau, der Mr. Darcy über den Winter besondere Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet hatte, aber ohne Erfolg. Er war in den letzten paar Monaten unnahbarer als je zuvor gewesen.

Genau in diesem Moment entdeckte Miss Bingley, wie sehr sich Neuigkeiten verschlimmern konnten. „Miss Elizabeth Bennet!" verkündete ihr Bruder.

Carolines Mund klappte auf und sie starrte ihn einige Augenblicke lang einfach an. „Das ist unmöglich", brachte sie schließlich heraus, aber ohne viel Überzeugung. „Du musst ihn missverstanden haben."

„Nein, er war sehr deutlich. Er hat ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht und sie hat ihn angenommen."

„Aber nicht _Elizabeth Bennet_! Nicht dieselbe, die wir in Hertfordshire kannten - die mit der schrecklichen Mutter?"

„Genau die."

„Aber ihre Familie - ihre Beziehungen!" rief Sie. „Mr. Darcy würde sich nie so erniedrigen!"

Ihr Bruder runzelte bei ihrer Wortwahl die Stirn. „Er ist sich dieser Einwände genauso bewusst, wie er es immer war, aber er ist im höchsten Maß in sie verliebt, Caroline. Er will sie trotzdem heiraten."

Der Gedanke an einen im höchsten Maß verliebten Mr. Darcy brachte sie erneut einem Ohnmachtsanfall nahe. „Aber wie könnte er in _Eliza Bennet_ verliebt sein?" jammerte sie fast. „Für was könnte er sich bei diesem unverschämten jungen Ding möglicherweise interessiert haben?"

„Miss Bennet ist ein sehr attraktives Mädchen, ich bin überhaupt nicht überrascht, dass Darcy sich in sie verliebte!" erklärt Bingley, wobei er passenderweise sein eigenes Erstaunen vergaß. „Er bewundert ihre Ansichten, das hat er mir selbst gesagt."

„Ihre _Ansichten_? Er bewundert ihre _Ansichten_?" Sie fing jetzt an hysterisch zu klingen.

„Nun gut, natürlich mehr als nur ihre Ansichten. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass er sie nur dafür bitten würde, ihn zu heiraten, nicht wahr?"

Caroline Bit verkniff sich eine scharfe Erwiderung und gewann mit Schwierigkeiten ihre Fassung wieder. „Sie sind wirklich verlobt?" fragte sie nach einem Moment mürrisch.

„Ja gewiss, obwohl es noch nicht offiziell ist. Er kann nicht vor nächster Woche mit ihrem Vater sprechen. Also pass auf, kein Wort davon! Er will noch nicht, dass das Geschwätz schon umgeht."

Miss Bingley hatte nicht den geringsten Wunsch, diese Nachricht zu verbreiten. Sie war unbeschreiblich gekränkt, so leicht von einer unbedeutenden Rivalin besiegt worden zu sein. Die Nachricht, dass das Verlöbnis noch nicht offiziell war, wurde von ihr mit ein wenig Erleichterung begrüßt - darin lag ein kleines Stück Hoffnung. Er konnte immer noch aussteigen, wenn er wollte. Und wenn es ihm noch unbehaglich war wegen der Familie des Mädchens... Auch wenn sie wusste, wie unwahrscheinlich es war, dass sie Erfolg hatte, konnte Miss Bingley nicht anders, als eine Strategie zu planen – irgendeine Strategie – zum Angriff.


	4. Die Perlen

**Kapitel 4**

Während sie mit den anderen im Empfangszimmer darauf wartete, dass Mr. Darcy an diesem Abend käme, war Elizabeth ganz schön nervös. Sie war überhaupt nicht sicher, wie sie ihn jetzt begrüßen sollte. Was würde er von ihr erwarten? Wie würde er sich verhalten? Würde er ihre Verwandten verächtlich behandeln? Oh, in was war sie da hineingeraten?

Es waren eineinhalb Tage, seitdem sie ihm ihr Jawort gegeben hatte und seither hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Sie hatte in dieser Zeit etwas zu viel Muße gehabt sich zu fragen, ob sie das Richtige getan hatte. Ihre Motive machten absolut Sinn, aber trotzdem... das war _Mr. Darcy_. Wie konnte sich die Welt so sehr verändert haben, dass sie mit Mr. Darcy verlobt war?

Als ihn das Hausmädchen ankündigte, kam er herein, sehr korrekt und sehr reich.

„Willkommen, Mr. Darcy", sagte Mrs. Gardiner und kam nach vorn, um ihn zu begrüßen. „Wir fühlen uns geehrt, dass Sie sich zu uns gesellen. Darf ich vorstellen, mein Mann, Mr. Gardiner?"

„Sir." Darcy verbeugte sich leicht.

„Mr. Darcy, ich muss Ihnen dafür danken, dass Sie mir heute Abend etwas männliche Gesellschaft gewähren. Ich bin neuerdings in diesem Haushalt in der Unterzahl."

„Keine Ursache." Der Herr sah so kühl und unnahbar aus wie eh und je und musterte seine Gastgeber mit einem abschätzenden Blick. Mr. Gardiner hatte wenig Zweifel, dass er bezüglich seiner Eignung beurteilt wurde. Er bewahrte aber die Fassung und machte einige höfliche Bemerkungen. Dann trat Elizabeth errötend vor und Mr. Darcys Gesicht wurde merklich weicher.

„Miss Elizabeth", sagte er. „Sie sehen heute Abend gut aus." Seine Augen fingen die ihren ein und hielten sie fest bis sie sie senkte.

„Danke."

„Miss Bennet." Dies zu Jane.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Darcy."

Ihre Unterhaltung vor dem Dinner konnte man nicht als brillant bezeichnen. Es wurde aber etwas lockerer, als Mrs. Gardiner anfing, von seinem Heim zu sprechen, das nicht weit weg davon lag, wo sie aufgewachsen war. Einmal hatte sie seine Mutter getroffen und sie sagte einige sehr nette Worte über sie, die seine Reserviertheit etwas aufzutauen schienen. Sie füllten die verbleibenden Minuten mit gemeinsamen, wenn auch gestelzten Meinungen über die Landschaft von Derbyshire aus.

Als das Dinner angekündigt wurde, nahm Mr. Gardiner sofort seine Frau an einem Arm und seine älteste Nichte am anderen und überließ es Darcy, Elizabeth zu begleiten. Sie waren natürlich nicht allein, aber es war ein Moment verhältnismäßiger Vertraulichkeit. Mr. Darcy bot seinen Arm mit einem leichten, aber bedeutsamen Lächeln an, sie nahm ihn und spürte, wie ihre Finger ernsthaft gedrückt wurden. Der Gang ins Esszimmer war im Wesentlichen ihr erster Moment zusammen als anerkanntes Paar.

Elizabeth war noch nie so dankbar für die Intelligenz und guten Manieren ihres Onkels und ihrer Tante wie in dieser Nacht. Unter sich konnten sie Darcy aus seinem gewohnten Schweigen locken. Sie glaubte mehrmals einen leicht überraschten Blick auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er besondere Hinweise auf ihren guten Geschmack und gut informierten Verstand bekam. Sein Gespräch wurde flüssiger, besonders Mr. Gardiner verwickelte ihn in eine Diskussion über nationale Ereignisse, für die er sich offenbar wirklich interessierte.

Vielleicht half es, dass Elizabeth neben ihm saß, so dass er sie anstandshalber nicht anstarren konnte. Obwohl sie teilnahm, machte sie sich keine Mühe das Gespräch zu führen und fühlte, wie sich allmählich ein Großteil ihrer Angst zerstreute. Gelegentlich streifte Mr. Darcys Hand auf dem Tisch die ihre, sie fragte sich, ob er es mit Absicht tat.

Als der Nachtisch serviert wurde, war der ganze Tisch entspannt und gesellig. Als sie sich nach einem Austausch mit ihrer Tante herumdrehte, war Elizabeth erfreut zu sehen, wie Mr. Darcy in offensichtlich echt guter Laune lächelte, als er aufmerksam zu Mr. Gardiner sprach. Als ob er ihren Blick spürte, sah er in ihre Richtung und für einige lange Momente, sogar während er weitersprach, verweilte sein Blick auf ihren Augen, sehr weich und warm. Dann wandte er sich wieder Mr. Gardiner zu, aber einen Augenblick später spürte sie, wie seine Finger ihren Unterarm herunter strichen, der in ihrem Schoß lag, und sich um ihre Hand schlängelten. Sie zuckte etwas zusammen und errötete vor Überraschung. Mrs. Gardiner bemerkt es und sah amüsiert aus. Jane bemerkte es auch, hatte aber keine Ahnung von der Ursache. Darcy verstärkte seinen Griff. Elizabeth konnte kaum glauben, dass sie wirklich da saß, im Haus ihres Onkels, während von allen Männern der Welt gerade _Mr. Darcy_ mit ihr unter dem Tisch Händchen hielt.

Er hielt sie nur ein oder zwei Minuten, dann zog er seine Hand zurück. Bald darauf stand Mrs. Gardiner auf, um die Damen hinauszuführen. „Lass uns nicht zu lange warten", ermahnte sie ihren Gatten.

„Keine Angst", versicherte er ihr. _Mr. Darcy kam nicht her, um Zeit mit mir zu verbringen_. Beim Blick auf den anderen Mann war er nicht überrascht zu sehen, dass er Elizabeth beim Weggehen beobachtete. Er verbarg ein Lächeln und setzte ihr Gespräch fort, obwohl Darcys Reserviertheit mit Elizabeth Abgang wieder wuchs.

In Kürze fielen sie in Schweigen. Darcy nippte an seinem Portwein und betrachtete die rote Flüssigkeit im Glas. „Es gibt eine Sache, die ich mit Ihnen besprechen muss, Mr. Gardiner."

„Meine Nichte betreffend, meinen Sie?"

„Genau. Ich nehme an, dass Elizabeth Ihnen von unserem Einvernehmen erzählt hat?" Es war die erste Erwähnung des Themas an diesem Abend. Ihre Verlobung war schließlich nicht offiziell und die Bekanntschaft der Gardiners mit Darcy nicht ausreichend für Vertrautheit.

„Das hat sie. Ich muss Ihnen gratulieren, Mr. Darcy. Sie ist eine sehr feine junge Frau."

„Danke. Ich hoffe, Sie werden keine Einwände gegen meine Besuche im Verlauf dieser Woche haben? "

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Wenn Sie es nicht als unverschämt von mir erachten zu fragen, ich wundere mich eigentlich, warum Sie es nicht vorziehen, sich sofort um die Erlaubnis von Elisabeths Vaters zu bemühen."

Darcy schien überrascht von der Frage. „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich hatte es nicht wirklich in Betracht gezogen. Momentan bin ich sehr durch Geschäfte in Anspruch genommen und da es meine Absicht ist, die Damen nächste Woche zurück nach Hertfordshire zu begleiten und dort bis zur Hochzeit zu bleiben, kann ich Mr. Bennet schon bald in geeigneter Weise aufsuchen."

„Na ja, nicht dass ich glaube, mein Bruder Bennet würde Ihre Bitte ablehnen, aber natürlich verstehen Sie, dass ich, bis die Verlobung offiziell ist, Ihnen nicht ganz die Freiheit eines Verlobten zugestehen kann."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Sie können mir die Tugend Ihrer Nichte anvertrauen, Mr. Gardiner. Ich bin keine Bedrohung für sie."

„Ich nahm nicht an, dass Sie das wären, Sir."

„Ich hoffe, dass uns zumindest genügend Privatsphäre gestattet wird, um unsere Pläne zu diskutieren."

„Natürlich, natürlich. Ich beabsichtigte keine zudringlichen Einschränkungen. Aber sie müssen eine Aufsichtsperson haben."

„Natürlich." Er saß ein wenig steif da, dann gestand er: „Dennoch, ich _hatte_ beabsichtigt, ein paar Minuten allein mit Elizabeth zu erbitten. Ich habe ein kleines Geschenk, das ich ihr gerne geben würde."

Mr. Gardiner kicherte. „Nun, ich kann nicht so rücksichtslos sein, das zu verweigern, zumindest dieses eine Mal. Ich erinnere mich sehr gut, wie es war, jung und verliebt zu sein. " Darcy errötete. „Ich werde sie zu Ihnen in die Bibliothek schicken, wenn Sie möchten. Aber nur ein paar Minuten. Mein Gewissen wird nicht mehr erlauben."

Darcy nickte. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, Anweisungen von irgendjemand entgegenzunehmen, umso weniger von einem, der ihm an Reichtum und Rang so weit unterlegen war, aber er hatte in diesem Fall keine Wahl. Außerdem hatte ihn Mr. Gardiner überraschend beeindruckt. Seine Erleichterung (und etwas Verwirrung) bei der Erkenntnis, dass Elizabeths beklagenswerteste Verwandten tatsächlich ihre empfehlenswertesten waren, war beträchtlich. Ihre Stellung war peinlich, aber wenigstens war es ihr Benehmen nicht.

~% ~

Die Damen im Wohnzimmer waren sehr ruhig gewesen. Elizabeth fragte sich, welche Meinung ihre Tante über Mr. Darcy hatte, aber sie konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen zu fragen. Mrs. Gardiner war zu diplomatisch um viel zu sagen, ohne gefragt zu werden. „Nun ja, Du hast recht", war ihr einziger Kommentar. „Er ist sehr gutaussehend und kann sich sehr gut ausdrücken."

Elizabeth stimmte leise zu und alle drei beschäftigten sich mit Handarbeit. Kurz danach waren sie überrascht zu sehen, dass Mr. Gardiner allein ins Wohnzimmer kam; er ging zu Elizabeth hinüber und sprach leise zu ihr. „Dein junger Mann erbat die Gunst einiger Minuten mit Dir allein", sagte er. „Du wirst ihn in der Bibliothek finden." Leicht errötend stand sie auf. „Lizzy? Bleib nicht zu lange." Sie nickte und ging. Als er die fragenden Augen der beiden anderen Frauen auf sich gerichtet fand, erklärte er: „Er sagte, er habe ein Geschenk, das er ihr geben wolle." Sie sahen einander alle spekulierend an.

„Was hieltst Du von Mr. Darcy, mein Lieber?" fragte Mrs. Gardiner. „Er schien mir ein sehr zurückhaltender junger Mann zu sein."

„Ja, das, natürlich", stimmte er zu. „Aber ich glaube, wenn Lizzy ihn aus seiner Zurückhaltung heraus locken kann, werden sie ganz gut zurechtkommen. Er ist durchaus vernünftig, wenn man ihn einmal zum Reden bringt, ein Mann mit korrekten Kenntnissen und Gedanken."

„Lizzy sagte, er sei intelligent", nickte Mrs. Gardiner. „Als er zum ersten Mal hereinkam, sah ich sofort, was sie damit meinte, er sei stolz, aber im Verlauf des Essens schien er viel davon zu verlieren. Wie war sein Verhalten im Vergleich zu dem, was Du früher von ihm gesehen hast, Jane?"

„Er war ziemlich genauso", antwortete sie. „Es ist wahr, dass wir ihn meist in größerer Gesellschaft sahen, und er benahm sich so, wie er es hier am Anfang machte. Aber ich habe immer gehört, dass er unter seinen Vertrauten sehr angenehm ist. Vielleicht ist es nur bei denen, die er nicht kennt, oder mit denen er sich nicht wohl fühlt, dass er so sehr stolz wirkt."

Die beiden anderen stimmten dem als wahrscheinlich zu und ließen sich nieder, um mit Interesse die Rückkehr des Paares zu erwarten.

Lizzy hatte inzwischen Darcy in der Bibliothek beim Durchsehen der Regale gefunden. „Die Bibliothek Ihres Onkels ist gut bestückt, dafür dass sie so klein ist", bemerkte er, als sie eintrat.

„Ja, die meines Vaters ist ziemlich ähnlich, außer dass er eher klassische Werke hat, und mein Onkel, der näher bei den Buchhändlern wohnt, hat mehr moderne."

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Darcy aufgehört, die Bücher anzusehen und begann sie anzusehen. Statt zu antworten, streckte er seine Hand aus, und sie nahm sie scheu, wobei sie sich fragte, ob er dabei war, sie erneut zu küssen, aber er küsste nur ihre Hand, während seine Augen sie mit Besitzerstolz betrachteten. „Sie sind entzückend", sagte er leise. Sie errötete. „Besonders, wenn Sie erröten", fügte er hinzu und lächelte über ihre Verlegenheit. Sie schüttelte den Kopf über ihn, lehnte es aber ab zu antworten. Nach einem Moment griff er in seine Tasche. „Ich habe Ihnen ein Verlobungsgeschenk mitgebracht." Er zog ein schlankes Etui heraus und überreichte es ihr.

Elizabeth nahm es ihm mit geweiteten Augen zögernd ab. Die Vorteile, einen reichen Mann zu heiraten, sollten anscheinend sofort beginnen. „Ich hatte kein Geschenk erwartet, Sir."

„Aber es ist jetzt mein Vorrecht, Ihnen eins zu geben", antwortete er und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als sie weiterhin zögerte. „Sie sind nach meiner Erfahrung zweifellos die erste Frau, die jemals zögerte, ein Geschenk anzunehmen, insbesondere von ihrem Zukünftigen."

Sie lächelte dazu und da sie wusste, dass es unfreundlich wäre abzulehnen, öffnete sie das Etui. Darin lag eine Kette mit großen, gleichmäßig abgestimmten Perlen, milchig mit einem matten rosigen Schimmer. Ihre Lippen spitzten sich zu einen stummen 'o'; Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hob Darcy, verlegen errötend, die Kette hoch und trat hinter sie um sie um ihren Hals zu verschließen. Seine Finger fummelten ein wenig und sein Atem bewegte die Haare an ihrem Ohr als er murmelte: „Ich dachte, Sie würden diese den etwas mehr verzierten vorziehen."

„Ja", murmelte sie zurück.

Sie standen da wie festgefroren, er hinter ihr, seine Hände waren auf ihre Schultern gefallen und strafften sich unwillkürlich, als sein Kopf sich langsam tiefer beugte. Im letzten Moment hielt er inne. Sie, mit pochendem Herzen, stand in Erwartung des Drucks seiner Lippen auf ihrem Hals da, aber dann atmete er tief ein, ließ sie los und trat zurück.

Nervös, aber im Bestreben, es nicht zu zeigen, ging Elizabeth zum nächsten Spiegel, schaute mit Entschlossenheit auf die Perlen um ihren Hals, anstatt auf ihr gerötetes Gesicht. Sie berührte sie behutsam. „Meine Mutter hat eine Perlenkette, die sie von meiner Großmutter geerbt hat. Ich habe immer gehört, die Perlen sind sehr schön, aber sie sind nichts gegen diese."

Darcy räusperte sich. „Perlen sind eher organisch als mineralisch", sagte er. „Sie nehmen Öle aus der Haut auf von denen, die sie tragen, das steigert ihren Glanz." Seine Augen trafen sich mit ihren im Spiegel. „Je mehr Sie sie tragen, desto schöner werden sie."

„Dann werde ich sie oft tragen", antwortete sie im Wissen, dass es das war, was er wollte. Sie fühlte sich leidlich gefasst und ging zurück, um vor ihm zu stehen. „Ich danke Ihnen."

„Gern geschehen." Nach einem kurzen Schweigen streckte er wieder seine Hand zu ihr aus. Sie legte ihre in seine. „Sie stehen Ihnen gut."

Es schien nichts zu geben, was sie dazu sagen konnte, also lächelte sie und ließ sich von ihm zurück ins Wohnzimmer führen. An seinem Arm einzutreten, war seltsam und unangenehm. Alle Augen waren sofort auf sie gerichtet, und sie wusste, dass mindestens ihre Tante und Jane die Perlen sofort bemerkten. Mit gesteigerter Röte nahm sie auf einem Sofa Platz mit Darcy neben ihr. Sie wünschte einen Augenblick lang, dass Jane den Sitz neben Mrs. Gardiner frei gelassen hätte, aber dann schalt sie sich selbst dafür. Die Unterhaltung ging weitgehend in derselben Art weiter, wie sie rund um den Esstisch gewesen war, aber Elizabeth hatte zu kämpfen, um sich daran mit ihrer gewohnten Bravour zu beteiligen. Darcy hatte tatsächlich seinen Körper leicht in ihre Richtung abgewinkelt und schien zwischen den Bemerkungen ihr Profil zu studieren. Sie war schon lange an seinen forschenden Blick gewöhnt, aber nicht aus einer so kurzen Distanz.

Jetzt sagte er zu ihr: „Ich frage mich, ob ich Sie vielleicht dazu bewegen könnte, uns etwas Musik zu bieten, Miss Elizabeth. Es ist schon einige Wochen her, seit ich zuletzt das Vergnügen hatte, Sie spielen zu hören, und noch länger, seit ich Sie singen hörte."

„Ich bin sicher, Sie können sich an diesen Anlass nicht wegen einer herausragenden Leistung in der Darbietung erinnern."

„Mit hat es gefallen", antwortete er. „Werden Sie mir den Wunsch erfüllen?"

„Gewiss." Sie stand auf und er tat dasselbe. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Gardiners aufrecht stehendem Klavier (*), das an der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand.

„Sie können nach einer kleinen Weile singen", schlug er mit sorgloser Autorität vor. „Ich möchte zuerst mit Ihnen reden." Hin- und hergerissen zwischen Belustigung und Beleidigung wegen seiner Selbstherrlichkeit stimmte sie zu. Ein geeignetes Stück war bald gefunden und sie begann, während Darcy, seitwärts an das Klavier gelehnt, sich mit dem Ellbogen aufstützte und ihr Gesicht betrachtete.

Nachdem sie eine Minute oder so spielte, zeigte sie ihm ihr übliches schelmisches Lächeln und erklärte: „Ich muss Ihnen sagen, Mr. Darcy, dass ich ungeachtet meiner zweifelhaften Fähigkeiten auf dem Pianoforte Ihrer Beschreibung einer vollendeten Frau nicht sehr ähnele."

Er lächelte. „Sie erinnern sich vielleicht, Miss Bennet, dass dies mehr Miss Bingleys Beschreibung war als meine eigene - und dass wir nur die _Fertigkeiten_ dieser Damen diskutierten, nicht ihren Charme und ihre Attraktivität."

Einer ihrer Mundwinkel zog sich nach oben. „Ich könnte Sie nach Ihrer Definition einer charmanten und attraktiven Frau fragen, aber ich fürchte, das wäre sehr gewagt."

„Möchten Sie, dass ich Ihrer Eitelkeit schmeichle? Ich komme diesem Wunsch gerne nach."

„Nein", sagte sie ein wenig hastig, „ich glaube, ich sollte am besten weiterspielen."

Mr. Darcy sah ihr ein paar Minuten lang schweigend zu, dann fragte er plötzlich, „In wie vielen Sprachen lesen Sie?"

Sie warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. „Englisch natürlich, Französisch und ein wenig Latein."

„Es war Ihr Vater, der Sie Latein lehrte, nehme ich an."

„Ja, er wollte, dass ich in der Lage bin, die Klassiker in ihrer Originalsprache zu lesen, aber ich gestehe, meine Vorliebe für antike römische Poesie und griechische Philosophie ist begrenzt, deshalb erwies ich mich als schlechte Schülerin."

„Und das Französisch?"

„Oh, ich bin ziemlich firm in Französisch - aber wissen Sie", sagte sie ihm einen kecken Lächeln, „die Franzosen schreiben ja auch die allerbesten Romane."

Zu ihrer großen Überraschung lachte er dazu geradeheraus. Sie war nicht sicher, ob sie ihn jemals vorher lachen gehört hatte; er sah jünger und viel zugänglicher aus, wenn er es tat. Sie kam zu einem schwierigen Abschnitt in ihrer Musik; er schien das zu verstehen und blieb still, bis sie zu einem einfacheren Teil übergegangen war. Als er sah, dass sie sich nicht länger konzentrieren musste um zu spielen, nahm er das vorherige Thema wieder auf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie nur Romane lesen, Sie sind viel zu gut informiert dafür."

„Ich bin versucht zu fragen, woher Sie wissen, wie gut informiert ich bin."

„Sie vergessen, dass ich oft Ihrer Unterhaltung mit meinem Cousin zuhörte, der selbst gut genug informiert ist, um Sie aus der Reserve zu locken." Elizabeth biss sich auf die Lippe und erwog mögliche Antworten darauf, aber bevor sie eine Antwort geben konnte, fragte er selbst nach etwas anderem. „Hatten Sie einen Gesangslehrer, als Sie jünger waren?"

„Für eine sehr kurze Zeit. Nachdem wir die Grundlagen gemeistert hatten, erklärte meine Mutter die Kosten für zu exorbitant und ich kann es ihr nicht vorwerfen. Gesangsunterricht für fünf Töchter ist keine Kleinigkeit."

„Sie hätte ihn für diejenigen von euch behalten können, die wirklich singen wollten."

Sie lächelte. „Ach, das waren aber nur Maria und ich, sehen Sie, und nach Ihrer Meinung lohnte es sich für keine von uns." Er runzelte die Stirn dazu und um ihn abzulenken sagte sie, „Apropos singen, sind Sie jetzt bereit mich zu hören, oder sollen wir zuerst noch etwas mehr reden?"

„Unbedingt", sagte er und lächelte wieder. „Ich brenne darauf Sie zu hören; ich war enttäuscht, dass Sie sich nie entschlossen zu singen, während sie in Rosings waren."

Sie war im Begriff einen Witz über seine Tante machen, überlegte es sich dann aber und fragte nur: „Haben Sie eine Vorliebe für etwas, das ich singen sollte?"

„Ja", antwortete er sofort und reichte ihr ein Notenblatt, das er aus denen auf dem Klavier gewählt hatte. „Dieses."

Es war (erwartungsgemäß) ein Liebeslied und als sie es überflog, war Elizabeth erfreut zu sehen, dass es ganz gut innerhalb ihrer Fähigkeiten lag. Nach ein paar Minuten Durchsicht begann sie, während Darcy sich zurücklehnte, um zuzuhören.

Elizabeth hatte eine hübsche Stimme. Es war nicht die Art von Stimme, mit der man große Sachen versuchen konnte, aber sie wusste das, und die einfachen Lieder, auf die sie sich selbst beschränkte, sang sie sehr gut, mit einem warmen, lieblichen, ausdrucksstarken Ton, der kaum jemals nicht gefiel. Sicherlich gefiel er Mr. Darcy, dachte Mrs. Gardiner, die das Gesicht des jungen Mannes beobachtete, während er Elisabeth beobachtete. Er war so nahezu undurchschaubar, seine Gefühle vor dem Blick der Öffentlichkeit geschützt, aber er hatte eine sehr leichte Biegung an seinen Lippen, und allein schon die Intensität seines konzentrierten Blicks erzählte seine eigene Geschichte.

Elizabeth würde alle Hände voll mit ihm zu haben, vermutete sie. Er war offenbar ein komplizierter Mann, ein schwieriger Mensch. Er _war_ weit besser für sie geeignet, als es Mr. Collins jemals sein könnte, durch Geist und Gefühl, und es war möglich, dass ihre Lebhaftigkeit seinen Ernst ausgleichen könnte und umgekehrt. Aber wenn ihr starker Wille gegen seinen rebellieren würde, könnte das Ergebnis möglicherweise verheerend sein.

Die musikalische Sitzung wurde vom Erscheinen des Teetabletts unterbrochen. Darcy blieb nur noch eine kleine Weile, bevor er seinen Abschied nahm, aber nicht ehe er fragte, ob er am nächsten Morgen seine Schwester zu einem Besuch mitbringen könnte. Daraus konnte entnommen werden, dass die Gardiners seine Billigung in ausreichendem Masse erlangt hatten, sodass er nicht das Gefühl hatte, Miss Darcy würde erheblich verletzt werden durch die Erniedrigung, mit ihnen bekannt gemacht zu werden und ein Haus betreten zu müssen, das so nahe bei Cheapside gelegen war. Die Zustimmung wurde selbstverständlich gegeben und er verabschiedete sich mit einem letzten, zögernden Blick in Elizabeths Richtung. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn von sich aus hinausbegleiten sollen, aber irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, an diesem Abend schon so viel Vertrautheit mit ihm gehabt zu haben, wie sie bewältigen konnte; es war noch zu neu und ungewohnt, um angenehm zu sein.

~% ~

In dieser Nacht saß Elizabeth vor der Frisierkommode in dem Zimmer, das sie mit Jane teilte und starrte auf die glänzende Perlenkette in ihrem Etui vor ihr. „Oh Jane, Jane", sagte sie zu ihrer Schwester, die sich auf dem Bett ihre Haare bürstete, „Ich fühle mich so erbärmlich schuldig!"

„Aber warum?"

„Wegen denen!" Sie deutete auf die Kette.

Jane zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Aber warum?", fragte sie erneut. „Es war absolut angemessen von Mr. Darcy, Dir ein Verlobungsgeschenk zu kaufen, und von Dir, es zu anzunehmen."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte es so empfinden, aber in dem Moment, als ich diese Perlen sah, _wusste_ ich es."

„Wusstest Du was?"

„Ich wusste, dass ich in meinen eigenen Augen absolut käuflich geworden bin, und das kann ich nicht ertragen."

Jane legte die Bürste ab. „Lizzy", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll, „das ist nicht fair von Dir. Du hast Mr. Darcy nicht akzeptiert, damit er Dir Juwelen gibt. Das weißt Du!"

„Was nützt es mir das zu glauben, wenn ich _die_ um meinen Hals habe? Wenn ich ihn liebte - wenn ich ihn wirklich schätzte nur um seines eigenen Werts willen, dann würde es mein Gewissen nicht beunruhigen, solche Gaben zu akzeptieren, aber so wie es ist, erscheint es falsch. Ich akzeptierte Mr. Darcy nicht _nur_, weil er reich ist, aber wenn er nicht reich wäre, hätte ich ihn dann in Betracht gezogen? Hätte ich geglaubt, dass es sich lohnt, meine Abneigung zu überwinden, nur seinem hübschen Gesicht und intelligenten Geist zuliebe? Ich glaube nicht, Jane. Ich glaube nicht."

„Du hast an Deine Familie gedacht: das Wohl Deiner Mutter und Schwestern. Das ist ehrenwert, Liebste. Und Mr. Darcy weiß, dass Du ihn nicht so liebst wie er Dich; Du hast Dich nicht betrügerisch verhalten."

„Oh, aber ich habe mich auch nicht besonders aufrichtig verhalten! Ich frage mich, was er gesagt hätte, wenn er gewusst hätte, was meine Meinung über ihn wirklich war, als er den Antrag machte? Wenn ich gesagt hätte, 'Mr. Darcy, bis heute habe Sie noch nie gemocht und habe Sie vielmehr seit langem als den stolzesten, unangenehmsten Mann meiner Bekanntschaft betrachtet, überdies verdächtigte ich Sie unehrenhafter Missetaten gegenüber meiner Freundin, aber weil Sie so außergewöhnlich groß und gut aussehend sind, und weil Sie nicht dümmer sind als ich, und weil Sie so sehr reich sind und ich und meine Familie vielleicht eines Tages so ganz arm sein werden - wegen all dieser Dinge werden ich Sie heiraten und mich bemühen, Sie gernzuhaben, obwohl ich nicht ganz sicher bin, ob das möglich sein wird' -? Wenn ich das alles an diesem Tag zu ihm gesagt hätte, glaubst Du wirklich, er hätte mich noch heiraten wollen?"

Jane musste wider Willen über Elizabeths drolligen Ton lächeln, aber sie antwortete ernst: „Solche Worte könnten ihm nur weh getan haben. Welchen Sinn hätte es, so etwas zu sagen - besonders da Du jetzt beabsichtigst, ihn so gern zu haben wie Du nur kannst? Deine Meinung über ihn hat sich schon um einiges verändert. Ist das nicht wichtiger, als was Du einst dachtest?"

„Ich hoffe, dass Du Recht hast, meine Liebe, aber auch dann kann ich diese Perlen immer noch nicht sehen, ohne mich wie die schlimmste Art von Mitgiftjäger zu fühlen."

„Diese Perlen verkörpern Mr. Darcys Liebe, Lizzy."

„Ja." Sie berührte sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen. „Ja, genau. Seine Liebe. Seine Liebe, die ich gierig nehme wie sein Geld und nicht erwidern kann. Ich hänge sie zusammen mit diesen um meinen Hals und", sie seufzte, „Tante Gardiner hat recht, Jane. Ich könnte es schwerer finden, als ich ertragen kann."

Darauf hatte Jane keine Antwort.

~% ~

Elizabeth hatte sich eher davor gefürchtet, Darcys Schwester zu treffen, da sie sicher war, niemand könnte angenehm sein, der von Mr. Bingleys Schwestern als Musterbeispiel anpriesen wurde. Auch Mr. Wickhams Beschreibung hallte in ihrem Hinterkopf wider. Sie hatte gerade erst angefangen, die stolze Fassade des Bruders zu knacken; wie würde sie mit _noch so einer_ umgehen?

Groß waren ihr Erstaunen und ihre Erleichterung, als sie dann in dem großen, wohlgeformten Mädchen nichts anderes als eine schmerzliche Schüchternheit ausmachte. Miss Darcy war offensichtlich begierig, sie zu treffen, aber deswegen auch offensichtlich ängstlich, und sie stotterte fast bei ihrer Begrüßung; aber ihre Schüchternheit hatte gegen die gemeinsamen Anstrengungen von Elizabeth, Jane und Mrs. Gardiner keine Chance. Darcy nahm Platz und beobachtete mit großer Zufriedenheit, wie die Damen sie aus der Reserve lockten.

Es erfreute Elizabeth zu hören, wie herzlich Fräulein Darcy von ihrem Bruder sprach und die offensichtliche Zuneigung zwischen ihnen zu sehen. Er ermutigte sie ruhig in vielfältiger Weise, während sie oft Anleitung oder Zustimmung suchend zu ihm hinsah. Es war aber klar, dass er entschlossen war, bei dieser besonderen Begegnung eine untergeordnete Rolle zu übernehmen, und er sprach nur, um die Gespräche unter den Frauen zu fördern.

Unter dem Deckmantel eines anderen Gesprächs wandte sich Georgiana einmal zu Elizabeth und flüsterte tapfer: „Ich bin sehr froh, dass Sie im Begriff sind, meinen Bruder zu heiraten."

Elizabeth lächelte herzlich zurück. „Danke. Ich bin so froh, dass Sie es gutheißen."

„Er verdient es glücklich zu sein. Er hat so viel für mich getan und tut so viel für alle anderen außer sich selbst. Ich weiß -" Sie errötete über ihre eigene Dreistigkeit, fuhr aber mit einem noch leiseren Flüstern fort, „Ich weiß, er muss Sie sehr lieben. Sie werden ihn glücklich machen."

Tief berührt, hielt Elizabeth eine plötzliche, unerwartete Träne zurück. „Ich werde es versuchen", sagte sie in aller Aufrichtigkeit. Dann, um den Ernst abzuschütteln, beugte sie sich vor, spannte eine Augenbraue in Darcys Richtung und fragte keck: „Wird er mich glücklich machen, glauben Sie?"

Georgianas Augen weiteten sich. Anstatt zu lächeln, rief sie sofort und ernsthaft: „Aber natürlich!" als ob die Möglichkeit, ihr Bruder würde nicht jede Frau überglücklich machen, einfach nicht existieren könnte.

Wie verschieden war ihre Einstellung von denen, die innerhalb der Familie Bennet anzutreffen waren! Nur zwischen Elizabeth und Jane gab es etwas, das diesem Niveau einer uneingeschränkten Zustimmung und Wertschätzung nahe kam. Miss Darcy mochte noch jung und naiv sein, aber sie würde nicht so fühlen, wenn sie vernachlässigt oder schlecht behandelt worden wäre. Elizabeth musste zugeben, dass Mr. Darcy die Fähigkeit besaß, große Loyalität in denen zu wecken, die ihm nahe standen. Es war ein unbestreitbar bewundernswerter Charakterzug, und sie erkannte, wie viel Gutes es für ihre Zukunft als seine Frau verhieß.

Sie blickte quer durch das Zimmer zu diesem Herrn und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das ihn blinzeln und ein wenig gerader auf seinem Stuhl sitzen ließ. Der Rest des Besuchs verlief angenehm und er dauerte tatsächlich etwas länger als normal.

„Empfangen Sie Besuche, Miss Darcy?" fragte Mrs. Gardiner, als sie endlich aufstanden um zu gehen.

„Ja. Das heißt -" Sie schaute zu Darcy. „Mein Bruder hält es nicht für ungebührlich für mich, Besuche von bestimmten Bekannten zu empfangen."

„Werden Sie morgen zu Hause sein?"

„Ja, das werden wir" sprach Darcy für sie.

„Dann werden wir uns die Ehre geben, Sie morgen aufzusuchen." Sie lächelte dem Kind freundlich zu, das zitternd darauf reagierte.

„Mrs. Gardiner", sagte Darcy", wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, würde ich gerne bleiben und einige Gespräche mit Elizabeth führen. Sie und ich haben noch einige Dinge zu bereden, glaube ich."

„Natürlich, Mr. Darcy. Da kann es keine Schwierigkeit geben."

~% ~

Darcy begleitet seine Schwester zur Kutsche. Sie lächelte ihn an, als er ihr hineinhalf. „Ich mochte sie alle, Fitzwilliam."

„Darüber bin ich sehr froh. Wirst Du eine solche Schwester mögen? "

„Sehr. Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihre... ihre Ungezwungenheit in Gesellschaft."

Er lächelte. „Das ist eines ihrer Talente. Sie wird Dir helfen, das zu lernen, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Oh, ja! Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich _jemals_ ganz wie sie sein könnte."

„Ich möchte nicht, dass Du es bist. Du bist ganz gut so, wie du bist, nur ein wenig zu schüchtern."

Nach ein wenig mehr Ermutigung gab er dem Kutscher seine Anweisungen und beobachtete sie beim losfahren, bevor er ins Empfangszimmer zurückkehrte. Er stellte fest, dass Mrs. Gardiner gegangen war, um ihre Kinder zu versorgen. Jane, als Anstandsdame zurückgelassen, hatte mit einem Buch eine diskrete Position auf der Fensterbank gegenüber im Raum eingenommen. Darcy und Elizabeth konnten ihr Gespräch in völliger Ungestörtheit führen (solange sie mit leiser Stimme sprachen).

Als einer, der niemals Zeit für Small Talk verschwendete, kam Darcy sofort auf das Thema, das ihn am meisten interessierte. „Ich möchte mit Ihnen über die Vorbereitungen für unsere Hochzeit sprechen."

Mr. Darcy Worte wie _unsere Hochzeit _aussprechen zu hören, war immer noch eine überaus seltsame - und ziemlich beunruhigende - Erfahrung. Panik ergriff ihr Herz für einen Moment, als sie sich fragte, was um alles in der Welt sie getan hatte, aber sie antwortete so ruhig sie konnte: „Ja, Sir?"

„Haben Sie sich schon irgendwelche Gedanken gemacht, wie lange Sie verlobt sein möchten?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß.

„Ich hätte gerne einen Monat", sagte er fest.

Elizabeth war ein wenig bestürzt. So kurze Verlobungen waren keine Seltenheit, aber mit seinem Vermögen, der Entfernung zwischen ihren Häusern, die Tatsache, dass sie ihn gefühlsmäßig immer noch kaum kannte... wenn sie darüber nachgedacht hätte, hätte sie eine längere Verlobungszeit für angemessen gehalten.

Offenbar bemerkte er die Unsicherheit auf ihrem Gesicht und erklärte: „Ich bin bestrebt, nach Pemberley zurückzukehren; ich glaube, ich war zu lange abwesend. Es gibt dort viel Geschäftliches, das ich nicht wirklich ordnungsgemäß über die Post regeln kann, und es ist eine zu lange Reise, um sie nur für eine Woche oder zwei zu machen. Deshalb möchte ich zuerst verheiratet sein, und zwar schon bald, damit wir zusammen nach Pemberley fahren können und ich die Zeit habe, alles Nötige ohne Hast zu bearbeiten. " Es war kein Grund, an dem Elizabeth etwas aussetzen konnte; sie war erfreut, dass er anscheinend seinen Besitz wirklich wichtig nahm. Dann fügte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln hinzu, während seine Augen ihr Gesicht liebkosten: „Obwohl, wenn ich ehrlich bin, muss ich zugeben, dass ich sowieso sehr bald verheiratet sein möchte."

Ihr Gesicht flammte auf, sie wandte es in einiger Verlegenheit ab. Sie fühlte, wie er kurz ihre Hand beruhigend umklammerte, bevor er sie zurückzog. Jane war immerhin direkt gegenüber im Raum, in ihrer Blickrichtung.

Darcy wartete einen Moment, bis sie ihre Fassung zurückgewonnen hatte. Auch er war etwas errötet, fuhr aber mit ruhiger Stimme fort: „Pemberley ist sehr schön im Sommer und ich möchte, dass Sie es so sehen."

„Ich erinnere mich, wie warm Miss Bingley es rühmte", murmelte sie. „Sie nannte es den entzückendsten Ort der Welt, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

„_Ich_ betrachte es mit Sicherheit so, ich hoffe, Sie werden das auch tun."

„Ich bin sicher, das werde ich", sagte sie aufrichtig, während sie endlich wieder seinem Blick begegnete. Er drückte lächelnd seine Zustimmung aus. „Ich kann aber nicht sagen, ob ein Monat genug sein wird. Die Vorbereitungen selbst werden nicht lange dauern, aber ich muss Hochzeitskleidung kaufen. Ich bin sicher, meine Mutter wird darauf bestehen."

„Das kann aber sicher leicht innerhalb eines Monats erfolgen? Sie können zumindest Ihre Bestellungen aufgeben und alles, was Ihnen fehlt, können Sie nach der Hochzeit kaufen."

„Da ich noch nie eine große Menge von Kleidern auf einmal erworben habe, kann ich das wirklich nicht sagen. Ich glaube, meine Mutter würde es als eine Frage des Stolzes ansehen, dass wir meine Hochzeitskleidung kaufen und nicht Sie. Immerhin", sie lächelte ironisch, „werden Sie für alles andere bezahlen. Ich habe keine Mitgift."

„Elizabeth". Wieder kam seine Hand zum Vorschein, dieses Mal um ihre Wange flüchtig zu berühren und zu veranlassen, dass sie ihm in die Augen sah. „Ich glaube, ich sollte den König von Frankreich in _King Lear_ zitieren, als er von Cordelia sagte: ‚_Sie ist selbst eine Mitgift_'. Was auch immer mich besorgt gemacht haben mag, Sie zu heiraten, Ihr mangelndes Vermögen war es nicht. Mein Vater war ein kluger Mann mit Geld, und ich habe versucht, seinem Beispiel zu folgen. Auch ohne das Geld, das weggeht, wenn Georgiana heiratet, werden wir nie zu denen gehören, die finden, dass die Einnahmen aus ihrem Besitz für ihren Lebensstandard nicht ausreichen - oder Einnahmen einbüßen und außerstande sind, sie aus ihren Kassen auszugleichen. Ihre fehlende Mitgift spielt keine Rolle für unseren Komfort oder den unserer Kinder. Ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort darauf."

Mehr als alles, was er jemals zu ihr gesagt hatte, beschämte diese Rede Elizabeth. Sie war plötzlich hochgradig und zutiefst beschämt, in welchem Licht sie ihn betrachtet hatte, wie sicher sie angenommen hatte, dass sein brennender Stolz Reichtum über alles schätzte. Überwältigt von Reue bot sie ihm das einzige an, was sie in diesem Moment anbieten konnte. „Ich werde meinen Vater um einen Monat bitten", sagte sie.

Sofort lächelte er, so wie zwei Tage zuvor, als sie ihn akzeptierte. Es war ein sehr attraktives Lächeln. „Danke", sagte er und drückte ihr noch einmal kurz die Hand.

In einer kurzen befangenen Stille fragte sie: „Gab es noch einen Punkt, den Sie besprechen wollten?"

„Eigentlich ja. Ihre Tante und Ihr Onkel erwähnten letzte Nacht beim Dinner, dass Sie geplant hatten, sie in diesem Sommer auf einer Reise in den Lake District zu begleiten."

„Ja, das hatte ich - vorzeitig gemachte Pläne, stelle ich jetzt fest. Wer hätte gedacht, dass das Leben sich so schnell ändern könnte! Ich glaube, ich werde nie wieder ein Sommerunternehmen mit solcher Sicherheit planen, jetzt da ich weiß, wie wahrscheinlich es ist, dass etwas ganz anderes passieren wird."

Darcy hatte ihr amüsiert zugehört, sagte aber jetzt: „Ich dachte, Sie könnten vielleicht enttäuscht sein, dass Sie die Reise versäumen. Wie ich hörte, Sie sind noch nie dort gewesen, und deshalb habe ich einen Vorschlag."

„Ja?"

„Wenn Sie möchten, nehme _ich_ Sie mit - auf unsere Hochzeitsreise." Bevor sie antworten konnte, sprach er schnell weiter. „Die Seen sollte man im Sommer sehen und ich war selbst seit einigen Jahren nicht dort. Wie ich schon sagte, ich möchte zuerst nach Pemberley fahren, aber nach ein paar Wochen, wenn ich bei den Vermögensangelegenheiten aufgeholt habe und alle Hochzeitsbesuche beendet sind, steht es uns frei zu tun, was uns gefällt. Wir könnten den gesamten Rest des Sommers dort verbringen, wenn Sie wollten." Mit vorgespielter Beiläufigkeit fügte er hinzu, „Natürlich nur Sie und ich."

Zum zweiten Mal in ihrem Gespräch war Elizabeth bestürzt und einen Augenblick lang still. Sie hatte von Paaren gehört, die allein auf Hochzeitsreise gingen, aber sie hatte eigentlich nie jemanden kennengelernt, der das machte. Es war Usus für die Braut, eine nahe weibliche Verwandte einzuladen, mit ihnen zu reisen – ihr beizustehen, während sie sich an das Eheleben gewöhnte. Natürlich, nach seinem Plan würde sie schon einen Monat oder länger verheiratet sein, aber sie könnten leicht seine Schwester mitnehmen, um die Schönheit zu genießen und ihre Gesellschaft zur langen Reise beizutragen. Der Gedanke an so viele Tage allein in einer Kutsche mit Mr. Darcy - und an die Absicht, der ihn ein solches Arrangement begehren ließ, machte sie verlegen und besorgt. Aber hatte sie nicht gewusst, dass es das war, was er wollte? Hatte ihre Tante sie nicht gewarnt? Für sie war es eine Ehe aus Zweckmäßigkeit, aber für ihn, aus Leidenschaft. Sein Preis für alles, was er ihr geben würde, war, dass er seiner Leidenschaft frönen dürfte; sie konnte es ihm unmöglich verweigern.

Darcy hatte ihr Gesicht genau beobachtet. Er war nie besonders gut darin gewesen, Elizabeths Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten, etwas, was er zu seiner Demütigung bei seinem Antrag erkannt hatte. Er konnte jetzt nicht sagen, was sie über seinen eher waghalsigen Vorschlag dachte. Er hatte Angst, dass er sie schockieren würde - und er war ein Mann, der gewöhnlich überhaupt nichts Schockierendes tat - aber wirklich, der Gedanke, irgendjemand anderen auf seiner Hochzeitsreise dabeizuhaben, war unerträglich. Wie unerträglich es war, erkannte er in dem Moment, in dem ihm der Gedanke gekommen war allein zu fahren. Sogar in Georgianas teurer Gegenwart konnte er nichts anderes sehen als ein Eindringen. Fitzwilliam Darcy war den größten Teil seines Lebens ein Diener von Pflicht und Ehre und Verantwortung gewesen, besonders seit dem Tod seines Vaters. Jetzt entdeckte er in sich epikureische Geschmacksrichtungen, von denen er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sie hatte; er sehnte sich nach einem Sommer, in dem er niemanden sehen und nichts tun musste, außer die Schönheit von Gottes Schöpfung und die Wonnen der Frau, die er liebte, zu genießen. Es würde seine Belohnung sein, nicht nur für das Zurückstellen seines Stolzes, indem er sie heiratete, sondern auch – nun, für alles; für den frühen Tod seiner Eltern, für die schweren Pflichten seiner Jugend - für die Selbstverleugnung, die er so lange in so vielen Bereichen seines Lebens praktiziert hatte. Als er beschloss, um Elizabeth anzuhalten, war es mehr eine Angelegenheit gewesen, die er sich nicht versagen _konnte_; jetzt war es etwas, was er sich nicht versagen _wollte_. Wenn sie gebeten hätte, ihre Schwester mitzunehmen, hätte er sich verpflichtet gefühlt zuzustimmen, aber er wäre zutiefst enttäuscht gewesen.

Aber Elizabeth sah ihre Pflicht in dieser Angelegenheit und enttäuschte ihn nicht. Als sie ihre Selbstbeherrschung erst einmal wiedergewonnen hatte, lächelte sie ihn schüchtern an und sagte mit einer hübschen Röte auf ihren Wangen, „Ich könnte ein so großzügiges Angebot niemals ablehnen. Da Sie schon mal an den Seen gewesen sind, werde ich mich auf Sie verlassen, meine Lobeshymnen zu dirigieren; Sie müssen mir sagen, welchen der Seen ich am meisten bewundern muss, und meinen Unverstand belehren, wenn ich das Malerische mit dem lediglich Schönen verwechsle."

„Ich würde mir nie anmaßen, Ihnen zu sagen, was Sie bewundern müssen", antwortete er und seine Augen verrieten seine Freude, während er dieses attraktive Lächeln noch einmal lächelte. „Ich werde mich damit begnügen, _Sie_ zu bewundern."

Ihre Augen blitzten, sie schüttelte den Kopf zu seinem Flirten. „Dann wären Sie ein sehr großer Narr, Sir", sagte sie leise. „Sie brauchen nicht zu den Seen zu fahren um mich anzusehen."

„Aber ich muss es, wenn ich Sie dabei anschauen möchte, wie Sie die Seen anschauen", gab er zu bedenken.

„Ich werde genauso aussehen wie hier."

„Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht." Er griff nach ihrer Hand. „Es gibt nur einen Weg, der mir einfällt, um das sicher herauszufinden. Jedenfalls habe ich, wie Sie sagten, die Seen schon gesehen. Aber ich habe nie Elizabeth an den Seen gesehen."

„Sie wird sich als armes Geschöpf erweisen, wage ich zu behaupten, das ständig in die Ferne blickt und ihre Unterröcke beschmutzt, weil sie durch die Felder trampelt. Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass sie eine sonnenverbrannte Nase bekommt."

„Ich werde dieser Perspektive freudig entgegensehen", versprach er. „Besonders der sonnenverbrannten Nase."

Elizabeth konnte es bei dieser Gelegenheit kaum vermeiden, ihn zur Tür zu begleiteten. In der Stille der Halle nahm er ihre Hände und küsste sie herzlich. Als ob er nicht schon so viele Stunden damit verbracht hätte sie anzusehen, studierte er gespannt ihr Gesicht mit freimütig leidenschaftlichem Blick. Wieder einmal errötete sie unter seinem Blick. Er streckte eine Hand aus und verfolgte die Linie ihrer Wange mit seinem Fingerrücken; sein Daumen bewegte sich nach oben, um ihre Augenbrauen nachzuzeichnen, dann über ihr Lid. Ihre Augen schlossen sich unwillkürlich; er lehnte sich näher und blickte auf etwas, während er über Ihre Wimpern strich, wo sie an ihren Wangen lagen. Sie hörte ihn murmeln: „_So bemerkenswert fein..._"

Dann beugte er sich noch näher und küsste sie sanft auf den Mundwinkel. „Auf Wiedersehen, meine Elizabeth", sagte er mit leiser, tiefer Stimme. Und er ließ sie dort stehen, mit klopfendem Herzen und wirbelnden Gedanken.

* * *

(*) engl.: upright pianoforte / upright piano, im Gegensatz zu grand piano oder square piano. Die Autorin schrieb mir:

_"I did do some research into pianos and established that they had that sort of tall upright piano then."_


	5. Morgenbesuch bei den Darcys

**Kapitel 5**

Eine ungewöhnliche Spannung hing am nächsten Morgen über Darcys Haus und beide, Mr. und Miss Darcy, erschienen sehr schnell im Frühstückszimmer, um auf ihre Besucher zu warten. Georgiana empfing nicht oft Besuche und die Kombination ihres Kommens und ihrer Bedeutung versetzte sie in ziemlich schmerzliche Aufregung. Mrs. Annesley lächelte ihr beruhigend zu und nahm ihren gewohnten seitlichen Platz mit einer Handarbeit ein. Darcy war gefasst wie immer, aber für den Beobachter gab es kleine Anzeichen von Ungeduld. Er sprach wenig, lächelte aber gelegentlich in sich hinein, sah sich mit kritischem Auge im Zimmer um und schlenderte zum Fenster, um die Straße darunter zu beobachten.

Ihre Geduld schien belohnt zu werden, als es an der Haustür klingelte. Die Damen ordneten ihre Röcke; Darcy schritt nach vorn. Sie hörten gedämpfte Stimmen und Schritte; der Butler erschien. Alle Augen ruhten erwartungsvoll auf der Tür.

„Mrs. Hurst und Miss Bingley", stimmte er an.

Darcy war zu gut erzogen und zu unerschütterlich, um seinen Verdruss offen zu verraten, aber seine Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht zusammen und sein Mund straffte sich ein klein wenig. Georgiana war nicht unglücklich, ihre Freundinnen zu sehen, aber ziemlich verwirrt bei ihrem plötzlichen Auftritt anstelle der erwarteten Bennets und Gardiners.

Die Damen rauschten ins Zimmer. „Mr. Darcy!" rief Miss Bingley. „Liebste Miss Darcy!"

„Wir haben uns schon lange Zeit danach gesehnt, Sie zu besuchen, mein Lieber", sagte Mrs. Hurst. „Und ich stelle fest, Mr. Darcy, in letzter Zeit sind Sie uns ganz fremd geworden!"

Er verbeugte sich. „Mrs. Hurst - Miss Bingley. Was verschafft uns das Vergnügen?"

„Na, Freundschaft, natürlich", sagte Miss Bingley und setzte sich neben Georgiana. „Dürfen wir unseren Freund nicht besuchen?"

„Sicher", antwortete er und setzte sich wieder, aber mit einem Auge auf der Tür.

Mrs. Hurst und Miss Bingley hatten Miss Darcy wirklich gern, obwohl es nicht geleugnet werden kann, dass das gute Aussehen und der Reichtum ihres Bruders ihrer Zuneigung zusätzliches Gewicht verliehen, und sie machten sich für einige Minuten sehr effektiv daran, sie zu erfreuen. Sie konnten jemanden erfreuen, wenn sie wollten. Aber Miss Bingley konnte den wahren Zweck ihres Besuchs nicht lange verleugnen und sobald die Erfrischungen herumgereicht wurden, überließ sie das Fräulein den Schmeicheleien ihrer Schwester und platzierte sich in der Nähe des Herrn.

„Ich höre, ich habe Anlass Ihnen Glück zu wünschen, Mr. Darcy", begann sie mit einer vertraulichen Pose.

Er lächelte. „Ja, Madam, das haben Sie."

„Sie müssen mir verzeihen, wenn ich sage, dass ich bei der Nachricht ganz überrascht war."

„Durchaus nicht. Ich hätte erwartet, dass Sie überrascht sind."

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Mrs. Bennet wirklich Ihre Mutter werden würde, wäre ich früher vorsichtiger gewesen, als ich Sie deswegen hänselte."

Er zuckte nicht direkt zusammen - es war nur ein Flackern der Augenlider - aber sie wusste, sie hatte einen Treffer erzielte. „Eine unnötige Entschuldigung, dessen können Sie versichert sein."

„Sie sind zu gütig." Sie nippte an ihrem Getränk. „Hat die Familie in Longbourn die entzückende Nachricht schon gehört? Ich bin sicher, sie werden überglücklich sein." Darcy war viel zu intelligent, um nicht zu erkennen, was sie tat, aber was ihn am meisten ärgerte war, dass es funktionierte. „Und was ist mit Ihrem Onkel, dem Earl? Hat er Ihnen seine Glückwünsche ausgesprochen?"

„Es wird keine Ankündigung geben, bis ich nächste Woche mit ihrem Vater gesprochen habe. Ich erwarte jedoch, dass alle meine Familienmitglieder und Freunde für mich glücklich sein werden." Er warf ihr einen spitzen Blick zu.

„Ja, natürlich. Mr. Darcy, ich wünsche mir, dass Sie glauben, dass wir Ihr Glück genauso ersehnen wie Sie schon immer das Glück meines Bruders ersehnt haben."

Dieser Schachzug stieß auf Schweigen.

„Wie erfreut Sie sein müssen, Miss Darcy so viele Schwestern zu schenken! Und die beiden jüngsten - wie waren ihre Namen? - Miss Lydia und Miss Catherine, nicht wahr? – Wirklich beinahe in ihrem Alter, nicht wahr? Ich bin sicher, sie werden glücklich sein, sie in ihre Aktivitäten mit einzubeziehen. Natürlich ist Miss Mary die wirklich musikalische in der Familie. Kein Zweifel, sie werden zusammen Duette spielen, das heißt, wenn Sie beabsichtigen, dass sie viel Zeit mit ihnen verbringen soll?"

„Georgiana ist noch viel mit ihren Studien beschäftigt", antwortete er kurz und seine Stirn wurde immer dunkler.

„Natürlich, ich vergaß, dass sie bereits in die Gesellschaft eingeführt wurden, Georgiana aber nicht. Ach du meine Güte! Ich hoffe, es macht sie nicht unzufrieden."

„Ich denke, das ist eher unwahrscheinlich."

„Ich bin sicher, Sie haben Recht. Aber Sie kennen sie ja auch so gut! Sie sind immer der gewissenhafteste Bruder gewesen. Ich bin sicher, ich habe noch nie einen Bruder so besorgt um das Wohlergehen seiner Schwester gesehen, wie Sie es sind."

„Sie zollen mir zu viel Anerkennung, Miss Bingley."

„Das ist unmöglich, Mr. Darcy."

Sein Mund verzog sich zu einer geraden Linie, aber was auch immer er dann gesagt hätte, es war für die Nachwelt verloren. Der Butler erschien wieder. „Mrs. Gardiner, Miss Bennet und Miss Bennet."

~% ~

Obwohl niemand davon sprach, war es all den Frauen, die an diesem Morgen zusammen in Gardiners Kutsche reisten, sehr bewusst, dass dies viel mehr als ein einfacher gesellschaftlicher Besuch war. Es lag nicht nur daran, dass Miss Darcy Elizabeths zukünftige Schwägerin war, und nicht daran, dass sie ihr gesellschaftlich überlegen war. Sondern daran, dass das Haus, das sie aufsuchten, _sein_ Haus war - Mr. Darcys Haus - und damit bald auch _ihr_ - Elizabeths - Haus sein würde. Sie würde nicht offiziell als künftige Herrin empfangen werden, aber als Elizabeth beobachtete, wie die Häuser außerhalb der Kutschenfenster sukzessive größer wurden, konnte sie nicht die ganze Besorgnis verhindern, die mit einer solchen Einführung einherging. Heute dorthin zu fahren - Mr. Darcy und seine Schwester zu sehen, zusammen, in ihrem Haus - war gleichbedeutend damit, eine Vision ihrer Zukunft zu erhalten.

Das Stadthaus, vor dem sie schließlich anhielten, überraschte sie etwas dadurch, dass es nicht so grandios war, wie sie befürchtet hatte. Sicherlich war es recht groß und sehr fein, aber im Vergleich zu einigen der Gebäude, an denen sie vorbei gerollt waren, schien es fast bescheiden. Während sie die Treppe hinauf ging, umklammerte Elizabeth ihr Handtäschchen mit nervösen Fingern; Jane, die ihre Anspannung bemerkte, hakte sich bei ihr ein und lächelte sie beruhigend an.

Ein äußerst korrekter und vornehmer Butler führte sie hinein. Elizabeth blickte in einer eleganten Halle mit einem hochglanzpolierten Fußboden um sich. Eine anmutige Treppe schwang sich nach oben. Ihre Augen wanderten überall hin, es schien unwirklich.

Sie gingen den mit Teppichen ausgelegten Flur hinab und wurden in ein sonniges Empfangszimmer auf der Straßenseite geführt; die Gesellschaft war jedoch nicht ganz, was sie erwarteten. Jane versteifte sich sofort; jetzt war Elizabeth an der Reihe, sie schweigend zu beruhigen, so gut sie konnte. Es war nur ein Augenblick, dass sie so dastanden, während Miss Bingley ärgerlich errötete und Mrs. Hurst hochmütig ihre Brauen hochzog; erleichtert stand Darcy schnell auf, kam nach vorn und begrüßte sie alle mit absichtlicher, ja warmer Zuvorkommenheit. Auch die anderen erhoben sich, einige mehr widerwillig als andere.

Mr. Bingleys Schwestern waren nicht gerade einladend, aber wenn sie befürchtet hatten, dass Mrs. Gardiner und die Misses Bennet versuchen würden, sie übermäßig in Anspruch zu nehmen, so war diese Angst bald beigelegt. Sogar Jane machte keinen Versuch, sie als Freunde zu begrüßen; obgleich sie mit einer Ruhe sprach, die Elizabeth stolz machte, und ihr liebliches Lächeln lächelte, sprach sie Caroline als „Miss Bingley" an und zeigte keine Vertraulichkeit.

„Wie lange es schon her ist, dass wir Sie zuletzt sahen, Miss Bennet", bemerkte Mrs. Hurst, als sie sich steif ringsum im Raum gesetzt hatten.

„Ich bin überrascht, dass Sie unseren Besuch nicht erwiderten", fügte Miss Bingley hinzu.

„Ich bitte um Vergebung", antwortete sie höflich. Mrs. Gardiner an ihrer einen Seite fing sofort ein Gespräch mit Mrs. Hurst an, während Elizabeth auf der anderen dasselbe mit Miss Bingley tat, wobei jede versuchte, die Aufmerksamkeit von ihr weg zuziehen.

Georgiana, die dieses Zusammenspiel beobachtete, fühlte sich unbehaglich und verwirrt durch eine Spannung, die sie nicht verstand. Darcy war noch schmerzlich berührt von Miss Bingleys gut platzierten Stacheln, aber das Ergebnis war das Gegenteil von dem, was die Dame bezweckt hatte: Statt Elizabeth zu meiden und sich an sie zu wenden, mied er sie und heftete seinen Blick mit unbeirrbarer Absicht auf Elizabeth. Was Elizabeth angeht, bemerkte sie Miss Bingleys offensichtliche Eifersucht mit ausreichend boshaftem Vergnügen, aber ihre Anteilnahme galt nur ihrer Schwester.

„Haben Sie den Winter in der Stadt genossen?", fragte sie Miss Bingley.

„Oh, ja! Ich finde sie dem Land weit überlegen, Sie nicht?"

„Überhaupt nicht. Abgesehen von der Gesellschaft meiner Tante und meines Onkels und gelegentlicher Vergnügung hat sie wenig Reiz für mich, fürchte ich."

„Naturgemäß, nehme ich an. Schließlich gibt es so wenig Gelegenheit für einen wirklich langen Spaziergang."

„Genau." Sie lächelte mit vollkommener Gelassenheit zurück.

Plötzlich sprach Mr. Darcy. „Glücklicherweise sind Pemberleys Anlagen selbst für den hartnäckigsten Wanderer umfangreich genug."

Miss Bingley errötete erneut. Bittere Klugheit hielt ihre Zunge zurück; sie konnte es nicht riskieren, Mr. Darcy zu beleidigen, indem sie seine Verlobte offen beleidigte, egal wie die Worte in ihrem Mund brannten. Elizabeth verstand daraus, dass die anderen von ihrer Verlobung wussten. Genau in diesem Moment, ähnlich dem langsamen Läuten einer volltönenden Glocke, hatte der Butler noch einen weiteren Auftritt. „Mr. Forsythe und Familie", war diesmal die Legitimation. Darcy Augenbrauen erhoben sich.

Es zeigte sich, dass die Familie aus einem Mann, einer Frau, einer Schwester und einem jüngeren Bruder bestand. Alle sahen sehr elegant aus und betrachteten die Gesellschaft aus der Gracechurch Street mit oberflächlich getarnter Neugier. Mr. Darcy vollzog die Vorstellungen mit viel mehr Anstand, als Elizabeth unter den gegebenen Umständen erwartet hatte. Sie glaubte, dass er ihr einen eher entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf, und konnte als Antwort nur mit der Schulter zucken. Er war offensichtlich ein gefragter Mann.

Die Abteilungen der Gruppe veränderten sich dann schnell, getrieben von den Interessen der Neuankömmlinge. Die beiden Herren schienen auf ein Gespräch mit Darcy aus zu sein, während Miss Forsythe und Miss Bingley sich jeden Anschein gaben, Busenfreundinnen zu sein. Es ist wahr, dass Mrs. und Miss Forsythe zunächst einige Bemerkungen an Miss Darcy richteten, aber als sie daran scheiterten, als Gegenleistung mehr als ein Murmeln oder zwei herauszulocken, wandten sie sich wesensverwandteren Gästen zu. Elizabeth konnte nur amüsiert beobachten, wie schnell ihre eigene Gesellschaft offenbar als mangelhaft befunden worden war. Die vier modisch gekleideten Frauen bildeten bald eine Gruppe und sprachen eifrig über all den neuesten Stadtklatsch. Jane und Mrs. Gardiner kamen mit Mrs. Annesley ins Gespräch und Elizabeth setzte sich zu Georgiana. Sie fand sie ernsthaft verlegen und überwältigt durch den Überfluss an Besuchern. Elizabeth musste sie fast drängen zu sprechen; als sie es tat, schluckte sie und flüsterte: „Bitte vergeben Sie mir, ich wusste nicht, dass die alle heute Morgen kommen würden. Wir hätten sie abgewiesen, aber -"

„Meine liebe Miss Darcy", antwortete Elizabeth lächelnd, „Sie dürfen sich auf keinen Fall schuldig fühlen, eine große Anzahl von Morgenbesuchern auf einmal empfangen zu haben! Wir sind es, denen es leid tun sollte, dass wir Ihnen so viel Mühe machen."

„_Oh, nein_! Und", sie errötete heftig, „ich wollte damit nicht andeuten, dass Besucher nicht willkommen sind, oder dass ich irgendeinen von ihnen _nicht mag_ - sie sind alle sehr liebenswürdig, nur -" Sie stotterte fast ihrer Ängstlichkeit.

„Nur gibt es momentan ziemlich viele von uns."

„_Ja_. Ich meine, natürlich sind wir glücklich so viele Freunde zu haben, aber -" Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und verebbte in Demütigung, anscheinend daran verzweifelt sich jemals richtig auszudrücken.

Elizabeth spürte ein tiefes Mitgefühl für die Schüchternheit des Mädchens, die so im Gegensatz zu ihrer eigenen natürlichen Selbstsicherheit war. „Beunruhigen Sie sich nicht", sagte sie sanft. „Sie haben nichts Unrechtes gesagt."

Für einen Moment war alles, was Georgiana tun konnte, auf ihre Hände zu starren, aber schließlich schaute sie auf und es gelang ihr mit erneuter Fassung sagen: „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass mein Bruder und ich - dass wir uns sehr auf Ihren Besuch in größerer Ungestörtheit gefreut hätten."

Sie lächelte. „An solchen Gelegenheiten kann es uns in Zukunft nicht mangeln. Denken Sie daran", vertraulich beugte sie sich etwas vor, „wir werden Schwestern sein, Sie und ich." Durch viel Ermutigung und viel Lächeln konnte sie das stille Mädchen so in ein zögerliches Gespräch lenken.

Ihre Zufriedenheit wurde jedoch bald zerstört. Nicht weit entfernt hatte Miss Bingley einige Anfragen zu Elizabeths und Janes Herkunft erhalten. Sie antwortete in einer Art, die voll die Tatsache ausnutzte, dass Mr. Darcys und Miss Bennets Verlobung noch nicht öffentlich bekannt war. „Wenn Sie es glauben können, sie wurde nach den Maßstäben von Hertfordshire als eine große Schönheit betrachtet", sagte sie zu Mrs. und Miss Forsythe. „Wissen Sie, was Mr. Darcy sagte, als er das hörte? Er sagte: _‚Sie, eine Schönheit? Eher könnte ich ihre Mutter als geistreich bezeichnen!'_" Sie war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass Elizabeth, wenn auch nicht in ihrer Blickrichtung, so doch in Hörweite saß. Miss Forsythe lachte ein amüsiertes, kicherndes kleines Lachen und Mrs. Forsythe lächelte.

Elizabeth hörte es; ihr Rücken versteifte sich und ihre Augen blitzten. Die Worte waren demütigend, aber sie weigerte sich, sich von Caroline Bingley zum Gespött machen zu lassen. Sie sah sich um. Jane war noch beteiligt am Gespräch mit Mrs. Annesley und ihrer Tante. Die Männer standen zu weit weg und waren zu vertieft, um den Kommentar gehört zu haben. Neben ihr zitterte Miss Darcy fast vor Verlegenheit, sowohl ihrer selbst als auch ihrer Gäste wegen; als sie ihre Tränen sah, tätschelte Elizabeth ihr die Hand und sagte mit leiser Stimme: „Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen, ich muss mich um eine Kleinigkeit kümmern." Bevor ihr Mut sie verlassen konnte, erhob sie sich und ging bewusst dahin, wo der kleine Knäuel von Damen saß. Sie verstummten und drehten ihre Gesichter als sie herankam. Sie hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue, fixierte Miss Bingley mit ihren strahlenden Augen und sagte kühl: „Nur zu wahr, Miss Bingley: meine Mutter ist die Schönheit, und ich bin die Geistreiche." Dann drehte sie sich um und ging direkt quer durch den Raum, wo Mr. Darcy stand und mit den Herren redete, und schlüpfte mit ihrer Hand unter seinen Arm. Georgiana sah ihr nach, sprachlos vor Ehrfurcht.

Darcy drehte bei ihrer Berührung schnell seinen Kopf; die Überraschung in seinem Gesicht wandelte sich sofort in Freude, als er sie sah. Er unterbrach tatsächlich für volle fünf Sekunden, was er gerade sagte, um sie bewundernd anzusehen; sie hatte das gewisse helle Funkeln in ihren Augen, das er von Anfang ihrer Bekanntschaft an so unwiderstehlich gefunden hatte. Es hatte seit seinem Antrag meistens gefehlt; er freute sich zu sehen, dass es wieder da war. Die Herren, mit denen er gesprochen hatte, bemerkten das kurze Zwischenspiel amüsiert, aber dann fing er sich wieder und fuhr mit seinen Bemerkungen zu einer politischen Frage fort, die derzeit im Parlament diskutiert wurde; aber seine Hand kam unbewusst hoch und bedeckte die von Elizabeth, um sie fest an ihrem Platz zu halten.

Elizabeth war eigentlich sehr wütend auf den Mann, dessen Arm sie jetzt beanspruchte, aber um nichts in der Welt hätte sie diese Tatsache Miss Bingley verraten, oder einer der Frauen, die ihre gehässige Erzählung gehört hatten. Sie wäre mehr als weiblich gewesen, wenn sie in dieser Stunde nicht über ihre Rechte an ihm frohlockt hätte. Miss Bingley mochte die Vergangenheit zur Sprache bringen so viel sie beliebte, aber die Gegenwart und Zukunft (das heißt, Mr. Darcy) gehörte ihr. Sie hatte keine Angst, dass er sich losmachen würde, so wie er es bei Miss Bingley tun würde; sie könnte den ganzen Morgen an seiner Seite und an seinem Arm bleiben, wenn sie nur wollte. Wenn sie sänge - nicht dass man während der morgendlichen Besuche sang - aber daran wollte sie im Moment nicht denken - käme er um sie zu hören, wenn sie spielte, er würde ihr wahrscheinlich die Seiten umblättern (sie glaubte nicht, dass er es einem anderen erlauben würde, ihr diesen Dienst zu tun), und wenn sie mit ihren Augen genügend mit ihm flirtete, würde er - nun, sie war nicht ganz sicher, was er tun würde, aber sie war ziemlich sicher, es würde eine kräftige Wirkung in irgendeiner Art haben.

Und sie hätte es vielleicht getan, einfach nur aus Neugierde und dem Spaß daran, wenn sie nicht so wütend auf ihn wäre. Sie glaubte nicht, dass Miss Bingley log; es klang alles zu sehr nach etwas, was er gesagt haben würde, als sie sich zum ersten Mal trafen. Sie war anscheinend bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit der Gegenstand seines Spotts gewesen, und obwohl ihre Eitelkeit davon nicht mehr verletzt werden konnte, erinnerte es sie eindringlich daran, wie unangenehm er wirklich sein konnte. Und so etwas über ihre zu Mutter sagen! Elizabeth hatte im Moment nicht die Objektivität zu erkennen, wie sehr es nach ihren eigenen witzigen Spitzen klang. Aber sie hatte ein starkes Verlangen, ihre Empörung zurzeit zu verbergen; es war nur in diesem brillanten Funkeln zu erkennen, das Mr. Darcy noch nicht zu verstehen gelernt hatte.

So hörte sie stattdessen der politischen Diskussion zu, gab ihre Schalkhaftigkeit auf, stellte ein paar intelligente Fragen und beteiligte sich sogar bei einer kurzen, temperamentvollen Debatte mit dem älteren Mr. Forsythe. Zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt bemerkte sie dabei, dass Darcys Daumen fast unmerklich einen ihrer Finger streichelte, wo er ihre Hand auf seinem Arm hielt; sie blickte auf und sah, wie er sie mit einem Lächeln beobachtete, das sich um seine Augen kräuselte, und eine leichte Biegung seine Lippen. Sie gefiel ihm, mit ihrem schnellen Verstand und frechen Antworten. Ihre Augen sanken; wie konnte sich ein so kalter Mann plötzlich in einen so sehr warmherzigen verwandeln?

Darcy hielt sie für die restliche nervtötende Zeit tatsächlich in seiner Nähe, bis die anderen endlich anfingen, sich zu verabschieden. Es waren sogar die Forsythes, die den ersten Schritt machten, obwohl sie zuletzt gekommen waren. Ihr Bekanntschaftsgrad mit den Darcys war am geringsten und sie mussten noch andere Besuche machen. Darcy wusste genau, dass die Gerüchte über die Aufmerksamkeit, die er der unbekannten Miss Bennet gezollt hatte, am nächsten Tag in der ganzen Stadt umgehen würde, aber da sie nur der Vorbote der Ankündigung seiner Verlobung sein würden, war er dadurch nicht beunruhigt.

Elizabeth bemerkte mit einigem Erstaunen, dass Mrs. Forsythe sich ihrer Tante näherte und für paar Augenblicke mit ihr sprach. Dann ging sie zu Elizabeth. „Es war eine Freude Sie heute zu treffen, Miss Elizabeth", sagte sie mit einer Pose. „Ich habe gerade Ihre Tante eingeladen, Sie und Ihre Schwester zu einer kleinen Dinner-Party zu bringen, die wir am Montag veranstalten. Sie hat mir versichert, dass Sie nicht verpflichtet sind."

„Nein, Ma'am", antwortete sie, sehr erstaunt.

„Mr. Darcy ist natürlich auch eingeladen, ebenso wie Mrs. Hurst und ihre Schwester. Fräulein Darcy begibt sich noch nicht in Gesellschaft, aber Sie werden zumindest die Genugtuung haben zu wissen, dass Sie an dem Abend nicht ganz ohne Freunde sind."

„Danke, Ma'am", brachte sie heraus.

„Ja, gut. Ich denke, wir werden Sie irgendwo wiedersehen, und es ist immer so nett, wenn man in der Stadt bereits Bekanntschaft hat, nicht wahr?"

„Ich muss mich in dieser Angelegenheit Ihrer überlegenen Erfahrung beugen, Mrs. Forsythe."

Sie lächelte leicht. „Ich freue mich auf ein Wiedersehen, Mr. Darcy."

Er verbeugte sich. „Madam."

„Miss Bennet."

„Mrs. Forsythe." Elizabeth entging die Tatsache nicht, dass sie es war, die man, obwohl Jane die ältere Schwester war, zur besonderen Beachtung herausgegriffen hatte. Diese Tatsache, wie auch die Einladung zum Dinner, war ohne Zweifel dem Mann neben ihr zuzuschreiben.

Miss Bingley und Mrs. Hurst waren schwerer aus der Tür zu schubsen, obwohl sie schon überfällig waren; nur der Anblick von Elizabeths entschlossenem Anschmiegen an Darcys bereitwilligen Arm überzeugte Caroline aufzubrechen. Darcys eigener Blick war kühl und unfreundlich; sie hatte am Ende keine Wahl als zu gehen.

Darcy atmete tief ein und wandte sich an Elizabeth. „Ich bitte um Entschuldigung. Ich hätte Carlton gebeten, jeden abzuweisen außer Ihnen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass jemand anderer auftauchen würde. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie die Forsythes wussten, dass wir Besucher empfangen."

„Vielleicht haben sie uns beim Hineingehen beobachtet", schlug sie vor.

„Vielleicht." Er lächelte kläglich. „Ich hatte gehofft, Sie heute Morgen im Haus herumzuführen. Haben Sie noch Zeit?"

Ein Blick auf die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims ließ sie den Kopf schütteln. „Es müsste in der Tat ein sehr kurzer Rundgang sein - weit weniger als das Haus verdient, da bin ich mir sicher. Meine Tante muss noch einige andere Besuche machen und ihre Kinder erwarten sie schon bald." Das war eine leichte Ausflucht; sie hätten länger bleiben können, wenn Elizabeth gewollt hätte, aber sie war in diesem Augenblick nicht in der Stimmung für einen solchen Rundgang. Sie fühlte, es wäre besser ihn aufzuschieben, bis sie in einer etwas zufriedeneren Gefühlsverfassung war.

„Sie scheint eine sehr hingebungsvolle Mutter zu sein", bemerkte er.

„Das ist sie sicherlich. Und mit gutem Grund! Ihre Kinder sind entzückend."

„Mögen Sie Kinder?" Er schaute sie ziemlich vielsagend an.

Sie weigerte sich bei dieser Gelegenheit zu erröten. „Ja sehr."

„Ich auch", sagte er unerwartet. „Obwohl mein Kontakt mit ihnen sich in den letzten Jahren auf die Kinder der Pächter beschränkte." Dann nahm er ihre Hand. „Bitten Sie Mrs. Gardiner, nur ein paar Minuten länger zu bleiben", sagte er leise. „Ich möchte mit Ihnen sprechen."

Sie war nicht sicher, ob sie vertraulich mit ihm reden wollte oder nicht, aber sie konnte nicht ablehnen. Mrs. Gardiner stimmte lächelnd zu und sie und Jane blieben diskret bei den anderen auf der anderen Seite des Raums, während er sie in eine Fensternische zog. Er küsste Elizabeths Hände, wie er es zu tun pflegte, und streichelte ihre Wange. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig wie eine Katze. „Ich habe eigentlich gar nichts zu sagen", gestand er, als sie ihn fragend ansah, „außer dass ich Sie liebe."

Es war ein so entwaffnendes Geständnis und so gänzlich ohne sein übliches selbstsicheres Auftreten, dass sie spürte, wie ihre Irritation weiter dahin schmolz. Oh, es war aber auch schwer, ärgerlich zu bleiben bei einem Mann, der so vernarrt war, was auch immer seine vergangenen Sünden gewesen waren. Da sie unfähig war, seine Gefühle zu erwidern und sich weigerte, sie mit einer geringeren Antwort abzuwerten, lächelte sie nur. Das Zwischenspiel konnte nicht lange dauern; nach ein oder zwei Minuten hatten sie ihre Abschiedsgrüße gesagt und waren aufgebrochen, jedoch nicht bevor Darcy seinen Wunsch bezeugt hatte, sie seinerseits an diesem Nachmittag zu besuchen.

~% ~

„Jane, meine Liebe, macht es Dir sehr viel aus?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich muss zugeben, ich bin eher dankbar, dass Mr. Bingley heute nicht da war, aber nur, weil ich unvorbereitet war. Wenn wir uns jetzt zufällig treffen, werde ich völlig gefasst sein. Wir werden uns wie gewöhnliche und gleichgültige Bekannten verhalten, was wir jetzt auch sind."

Lizzy warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu.

„In der Tat, Lizzy, Du musst mir glauben! Meine Hoffnungen in dieser Richtung sind längst vorbei. Und obwohl ich nicht behaupten kann, dass ich jemals einen anderen Herrn getroffen habe, den ich... so gern habe wie ihn, habe ich mich völlig ausgesöhnt mit der Tatsache, dass... dass wir nie mehr als nur Freunde sein werden."

Elizabeth las im Gesicht ihrer Schwester den Kummer, den zu überwinden sie sich so fest bemühte, und war wieder einmal entschlossen, ihren Auserkorenen dazu zu bringen, seinen Freund zurückzubringen. Sie schob für den Moment die quälende Frage beiseite, warum er ihn zunächst entfernt hatte und öffnete ihren Mund, um Jane etwas Zusicherung anzubieten - einen Hinweis, dass er es nicht selbst bevorzugt hatte sie zu verlassen, aber dann überlegte sie es sich besser. Schließlich wusste sie jetzt nichts über den Zustand von Mr. Bingleys Herz. Der Ball in Netherfield war einige Monate her; was, wenn sich seine Zuneigung in dieser Zeit verändert hatte?

Stattdessen schlang sie ihre Arme um sie. „Macht Dir nichts draus, meine Liebe", flüsterte sie. „Vergiss nicht... jetzt, da ich Mr. Darcy heirate, kann ich Dich anderen reichen Männern in den Weg werfen!"

Jane legte ihren Kopf auf Lizzys Schulter. „Du wirst mich nicht sehr hart werfen, nicht wahr, Lizzy?"

„Natürlich nicht." Sie streichelte ihr Haar. „Richtig, ich könnte Dich verletzen und das könnte ich nie geschehen lassen. Ich könnte niemals zulassen, dass meiner liebsten Schwester in irgendeiner Weise Leid zugefügt wird."

„Liebe Lizzy!"

„Liebe Jane!"

~% ~

Nachdem die letzten ihrer Gäste sie verlassen hatten, wandte sich Mr. Darcy zu seiner Schwester. „Na, Kleine?", fragte er liebevoll. „Ist der Morgen gut verlaufen?"

Sie errötete. „Ja", antwortete sie zögernd.

Er erfasste sofort die Unsicherheit in ihrem Ton. „Du sagst das nicht recht zuversichtlich. Ist etwas passiert, das Dich bedrückt?"

„Mich? Oh, nein. Aber, na ja ...", sie schaute auf die Tür, durch die die Damen so kurz zuvor weggegangen waren. „Miss Bennet – Elizabeth - ist sehr tapfer, nicht wahr?"

„Sehr tapfer?", wiederholte er und zog seine Brauen hoch. „Ja, ich glaube, sie ist sehr tapfer, aber bitte warum hatte sie es nötig, während eines Morgenbesuchs in unserem Haus tapfer zu sein?" Seine Augen verengten sich. „Sagte jemand etwas unfreundliches zu ihr?"

„Nein, nicht gerade zu ihr. Es war nur..." Sie verstummte plötzlich und errötete heftig, als ihr der Anteil ihres Bruders an dem Austausch wieder in den Sinn kam. Dann schloss sie ihren Mund und sagte kein weiteres Wort bis Darcy, durch ihr Schweigen mehr beunruhigt als durch alles andere, ihr schließlich befahl, das Ganze zu erzählen. Stotternd und errötend und entschuldigend die Hände ringend tat sie es, und dann war Darcy an der Reihe, rot zu werden, und er fand es schwer, sein Gesicht nicht zu bedecken. Er brauchte niemanden um ihm klar zu machen, was seine anfänglichen unfreundliche Worte gekostet haben mussten. Es waren nicht nur die Schmerzen für Elizabeth, sondern auch die Enttäuschung und Peinlichkeit für seine Schwester, der er immer ein besseres Beispiel zu geben versucht hatte. Aufgeregt strich er mit der Hand durch sein Haar und ging weg zum Fenster.

„Aber _dann_", fuhr Georgiana atemlos fort, wobei sich ihr Ton aufhellte, „klopfte mir Miss Elizabeth auf die Hand; sie stand auf und _ging zu ihnen hinüber_ -" Darcy drehte den Kopf schroff herum. „Und sie sagte", Georgiana erzählte es ihm und schaute hoch, mit großen Augen, die zeigten wie erstaunlich ihre nächste Aussage sein würde, „sie sagte: _‚Nur zu wahr. Meine Mutter ist die Schönheit, und ich bin die Geistreiche.'_ Und dann ging sie quer durch den Raum zu Dir."

Für einige Augenblicke war es ganz still im Raum und dann begann Darcy zum Erstaunen seiner Schwester auf einmal zu glucksen, dann wurde das Glucksen zu einem Lachen, und dann vergrub er wirklich sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, als er immer noch lachend in einen Stuhl fiel. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie ihn das letzte Mal so frei oder so lange lachen gehört hatte. Als seine Heiterkeit zu nicht mehr als einem leichten Beben seiner Schultern verebbt war, hob er den Kopf und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. „Keine andere Frau", sagte er leise. „Keine andere Frau." Und Georgiana sah, dass er in diesem Moment sehr, sehr glücklich aussah.

~% ~

Aber es war ein ernsthafter Mr. Darcy, der an diesem Nachmittag seiner Verlobten gegenüberstand. Sie war ein wenig überrascht, ihn so düster vorzufinden; er war die letzten zwei Tage entschieden in leichterer Stimmung gewesen. „Elizabeth", begann er in einem ernsten Ton, wobei er sie schnell in einen verlassenen Raum zog, „Ich muss mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen."

Sie wusste sofort, was er meinte, war aber überrascht, dass er es zur Sprache brachte. „Sich entschuldigen, Sir?"

„Ja. Ich -" Er ging ein paar Schritte durch den Raum. „Georgiana erzählte mir, was heute Morgen passierte", sagte er, ihr zugewandt. „Was Miss Bingley sagte. Ich kann nicht ausdrücken, wie beschämt ich bin, dass -"

„Das ist wirklich nicht nötig", unterbrach sie ihn, selbst in Verlegenheit. „Ich wusste schon, dass Sie mich anfangs nicht bewunderten, was ich Ihnen jetzt kaum nachtragen könnte. Es ist ohne Bedeutung."

„Nein, es ist von Bedeutung!" widersprach er ihr energisch. „Sie wurden in meinem Haus beleidigt, durch meine Gäste, und in meinen eigenen Worten! Ich finde diesen Stand der Dinge nicht akzeptabel!" Eher verblüfft von seiner Heftigkeit runzelte Elizabeth die Stirn, nicht sicher, was sich für sie geziemte zu sagen. „Wenn es nicht Sie gewesen wären", fügte er hinzu, wobei seine Stimme weicher wurde und er ihre Hand nahm, „und Ihr unnachahmlichen Witz und Mut, meine großartige Elizabeth, wäre mein Bedauern noch bitterer, als es ohnehin schon ist. Mein einziger Trost ist, dass Sie nicht von mir weg gingen, wozu Sie jedes Recht gehabt hätten, sondern dass Sie zu mir kamen." Er zog sie näher und nahm ihre andere Hand.

„Nun", sagte sie trocken, „ich glaubte nicht, dass es angehen kann, ihr zu erlauben ihr Ziel beim Herumposaunen der Geschichte zu erreichen."

„Georgiana war ganz erstaunt über Ihre Tapferkeit. Ich glaube, Sie sind jetzt ihre Heldin geworden."

„Sie ist ein süßes Mädchen", sagte sie in einem wärmeren Ton. „Ich hoffe, sie war meinetwegen nicht allzu bekümmert."

„Jeder Kummer wurde vom Staunen verschlungen, das versichere ich Ihnen. Ich glaube, sie war mehr bekümmert zu erfahren, dass ich so etwas Ungehobeltes gesagt hatte, als durch irgendetwas anderes." Als sie nicht antwortete, fragte er mit einem Hauch von Unsicherheit, „Sind Sie wirklich nicht böse auf mich?"

Für einen Moment kämpfte Elizabeth zwischen Diplomatie und ihrer natürlichen Neigung zum aufrichtigen Reden. Die Aufrichtigkeit siegte. „Ich war verärgert", erwiderte sie, zog ihre Hände aus seinen und wandte sich ab, „aber nicht so sehr über die Beleidigung für mich, sondern über die für meine Mutter." Beim Blick auf sein Gesicht konnte sie an seinem Gesichtsausdruck sehen, dass dieser Aspekt der Angelegenheit ihm nie eingefallen war. „Meine Mutter ist keine kluge Frau", sagte sie ungeduldig, „aber sie hatte Ihnen zu diesem Zeitpunkt nichts getan. Und im Gegensatz zu mir ist sie schlecht gerüstet, sich gegen Spott zu verteidigen." Noch während sie die Worte sprach, errötete sie, als sie unglücklicherweise an die schamlose und hartnäckige Angewohnheit ihres eigenen Vaters dachte, sie zu verspotten.

Darcy betrachtete sie mit Bestürzung. „Dieser Kommentar sollte Ihren oder Ihrer Mutter nie zu Ohren kommen. Wenn ich irgendeine Ahnung gehabt hätte, dass es dazu kommen könnte, wäre ich vorsichtiger gewesen. Allerdings kann ich die Berechtigung Ihrer Beschwerde nicht leugnen; und nach diesem Morgen will ich es auch nicht. Ich habe meine törichten frühen Urteile über Sie schon lange bereut und bedauere sie jetzt noch mehr." Er beobachtete sie mit unruhigen Augen, als sie ruhelos im Raum herumlief. „Werden Sie meine Entschuldigung annehmen?"

„Natürlich", flüsterte sie. Aber er sah, dass sie noch immer etwas bedrückte.

„Aber?" forderte er Sie auf.

Für einen Moment, sah es so aus, als ob sie nicht anfangen wollte zu sprechen, aber dann drehte sie sich zu ihm, sah ihn fast schüchtern an und fragte mit Mühe: „Fanden sie mich wirklich so sehr reizlos?"

„Nein!" Er trat einen hastigen Schritt auf sie zu, sein Gesicht mit einem tiefen Bedauern gefüllt. „Nein, ich fand Sie nie reizlos", sagte er mit Nachdruck, „und sobald ich Sie genau ansah, - sobald ich Sie sah, wie Sie tatsächlich sind - konnte ich nicht wegsehen." Er sah sie nun ziemlich sehnsüchtig an, da sie gerade noch außerhalb seiner Reichweite stand. „Es war eher beunruhigend, müssen Sie wissen", fügte er mit einem leidvollem Lächeln hinzu, „zu erkennen, wie sehr ich mich geirrt hatte."

Dazu musste sie lächeln und beim Versuch, die Stimmung aufzuhellen sagte sie schelmisch: „Mit so schönen Komplimenten wie diesen, Mr. Darcy, werden Sie nicht es einfach finden in meinem schwarzen Buch zu bleiben."

„Ich habe keine Verlangen dort zu bleiben", sagte er, wobei er die Distanz zwischen ihnen schloss und ihre Hand in seine beiden Hände zurückgewann. „Soll ich Ihnen weiter Komplimente machen?", fragte er, als er ihr einen Kuss auf die Finger drückte. Aber wie üblich scheute sie vor ausführlichen Bekundungen seiner Bewunderung zurück.

„Keineswegs. Ich werde sonst bald ziemlich unerträglich werden. Außerdem, glaube ich, ist es Zeit uns wieder den anderen anzuschließen."

Aber er ließ sie noch nicht gehen. „Elizabeth", sagte er, „Sie müssen wissen, wie schön Sie für mich sind! Ich habe sehr viele gutaussehende Frauen gekannt, aber ich ziehe Sie einer jeden von ihnen vor."

Dabei blickte sie auf, ein Funkeln in ihren Augen. „Ich bin so froh, dass Sie mich _gutaussehenden_ Frauen vorziehen", sagte sie neckisch.

Es war das erste Mal, dass ihr bei ihm auffiel, wie er die Augen rollte. Elizabeth brach in Gelächter aus und er stimmte bald mit einem leisen Glucksen ein. „Sagte ich nicht, dass es Ihre Neigung ist, vorsätzlich falsch zu verstehen?" erwiderte er.

„In der Tat, das sagten Sie. Welch eine Erleichterung, dass solch eine Veranlagung für Sie kein Schock ist! Kommen Sie." Sie drehte sich, um voran aus dem Zimmer zu gehen. „Meine Tante wird sich wundern, was aus uns geworden ist." Er verflocht seine Finger mit ihren, folgte aber ohne Widerrede.


	6. Die Woche in London

**Kapitel 6**

Es war bereits Donnerstag, als die Damen Miss Darcy besuchten. Ihre restlichen Tage in London gingen schnell vorbei. Darcy lehnte es ab, das Haus wie ein verliebter Schuljunge heimzusuchen, und er hatte ohnehin eine Menge Arbeit zu erledigen. Er traf sich ein paar Mal mit seinem Anwalt, um die Details des Ehevertrags zu diskutieren, den er mit Elizabeth schließen wollte. Weitere Angelegenheiten hinsichtlich Vermögensanlagen, Wohltätigkeiten und Liegenschaften, die er ringsherum besaß, mussten ebenso ausgiebig behandelt werden. Seine Pläne für den Sommer umfassten keine Geschäftsreisen nach London, daher war er bestrebt, Anweisungen zu hinterlassen, denen man noch für einige Zeit folgen konnte. Dennoch besuchte er sie sowohl am Freitag als auch am Samstag mit seiner Schwester und der Einladung, die jungen Damen zum Hyde Park für einen schöneren Spaziergang mitzunehmen, als ihn die Straßen der Stadt bieten konnten. Natürlich konnte man ein solches Angebot nicht ablehnen.

Da waren sie also und spazierten im Park wie ein richtiges elegantes Paar. Es war nicht gerade die angesagte Zeit, aber eine ganze Anzahl von Leuten war ausgegangen, von denen einige lächelten und Mr. Darcy zunickten. Hinter ihnen folgten Jane und Georgiana in kurzem, aber diskretem Abstand.

Mr. Darcy sagte nicht viel; beim Blick auf sein Gesicht sah Elizabeth einen ähnlichen Ausdruck wie den, den er während ihrer Spaziergänge durch die Baumallee in Rosings immer gehabt hatte. Sie hätte gern gewusst, was er bedeutete. Einst dachte sie, dass er schwieg, weil er sie nicht mochte, aber da war sie offensichtlich im Irrtum. Nun, wenn sie einen so lakonischen Mann heiraten sollte, musste sie lernen, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. „Sie sind sehr schweigsam, Sir", bemerkte sie.

Er schenkte ihr ein flüchtiges Lächeln. „Ich sehe keine Notwendigkeit, eine angenehme Stille immer mit sinnlosem Geplauder zu unterbrechen."

Sie verspürte Lust zu lachen; wie völlig falsch sie einander verstanden hatten! Und wie beleidigend sie so eine Bemerkung in der Vergangenheit empfunden hätte. Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich immer noch reflexartig auf, aber sie konnte jetzt erkennen, dass er es nicht so meinte. So sehr Mr. Darcy die _Bedeutung_ seiner Worte sorgfältig bedenken mochte, überlegte sie, so achtete er nicht besonders auf deren _Wirkung_. Als sie einen fragenden Blick sah, sagte sie: „Sind sie denn so sicher, dass die Stille für Ihre Begleitung immer angenehm oder das Geplauder so sinnlos ist?"

Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich. „Sie sind doch sicherlich nicht beleidigt?"

„Keineswegs. Ich will nur andeuten, dass höfliche Konversation zum Nutzen anderer gepflegt wird, nicht nur zu unserem eigenen. Wir reden, wir stellen Fragen, wir ‚plaudern' miteinander, was bedeutungslos erscheinen mag, in Wahrheit aber unsere Anteilnahme vermittelt, unseren Wunsch, den anderen in gute Stimmung zu versetzen."

„Aber glauben Sie nicht, dass _wahre_ Anteilnahme weit besser ist als nur höfliche Anteilnahme? Oder dass diejenigen, die sich am meisten kümmern, seichte Höflichkeiten vielleicht nicht ausreichend finden, ihre Gefühle auszudrücken, während diejenigen, die sich scheinbar für jeden in gleichem Maße interessieren, eigentlich an keinem aufrichtig interessiert sind?"

„Sie sprechen, als ob sich beides gegenseitig ausschließen würde - dass allgemeine Höflichkeit und besondere Zuneigung nicht in derselben Person angesiedelt sein können."

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich kenne nur sehr wenige Menschen, die beide Qualitäten besitzen, aber es ist möglich. Was ich darlegen will ist, dass die Bereitwilligkeit, mit der eine Person Smalltalk macht, kein Gradmesser für die Tiefe ihres Gefühls ist." Er sah sie bedeutsam an.

„Ich spreche auch nicht von der _Tiefe_ des Gefühls", antwortete sie mit einem leichten Erröten. „Wovon ich spreche, ist christliche Nächstenliebe in seiner einfachsten Form: eine Rücksicht auf die Gefühle anderer."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich verband die Idee der Nächstenliebe - die ich so viel wie jedermann zu praktizieren glaube - nie mit dem Austausch von leeren Höflichkeiten zwischen zwei einander gleichgültigen Bekannten."

„Und ich kann nicht verstehen, wie Sie erwarten können, dass aus gleichgültigen Bekannten jemals etwas anderes wird, wenn man sich nicht bemüht, mit ihnen zu sprechen. Wie soll man herausfinden, wer es wert ist, ihn kennenzulernen und wer nicht, wenn nicht durch Unterhaltung?"

„Durch Beobachtung."

Sie blinzelte. A_lso das war es, was er bei ihr getan hatte? Feststellen, ob sie es wert war sie zu kennenzulernen_? Sie lächelte schelmisch, um ihren Ärger zu verdecken. „Sie meinen durch Beobachtung ihrer Gespräche mit anderen. Es ist ein Glück für Sie, Mr. Darcy, dass nicht jeder so ungern redet, sonst würden Sie sich in einem traurigen Informationsmangel über Ihre Mitmenschen befinden."

„Sie sind streng." Er lächelte; sie bemerkte, dass er sich bei diesem Gedankenaustausch bei weitem nicht so ereiferte wie sie. Auch verstand er ihren Standpunkt nicht.

„Finden Sie nicht auch, Sir, dass der Austausch von leeren Höflichkeiten zwischen gleichgültigen Bekannten notwendig ist, um unsere Gesellschaft funktionsfähig zu halten? Wo wären wir, wenn wir uns alle nach Belieben gegenseitig ignorierten und geringschätzig behandeln würden?"

Wieder schaffte es ihr Pfeil nicht, das angepeilte Ziel zu durchbohren. „In der Tat, wo? Aber ist die Situation zwischen Menschen, die keine gleichgültigen Bekannten sind, nicht anders? Wo es Verständnis zwischen zwei überlegenen Geistern gibt, sind solche Kunstgriffe nicht nötig." Er streichelte ihre behandschuhte Hand und hob sie zu seinen Lippen. „Kommen Sie, Sie wollen dass ich zugebe, dass _Sie_ eine der wenigen sind, die die Fähigkeit, sich mit jedermann zu unterhalten, mit echter Aufrichtigkeit vereinen. Das ist wahr, ich habe es schon lange bemerkt."

Verärgert riss sie sich fast von ihm los, aber es gelang ihr, sich zu beherrschen. „Sie irren sich, wenn Sie denken, dass ich auf ein Kompliment aus war. Bei mir trifft das auch nicht zu. Meine Schwester Jane ist eine viel geeignetere Empfängerin für ein solches Lob". Sie sah geradeaus. „Ich bin ständig höflich zu Menschen, die ich gar nicht mag."

Ein verdutzter Blick erschien in seinen Augen; die Stille, die folgte, war wirklich peinlich. Darcy fragte sich, ob er sie irgendwie beleidigt hatte, und wie. Etwas an dem Spruch ‚_Ich bin ständig höflich zu Menschen, die ich gar nicht mag_' beunruhigte ihn; er fühlte, sie hatte da etwas im Sinn, das ihm entging.

Als klar wurde, dass wieder einmal sie dafür verantwortlich sein würde das Gespräch voranzutreiben, und als ihr eigenes Unbehagen an der Stille größer wurde, als sie es ertragen konnte, suchte Elizabeth in ihrem Gedächtnis nach einem Thema, das weniger mit Gefahren belastet wäre. „Erzählen Sie mir von Pemberley."

Es funktionierte sofort; sein Gesicht hellte sich auf und er begann von seinem Heim zu sprechen. Beim Zuhören fühlte Elizabeth, wie sich auch ihre eigene Anspannung verringerte. Was sie beeindruckte war, dass er es nicht hinsichtlich seiner Größe oder seines Reichtums beschrieb, sondern seiner Schönheit. „Das Haus wurde von meinem Großvater gebaut", sagte er, „und die gegenwärtige Einrichtung hauptsächlich von meiner Mutter ausgewählt, mit Ausnahme von älteren Stücken, die historischen Wert haben. Meine Meinung ist parteiisch, aber ich habe nie ein anderes Haus gesehen, das mir besser gefällt."

„Es ist sehr wohl angebracht, dass Sie Ihr Haus lieben."

„Ich hoffe, Sie werden es auch lieben, Elizabeth", antwortete er. „Pemberley ist jetzt viele Jahre lang ohne Herrin gewesen. Bis vor kurzem fühlte ich den Mangel nicht, aber ich glaube, dass meine dortige Dienerschaft sehr erfreut sein wird zu hören, dass ich beschlossen habe zu heiraten".

„Ich hoffe, ich werde mich als gute Herrin erweisen."

„Ich bin sicher, dass Sie das werden", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. „Obwohl Sie nicht dazu erzogen wurden, haben Sie zu viel Intelligenz und Energie, um an dieser Aufgabe zu scheitern. Meine Haushälterin, Mrs. Reynolds, wird sich freuen, Sie in allem zu unterrichten, was immer Sie wissen müssen".

Elizabeth war nicht auf einem herrschaftlichen Anwesen aufgewachsen, das war richtig, aber ihre Mutter hatte dafür gesorgt, dass alle ihre Töchter wussten, was dazugehört, einen Haushalt zu führen, und Darcys Tonfall beleidigte sie. „Sind Sie sicher, dass ich nicht vom ungeheuren Ausmaß einer solchen Aufgabe überfordert werde?"

Er sah überrascht aus. „Ich glaube nicht. Auf jeden Fall will ich eine Frau, keine Haushälterin; ich habe schon zwei sehr gute. Wenn ich auch hoffe, dass Sie regen Anteil an unseren Pächtern nehmen werden, müssen Sie keine Haushaltspflichten übernehmen, wenn Sie nicht wollen; ich werde Sie nicht dazu nötigen."

Sie wollte eigentlich frustriert darüber lachen, dass er sie weiterhin missverstand, aber es war klar, dass ihr Gespräch auf diesem Gleis zu überhaupt nichts führen würde. „Es liegt mir sehr daran, so zu handeln, wie ich sollte", versicherte sie ihm.

Ungeachtet solcher Frustrationen entdecke sie in diesen wenigen Tagen (einschließlich eines langen Sonntagnachmittags bei den Gardiners) überrascht, ein wie angenehmer Gefährte er doch sein konnte. Er war wirklich ein kenntnisreicher Mann; obschon sie gedacht hatte, sein Cousin sei gut informiert, fand sie, dass er es weitaus mehr war. Elizabeth hatte immer Spaß am Lernen gehabt und sie machte sich daran, von ihm durch Fragen zu lernen. Darcy war überrascht über ihre Beharrlichkeit, ihn zu verschiedenen Themen auszufragen, aber er antwortete ihr immer gern. Er stellte fest, dass er es genoss, zu ihren hellwachen Augen zu reden, und war stillschweigend geschmeichelt, auf eine Art, in der ihm keine Frau je zuvor geschmeichelt hatte. Ihre Zufriedenheit beim gemeinsamen Beisammensein wuchs. Elizabeth mochte diesen fröhlicheren Mr. Darcy. Er war nie ausgelassen, nicht einmal wirklich gesellig, aber er sprach mit ernsthafter Klugheit zu jedem Thema, das sie aufbrachte, und lächelte oft sein ruhiges, amüsiertes Lächeln über ihre Neugier.

Sie waren manchmal verschiedener Meinung und diskutierten sogar ziemlich heiß, aber Elizabeth lernte langsam, dass es Darcy eher freute, wenn sie es ablehnte, ihm zuzustimmen, als im umgekehrten Fall, und dass er, indem er mit ihr stritt, sie nicht beleidigte, sondern ihrer Intelligenz ein Kompliment machte. Es gab Zeiten, da seine Einstellungen sie irritierten, aber im Großen und Ganzen war er bemerkenswert liberal gesinnt. Sie hätte nicht erwartet, dass der große und stolze Mr. Darcy solche fortschrittlichen Meinungen zu Politik und Bildung vertreten würde, wie er es tat. Ihre Aussichten auf künftiges Glück schienen zuzunehmen.

Für Darcy wirkte jede Dosis von Elizabeths Gespräch, Lächeln und melodischem Lachen wie berauschender Stoff. Er fühlte sich zuweilen ein wenig leichtsinnig, wenn er sie verließ, erstaunt, von der Gesellschaft einer Frau so tief beeindruckt zu sein. Er war freudig erregt, betört, tief zufrieden mit der Entscheidung, die er getroffen hatte. Es war seinerseits offensichtlich töricht gewesen, jemals daran zu denken, auf sie zu verzichten.

~% ~

Am Freitagabend dinierte die Gesellschaft aus der Gracechurch Straße in Darcys Stadthaus. Es war zweifellos das erste Mal, dass jemand von solch niedrigem Rang wie dem ihrer Tante und ihres Onkels eine solche Ehre zuteil geworden war, dachte Elizabeth, aber die Tatsache, dass dies geschehen war, bedeutete ihr etwas. Nun war Darcy endlich in der Lage, ihr den erhofften Rundgang zu bieten. Während sie an seinem Arm von einem Raum zum nächsten spazierte, fühlte sie sich ein wenig überwältigt von so viel Schönheit. Es lag nicht daran, dass es in irgendeiner Weise prunkvoll war - Darcy hatte eindeutig nicht die Neigung seiner Tante, etwas zur Schau zu stellen - aber die Qualität von allem - der Möbel, der Stoffe, der Gemälde an den Wänden - war dem so weit überlegen, was sie von Longbourn gewohnt gewesen waren, dass sie kaum glauben konnte, dass dies ihr Haus werden sollte. Und nicht einmal ihr Haupthaus!

Einmal spürte sie Darcys Augen auf sich. „Gefällt es Ihnen?", fragte er sacht.

Sie nickte fast unmerklich. „Natürlich."

„Es steht Ihnen frei, Änderungen vorzunehmen."

„Das erscheint kaum notwendig. Sie haben die Einrichtung erst im vergangenen Winter erneuert, nicht wahr?"

Er sah sie überrascht an. „In einigen Räumen, ja. Aber woher wussten Sie das?"

„Miss Bingley erwähnte es in einem ihrer Briefe an Jane."

„Ah."

Es folgte eine kurze Pause.

„Vielleicht ist es ein weiterer Beweis für meine mangelnden Fertigkeiten", sagte Elizabeth, „aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich noch nie Zeit damit verbracht habe, mir vorzustellen, wie ich ein Haus ausschmücken könnte, wenn ich eines hätte. Ich glaube, ich werde erst einige Zeit hier leben müssen, bevor ich mir eine Meinung bilden kann."

„Was immer Sie wünschen. Sie dürfen nicht glauben, dass ich erwarte, dass Sie mehr tun als Sie tun möchten, aber es wird in Ihrem Zuständigkeitsbereich liegen".

„Ich verstehe."

„Da wir gerade von Veränderungen sprechen..." er verlangsamte seinen Schritt und senkte seine Stimme ein wenig. Die anderen, die gerade vor ihnen in einer Gruppe spazierten, zogen in den nächsten Raum weiter. „Wenn Sie die Gemächer der Herrin besichtigen möchten, wird Georgiana Sie hinführen. Wenn Sie etwas sehen, was Sie dort geändert haben möchten, schreiben Sie die Anweisungen auf und ich werde sie an meine Haushälterin schicken, sobald unser Verlöbnis formell ist".

Sie nickte leicht.

„Wirklich, Elizabeth, sie dürfen sich nicht davor scheuen", drängte er mit untypischer Einsicht. „Zu wissen, dass Sie Ihre Räume so erneuert haben, wie es Ihnen angenehm ist, würde mir Vergnügen bereiten. Ich wünsche, dass Sie hier glücklich sind."

„Und Sie glauben, mein Glück hängt von den Wandbehängen ab, Sir?"

„Nein", antwortete er ernst: „Ich hoffe, Ihr Glück wird von mir abhängen. Ich bin froh, dass Sie nicht die Art von Frau sind, die großen Wert auf Besitz und äußeren Schein legt, aber die Tatsache bleibt bestehen, dass meine Frau das Recht hat, über jeden Luxus zu verfügen".

Wie konnte sie ihm sagen, wie unbehaglich ihr der Gedanke an solchen Luxus war? Sie versuchte irgendeine Antwort zu geben, konnte aber keine finden. Als Darcy sie so schweigsam sah, ging er zu einem anderen Thema über. „Darf ich fragen, ob Sie Ihrer Familie über unsere Verlobung geschrieben haben?"

Elizabeth errötete befangen. „Nein. Da ich so bald nach Hause fahre, dachte ich, es sei am besten zu warten und mit ihnen persönlich zu sprechen".

„Und Sie kehren am Dienstag nach Longbourn zurück?"

„Ja, das ist richtig."

Er runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Können Sie es bis Mittwoch verschieben? Ich habe festgestellt, dass mich meine Geschäfte bis dahin aufhalten werden."

„Ich... die Vorbereitungen sind alle getroffen. Und ich denke eigentlich..."

„Ja?"

„Ich denke eigentlich, dass es besser wäre, wenn Sie uns nicht auf der Reise begleiten."

Daraufhin verfinsterte sich seine gerunzelte Stirn; er schien beleidigt. „Warum nicht, um Himmels Willen?"

„Es ist nur so, dass... sie so sehr überrascht wären, Sie bei uns zu sehen. Es würde eine sofortige Erklärung erfordern."

„Aber natürlich. Mein ganzer Zweck, sie zu begleiten, wäre es, mich Ihrem Vater zu erklären und seine Erlaubnis zu erhalten".

Elizabeth biss sich auf die Lippe und überlegte, wie sie ihre Argumentation begründen könnte, ohne ihn weiter zu beleidigen. „Sie müssen verstehen, Sir, dass ich und mein Vater uns sehr nahe stehen; ich bin seine Lieblingstochter. Es ist schlimm genug, dass ich schon so viele Wochen von zu Hause weg war, ohne dass er gleich in dem Augenblick meiner Rückkehr mit der Bitte um meine Hand konfrontiert wird, und das von einem Mann, von dem er keine Ahnung hatte, dass er überhaupt ein Verehrer war".

„Sie vermuten aber nicht, dass er Einwände erheben wird?" Sein schwaches, ungläubiges Lächeln sagte ihr, wie unwahrscheinlich ihm dieses Szenario erschien.

„Nicht, wenn er weiß, dass es das ist, was ich will", antwortete sie, mit aller Geduld, die sie aufbringen konnte. „Deshalb möchte ich die Chance haben, zuerst mit ihm darüber zu sprechen, wenn Sie es gestatten würden." Sie fügte nicht hinzu, dass sie obendrein die erste Reaktion ihrer Mutter auf die Neuigkeit vor ihm verbergen wollte.

Er hatte wieder sein altes Mr. Darcy Aussehen; sie wusste, dass er dadurch sein Missfallen zum Ausdruck brachte. Sie hatte seine Pläne durchkreuzt und angedeutet, dass seine Bitte möglicherweise nicht willkommen sei. Ihr alter Verdruss über ihn kam wieder hoch, aber sie wusste sehr wohl, dass es jetzt in einer Katastrophe enden könnte, wenn sie offen mit ihm sprach. So legte sie stattdessen eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Bitte haben Sie Verständnis", flehte sie sacht.

Ihre Berührung hatte eine so starke Wirkung auf ihn; sie hatte es schon oft beobachtet und jetzt wieder, als sie sah, wie er sich zusehends entspannte. Seine Hand bedeckte sofort die ihre; mehr noch, er verflocht seine Finger mit ihren. „Wenn es das ist, was Sie wollen, kann ich es Ihnen nicht abschlagen", sagte er.

„Danke."

Sein Blick fiel auf ihre Lippen; sie glaubte, dass er mit sich selbst darüber debattierte, ob er seinem offensichtlichen Drang nachgeben sollte. Die andere Hand kam hoch und er berührte sacht ihren Mund. Elizabeth spürte einen plötzlichen unerwarteten Drang, seine Finger zu küssen, war aber viel zu sittsam, um etwas so dreistes zu tun, obwohl sie wusste, es würde ihm gefallen. In der Tat musste sie ein gewisses Maß an Neugier eingestehen, was er wohl täte, wenn sie es tat, aber eine lebenslange Gewohnheit ist nicht so leicht zu überwinden. So senkte sie stattdessen die Augen und wartete darauf, dass er handelte.

In diesem Moment erschien Mrs. Gardiner wieder in der Tür und mit offensichtlichem Widerstreben ließ er sie los.

~% ~

Es schien Elizabeth, dass er darauf erpicht war, sich kleine Freiheiten zu nehmen, obgleich er darauf verzichtete, sie wieder zu küssen, ob aus Rücksicht auf ihre Gefühle oder die Schicklichkeit wusste sie nicht. Aber er berührte sie fast immer irgendwie, wenn er konnte, vor allem wenn sie je allein waren. Es war als könnte er nicht umhin; seine Hand streckte sich unwillkürlich aus und erfasste die ihre, oder berührte ihr Gesicht, glitt leicht ihren Arm entlang, berührte gelegentlich sogar ihr Haar. Schon nach dem ersten oder zweiten Mal fühlte sie sich überraschend wohl bei diesen Gesten und zog sich nie zurück, doch müsste sie wohl beginnen, etwas Gewagteres zu tun, als nur seinen Arm zu nehmen. Sie musste auch wieder lernen, sich an sein ‚Anstaunen' zu gewöhnen. Er hatte sie immer sehr viel angeschaut, aber früher hatte sie sich nie viel dabei gedacht. Jetzt konnte sie die Augen fast wie eine greifbare Präsenz spüren, ob sie sprach, spielte oder sich im Zimmer herumbewegte. Es war selten, dass sie aufschaute und ihn nicht dabei fand, sie zu beobachten, und sie fragte sich, was unter seinem sorgfältig gefassten Äußeren vorging. Manchmal schien sie flüchtige Blicke aufzufangen: wenn sich seine Augen beim Küssen ihrer Hände schlossen, wenn seine Stimme tiefer und von Ergriffenheit verändert wurde. Solche Momente verursachten bei Ihr immer eine leichte Aufregung; es schien beinahe falsch zu sein, dass sie die Liebe nicht erwidern konnte.

~% ~

Die darauffolgende Mahlzeit war angenehm. In Darcys schönem Speisesaal, mit makellosen Dienern, die ihnen aufwarteten, und nur solcher Gesellschaft, wie sie jede Person wirklich wünschte, war es eine Stunde lang leicht, die Bingleys und Wickhams, Earls und kuppelnden Mütter zu vergessen. Darcy, obwohl weit entfernt davon überschwänglich zu sein, war ein sehr höflicher Gastgeber und erschien ungewöhnlich lebhaft. Georgiana war eine sehr schüchterne Gastgeberin und es war klar, dass sie ihren Platz eher mit Freude als mit Unmut an Elizabeth abtreten würde, aber sie war lady-like und anmutig. Zu Darcys Rechten sitzend konnte Elizabeth zum ersten Mal eine klare und angenehme Zukunft vor sich sehen. Wenn sie viele Abende auf diese Weise verbringen könnte, würde sich die Ehe mit Darcy in der Tat als sehr angenehm erweisen.

Danach gingen die Damen zusammen hinauf zu den Gemächern der Herrin. Obwohl nicht nach neuester Mode ausgeschmückt, waren sie wirklich ganz reizend und sehr elegant. Elizabeth konnte sich nicht wohl dabei fühlen, sie zu genau zu inspizieren und vermied es beflissen auf die Tür zu schauen, von der sie nur annehmen konnte, dass sie zu den Herrengemächern führte. Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen Georgiana zu, die eher wehmütig dreinschaute. „Erinnert es Sie an Ihre Mutter?", fragte sie.

„Ja", gab sie zu.

„Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, dass ich frage, wie alt waren Sie, als Sie sie verloren?"

„Sieben."

„Das ist sehr jung, um die Mutter zu verlieren", sagte Mrs. Gardiner behutsam.

Georgiana errötete unter ihrem mitfühlenden Blick heftig, schaffte es aber zu sagen, „Fitzwilliam half mir."

Elizabeth lächelte eher zärtlich und hakte sich bei dem jüngeren Mädchen ein. „Nachdem er und ich verheiratet sind, können Sie mir vielleicht helfen, einige neue Tapeten auszuwählen", schlug sie vor. „Sie müssen viel besser als ich wissen, was verfügbar ist und dem guten Geschmack entspricht."

„Oh nein, das weiß ich sicher nicht", protestierte sie.

„Ist das Ihre freundliche Art mir zu sagen, dass Sie wirklich lieber nicht mitgeschleppt würden?" Elizabeth führte die Gruppe wieder aus dem Zimmer.

Georgianas Dementis waren so zusammenhanglos, dass ihre Schon-bald-Schwester sie lachend bitten musste aufzuhören. „Ich neckte Sie doch nur, aber ich fürchte, Sie sind daran noch nicht gewöhnt. Ich bin überrascht, dass Ihnen Ihr Bruder nicht befahl, nicht auf die Dinge zu achten, die ich sage – er tut das sicher nie!"

Diese Bemerkung erstaunte Miss Darcy so sehr, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie antworten sollte. Sie kamen gerade die Treppe herunter, als die Herren aus der Bibliothek auftauchten, da Mr. Gardiner den Wunsch geäußert hatte, die Sammlung dort zu bewundern, und Mr. Darcy lächelte, als er seine Schwester und seine zukünftige Braut so herunterkommen sah. Er traf sie unten und nahm sie mit ins Wohnzimmer, eine an jedem Arm. Mr. Gardiner leistete seiner Frau und seiner Nichte den gleichen Dienst und ließ Mrs. Annesley folgen. Die gute Frau konnte sehen, dass die Zeit ihrer Beschäftigung bei den Darcys vielleicht früher zu Ende ging, als sie erwartet hatte, aber sie war sich auch sicher, dass Mr. Darcy nicht wollen würde, dass seine junge Frau sofort die vollen Pflichten einer Anstandsdame für seine Schwester übernähme - oder vielleicht eine Zeit lang nicht. Er heiratete sie eindeutig in der Absicht, dass sie für ihn allein und für niemand sonst da sein sollte. Mrs. Annesley lächelte. Sie hatte die höchste Meinung von ihrem ernsten und prinzipientreuen jungen Arbeitgeber, aber beide Darcys waren ihr hin und wieder ziemlich einsam vorgekommen. Mr. Darcy hätte sich natürlich selbst nicht so betrachtet, aber es war ihr über den Winter in den Sinn gekommen, dass er heiraten sollte, dass er diese gewisse Unruhe hatte, die junge Männer charakterisiert, die anfangen, mit ihrem Junggesellendasein unzufrieden zu sein. Obwohl er eine prominente Figur der Gesellschaft war, schien er als solche nie glücklich zu sein, und sie dachte, dass er sich, mit dem richtigen Anreiz, ganz zufrieden in das Leben eines Gentlemans auf dem Lande eingewöhnen könnte.

Dieser Anreiz war, ihrer Meinung nach, gerade an seinem Arm, blitzte ihn mit großen Augen an und lachte leise. Mr. Darcy beobachtete sie mit schlecht verschleierter Faszination; sogar als er erneut mit ihrer Tante und ihrem Onkel ins Gespräch kam, kehrten seine Augen wieder und wieder zu ihr zurück. Als sie sich am Klavier mit seiner Schwester der Musik zuwandte, sah sie seinen Blick und hob spielerisch eine Augenbraue. Mrs. Annesley sah, während sie ihn genau beobachtete, wie er seine Stellung ganz leicht verlagerte, bevor er seinen Kopf einzog und sich auf die Gardiners einstellte. Sie lächelte wieder in sich hinein, ja, er war sehr verliebt.

~% ~

Am Samstag empfing Darcy zwei eigene Besucher, einer davon war auf seinen ausdrücklichen Wunsch gekommen.

„Fitzwilliam." Er stand auf und reichte ihm die Hand. „Vielen Dank für Dein Kommen. Wie geht es Dir?"

„Nun, gut, Darcy, gut genug. Ich kann mich nicht beklagen. Und was verschafft mir die Ehre dieser Vorladung?"

Darcy winkte ihn an einen Stuhl und schenkte ihm einen Drink ein. „Ich muss eine Ankündigung machen und um einen Gefallen bitten."

Die Augenbrauen des Colonels erhoben sich. „Einen Gefallen von mir? Das ist mal was Neues."

„Du weißt sehr gut, dass du mir oft einen Gefallen tust", entgegnete Darcy. „Aber ich hoffe, dieser wird Deine vetterliche Zuneigung nicht zu sehr strapazieren."

„Meine Großmut kennt keine Grenzen", lächelte er zurück. „Aber was hat es mit dieser Ankündigung auf sich?"

Darcy setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch und sah seinen Cousin aufmerksam an. Er war ziemlich sicher, dass Fitzwilliam nur ein sehr lockeres Interesse an Elizabeth gehabt hatte, aber was, wenn es mehr gewesen war? Auch konnte er nicht annehmen, dass er der Partie zustimmen würde. „Cousin, Du ahntest vielleicht schon", begann er langsam, „das heißt, Du hast vielleicht bemerkt, während wir in Kent waren, dass ich nicht... ganz ich selbst war."

Jetzt erschien auf dem Gesicht des anderen ein sehr neugieriger Ausdruck. „Nein, ich kann nicht sagen, dass Du in bester Form warst."

„Hast du einen Verdacht, was der Grund war?"

„Nein, aber ich fragte mich oft danach. Ich habe einmal oder zweimal gedacht... aber das war sicher nur Einbildung".

„Oder vielleicht auch nicht", erwiderte Darcy ausgeglichen. „Fitzwilliam, ich erkläre offen, ich bin verlobt mit Elizabeth Bennet."

Der Colonel richtete sich blitzartig auf. „Also, bei allem was -! Seit wann?"

„Seit Montag dieser Woche."

„Montag _dieser_ Woche, sagst Du?

„Ja, obgleich ich mit ihr sprach, bevor wir Kent verließen."

„Und sie akzeptierte Dich?"

„Sicher. Am Montag, wie gesagt." Es war jetzt eine Spur Irritation in seiner Stimme. „Überrascht Dich das?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, nur dachte ich nie, dass sich Dich nur halb so gern hatte." Er sah Darcys Röte aufsteigen und fügte hastig hinzu: „Entschuldige! Das war eine dumme Bemerkung. Offensichtlich habe ich mich geirrt".

„Offensichtlich."

Es entstand eine kurze, angespannte Pause. „Nun, sie ist eine überaus bezaubernde Frau, Darcy. Du hast Recht, ich hatte bemerkt, dass Du sie manchmal beobachtetest, aber ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen, dass Du irgendwelche ernsten Absichten hättest. Es sah sicher nicht so aus, als ob Du Dich um eine dauerhafte Bindung bemühen würdest."

Darcy seufzte. „Ich bin derzeit dabei, diesen Fehler zu korrigieren. Der Gefallen, um den ich Dich bitten wollte, ist, gut über sie zu Deiner Familie zu sprechen. Überzeuge sie von ihrer Tugend und Vornehmheit - dass sie... ansehnlich und gefällig ist und die Familie nicht blamieren wird".

„Natürlich, es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein", versicherte ihm sein Cousin ernst.

„Sie ist nicht..." er seufzte wieder. „Sie ist nicht die Art von Partie, die Dein Vater von mir erwartet, dessen bin mir ich wohl bewusst. Aber er wird sie sicher höflich behandeln."

„Mein Vater kennt Dich zu gut um zu glauben, dass es ihm nützen würde, anders zu handeln. Er wird nicht erfreut sein, da kann ich nicht lügen, aber er hat zu viel Familienstolz, um einen Skandal zu machen." Darcy ächzte. „Und ich bin sicher, niemand wird einen Fehler an Miss Bennet selbst finden können", fügte er hinzu.

Darcy blickte bei dem Gedanken finster und der Colonel konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Er brauchte seinen Cousin nicht zu fragen, ob er in die Dame verliebt war; er wusste sehr wohl, dass Darcy niemals eine Frau in ihrer gesellschaftlichen Stellung gebeten hätte ihn zu heiraten, wenn er nicht ganz verzweifelt verliebt wäre. Dann kicherte er.

„Ich wette, sie war bei Deinem Antrag überrascht."

„Ja", gestand Darcy.

„Ich erinnere mich an etwas, was sie nur ein oder zwei Tage, bevor wir abreisten, sagte, - was war es? Dass sie sich wunderte, warum Du keine Ehe eingingst, damit Dir jemanden zur Deiner Verfügung stünde - etwas in dieser Art. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich selbst in dieser Rolle vorstellte."

Darcy stand abrupt auf. „Ich nehme eine Frau nicht, damit sie zu _meiner Verfügung_ steht, Fitzwilliam."

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Komm schon, nimm es nicht übel! Es amüsierte mich, das ist alles".

„Du solltest lernen, nicht andauernd das erstbeste zu sagen, das Dir in den Sinn kommt", sagte er bissig.

„Na, um Himmels willen, Mann, sie hat Dich genommen! Das ist sicher mehr als genug, um Dich für jede unbedeutende Bemerkung zu entschädigen, die sie gemacht haben mag bevor sie wusste, dass Du sie heiraten wolltest."

Er war für einen Moment schweigsam, dann antwortete er mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ich bin nicht beleidigt. Ich wäre Dir dankbar, wenn Du gegenwärtig überhaupt nichts darüber sagen würdest; ich reise am Mittwoch nach Hertfordshire um die Zustimmung ihres Vaters zu erlangen; danach wird die Verlobung bekannt gegeben werden. Ich werde meinem Onkel selbst schreiben. Ich möchte nicht, dass Du die Nachrichten für mich überbringst, Du sollst lediglich meine Entscheidung bei Deiner Familie unterstützen."

„Es steht mir nicht zu, Deine Entscheidungen anzuzweifeln, das weißt Du. Bei Miss Bennet wird es sicherlich keine große Anstrengung sein, gut von ihr zu sprechen. Weiß es Tante Catherine?"

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Bisher noch nicht."

„Sie wird nicht erfreut sein."

„Eine Tatsache, derer ich mir sehr wohl bewusst bin." Er spielte mit einigen Gegenständen auf seinem Schreibtisch herum. „Richard, es war nicht... einfach zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen. Ich..." Er verstummte, plötzlich wollte er ihm seine Vorbehalte lieber doch nicht anvertrauen.

„Alles klar!" Richard hob seine Hand. „Ich verstehe Deinen Zustand vollkommen. Eigentlich halte ich Dich für einen glücklichen Teufelskerl, dass Du in einer Lage bist, einen Antrag zu machen, wem auch immer es Dir gefällt. Ich wollte, das stünde in meiner Macht!" Darcy richtete einen schnellen, kurzen Blick auf ihn. „Wenn ich fragen darf, warst Du schon in diesem _Zustand_, als Du sie früher kanntest in - was war es? - Hertfordshire?"

„Mehr oder weniger." Er setzte sich wieder. Der Colonel antwortete nicht, er sah nur nachdenklich aus. „Ich bin auf den Tadel der Familie vorbereitet und nehme es nicht übel, aber Du musst Ihnen mitteilen, dass ich Respektlosigkeit oder Unfreundlichkeit zu Elizabeth nicht dulde. Es war meine Entscheidung, ihr einen Antrag zu machen; sie hatte jedes Recht, mich zu akzeptieren." Er lächelte ironisch. „Vielleicht werden sie besser von ihr denken, wenn sie wissen, dass es mehr als eine Woche dauerte, bis sie mir ihre Antwort gab."

Der Colonel zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass Du irgendwelche Gewissensbisse wegen der Gesellschaft im Allgemeinen hast?"

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Sie wird Mrs. Darcy sein", sagte er arrogant. „Wer wird es wagen, sie geringschätzig zu behandeln?"

Fitzwilliam grinste. „Es ist gut für sie, dass sie eine beherzte Dame ist."

„Ja." Darcy lächelte, als er an sie dachte, und der Colonel konnte auf seinem Gesicht deutlich die Beweise für seine Zuneigung sehen.

„Ich muss sagen, ich weiß gar nicht, wann Du mit ihr gesprochen hast. Es war nur zwei Tage, bevor wir aufbrachen, dass sie und ich dieses Gespräch hatten. Ich traf sie auf meiner Runde durch den Park. Es geht mich natürlich nichts an, aber Du kannst mir nicht vorwerfen, dass ich neugierig bin".

Darcy hatte seinem Cousin in der Vergangenheit viele Male vertraut, scheute jetzt aber davor zurück. Gerade jetzt konnte er es nicht ertragen, weitere Bemerkungen zu hören, die Elizabeth gemacht haben mochte, bevor sie wusste, dass er sie liebte. „Wie Du sagst, es geht Dich nichts an, aber es war sicherlich danach. Da mein Antrag eine Überraschung war, forderte sie Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, die ich ihr natürlich gab. Ich glaube, das ist alles, was Du wissen musst."

„Natürlich, natürlich! Hat Georgiana sie getroffen?"

„Ja, und sie bewundert sie bereits überaus. Ich denke, sie wird gut für sie sein, Fitzwilliam. Mrs. Annesley ist eine feine Frau, aber sie kann den Einfluss einer geliebten älteren Schwester nicht ersetzen."

„Georgiana könnte ein wenig von Miss Bennet Lebhaftigkeit vertragen", räumte der Colonel ein. „Wie Du, mein Freund."

Darcy lächelte ein privates Lächeln. „Ich bin selbst zu diesem Schluss gekommen. Aber Du als Georgianas Mitvormund verstehst, dass Deine Meinung über Elizabeths Eignung, mit ihr zu leben und sie anzuleiten, Einfluss haben muss?"

„Nun, ich kann nur hoffen, dass es so ist. Ich werde mein Bestes für Dich tun, wie ich es immer tue."

„Ich zählte darauf."

Sie saßen eine Minute lang verlegen da, bevor sich Darcy nach den aktuellen Rekrutierungsbemühungen des Colonels erkundigte. Einverstanden mit diesem offiziellen Themenwechsel, antwortete er entsprechend. Der Besuch dauerte noch eine Viertelstunde und Colonel Fitzwilliam ging mit der Zusage, an diesem Abend zum Dinner zu kommen. Darcy blieb in seinem Stuhl sitzen und starrte lange Zeit die Wand an, bis der Butler kam, um einen anderen Besucher anzukündigen.

„Mr. Bingley, Sir".

„Darcy", sagte Bingley, als sie sich begrüßt hatten, „Ich bin gekommen Dir zu sagen, dass ich Mrs. Nicholls in Netherfield geschrieben habe, sie soll Dich nächste Woche erwarten."

„Das ist sehr großzügig von Dir."

„Nein, nein, überhaupt nicht! Du kannst doch nicht glauben, dass ich meinen besten Freund im Gasthaus übernachten ließe, wenn ich ein Haus in der Gegend habe, nicht wahr?" Er spielte mit seiner Uhr nervös herum. „Ich komme vielleicht auch, nach einer Weile."

Darcy betrachtete ihn näher. „Ich würde mich freuen über Deine Gesellschaft."

„Ja, nun, man erwartet von mir, dass ich geschäftlich für eine Woche oder zwei nach Scarborough fahre, aber wenn ich zurück bin..." Er brach ab.

„Bedeutet das, dass Du Dich entschieden hast, mir bei meiner Hochzeit beizustehen?"

„Was? Oh ja, natürlich! Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich zögerte." Er sprang auf die Füße. „Na, eigentlich weiß ich es doch. Ich brauche ... Ich brauche mehr Zeit, um über alles nachzudenken, Darcy. Ich meine, das ist alles, was ich tun kann, um nicht gleich heute dorthin zurückzueilen, aber ich halte mir ständig vor Augen, dass sich nichts wirklich verändert hat, was sie betrifft. Ich habe keine Beweise, dass sie die Bekanntschaft ernst nahm, wie Du gesagt hast. Um nichts in der Welt hätte ich sie bei dem Thema unter Druck gesetzt, und ich glaube wirklich nicht, ich könnte damit zufrieden sein, dass sie mich nur akzeptiert, weil ich ein guter Fang bin und sie glaubt, sie muss." Er kam gerade rechtzeitig aus seiner Selbst-Versunkenheit heraus, um die flüchtige Grimasse seines Freundes zu sehen, und errötete. „Nicht, dass ich Dich irgendwie verunglimpfen will - oder sagen, dass Miss Elizabeth -"

Darcy hielt eine Hand hoch. „Genug! Ich verstehe".

„Nun, wenn ich zurückkehre, wirklich in die Nachbarschaft zurückkehre, und vor allem, wenn ich sie besuche, riskiere ich, dass ich wieder Erwartungen wecke, und ich könnte wahrscheinlich nicht - ich meine, ich habe mich schon einmal so verhalten und ich konnte nicht, es sei denn ich wüsste, es sei denn, das heißt, ich war mir sicher, was ich wollte - für mich, verstehst Du, wie auch für sie -" Er hielt inne und sah zu seinem Freund wie um an ihn zu appellieren, die Gefühle zu verstehen, die er nicht zusammenhängend äußern konnte.

Darcy seufzte. Diese Entwicklung kam nicht unerwartet. Es war nur natürlich, dass seine Entscheidung bewirken würde, dass Bingley seine eigene bezweifelte, aber er hatte nicht die Absicht, seinen Freund hinsichtlich Jane Bennet zu ermutigen, nur weil er ihre Schwester heiratete. Er hatte jedoch ein neues Bedürfnis, sich aus dem Thema auszuklinken und es zu vermeiden, Ratschläge zu geben, die potenziell jemanden verletzen könnten, den er liebte. Als er Bingley im November beraten hatte, war seine Loyalität ganz auf einer Seite gelegen; das war nicht mehr so, er kannte Elizabeths Nähe zu ihrer älteren Schwester und war äußerst abgeneigt, ihn in die eine oder andere Richtung zu drängen. „Du musst tun, was Du für richtig hältst, mein Freund", antwortete er leise. „Wie jeder Mann."

"Nun, das werde ich. Ich werde sofort nach Scarborough gehen, und wenn meine Geschäfte dort abgeschlossen sind, werde ich mich vielleicht entschieden haben".

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte Dir helfen, aber ich fürchte, dass ich nicht der Mann bin, um Dir jetzt den richtigen Rat zu geben."

„Ich will Deinen Rat nicht", sagte Bingley unerwartet. „Ich wollte nur, dass Du weißt, wo ich in der Sache stehe."

„Ich schätze Dein Vertrauen", antwortete Darcy nach einem Moment. „Und ich schätze die Nutzung von Netherfield."

„Ich hoffe, Du wirst glücklich sein, Darcy, egal was passiert."

„Ich habe es vor. Wenn," fügte er trocken hinzu „ich die Verlobungszeit durchstehe. Sobald wir in Pemberley sind, habe ich keinerlei Zweifel an unserem Glück."

„Bist Du bereit den Bennets zu trotzen?"

„Ich bin bereit, alles zu tun, was ich muss", sagte er kühl. „Obwohl ich Dir nicht verhehlen will, dass ich mir von keinem Grad der Intimität mit dem Rest ihrer Familie irgendeinen Genuss erwarte."

„Komm schon, Mann, gib ihnen eine Chance! Ich bin sicher, Du wirst sie nicht so schlimm finden, wie Du befürchtest."

„Vielleicht hast Du Recht, Charles", antwortete er, als er aufstand, um seinen Freund hinauszuführen. „Man kann es nur hoffen."


	7. Mrs Forsythes Dinner

**Kapitel 7**

Der Montagabend, ihr letzter Abend in London, war durch Zufall auch der Abend von Mrs. Forsythes Dinner-Gesellschaft, zu der sie in der vergangenen Woche eingeladen worden waren. Elizabeth war nicht sehr erfreut, ihn in Gesellschaft zu verbringen, und war sicher, dass Darcy das Gleiche dachte. Allerdings würden diese Leute zu ihrer Bekanntschaft gehören, wenn sie ihn heiratete, und es ging nicht an, mit einer Beleidigung zu beginnen. Ein größerer Sorgenpunkt war, ob Mr. Bingley mit seinen Schwestern anwesend sein würde. Sie konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Schwester mental auf die Möglichkeit vorbereitete, indem sie ihre Gelassenheit um sich raffte wie ein Kleidungsstück.

Gemeinsam kleideten sie sich sorgfältig an. Sie hatte keine feinere Bekleidung mitgebracht als die, die sie für Dinners in Rosings für erforderlich hielt (und Lady Catherine _hatte_ es gern, wenn der Klassenunterschied erhalten blieb, dachte sie boshaft), war aber entschlossen, sich nicht einschüchtern zu lassen. Wenn ihr Kleid sie wie ein Mädchen vom Land aussehen ließ, nun, das war eben das, was sie war. Sie mochte aus Gründen der Höflichkeit hingehen müssen, und sie würde sicherlich ihr Bestes tun freundlich zu sein, aber sie würde sich nicht auf das Niveau hinab begeben ihre Kleider zu verändern, nur damit sie um die Gunst von Menschen buhlen konnte, die sich nur durch ihre feine Lebensart auszeichneten.

Darcy würde es bemerken, dachte sie, als sie in den Spiegel schaute. Wenn sie zu diesem Dinner ging und dabei irgendwie anders als üblich aussah, würde er es sicherlich bemerken und sie für ihre Kunstgriffe verachten. Oder aber, er würde glauben, dass sie entschieden hatte, ihn zu heiraten, um in den Genuss solcher Beziehungen zu kommen. In ihren Grübeleien fiel es ihr nicht auf, wie sich ihre Meinung über ihn im Laufe einer Woche verschoben hatte, oder wie viel besser sie sein Wesen jetzt verstand als früher. Früher hätte sie ihn für jene Art von Mann gehalten, dessen Stolz verlangte, dass sie wie jede andere Dame der Gesellschaft aussah; jetzt, ohne auch nur überlegen zu müssen, war sie sich sicher, dass seine Art von Stolz wünschen würde, dass wie war, wie sie war, ohne sich zu rechtfertigen.

So trug sie ein weiches blaues Kleid, in dem er sie mehr als einmal gesehen hatte, und die Frisur, die ihr am besten stand. Dann schlang sie seine Perlen ganz feierlich um den Hals. Glänzend und schwer, dezent und dennoch ein Blickfang, lagen sie auf ihrer Haut. Wenn ein Ehering ihr Gelöbnis nach der Heirat kennzeichnen würde, kennzeichnete jetzt diese Kette ihr Gelöbnis. Ihre Präsenz um den Hals bedeutete sowohl Darcys Antrag als auch ihre Zustimmung. Es würde Spekulationen auslösen, das fühlte sie wohl, so ein erlesenes Schmuckstück an so einer einfach gekleideten Dame. Aber sie konnte nicht ohne sie gehen. Es war undenkbar. _Er_ würde es erwarten. _Er_ würde sie als sein Eigen gekennzeichnet sehen wollen. Es war in einem gewissen Sinn tröstlich zu wissen, dass sie unter so vielen Fremden einen Beschützer hatte, aber wenn sie zu lange daran dachte, wurde es auch ein wenig bedrückend.

~% ~

Darcy hatte den Wunsch ausgedrückt sie zu begleiten, aber es wären zu viele in einer Kutsche, als dass es noch komfortabel wäre, und mit Mr. Gardiners Anwesenheit hatte er keinen plausiblen Grund, darauf zu bestehen. Da sie keine Kontrolle darüber hatten, wo sie beim Dinner saßen, wusste er, dass es sehr gut möglich war, dass er erst danach in der Lage sein würde, mit Elizabeth zu sprechen, und so stellte es sich dann auch heraus.

Als sie eintraten, war der erste Punkt, von dem sie sich überzeugten, dass Mr. Bingley nicht anwesend war. Sie konnten nicht sagen, worauf seine Abwesenheit zurückzuführen war, aber es war sowohl eine Enttäuschung als auch eine Erleichterung. Es war unvermeidlich, dass er und Jane sich wieder treffen würden, aber dies war kaum der beste Schauplatz für eine solche Wiederbegegnung. Elizabeth war sich sicher, dass Jane in Sorge gewesen war, ihre Gefühle vor einer Gruppe von Fremden zu verraten, und so gesehen war es vielleicht ein Segen. Elizabeth war entschlossen, sie miteinander in Kontakt zu bringen, wenn ihre eigene Ehe erst einmal vollzogen war - zumindest, wenn sie wusste, ob Mr. Bingley sich noch etwas aus ihr machte - aber an diesem Abend war es ein Stressfaktor weniger.

Die ausgesprochen elegante Gruppe von Herren und Damen betrachte sie anscheinend mit mäßiger Überraschung und Neugier. Als sie vorgestellt wurden, war Darcys Aufmerksamkeit bereits von anderen an sich gerissen worden - unter ihnen, zu Elizabeths Belustigung, eine Reihe von Frauen - und das Dinner wurde angekündigt, bevor er sich befreien konnte. Obwohl Mrs. Forsythe, zu Ehren von Mr. Darcy, den Miss Bennets einen viel höheren Platz am Tisch gab, als sie es sonst getan hätte, setzte sie Miss Elizabeth nicht direkt neben ihn. Darcys Verhalten gegenüber dieser jungen Dame war am Donnerstagmorgen sehr ungewöhnlich gewesen, aber sie hatte nicht die Absicht, die Tischgesellschaft durch ihre Sitzordnung zu schockieren.

Sie waren zumindest nahe genug, um einander zu beobachten. Obwohl Darcy schicklicherweise nicht mit ihr sprechen konnte, konnte er durch den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sehen, wie es ihr erging. Ihr hauptsächlicher Dinner-Gefährte war ein junger Mann, der ihr als Mr. Wade vorgestellt wurde. Er war umgänglich und erfahren, und sie führten beim ersten Gang ein angenehmes Gespräch. Als sie den Tisch entlang blickte, sah Elizabeth, wie Mr. Darcy sie beobachtete. Sein Gesicht war ruhig und unleserlich, aber sie erinnerte sich plötzlich, was ihre Tante über die Möglichkeit gesagt hatte, dass er eifersüchtig werden könnte. Mr. Wade bot sicherlich keinen Grund zu Eifersucht - obwohl er absolut angenehm und wohlerzogen war, sah Elizabeth nichts Bemerkenswertes an ihm - aber er war jung und gut aussehend und offenbar mit ihr zufrieden, und für manche Männer wäre das genug. Mit einem innerlichen Seufzer entschloss sie sich, ihre Lebhaftigkeit etwas zu drosseln.

Darcy selbst saß neben einer attraktiven, modisch gekleideten Dame, aber soweit sie sagen konnte, gab er ihr nicht mehr als höfliche Antworten. Er schien sich hier nicht so unwohl zu fühlen wie in Hertfordshire, aber er war auch nicht so lebhaft, wie er bei den Gardiners erschienen war. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie diese Veränderung der Größe der Gesellschaft zuschreiben sollte, seiner Einschätzung der Gäste oder nur ihrer eigenen Anwesenheit, aber es interessierte sie. Sie konnte auch nicht umhin, mit völlig fraulicher Befriedigung zu bemerken, dass er ganz eindeutig der attraktivste Mann unter den Anwesenden war. Ohne jeden Zweifel war er der auffälligste; sie war gar nicht überrascht, dass seine Dinner-Gefährtin sich so offensichtlich stolz zeigte.

Irgendwann bemerkte Mr. Wade die häufigen Blicke zwischen Miss Bennet und Mr. Darcy. „Kennen Sie Mr. Darcy, Miss Bennet?" fragte er mit unverhüllter Neugier.

„Ja."

Er sah sie an und wartete offensichtlich auf mehr Informationen, aber als keine zu Tage kamen, riskierte er: „Ich wusste nicht, dass Mr. Darcy irgendeine Beziehung in Hertfordshire hat."

„Nein, wie sollten Sie auch?" Sie lächelte ihn charmant an.

Er lachte halbherzig. „Ja wie auch? Es machte mich nur neugierig, das ist alles."

Elizabeth trank ein Schlückchen von ihrem Wein. „Ich bin sicher, dass Mr. Darcy viele Menschen kennt, Mr. Wade, ebenso wie Sie selbst."

Er verbeugte sich leicht, wie um die Unverfrorenheit seiner Nachfrage einzuräumen.

Er war nicht der einzige, der zur Kenntnis nahm, wo Mr. Darcys Augenmerk lag. Eine missmutige Miss Bingley nahm es wahr - wie auch die Tatsache, dass Mr. Darcys Augen sich nicht einmal in _ihre_ Richtung wandten. Sie war wütend gewesen über Miss Elizabeths Antwort auf ihre absichtliche Beleidigung in der vergangenen Woche, und sehr tief gedemütigt durch Darcys nachfolgende Aufmerksamkeiten für sie, den ersten sichtbaren Beweis ihres Einvernehmens.

Sie fühlte diese Ungerechtigkeit sehr heftig: nach all den Jahren, die sie damit verbracht hatte, Darcys Charakter zu studieren, im Bestreben, die besten Mittel und Wege herauszufinden, um ihm zu gefallen; trotz aller Vorteile, die sie durch ihres Bruders Freundschaft mit ihm hatte, durch ihre Mitgift und ihre Beziehungen in der Stadt; ungeachtet ihrer Güte zu seiner Schwester, war es diese andere junge Frau, dieses Mädchen mit der vulgären Verwandtschaft, das er in Hertfordshire nur ein paar Wochen lang gekannt hatte, für die er sich entschieden hatte.

Wieso nur, sie war sogar mit ihm an einem Komplott, Charles von ihrer Schwester zu trennen, beteiligt gewesen... Ihre Augen verengten sich nachdenklich. Ja, das war ganz richtig. Er hatte gezielt gehandelt, um die Partie zu unterbinden, und wenn er nicht eingegriffen hätte, wäre Charles zweifellos jetzt schon mit Jane Bennet verheiratet. Würde es Elizabeth etwas ausmachen, fragte sie sich, wenn sie es wüsste?

Ihr Nachdenken führte dazu, dass sie sich Elizabeth näherte, gleich nachdem sich die Damen ins Wohnzimmer zurückzogen, und sie sie mit kühler Herablassung ansprach. „Meine liebe Eliza", begann sie, „ist die Miliz noch in Meryton einquartiert?"

„Ich glaube schon, ja."

„Wie geht es all den lieben Offizieren? Sicherlich werden sich Ihre Schwestern in deren Gesellschaft so wohlfühlen."

„Da ich für fast zwei Monate nicht dort gewesen bin, kann ich es nicht sagen, Miss Bingley."

„Und Ihr Favorit, Mr. Wickham? Gehörte er noch dazu?"

„Als ich zuletzt hörte - aber Sie irren sich, wenn Sie glauben, dass er mein Favorit ist."

„Wirklich?" Ihre Augen funkelten. „Was für falsche Eindrücke man gelegentlich bekommen kann. Weiß Mr. Darcy von Ihrer Freundschaft mit ihm, frage ich mich?"

„Wir haben darüber gesprochen", erwiderte so geschickt, dass ihre Antwort gleichzeitig sowohl sachbezogen als auch verlogenen war. „_Sie_ scheinen ein großes Interesse an ihm zu haben."

Die Dame war ein wenig verschnupft. „Ich frage natürlich nur aus Sorge um Mr. Darcy. Nachdem wir jetzt seit _mehreren_ Jahre vertraute Freunde von ihm sind, glaube ich, dass ich ihn vielleicht besser verstehen kann als _andere_."

„Ah, aber die Dauer der Vertrautheit ist nicht immer ein Maßstab für deren Intensität, nicht wahr, Miss Bingley?" Ziemlich sicher, wie sie war, dass sie von der Verlobung wusste, konnte Elizabeth diesem zuckersüßen Stachel nicht widerstehen. Sie ließ ihn eindringen, beobachtete, wie sich die Wangen der Dame röteten, lächelte und bemerkte höflich: „Leider sehe ich heute Abend Ihren Bruder nicht. Geht es ihm gut?"

Gelassen zu antworten erforderte einige Anstrengung. „Überaus gut. Er ist geschäftlich verreist."

„Bitte richten Sie ihm unsere Grüße aus."

Sie lächelte falsch. „Ich muss sagen, Charles verließ im vergangenen November Netherfield überraschend widerwillig. Er wurde tatsächlich etwas anhänglich in der ländlichen Gesellschaft. Ich glaube, wenn Mr. Darcy nicht absolut darauf bestanden hätte, in der Stadt zu bleiben, wäre er sofort zurückgekehrt - aber natürlich kann er seinem Freund niemals etwas abschlagen."

Aber Elizabeth war zu wütend, um sich durch solch eine Anspielung in Verlegenheit bringen zu lassen. „Mr. Darcy ist ein sehr überzeugender Mann. Ich habe erst jüngst persönliche Erfahrungen mit seiner Überzeugungskraft gemacht."

Miss Bingley wurde noch röter, aber bevor sie antworten konnte, näherte sich Mrs. Forsythe. „Miss Bennet", sagte sie herzlich. „Ich sprach gerade mit Ihrer charmanten Tante und Ihrer Schwester. Ich hoffe, Sie genießen den Abend?"

„Ja sehr, ich danke Ihnen", antwortete sie höflich. „Ich muss Ihrem Koch ein Kompliment machen; ich habe selten eine Mahlzeit mehr genossen."

„Danke, wir bekamen ihn gerade aus Frankreich." Sie lächelte ein kleines, befriedigtes Lächeln. „Miss Bennet, Ihre Schwester erzählt mir, dass Sie beide singen und Klavier spielen."

„Ja, Ma'am, aber ohne besondere Fertigkeit, das versichere ich Ihnen."

„Ich bin sicher, Sie sind zu bescheiden. Einige der anderen jungen Damen werden später etwas vorführen und ich hoffte, ich könnte Sie dazu überreden, sich ihnen anzuschließen."

„Ich bin sicher, Ihre Gäste würden lieber besser ausgebildete Interpreten hören als mich - Miss Bingley zum Beispiel."

„Miss Eliza ist zu liebenswürdig", sagte Miss Bingley durch ihre Zähne.

Mrs. Forsythe konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. „Ich werde dann mit Ihren beiden Auftritten rechnen."

Danach setze sich Elizabeth hin, machte höfliche Konversation mit allen Damen, die gerade in ihrer Nähe waren, und umging impertinente Anfragen nach ihrer und ihrer Schwester Lage. Die Einzelheiten ihrer Familie, Hintergrund und Vermögen würden zweifellos früh genug Nahrung für Klatsch abgeben. Die hiesige Gesellschaft war sicherlich eleganter gekleidet als irgendeine in Hertfordshire und besaß feinere Manieren, aber sie konnte trotz alledem nicht viel sehen, was sie beeindruckte oder diese Leute für überlegen halten ließ. Ihre Gedanken schienen nicht aufgeklärter zu sein und ihre Launen nicht besser kontrolliert als bei ihren Bekannten vom Land. Sie mochte nicht einmal Mrs. Forsythe besonders; ihr war klar, dass sie hauptsächlich hier war, weil Mr. Darcys Aufmerksamkeiten am Donnerstag sie zu einem interessanten Objekt gemacht hatten, und weil Mrs. Forsythe offensichtlich bestrebt war, sich bei einer potenziellen Mrs. Darcy einzuschmeicheln.

Die Pause war lang genug, um ihre Wut über Miss Bingleys offensichtliche und unverschämte Machenschaften zu besänftigen und sie durch Amüsement zu ersetzen. In der Tat, je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr amüsierte sie sich. Was für ein Ende für alle Hoffnungen dieser Dame! Was für eine Erniedrigung - eine sehr gerechte Erniedrigung, fühlte sie. Es war kein Wunder, dass sie bemüht war, irgendeine Barriere zwischen Mr. Darcy und sie selbst zu errichten. Nun, es würde ihr nicht gelingen.

~% ~

Als die Herren erschienen, zog Elizabeth sich und ihre neu gefüllte Tasse Tee auf einen Sitzplatz im hinteren Teil des Raums zurück, um die Geschehnisse zu beobachten. Da ihre Tante und Jane zusammen saßen und mit der Konversation mit ein oder zwei älteren Damen ganz in Anspruch genommen waren, konnte sie sich ruhig sich selbst überlassen.

Das Spaßigste, aus ihrer Sicht, war der Umstand, dass Miss Bingley sich Darcy nahezu in dem Moment schnappte, als er den Raum betrat. Ähnlich wie Elizabeth es bei dem Morgenbesuch getan hatte, nahm sie seinen Arm und lenkte ihn erfolgreich zu einem Sitzplatz im Teil des Raums gegenüber von Elizabeth. Sie ließ der anderen Frau einen ziemlich selbstgefälligen, triumphierenden Blick zukommen, aber Elizabeth lächelte nur ein wenig und nippte ruhig an ihrem Tee. Sie hatte nicht die Absicht, sich an einem kindischen Krieg um Mr. Darcys Aufmerksamkeit zu beteiligen. Sie würde nicht dort hinüber gehen und besitzergreifend seinen anderen Arm packen. Außerdem hatte sie eine solche Taktik nicht nötig. Er würde ganz von selbst zu ihr kommen.

Er hatte angefangen, nach ihr Ausschau zu halten, als Miss Bingley ihn ansprach; zunächst verlangte die Höflichkeit von ihm, ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit zuzuwenden, aber früh genug wanderten seine Augen wieder herum. Als er sie erstmals fand, sagte sie gerade etwas zu der Person, die vor ihr saß, aber dann sah sie auf und begegnete seinem Blick. Sie sah ihn geradewegs an, lächelte ein langsames, wohlüberlegtes Lächeln und zwinkerte einmal langsam mit den Augen.

Sogar während sie mit ihm sprach, hörte Miss Bingley, wie er schnell und tief Atem holte. Im nächsten Moment unterbrach er, was sie gerade sagte, um zu murmeln: „Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich, Madam", und dann hatte er sich befreit und war verschwunden. Als sie ihre Fassung wiedergewinnen konnte, setzte er sich auf den freien Platz neben Miss Bennet.

_Es ist keine Bagatelle, verlobt zu sein, nicht wahr_? überlegte Elizabeth, als sie ihn kommen sah. Sie fühlte sich ein bisschen schuldig, weil sie ihn auf solche Weise herbeizitiert hatte, nur um Miss Bingley etwas zu beweisen, aber er hatte ein so zufriedenes Aussehen, als er sich neben ihr niederließ, dass sie es nicht bereuen konnte.

Als sie Miss Bingleys verärgerten Blick auf sie fühlte, sah Elizabeth auf und lächelte ihr zu.

Unbemerkt von ihr fing Darcy den Blickaustausch auf und interpretiert ihn richtig. Eingedenk Elizabeths unmissverständlich lockenden Blicks - ein Blick, der alle anderen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf vertrieben hatte - wusste er nicht, ob er belustigt oder verärgert sein sollte. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass er benutzt worden war, einen Punkt zu machen, oder dass dieser Blick nur diesem Zweck gedient hatte, aber - es war sicherlich richtig, dass er so viel lieber von Elizabeth herbeigelockt, als von Miss Bingley festgeklammert worden war.

Elizabeth, die all die Notwendigkeit fühlte, der Verheißung in ihrem Blick gerecht zu werden, wandte sich ihm mit einem charmanten Lächeln zu und sagte mit gesenkter Stimme: „Werden Sie mir immer so schnell gefällig sein, Sir? Ich hoffe, Sie werden nicht mit solcher Eifer zu einer jeden jungen Frau gehen, die Sie anlächelt!"

Die Freude, dass sie mit ihm flirtete, machte alle anderen Erwägungen zunichte. Zumindest erhob sie Anspruch auf ihn, dachte er fröhlich – und Miss Bingley _musste_ den Stand der Dinge ja einmal verstehen. „Ich kann mit Sicherheit sagen, Madam, dass allein Ihr Lächeln die Macht hat über mich zu verfügen."

„Sie sollten so etwas nicht sagen, sonst bin ich versucht, meine Macht zu erproben."

„Ich glaube, Sie haben es gerade getan, nicht wahr?", erkundigte er sich trocken.

Elizabeth hatte den Anstand zu erröten. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und schaute weg, aber als sie wieder aufblickte, sah sie, dass er sie mit deutlicher Belustigung betrachtete, und ließ ein perlendes Lachen hören. „Wenn Sie an Miss Bingleys Seite zurückkehren wollen, bitte, tun Sie das", sagte sie leise.

„Sie wissen sehr gut, dass ich keine solche Absicht habe. Aber ich könnte es für nötig halten, von Ihnen eine Buße dafür zu fordern, dass Sie meine Schwäche für Ihre Augen in einer solchen Art und Weise benutzt haben."

Jetzt errötete sie wieder, dieses Mal wegen seiner Offenheit, und machte einen Schmollmund. „Ich kann mir nichts vorstellen, was Sie von mir verlangen könnten, das Sie nicht bereits haben, Sir."

„Das können Sie nicht?" Er hob kryptisch eine Augenbraue.

„Nein, das kann ich nicht!" konterte sie. „Nennen Sie Ihre Buße, Sir. Ich habe keine Angst."

Er unterdrückte ein Lächeln. „Nun, die Buße, die ich wirklich einzufordern wünsche, wäre vielleicht für die Gelegenheit nicht angemessen", gestand er und genoss, dass sie noch weiter errötete - wirklich, sie sah so unwiderstehlich hübsch aus, wenn sie errötete, „daher werde ich mich mit Unterhaltung begnügen."

„Ah, das ist eine Buße, die zu entrichten ich gut qualifiziert bin. Bitte, worüber soll ich nach Ihrem Wunsch sprechen?"

„Worüber auch immer Sie Lust haben."

„Was, sogar über Hauben und Spitzen?"

„Ich bin sicher, sogar so banale Themen würden in Ihren Händen eine charmante Bearbeitung erhalten", antwortete er galant.

„Oh, gut, in diesem Fall..." Mit funkelnden Augen setzte sie sofort zu einer ausgeklügelt detaillierten Beschreibung der neuesten Haube an, die sie gekauft hatte, und lieferte sie in der überkorrektesten möglichen Art und Weise ab. Darcy hörte eine Weile zu, wobei sich die Belustigung auf seinem Gesicht vertiefte, bevor er schließlich eine Hand hochhielt.

„Ich gebe auf", sagte er. „Ich hatte nicht geglaubt, dass Sie so ein Talent für Banalität haben."

„Das ist eine seltene Gabe, Sir", antwortete sie erhaben, „und eine, die mir so schnell keiner nachmacht. Sie sollten sich glücklich schätzen."

„Oh, das tue ich, Miss Bennet", antwortete er mit einem schimmernden Lächeln. „Worüber werden Sie als nächstes sprechen?"

„Na, die Verzierungen für mein neues Kleid natürlich!"

Er beugte sich vor; in seinen Augen lag ein unerwarteter Funken Interesse. „Welche Farbe hat es?"

„Was, die Verzierung?", fragte Elizabeth, aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht.

„Nein, das Kleid."

„Oh... es gibt kein Kleid", gestand sie ein wenig kleinlaut und sehr überrascht. Es war ihr noch nie eingefallen, dass er sich dafür interessieren könnte, was sie trug. „Ich sagte es nur, um Sie zu necken."

„Ah." Er sagte nichts mehr, schaute sie aber weiterhin in einer grüblerischen Art und Weise kritisch an, die sie ziemlich aus der Fassung brachte.

Dieser ganze kokette Austausch, wenn auch zu leise geführt um gänzlich mitgehört zu werden, war mit eifersüchtigem Verdruss von Miss Bingley und mit gierigem Interesse vom Rest des Raums beobachtet worden. Schließlich war Mr. Wade kühn genug, um sich dem Paar zu nähern. „Miss Bennet, ich grüße Sie nochmals", sagte er. „Mr. Darcy, es ist es einige Zeit her, dass ich die Ehre hatte mit Ihnen zu sprechen."

Darcy nickte kühl, ohne es für nötig zu halten, aufzustehen. „Mr. Wade."

Der Herr stand unbeholfen genug herum, bis er sich wieder an Elizabeth wandte. „Es würde mich freuen, Ihnen eine frische Tasse Tee zu holen, wenn Sie Lust darauf haben, Miss Bennet."

„Danke, Sir, ich bin ganz zufrieden."

„Eigentlich", er sah sich um, aber es war kein anderer Sitzplatz unmittelbar in der Nähe, „hoffte ich die Diskussion weiterzuführen, die wir während des Abendessens hatten, über die jeweiligen Vorteile von privaten gegenüber öffentlichen Bällen."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es zu einem solchen Thema viel zu sagen gibt", sagte Darcy.

„Im Gegenteil, Miss Bennet wurde ganz lebhaft, als wir davon sprachen."

„Miss Bennet ist oft lebhaft." Sein Gesichtsausdruck war so gleichmütig wie immer, aber es war ein stählerner Glanz in seinen Augen und seine Stimme war nicht ermutigend.

Wieder einmal war Elizabeth danach, entweder zu lachen oder zu heulen. Gütiger Himmel - er _war_ eifersüchtig! Wie absurd! Während sie ihrem Verlobten einen knebelnden Blick zuwarf, sagte sie höflich zu Mr. Wade, „Ich fürchte, Mr. Darcy hat recht. Ich habe meinen Vorrat an Beobachtungen zu diesem Thema ziemlich erschöpft und fürchte, alles was ich sonst noch sagen könnte, wäre nur alltäglich und langweilig."

„Ganz unmöglich, da ich bin mir sicher", beharrte er galant.

Glücklicherweise begann jetzt der musikalische Teil des Abends und Mr. Wade war gezwungen, anderswo einen Sitzplatz zu suchen. Elizabeth hörte mit einiger Aufmerksamkeit zu, neugierig darauf zu sehen, wie Londoner Damen auftreten würden. Von den drei Damen, die außer ihr und Miss Bingley vortrugen, zeigte nur eine wirklich großartiges Talent, die anderen waren korrekt und gut ausgebildet, aber nicht bemerkenswert. Miss Bingley hatte das Pech, auf die wirklich großartige zu folgen; sie rekrutierte ihre Schwester in einem verzweifelten Versuch, ihren Auftritt zu verbessern, und sie sangen einige italienische Duette, an die sich Elizabeth von Abenden in Netherfield erinnerte. Sie sangen gut und Miss Bingley spielte gut, und obwohl sie sich nicht wirklich mit der vorhergegangenen Bravour vergleichen konnten, war der Beifall am Ende echt.

Ihre Gastgeberin erhob sich. „Um unseren Abend abzuschließen, habe ich Miss Elizabeth Bennet überredet, uns zu beehren. Ich, für meinen Teil, bin ganz gespannt darauf, sie zu hören. Wenn ich recht verstehe, ist es das erste Mal, dass sie in einem Londoner Salon auftritt." Sie sah Elizabeth an und erwartete eine Bestätigung.

„Sie haben ganz recht, Ma'am", antwortete sie ruhig, obwohl sie ziemlich intensiv die Blicke aller im Raum auf sich fühlte.

Mr. Darcy sah ein wenig überrascht aus, aber auch ziemlich erfreut, und als Elizabeth aufstand, stand er nicht nur mit ihr zusammen auf, sondern begleitete sie tatsächlich quer durch den Raum zum Flügel, hielt ihre Hand, als sie auf der Bank davor Platz nahm und fragte ruhig, ob sie jemanden bräuchte, der für sie die Seiten umblätterte. Diese besitzergreifende Vorführung führte dazu, dass sich viele Augenpaare erstaunt weiteten und Miss Bingleys Mund sich straffte. Wäre Elizabeth eine geringere Frau gewesen, hätte sie unter solch kritischer Beobachtung sicherlich geschwächelt, aber sie war nicht umsonst die Angebetete des Herrn von Pemberley. Wie sie ihm einmal prophezeit hatte, wurde ihr Mut bei der Herausforderung sofort größer.

Darcy, der sie beobachtete, dachte, er hätte sie noch nie besser vortragen sehen. Sie sah jeden Zoll wie eine Dame aus, sogar in ihrem einfachen Kleid, mit seinen Perlen um den Hals, die Augen glänzend im Kerzenschein, ihre Hände bewegten sich leicht über die Tasten und ihre süße Stimme bekam eine zusätzliche Fülle. Sie war wirklich großartig in ihrer Präsenz und Gelassenheit, ihrem Mut angesichts so vieler Fremder und deren Neugier. Während er da in einem Raum voll von Seinesgleichen stand, verspürte Darcy endlich wirklichen Stolz, sie gewählt zu haben, Stolz auf die Art und Weise, wie sie allein unter den Frauen dort hervorzustechen schien. Die waren einander in seinen Augen alle so ähnlich, Damen, von Gouvernanten und Gesellschaft geformt und in eine einzige Schablone gepresst; unter ihnen glänzte Elizabeth mit Witz und Geist, Herz und Aufrichtigkeit. Sie war wunderbar einzigartig, seine Braut, weit mehr als die Summe ihrer Familie und Beziehungen, und sie gehörte ihm allein.

~% ~

Als der Abend zu Ende und ihre Gesellschaft zum Aufbruch bereit war, half Mr. Darcy selbst Elizabeth mit ihrem Umhang. „Ich werde Mittwoch so früh wie möglich weiterreisen", versprach er mit leiser Stimme. „Wird der Nachmittag für einen Besuch bei Ihrem Vater geeignet sein?"

„Ja, sicher. Wo werden Sie wohnen?"

„Bingley hat mir die Benutzung von Netherfield angeboten." Er lächelte ein wenig. „Also werde ich doch von den Gasthaus-Betttüchern verschont bleiben."

„Sie mögen sich über mich lustig machen, Mr. Darcy, aber ich bin sicher, Ihre Schwester würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn Sie lädiert von einem ganzen Monat mit schlechten Betten und dürftig angemachten Abendessen zurückkehren würden."

„Das wäre in der Tat eine lange Zeit, solche Folterqualen zu erleiden", antwortete er ernst. „In diesem Fall könnte ich gezwungen sein, Sie sofort zu heiraten, um meine Gesundheit zu retten."

Elizabeths erster Einfall für eine Antwort hatte damit zu tun, Mr. Bingley für die Gnadenfrist zu danken, aber sie verkniff sich das. Darcy jedoch schien fast ihre Gedanken lesen zu können und seine Lippen verzogen sich ironisch. „Fürchten Sie sich nicht. Solch ein Notfall wird Euch wohl kaum heimsuchen."

Sie schaute verwirrt weg und spürte, wie er ihre Hand nahm und sie schnell küsste. Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Wir sehen uns dann Mittwochnachmittag?"

„Mittwochnachmittag", stimmte er zu. „Ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen."


	8. Rückkehr nach Longbourn

**Kapitel 8**

Auf der Fahrt mit der Kutsche zurück nach Longbourn fühlte sich Lizzy zutiefst elend. Als sie London verließen, brach ihre ganze Besorgnis über sie herein; was hatte sie getan? Trübselig erinnerte sie sich jetzt, dass alle in Meryton und Umgebung ihren Verlobten ablehnten, darunter auch ihre Familie. Noch trübseliger erinnerte sie sich an die Heftigkeit, mit der _sie_ im vergangenen Herbst Mr. Darcy kritisiert und über ihn gelacht hatte. Wie sehr wünschte sie, sie wäre gemäßigter in ihren Ausdrücken, besonnener in ihren Ansichten gewesen! Würde es eine Person unter ihnen geben, die daran zweifelte, dass sie ihn nur wegen seines Reichtums nahm? Vor ihrem inneren Auge konnte sie die wissenden Blicke und das halb versteckte Grinsen ihrer Nachbarn sehen. Natürlich würde ihr niemand etwas vorwerfen. Sie würden sie für ungemein clever halten, solch eine Partie gemacht zu haben, auch wenn sie sie wegen ihres stolzen und unangenehmen Mannes bemitleideten. Nicht einer von ihnen würde ihre Gründe verstehen, ihn zu akzeptieren, möglicherweise nicht einmal ihr eigener Vater!

Was ihren Vater anging, wusste sie, dass sie ihn durch ihre Wahl enttäuschen, ja betrüben würde. Sie fürchtete nicht seinen Einspruch, sondern dass sie, seine Lieblingstochter, ihm durch die Wahl ihres Ehemanns solche Sorge und Schmerz bereiten würde! Das allein genügte, sie hundeelend zu machen.

Zu alledem waren da ihre schrecklichen Befürchtungen hinsichtlich des Verlaufs einer Brautwerbung in ihrer Familie. Die Gardiners waren so vernünftig und angenehm gewesen, und so diskret, dass sie gefühlt hatte, wie sich ihr Ansehen bei ihrem Verlobten erhöhte, je mehr Zeit er mit ihnen verbrachte. In Longbourn würde das Gegenteil der Fall sein. Weder Mr. Darcy noch ihre Familie mochten oder verstanden einander; wie würde er sich benehmen, wenn er gezwungen wäre, ihre Gesellschaft Tag für Tag zu ertragen?

Und das Allerschlimmste: Was war, wenn einige ihrer eigenen früheren Worte Darcy zu Ohren kämen, wie ihr seine zu Ohren gekommen waren? Nach all ihrer Empörung, und seinen Entschuldigungen -! Zum ersten Mal fühlte sie sich ihm in Bezug auf Manieren nicht sehr überlegen. Wenn er unvorsichtig gesprochen hatte, so hatte sie es auch. Sie konnte nur vermuten, wie es ihn schmerzen oder ärgern würde, ihre ehemalige lautstarke Abneigung zu erfahren. Würden ihre Nachbarn, würden ihre Schwestern verschwiegen sein? Welche Demütigungen standen noch bevor?

Mit solchen unglücklichen Gedanken beschäftigte sich Elizabeth in den Stunden ihrer Reise. Jane konnte die melancholische Stimmung ihrer Schwester spüren, und obwohl sie den Grund nicht komplett verstand, konnte sie genug erraten, um sie mitfühlend zu beobachten. Die schöne Jane war schon genug mit ihren eigenen Überlegungen beschäftigt; sie wusste, dass sie durch den Fehlschlag, Mr. Bingleys Interesse wiederzubeleben, während sie in London war, mehr als nur ihre eigenen Hoffnungen enttäuscht hatte. Sie konnte zumindest dankbar sein, dass Mrs. Bennets Aufmerksamkeit bald von Mr. Bingley zu Mr. Darcy abgelenkt werden würde; es war auch unmöglich, nicht erleichtert zu sein, dass sie so einen reichen Mann als Beschützer haben würden, wenn ihr Vater starb. Aber sie war immer noch über die künftige Ehe ihrer Schwester besorgt. Sie hatte gefühlt, obwohl sie nie davon gesprochen hatte, wie viel unwahrscheinlicher es gewesen wäre, dass Lizzy Mr. Darcy akzeptiert hätte, wenn sie seinen Freund geheiratet hätte. Sie konnte sich unmöglich selbst die Schuld zuschreiben, sie hatte nichts falsch gemacht und wusste es - aber es erhöhte nur ihr Bedauern.

So blieben beide sehr schweigsam bis zum Zwischenstopp, wo Lydia und Kitty mit der Kutsche erschienen, um sie abzuholen. Die Selbstbeobachtung ging im Geschwätz unter, und beim Kritisieren von Lydias Einkäufen, Lachen über Lydias Sorglosigkeit und Rügen von Lydias Ausdrucksweise wurde die Feierlichkeit vorerst ganz aufgegeben. Die Fahrt zurück nach Longbourn war fröhlich, wenn auch beengt, und ganz Longbourn schien sie willkommen zu heißen. Es war gut, zu Hause zu sein, wenn auch ziemlich seltsam. Wie viel war in den zwei Monaten von Elisabeths Abwesenheit passiert! Wie schnell sich ihr Leben erneut ändern würde, für immer! Es gab ihr fast das Gefühl, als ob sie nicht mehr dorthin gehörte, als ob sie sich schon davon gelöst hätte.

Jane tat es niemals leid, zu ihrer Familie zurückzukehren, aber es war auch für sie bittersüß. Beide Schwestern verbargen ihre innerlichen Seufzer hinter einem Lächeln, aber man soll sich nicht einbilden, dass sie nicht trotzdem seufzten.

~ % ~

Als sich Mr. Bennet nach dem Abendessen zu seinen Studien zurückzog, folgte ihm Elizabeth. Er lächelte, als er sie eintreten sah und sagte, sie solle den Stuhl ihm gegenüber nehmen. „Hast' Dich noch nicht wieder an die Albernheit Deiner Schwestern gewöhnt, wie?"

Sie konnte sich nicht über diese Ausdrucksweise freuen, aber sie lächelte ihm zu. „Ich habe Dich vermisst, während ich weg war."

„Ich bin herzlich froh, dass ich demnach nicht allein war. Longbourn ohne Dich und Jane war leider ohne Sinn und Verstand. Ich hoffe, Du hast nicht vor, mich so schnell wieder zu verlassen."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Eigentlich ist das der Grund, warum ich hier bin. Ich habe etwas, das ich Dir sagen muss."

Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich. „Oh, wirklich? Nun, sag nicht, dass Du vorhast, dem Regiment nach Brighton zu folgen! Ich wusste, dass Du Mr. Wickham gern hattest, aber solche Exzesse der Verbundenheit wie diese hatte ich nicht erwartet."

Sie errötete. „Ich bin Mr. Wickham nicht zugeneigt, Papa. So etwas solltest Du nicht sagen. Ich habe kein Interesse daran, nach Brighton gehen." Ihr Vater kicherte nur als Antwort. „Ich bin gekommen, um über einen ganz anderen Herrn zu sprechen."

„Oh ho! Einen _anderen_ Herrn? Sag mir nicht, Du hast Dich verliebt, während Du in Kent warst!" Er war jetzt ein wenig beunruhigt.

„Nein", gab sie zu, „das nicht. Aber -" Sie sah auf ihre Hände hinunter und wieder hoch. „Erinnerst Du Dich an Mr. Darcy?" platzte sie heraus.

„Darcy?" Ihr Vater entspannte sich sogleich und lächelte. „Diesen Kerl? Ja, natürlich erinnere ich mich an ihn. Ich erinnere mich auch, wie sehr Du ihn gehasst hast."

_Wie es zweifellos alle aus Meryton taten_. „Papa", begann sie ziemlich verzweifelt, „Ich sah Mr. Darcy in Kent. Lady Catherine ist seine Tante, erinnerst Du Dich? Er besuchte sie drei Wochen lang, während ich dort war, und wir trafen uns oft. Er war nicht so unangenehm wie vorher, und ich habe das Gefühl bekommen, dass ich ihn unfreundlicherweise falsch beurteilt hatte."

Mr. Bennet sah sie erstaunt an. „_Du_ hast _ihn_ unfreundlicherweise falsch beurteilt, Lizzy? Das ist der Mann, der sagte, Du seist nicht gutaussehend genug, um mit Dir zu tanzen, als er Dich zum ersten Mal kritisch begutachtete."

„Ich weiß, Papa, und er hat sich dafür entschuldigt. Es ist wahr, sein Verhalten ist nicht immer so gewesen, wie es sein sollte, aber ich glaube, er ist kein wirklich unangenehmer Mann, nur eher kalt unter Fremden. Eigentlich kann er sehr angenehm sein."

Mr. Bennet musterte sie misstrauisch. „Weshalb dieses plötzliche Interesse an Mr. Darcy, meine Liebe? Was versuchst Du mir zu sagen?"

Sie holte tief Atem. „Papa, bevor er Kent verließ, machte mir Mr. Darcy einen Heiratsantrag."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen. „Ich verstehe", sagte er schließlich. „Und war diese Verteidigung seines Charakters Deine Art mir zu sagen, dass Du ihn akzeptiert hast?"

Ihr Gesicht gab ihm die ganze Antwort, die er benötigte.

Mr. Bennet erhob sich und ging aufgewühlt im Raum umher. Elizabeth wartete mit bangem Herzen. „Bist Du von Sinnen, Lizzy?" platzte er schließlich heraus. „So einen Mann zu heiraten? Oh, dass er stolz und unangenehm ist, wäre nichts, wenn Du ihn wirklich gern hättest, aber, egal was Du sagst, ich kann nicht glauben, dass es so ist." Er kam zurück und nahm ihre Hand. „Mein Kind, tu mir nicht den Kummer an, mit ansehen zu müssen, dass Du Deinen Lebenspartner nicht respektieren kannst. Ich weiß, dass Du reich und bedeutend sein wirst, aber wird Dich das glücklich machen? Wird das ausreichen, um fehlenden Respekt und Wertschätzung zu kompensieren, die Du mit Deinen lebhaften Talenten in Deiner Ehe unbedingt benötigen würdest?"

Tränen traten in Elizabeths Augen; für einen Augenblick schwankte sie in ihrer Entscheidung. Dann jedoch drückte sie ihm die Hand und sagte: „Aber ich habe Respekt - Wertschätzung - für ihn. Ich denke, er ist die Art von Mann, die Respekt gebietet. Ich liebe ihn nicht, das ist wahr, aber ich habe ihn gern." Als sie die Worte aussprach, empfand sie ihre Wahrheit. „Ich mag ihn und ich denke, er wird mich gut behandeln. Er liebt mich, obwohl ich nicht verstehe, warum. Oh, mein lieber Vater, es tut mir leid, Dir Kummer zu machen! Ich möchte, dass Du mit meiner Entscheidung glücklich bist. Ich traf sie nicht unüberlegt, das verspreche ich Dir. Mr. Darcy gab mir mehr als eine Woche Bedenkzeit, und ich bedachte es sehr gewissenhaft. Es spricht sehr viel für ihn, wirklich." Sie lächelte ein tränenfeuchtes Lächeln. „Auch abgesehen von seinem Reichtum."

Mr. Bennet drehte sich weg und versuchte, seine Fassung wiederzugewinnen. Als er zurücksah, rang er sich ein Lächeln ab und sagte: „Ich hatte gehofft, Dich noch viele Jahre nicht zu verlieren; ein egoistischer Wunsch, ich weiß."

Sie stand auf und umarmte ihn. „Oh, Papa, Du wirst mich niemals verlieren! Ich werde Dich immer oft sehen wollen, egal wie weit entfernt ich lebe."

„Ja, aber bist Du sicher, dass es das ist, was Du willst? Ich kenne Dich, Lizzy, Du könntest nie in einer reinen Vernunftehe glücklich werden. Du würdest jeden Mann verachten, der Dich in eine solche Lage versetzte. Du wärst weder ehrenhaft noch glücklich – Du würdest Verruf und Elend kaum entgehen."

Elizabeth seufzte. Wie in aller Welt konnte sie die komplexe Abfolge von Gedanken erklären, die sie zu dieser Entscheidung geführt hatte? „Mr. Darcy ist ein vernünftiger Mann, Sir, und darüber hinaus, ein intelligenter, der es sehr wohl mit meinem Verstand aufnehmen kann. Er ist ein Mann mit Bildung und guter Erziehung, und ich habe den größten Respekt vor seinem Wissen und seinen Kenntnissen. Ich bin mit vier seiner engsten Verwandten und seinem engsten Freund bekannt, die ihn alle sehr achten. Er ist ein sehr hingebungsvoller Bruder. In den Wochen in Kent, in denen wir in engem Kontakt waren, habe ich nie etwas gesehen, was für unmoralische oder irreligiöse Gewohnheiten sprach. Und ich bin überzeugt, dass seine Gefühle für mich von der wärmsten und zärtlichsten Art sind. Ich könnte nicht hoffen, jemals wieder einen Antrag von einem Mann zu erhalten, der so viel zu bieten hat." Sie sah, dass das Gesicht ihres Vaters sich schon ein wenig aufgehellt hatte, und fügte hinzu, um die Sache zu entscheiden: „Er hat sogar versprochen, sich um Mama und meine Schwestern zu kümmern, wenn es eines Tages nötig sein sollte."

Es erwies sich, dass sie das Falsche gesagt hatte. Sofort verfinsterte sich seine Miene und er wandte sich wieder ab. Elizabeth wartete verwirrt auf eine Erklärung. „Ich verstehe, was Du sagst, Lizzy", sagte er schließlich, als er müde in einen Sessel sank. „Es ist meine Schuld, dass Du das Gefühl hast, ihn heiraten zu müssen." Schockiert öffnete seine Tochter den Mund, um zu widersprechen, aber er winkte ab. „Wenn ich Sparsamkeit praktiziert hätte - wenn ich nach meiner Heirat eine Anstrengung gemacht hätte, um Geld für die Zukunft zu sparen, damit Du und Deine Schwestern eine Mitgift hätten - dann würdest Du eine Ehe mit einem Mann, den Du, wie Du zugibst, nicht liebst, nicht einmal in Erwägung ziehen."

Elizabeth wurde blass und saß schweigend da. Es war ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen, ihr Vater könnte ihrer Zustimmung zu Mr. Darcys Antrag einen solchen Anschein verleihen, und doch, wie konnte sie die Wahrheit dessen leugnen? Es _war_ wahr, aber sie konnte es nicht ertragen, die Selbstvorwürfe auf dem Gesicht ihres geliebten Vaters zu sehen, die so ungewöhnlich für ihn waren. „Ich glaube nicht, dass viele Frauen die Notwendigkeit beklagen würden, einen Mann wie Mr. Darcy zu heiraten", sagte sie endlich, mit einem eher schwachen Lächeln.

„Aber Du bist nicht wie viele Frauen, Lizzy. Du weißt das. Du hast Mr. Darcy von ganzem Herzen gehasst, als Du nach Kent gingst, und wie auch immer sich Deine Meinung über ihn in einigen Dingen verbessert haben mag, ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass er so verändert war, dass sich Deine Meinung über seine _Manieren_ so sehr gewandelt hat. Man kann einen Mann mit gutem Charakter und schlechten Manieren respektieren, aber man kann ihn schwerlich lieben - vor allem nicht eine Frau wie Du. Du bist lebhaft und leidenschaftlich und offenherzig. Könntest Du Dich einem wie ihm ohne Bitterkeit, ohne Groll fügen?"

„Mr. Darcy gefällt die Tatsache, dass ich lebhaft und leidenschaftlich und offenherzig bin", sagte sie vollkommen wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich bin sicherlich ihm gegenüber nie anders gewesen, und er verliebte sich so in mich. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er will, dass ich mich ändern soll, wenn wir verheiratet sind."

„Ein Mann kann an einer Frau, der er nachläuft, etwas bewundern, was er sich nicht von seiner Frau wünscht."

Was Elizabeth am meisten störte war, dass sie keine wirklichen Antworten auf seine Fragen zu geben hatte. Trotz allem, was sie wusste, könnte er Recht haben. Da sie um Darcys Freundlichkeit zu seiner Schwester wusste, hatte sie keine Angst, dass er sie jemals schlecht behandeln würde, aber es könnte sein, dass der Charme ihrer Frechheit mit der Zeit nachlassen würde; oder dass er, sobald sie verheiratet waren, erwarten würde, dass sich seine Frau unterwürfiger verhielte, als sie es gewohnt war. Aber wenn sie ihn nicht heiratete, konnte es sein, dass sie einsam und verbittert und arm enden würde. Und wenn sie die Vorteile ihrer Ehe für ihre Schwestern betrachtete, schien die Angelegenheit entschieden. „Ich kenne die Zukunft nicht", sagte sie leise, „aber ich kenne die Wahl, vor die ich gestellt bin, und ich kann eigentlich nur glauben, dass die Entscheidung für Mr. Darcy, mit allem was für ihn spricht, klüger ist als die Entscheidung gegen ihn."

Ihr Vater schwieg.

„Gibst Du mir Deine Zustimmung?"

„Ja, wenn Du ihn unbedingt haben willst." Er machte einen Versuch zu lächeln. „Hat der junge Mann geplant, auch selbst zu kommen, um meine Zustimmung einzuholen, oder hat er sich auf Dich verlassen, die Aufgabe an seiner Stelle zu erledigen?"

„Er wird morgen aus London kommen. Er wäre heute gekommen, wenn ihn nicht Geschäfte festgehalten hätten. Ich dachte, das sei auch ganz gut so, weil ich zuerst selbst mit Dir sprechen wollte."

Er kicherte ein wenig. „Ich kann es nicht leugnen, ich wäre ganz schön schockiert gewesen, wenn er einfach plötzlich aufgetaucht wäre und Deine Hand verlangt hätte."

„Das ist genau das, was ich ihm sagte." Sie lächelte zurück im Bestreben, die Atmosphäre etwas aufzulockern. „Ich kenne _Dich_ auch ganz gut, weißt Du."

~ % ~

Es war der Morgen nach der Rückkehr der Mädchen nach Longbourn. Elizabeth und ihr Vater waren beide nach ihrer Diskussion in der letzten Nacht ziemlich schweigsam. Bevor sie ging, hatten sie vereinbart, dass sie es ihrer Mutter am folgenden Nachmittag sagen würde, zur Vorbereitung auf die erwartete Ankunft von Mr. Darcy. Es wäre weder angebracht, dass Mr. Darcy von ihr kalt behandelt würde, noch dass sie beginnen würde, ihren Triumph rundum im Dorf zu verbreiten, bevor er imstande gewesen wäre, mit Mr. Bennet sprechen.

Obwohl das Schlimmste nun vorbei war, weil ihr Vater Bescheid wusste und seine Zustimmung gegeben hatte, war Elizabeth noch ziemlich niedergeschlagen und aufgeregt. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie wieder ruhig sein könnte, bis die Wahrheit heraus und alle ersten Reaktionen vorbei waren. Sie war jetzt zu weit gegangen, um noch umzukehren, und sie wollte das gar nicht wirklich; sie wünschte jedoch, diese ganze Etappe wäre vorbei und erledigt. Wenn sie nur ein wenig von der Vergangenheit löschen könnte! Wenn sie nur ihre vielen unfreundlichen Kommentare über Mr. Darcy zurücknehmen könnte; wenn sie nur eine rückwirkende Mäßigung praktizieren könnte. Dann wäre jetzt alles so viel einfacher.

Es war der Morgen, an dem die Bennet-Damen üblicherweise Besucher empfingen, und an Besuchern fehlte es nicht. Die bedeutendsten unter ihnen waren die Offiziere Denny und Wickham.

Elizabeths Reaktion beim Anblick ihres alten Freundes war gemischt. Sie _hatte_ eher gehofft, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen; ihre Situation mit ihm war in der Tat heikel! Seit sie Darcy besser kennen gelernt hatte, war ihr mehr denn je bewusst geworden, dass bei Wickhams Geschichte nicht alles so sein könne, wie es den Anschein gehabt hatte, und sie war sich selbst schmerzlich bewusst, dass ihre Loyalität nun dem ersteren Herrn gehörte. Es schien fast ein Verrat an ihm zu sein, mit jemand überhaupt zu sprechen, den er so offensichtlich geschnitten hatte, und doch hatte sie keinen bestimmten Grund, schlecht von ihm zu denken. Sie konnte ihm aber auch keine Erklärung geben.

Sie hatte vergessen, wie gut aussehend er war, wie blau seine Augen und wie schön seine Gestalt. Sein Schritt war fest und seine Schultern nach hinten gezogen, als er den Raum betrat; sein schnelles, männliches Lachen klang fröhlich. In einer Art hilfloser Faszination beobachtete Elizabeth, wie er quer durchs Zimmer schritt, ihre Mutter mit ein paar Worten bezauberte, die jüngeren Mädchen leicht neckte, ernste Grüße mit Mary tauschte und sich anmutig über Janes Hand beugte, bevor er sich ihr zuwandte. Sie konnte nicht umhin, ihn zu bewundern.

„Miss Elizabeth, es ist so eine Freude, Sie endlich wieder zu sehen", sagte er herzlich und setzte sich neben sie. Sie antwortete in einiger Verwirrung, und er hob die Augenbrauen. „Kommen Sie, was ist los?", fragte er. „Ich werde doch nicht Ihre Freundschaft verloren haben, während Sie weg waren?"

Da das keine Frage war, bei der sie wusste, was sie antworten sollte, konnte sie nur ihre Gelassenheit demonstrieren und leichthin antworten: „Ich bin nicht so lange weg gewesen, oder?"

„Nun, für Ihre Freunde zu Hause schien es eine lange Zeit zu sein. Wie hat Ihnen Kent gefallen?"

„Es war sehr schön."

„Und Ihre Freundin Mrs. Collins? Hat sie sich gut in ihrer neuen Heimat eingelebt?"

„Sehr gut sogar. Sie scheint mit ihrer Situation ganz und gar zufrieden zu sein, und ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie dafür loben oder tadeln soll. Ich könnte nie damit zufrieden sein, mit einem solchen Mann und einer solchen Patronin zu leben!"

Er lachte. „Ah, Lady Catherine de Bourgh! Sagen Sie, ist sie nicht genau so, wie ich sie beschrieben habe?"

„Ja, genau." Sie war dankbar, ein sicheres Thema zu haben, bei dem sie zustimmen konnte. „Aber ihre Tochter tut mir eher leid. Die Wechselfälle des Lebens mit einer Mutter wie meiner sind nichts gegen die des Lebens mit ihrer Mutter, zumal ihr Gesundheitszustand so schlecht ist."

„Sie haben recht wie immer, aber denken Sie daran, dass sie für ihre Situation reichlich entschädigt wird, sowohl durch das Vermögen, das sie erben wird, als auch durch die Verheißung eines reichen Ehemanns in Form ihres Cousins Darcy."

Aber Darcy war ein Thema, das sie nicht mit ihm zu erörtern gewillt war, und sie bemerkte stattdessen „Oh, aber denken Sie wirklich, dass Tyrannei und Krankheit durch bloßen Reichtum kompensiert werden können? Ich denke, Miss de Bourgh hat nicht halb so viel Freude im Leben wie ich, trotz ihres Reichtums - und nicht halb so viel Freiheit."

"Vielleicht", räumte er ein, „aber das liegt daran, dass sie eine Frau ist. Selbst wohlhabende Frauen unterliegen Einschränkungen; ein reicher Mann aber kann überall hingehen und alles tun, was er mag. Er ist von allen Wesen in der Welt das freieste." Er lächelte sie schief an. „Und ich? Ich stehe meinem Regiment zur Verfügung. Ich muss gehen, wohin ich geschickt werde und tun, was mir gesagt wird." Er seufzte. „Der Kirche zur Verfügung zu stehen war alles an Einschränkung, was ich je wünschte."

Dies schien jedoch zurück in Richtung gefährlichen Bodens zu steuern, daher nahm sie eine Themenänderung in Angriff. „Ich höre, das Regiment soll sehr bald nach Brighton abziehen. Ich bin sicher, Sie alle müssen froh sein über die Aussicht auf etwas mehr Unterhaltung, als wir Ihnen hier bieten konnten."

„Aber nein, wirklich nicht." Er streckte die Hand aus und legte seine Hand leicht auf ihre. „Einige von uns sind ganz unglücklich über den Abzug. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die Gesellschaft in Brighton halb so freundlich zu mir sein wird wie die Gesellschaft, die ich hier hatte - oder zumindest hatte, bevor _Sie_ weggingen." Mit brennenden Wangen zog Elizabeth ihre Hand zurück. Hatte sie ihm in der Vergangenheit solche Vertraulichkeiten erlaubt? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Als sie nach Kent abreiste, machte Mr. Wickham noch Miss King den Hof. Beabsichtigte er ernsthaft, wieder mit ihr zu flirten, als ob nichts passiert wäre?

Aber Wickham schien selbst zu spüren, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Er zog sich sofort auf ein lediglich freundliches Verhalten zurück und fuhr fort, mit ihr weiter angenehme Konversation zu einer Reihe von Themen zu machen. Sein Verstand war nicht so sachkundig, wie der von Colonel Fitzwilliam, aber er zeigte seinen ganzen alten Charme und seine ungezwungenen Manieren, und als sie zu sprechen aufhörten, ging er im Zimmer herum und war dabei für jedermann so angenehm, dass sie fühlte, sie _konnte_ nicht aufhören Mitleid mit ihm zu haben. Was auch immer zwischen ihm und Darcy in der Vergangenheit passiert war, sie konnte sich dem Streit nicht anschließen. Offensichtlich war Mr. Wickham, was Darcys Familie betraf, nicht die perfekte Autorität, die er zu sein behauptete, sonst hätte er nie Miss Darcy als stolz charakterisiert, noch wäre er so sicher, dass Mr. Darcy seine Cousine heiraten wollte (obwohl - wie richtig das in den vergangenen Jahren gewesen sein mochte, konnte sie gar nicht wissen), aber sie konnte ihn nicht für schlecht halten. Verbittert vielleicht, über etwas, von dem er glaubte, dass ihm Unrecht angetan worden sei, und ein wenig zu offenherzig beim Herumerzählen seiner Klagen, aber immer noch ein Mann, den sie gern als Freund betrachtet hätte, wenn er nicht durch frühere Ereignisse von dem Mann geschieden wäre, den sie heiraten sollte.

~ % ~

Als der letzte der morgendlichen Besucher weggegangen war, zog Elizabeth ihre Mutter zur Seite. Sie hatte überlegt, wann die beste Zeit wäre, es ihr mitzuteilen. Es musste erledigt sein, bevor Mr. Darcy kam, aber sie hatte Angst, dass ihre Mutter, wenn sie es ihr zu früh erzählte, die Neuigkeit nicht für sich behalten könnte, und ihre Verlobung in der ganzen Stadt bekannt wäre, bevor sie überhaupt eine offizielle Sanktion erhalten hatte. Aber da nun Darcys Besuch an eben diesem Nachmittag fällig war, konnte sie es nicht mehr hinausschieben.

„Nun, Lizzy, was gibt's?" fragte Mrs. Bennet gereizt. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Du mir etwas zu sagen hast, was die anderen nicht hören sollten. Du wirst ja keine weiteren Heiratsanträge bekommen haben, und das kannst Du auch nicht erwarten, nachdem Du so eine gute Partie abgelehnt hast wie Mr. Col -"

„Aber das habe ich", platzte Lizzy heraus.

„Was?"

„Ich habe einen Heiratsantrag erhalten."

Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Nun, warum hast Du das nicht gleich gesagt? Wann ist das passiert? Wer ist es? Es ist nicht der alte Mr. Burrell, oder? Denn ich habe mir oft gedacht, dass er ein Auge auf Dich hatte, obwohl ich glaubte, er ist zu alt um jetzt heiraten zu wollen, aber man weiß nie, mit diesen Junggesellen -"

„Es ist nicht Mr. Burrell! Es geschah, während ich in Kent war."

„Nun, war es einer von Lady Catherines Bekannten? Ist er ein reicher Herr? Ein Mann mit Besitz? Sag nicht, es war einer von den Bauern, Lizzy!"

Elizabeth fühlte, wie ihre Verzweiflung wuchs. „Nein, Mama. Es war Mr. Darcy."

Mrs. Bennet blinzelte, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und sagte mit ziemlich schwacher Stimme: „Mr. Darcy?"

„Ja, Mama. Du erinnerst Dich an Mr. Darcy? Mr. Bingleys Freund. Der mit ..." ihre Stimme brach ab.

„Zehntausend im Jahr", hauchte ihre Mutter.

Wie sehr sie es hasste, dass dies das erste war, was alle über ihn dachten! „Ja." Sie schloss die Augen und wartete auf die Flut.

Etwa zwei Minuten lang saß Mrs. Bennet da und starrte ins Leere. Dann atmete sie tief ein und verschränkte die Hände über ihrer Brust. „Wir sind gerettet!", rief sie. „Oh, Lizzy, Du schlaues Mädchen, Du hast uns alle gerettet! Zehntausend im Jahr! Denk nur, was für ein Nadelgeld Du haben wirst! Was für Juwelen, was für Kutschen! Oh!" Sie stand auf und rannte aus dem Zimmer. „Mr. Bennet! Mr. Bennet! Lizzy hat einen reichen Ehemann gekriegt! So einen reichen Ehemann! Lieber Mr. Darcy! Mr. Bennet, Deine Töchter sind gerettet! Du kannst jetzt sterben, sobald Du willst!"

~ % ~

Das Staunen, das diese Informationen bei Elizabeths Schwestern auslöste, kann man sich gut vorstellen, ebenso wie ihr eigenes Unbehagen darüber. Unglauben schien das erste herausragende Gefühl zu sein. „Ah, pah, wieso sollte er Dich wollen, Lizzy?", fragte Lydia taktlos.

„Lydia", sagte Jane vorwurfsvoll. „Mr. Darcy ist Lizzy sehr zugeneigt!"

„Zugeneigt? So ein steifer, unangenehmer Mann, wie er?"

„Lydia", riefen beide Schwestern wie aus einem Munde.

„Nun, warum sollte ich sowas nicht sagen? Es ist doch absolut wahr – und Du weißt es, Lizzy! Du hast gesagt, er sei der stolzeste, widerlichste Mann, den Du jemals getroffen hast! Ich hab' Dich gehört!"

„Ja, aber ich hatte Unrecht!", sagte Elizabeth, ärgerlich und peinlich berührt. „Ich hätte es nie sagen sollen, und wie dem auch sei, es stimmt nicht."

„Das sagst Du jetzt, weil Du musst, aber _ich_ weiß, dass Du ihn nur heiratest, weil er so reich ist. Ich glaube, ich könnte das nicht, egal wie viel Geld er hat, aber ich bin sehr froh, dass Du es tust, weil Du uns jetzt so schöne Geschenke kaufen und uns in Deiner Kutsche herumfahren kannst. Bestimmt wird das Leben mit ihm sehr langweilig, aber ich werde bei Dir vorbeikommen und Dich wieder aufmuntern!"

„Ich auch!", warf Kitty ein. „Ich will Dich auch besuchen, und als erste sollte _ich_ an der Reihe sein, weil ich alt genug bin, um der Londoner Gesellschaft vorgestellt zu werden, und Lydia nicht!"

„Wirst Du viele Lords treffen, wenn Du Mrs. Darcy bist? Meine Güte! - kannst Du Dir vorstellen wie ich mit einem Vicomte flirte?"

Elizabeth konnte es sich vorstellen und schauderte.

„Junge Frauen, die ihre Gunst zu leicht vergeben, zeigen sich Männern, die auf der Suche nach einer Gefährtin für ein gemeinsames Leben sind, nicht zu Ihrem Vorteil", bemerkte Mary steif.

„Wirklich, ich heirate Mr. Darcy nicht seines Geldes wegen, Lydia! Ich würde mich schämen, aus einem solchen Grund zu heiraten."

„Sag' bloß nicht, Du hast Dich in ihn verliebt! Schon bei dem Gedanken würde ich sterben vor Lachen! Du hast ihn total gehasst, bis er Dir einen Antrag machte, Du kannst es nicht leugnen. Und dann der arme Wickham, ich mag gar nicht dran denken, was er sagen wird, wenn er hört, dass Du ihn für Mr. Darcy im Stich gelassen hat, der so gemein zu ihm war."

„Wir dürfen nicht davon sprechen", mahnte Jane, als sie Elizabeths Bedrängnis sah. „Wir wissen nicht, was wirklich zwischen ihnen vorfiel, aber während der letzten Woche in der Stadt erwies sich Mr. Darcy wirklich als Gentleman. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er dazu fähig ist, sich so unehrenhaft zu verhalten. Mr. Bingley wäre nicht sein Freund, wenn er es wäre."

„Zu urteilen, ohne alle Fakten zu kennen, ist wie wenn man den scharfsinnigsten Verstand den Torheiten eines minderen Geistes aussetzen würde. Ich habe in meiner Lektüre oft bemerkt, dass diejenigen, die sich schnell eine Meinung bilden, es nicht aufgrund eines Überwiegens der Beweise tun, sondern aufgrund von Eindrücken, die durch Leidenschaft und vorübergehenden Anschein geformt wurden. Ich denke auch, dass die Binsenweisheit ‚der Schein trügt' eine ernsthafte Zustimmung verdient, ungeachtet ihrer häufigen Wiederholung."

„Wie hat er Dir den Antrag gemacht, Lizzy?" Hier war Kitty wieder. „Fiel er auf die Knie?"

Lydia kicherte. „Stell Dir Mr. Darcy auf den Knien vor! Ich bin verblüfft, dass Du nicht in Lachen ausgebrochen bist. Ich wäre es."

„Hat er Dich geküsst?"

„Oh du lieber Himmel, stell Dir nur vor, ihn küssen zu müssen! Ich bin schon so oft geküsst worden, aber von viel netteren Männern als Mr. Darcy. Ich würde ihn nicht um alles in der Welt küssen!"

„_Lydia_", riefen Elizabeth, Jane und Mary unisono.

„Nun, ich würde es nicht", verteidigte sie sich.

„Du solltest nicht zulassen, dass Dich irgendein Mann küsst!", sagte Elizabeth. „Wer waren diese Männer, die Dich so ausnutzten?"

„Als ob ich's Dir sagen würde! Ich sage nur: sie trugen rote Jacken und waren sehr gutaussehend und angenehm."

„Mich wollte noch nie ein Mann küssen!", klagte Kitty.

„Wofür Du Dank sagen solltest! Nun, das ist genug, Ihr beide!" schalt ihre Schwester. „Unabhängig davon, was Ihr davon haltet, wird Mr. Darcy mein Mann und Euer Bruder sein, also solltet Ihr am besten höflich über ihn sprechen. Er ist es nicht gewöhnt, solch albernen, koketten Mädchen zuzuhören, wie Ihr beide es seid, und ich werde mich sehr schämen, Euch meine Schwestern zu nennen, wenn Ihr so vor ihm redet."

„Meine lieben Schwestern", bat Jane in ihrer viel sanfteren Art: „Ich bin überzeugt, dass Ihr Lizzy nicht weh tun möchtet. Mr. Darcy ist ein sehr angesehener Mann und er hat vor, sich nach Mamas Tod um uns alle zu kümmern, was mir beweist, dass er einen guten Charakter hat. Ich bin sicher, dass Ihr ihn alle mögen werdet, wenn Ihr ihm die Gelegenheit gebt zu zeigen, wie liebenswürdig er sein kann."

Elizabeth konnte dieser optimistischen Prophezeiung nicht beipflichten, aber sie verbrachte einige weitere Minuten damit, ihre jüngsten Schwestern anzuflehen, sich vor ihrem Verlobten anständig zu benehmen. Da diese Ermahnungen mit vollkommener Unbekümmertheit in Empfang genommen wurden, insbesondere von Lydia, hatte sie wenig Vertrauen in ihren Erfolg.


	9. Die Brautwerbung beginnt

**Kapitel 9**

Es regnete, als Mr. Darcys Kutsche draußen vor Netherfield anhielt. Beim Reiten war er auf dem Weg von einem plötzlichen Platzregen erwischt worden und war jetzt noch recht feucht. Er war bereits mürrisch und die neugierigen Blicke von Bingleys Dienerschaft machten die Sache nicht besser. Er war bestrebt, Elizabeth wiederzusehen, aber ungehalten über seine Pflicht, Mr. Bennet aufzusuchen, und insgesamt nicht glücklich, hier zu sein. Er hatte keine erfreulichen Erinnerungen an die Gesellschaft von Hertfordshire, abgesehen von Elizabeth, und beklagte die bevorstehende Verlobungszeit als ein notwendiges Übel.

Miss Bingley hatte es geschafft, ihn am gestrigen Morgen wieder zu besuchen und weitere feine Anspielungen fallen zu lassen. Er hatte sich ihr mit einem verächtlichen Achselzucken entzogen, aber es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass ein Teil von ihm - der Teil, der im Verlauf des Heiratsantrags darauf bestanden hatte, seine Bedenken so gründlich zu beschreiben, - sich unter seinem hochmütigen Äußeren krümmte. Ohne die beruhigende Wirkung von Elisabeths Charme, die augenblicklich nicht verfügbar gewesen war, hatte er in einem Zustand zwischen Angst vor der kommenden Tortur und Verachtung für seine Schwäche geschmort.

Um halb drei hatte Mr. Darcy sich umgezogen, eine leichte Mahlzeit eingenommen und überreichte in Longbourn seine Karte. Er wurde sehr schnell in die Bibliothek geführt, wo Mr. Bennet tief in einem Sessel saß und ein Buch las. Er senkte das Buch, als Darcy eintrat, begutachtete ihn einen Moment durch seine Brille, legte es dann scheinbar widerwillig beiseite und stand auf, um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Darcy."

„Mr. Bennet."

Er deutete vage auf den anderen Stuhl, als er seinen Platz wieder einnahm. „Kommen Sie und ruhen Sie sich aus, Sir."

Nach einem Moment des Zögerns tat Darcy, wie ihm geheißen war, und begann mit höflichen Erkundigungen über Mr. Bennets Gesundheit und die der Familie, aber der ältere Mann unterbrach ihn. „Lassen Sie uns Ihre Jugend nicht mit Höflichkeiten vergeuden, Sir; kommen wir gleich zur Sache. Wie ich höre sind Sie mit der Absicht hergekommen, mir meine Lieblingstochter wegzunehmen."

„Das ist mein Begehr, Sir", antwortete er.

„Na, dann." Er faltete die Hände und blickte Darcy scharf an.

Darcy war bestürzt, er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln, und sagte: „Mr. Bennet, habe ich Ihre Erlaubnis, Ihre Tochter Elizabeth zu heiraten?"

„Ja." Er nahm sein Buch wieder zur Hand und schien sich sofort ins Lesen zu vertiefen.

Überrascht und von solcher Schroffheit nicht wenig verletzt, starrte Darcy ihn einige Augenblicke lang an. „Danke, Sir", sagte er zuerst. Dann, als er nicht mehr als ein Nicken erhielt, griff er zögernd in seine Tasche. „Ich habe hier die Papiere des Ehevertrags, den ich meinen Anwalt aufsetzen ließ, wenn sie sie sehen möchten."

„Oh, ja, sicher. Legen Sie sie auf den Schreibtisch da drüben, und ich werde sie durchsehen, wenn ich dazu komme." Er nickte in Richtung Schreibtisch und wandte sich seinem Buch zu.

Darcy stand langsam auf, ging zum Schreibtisch und deponierte die Papiere sorgfältig in der Mitte, wo sie Mr. Bennet nicht übersehen konnte. Er war jetzt wirklich verärgert, aber auch verwirrt, und doch konnte er sich nicht gut mit Elisabeths Vater anlegen. Er beobachtete den älteren Mann, der sich so betont in sein Buch vergrub und ging, berührt durch ein plötzliches Verstehen, wieder auf ihn zu. „Mr. Bennet", begann er, „ich will, dass Sie wissen, dass ich Ihre Tochter wirklich liebe. Ich werde sie nie schlecht behandeln oder vernachlässigen und für alles sorgen, was sie braucht."

Mr. Bennet blinzelte ein paar Mal heftig und sein Kiefer arbeitete. Darcy wandte sich mit steigender Ungeduld der Tür zu. „Mr. Darcy."

Er hielt inne und blickte zurück.

„Ich hoffe, Sie erweisen sich ihrer würdig", sagte Mr. Bennet leise.

Darcy erwiderte stolz seinen Blick. „Das werde ich, Sir", antwortete er ruhig, aber ohne übertriebene Bescheidenheit. Er ging wieder zur Tür.

„Gehen Sie, Sir?"

_Ja, ich gehe_, dachte er gereizt, antwortete aber: „Ich möchte Elizabeth sehen, Sir."

„Ah ja, wenn es sein muss." Er winkte nachlässig. „Aber wenn Sie von den Albernheiten oder dem Hochzeitsgerede erschöpft sind, können Sie hier gerne Zuflucht suchen."

Darcy kniff seine Augen zusammen, gründlich verwirrt durch das Verhalten des seltsamen Mannes. Das Gespräch schien aber zu Ende zu sein, darum ging er hinaus. Auf dem Gang traf er den Butler, von dem er erfuhr, dass die Damen im Frühstückszimmer waren. Mit dem Gefühl der ganzen Misslichkeit dieser ersten Begegnung bat er ihn, ihn anzumelden, was dieser auch tat.

Als er eintrat, konnte Elizabeth nicht umhin, sein Verhalten mit dem von Mr. Wickham an diesem Morgen zu vergleichen. Er hatte nichts von seiner Wärme, nichts von seiner Leichtigkeit oder Freundlichkeit. Er wirkte hochmütig und unnahbar, und obwohl seine Augen sie sofort fanden, lächelte er nicht. Um die Sache noch schlimmer zu machen, brachen Lydia und Kitty bei seinem Erscheinen in Kichern aus. Sein abweisendes Aussehen verstärkte sich.

„Oh, Mr. Darcy", rief Mrs. Bennet, erhob sich und trat höchst ehrerbietig vor.

Er verbeugte sich. „Mrs. Bennet."

„Solch eine Ehre haben Sie uns erwiesen, Sir. Es ist eine solche Freude, Sie wiederzusehen!" Sie wartete einen Augenblick auf eine Gefühlserwiderung, erhielt aber keine. „Ich konnte es kaum glauben, als meine Lizzy mir sagte, Sie seien verlobt, aber hier sind Sie! Selbstverständlich lässt sich über Geschmack nicht streiten. Lizzy!" Sie deutete ungeduldig auf ihre zweite Tochter, die mit geröteten Wangen aufstand. „Schau'n Sie, hier ist sie! Sieht sie nicht reizend aus? Obwohl sie natürlich ihrer Schwester Jane nie ebenbürtig gewesen ist, aber ich bin mir sicher, _Sie_ müssen sie für recht hübsch halten, wenn sie Ihr einen Antrag gemacht haben. Lizzy, grüße Mr. Darcy!"

Noch schamrot im Gesicht streckte sie ihre Hand aus. Mr. Darcy nahm sie und beugte sich kurz darüber. „Miss Elizabeth", sagte er förmlich.

„Und natürlich erinnern Sie sich an meine jüngeren Töchter, Mary, Kitty und Lydia." Er nickte kühl, während die Mädchen widerwillig knicksten. „Die liebe Jane ist gerade hinausgegangen, aber Sie haben sie natürlich erst kürzlich gesehen." Er gab schwache Zustimmung zu erkennen.

„Wie war Ihre Reise von der Stadt, Sir?" erkundigte sich Elizabeth eher verzweifelt.

„Ganz gut."

Sie standen für einen Augenblick unbeholfen da, bis Mrs. Bennet ihn einlud, Platz zu nehmen. Sie winkte ihn sehr auffällig auf einen Platz neben Elizabeth, und obwohl er ihn einnahm, war seine ganze Haltung steif und förmlich. Er schien überhaupt nicht erfreut, sie zu sehen.

Die nächste halbe Stunde kam Elizabeth fast wie ein Albtraum vor. Ihre jüngsten Schwestern kicherten und sprachen unanständig hinter vorgehaltener Hand miteinander. Mary blickte feierlich und hielt immer im falschen Moment pedantische kleine Reden. Und sie wusste nicht, wer sie mehr in Verlegenheit brachte: ihre Mutter, wegen ihrer geistlosen und manchmal vulgären Gesprächsversuche, oder ihr auserwählter Bräutigam, wegen seiner unnachgiebigen Weigerung, ihr in irgendeiner Weise zu helfen. Er wirkte jeden Zoll so unangenehm, wie sie ihn immer eingeschätzt hatte. Der entspannte und liebevolle Mann, den sie in London gerade anfing kennenzulernen, war verschwunden.

Sie versuchte, so viel sie nur konnte zum Gespräch beizutragen und es zu lenken, aber ihre Mutter war immun gegen Andeutungen und Darcy auf einmal unempfänglich für ihre Scherze. Ihre Ungeduld mit beiden begann zu wachsen und ihre Fassung wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt, als Lydia plötzlich in einen Monolog ausbrach, wie betrüblich der Abzug des Regiments aus Meryton doch sei; sie warf ihren Kopf zurück und sandte freche Blicke zu Mr. Darcy, als ob sie absichtlich versuchte, seine Missbilligung zu provozieren. Ihre Mutter hatte nicht mehr Verstand, als sich ihrer Meinung anzuschließen. Elizabeth konnte die Spannung spüren, die von Darcys Körper neben ihr ausstrahlte, und fühlte den Drang, seine Hand zu nehmen - sein Auftreten zu mildern und eine Reaktion von ihm zu erzielen. Sie war aber nicht mutig genug, um es vor ihrer Familie zu tun.

Einmal kam Hill herein, um mit Mrs. Bennet über etwas zu sprechen; während sie beratschlagten, wandte sich Elizabeth an Darcy. „Haben Sie mit meinen Vater gesprochen?", fragte sie leise.

„Ja."

„Und?"

„Er gab mir seine Zustimmung." Seine Antwort war kurz angebunden. Er sah, dass sie ihn besorgt anblickte, und versuchte ein Lächeln, dem aber die Wärme fehlte.

Dann drehte sich Mrs. Bennet wieder zu ihnen. „Wie viele Schlafzimmer hat Ihr Haus in Pemberley, Mr. Darcy?", fragte sie.

Elizabeth seufzte fast laut aus Verzweiflung.

Schließlich kam Jane zurück und sie hätten ihn zu zweit sehr gut unterhalten können, wenn alle anderen sie nur allein gelassen hätten, aber niemand tat es. Elizabeth war gerade dabei, Pläne zu schmieden, wie sie ihn aus dem Zimmer locken könnte, als er auf einmal aufstand und sagte: „Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen, ich glaube, ich habe noch anderswo Geschäfte." Er verließ den Raum - und Elizabeth mit ihren brennenden Wangen.

„Nun, was hast Du zu ihm gesagt, dass er so beleidigt ist?" heischte ihre Mutter sofort.

„Nichts, Mama. Er ist nicht beleidigt."

„Natürlich ist er es, mein Kind. Es war wahrscheinlich Deine Kälte, die ihn verstimmt hat. Warum konntest Du nicht liebevoller sein? Geh ihm nach, jetzt gleich! Geh ihm nach!" Sie scheuchte sie zur Tür.

„Oh, Mama, er ist einfach nur widerlich, genau wie ich vorausgesagt habe", rief Lydia. „Er denkt, er ist zu gut für uns!"

„Und das ist er auch, Kind", entgegnete Mrs. Bennet unerwartet und machte ein für allemal klar, dass keiner von _ihren_ reichen zukünftigen Schwiegersöhnen etwas falsch machen könnte. „Na, er hat 10.000 Pfund im Jahr! Ich wundere mich nicht, wenn Longbourn für ihn nach nicht viel aussieht, aber es ist Dein Benehmen zu ihm, Lizzy, das ihn so aufgebracht haben muss. Am besten, Du beeilst Dich und machst es wieder gut, bevor er seine Meinung ändert und Deinem Vater sagt, dass er Dich letzten Endes doch nicht will - und ich bin sicher, niemand könnte es ihm verdenken, wenn er es täte!" Sie schob ihre zweite Tochter praktisch auf den Gang hinaus.

Elizabeth, deren Stolz und Gefühl gleichermaßen verletzt waren, glättete ihr Kleid und ging pflichtbewusst auf die Suche nach ihrem ‚fahrenden' Bräutigam. Der Butler versicherte ihr, er sei noch nicht fort, der Garten war noch tropfnass und sie glaubte nicht, dass er zu ihrem Vater zurückgegangen war, also wandten sich ihre Schritte den weniger benutzten Räumen im hinteren Teil des Hauses zu.

~ % ~

Zu sagen, dass Darcy in einer schlechten Stimmung war, war eine Untertreibung. Er war deprimiert und fühlte sich zutiefst verärgert.

Er hatte in Kent versucht zu vergessen, wie schlimm Elisabeths nahe Verwandte waren, und es war ihm ziemlich gut gelungen. Jedes Mal, wenn ihm seine früheren Ansichten über sie in den Kopf kamen, erinnerte er sich daran, dass sie weit weg von Pemberley sein würden und er sie nach der Hochzeit kaum noch sehen müsste. Außerdem waren sie _Elizabeths_ Familie; er liebte Elisabeth, sie liebte ihre Familie, sicherlich könnte er sie zumindest ertragen. Damals in London waren die Gardiners so gut erzogen und vernünftig und Elizabeth selbst so entzückend gewesen, dass er weitgehend angefangen hatte zu glauben, Longbourn würde nicht so schlimm werden; ihre Mutter war nur ein wenig dumm, ihre Schwestern zu übermütig, der Liebe wegen würde er alles ertragen, und zwar fröhlich.

Deshalb war der Nachmittag für ihn so niederschmetternd gewesen. _Sie waren fürchterlich_. Es gab keine andere Art es auszudrücken, sie waren ganz fürchterlich. Die Grobheit ihres Vaters, die Oberflächlichkeit ihrer Mutter, der völlige Mangel an Manieren bei ihren jungen Schwestern – das alles zu ertragen war jenseits dessen, was man von einem vernünftigen Mann erwarten konnte, geschweige denn, es bereitwillig anzunehmen. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass er sich freiwillig entschlossen hatte, sich so eng mit dieser Familie zu verbinden. Und doch versetzte ihn die schiere Unmöglichkeit sich vorzustellen, Elizabeth nicht heiraten zu wollen, oder Versprechungen zu bedauern, die er ihr gemacht hatte, mitten in ein emotionales Dilemma, mit dem umzugehen er in seinem aktuellen Zustand nicht im mindesten gerüstet war. Daher seine düstere Stimmung.

Als Elisabeth ihn in dem kleinen Hinterstübchen fand, stand er am Fenster und blickte hinaus. Er drehte sich nicht um, als sie eintrat, obwohl sie sicher war, dass er sie hörte und wusste, dass sie es war. Für eine volle Minute stand sie hinter ihm und wartete darauf, dass er sich umdrehte; wenn er es getan hätte, hätte er sie gesehen, wie sie mit den Händen auf ihren Hüften dastand, die Lippen in einer geraden Linie zusammengepresst.

Als er weder sprach noch sich bewegte, drehte sie sich um, in der Absicht zu gehen; ihre Stimmung war zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht viel besser als seine. Doch bevor sie die Tür erreichte, sprach er ein einziges Wort: „Bleib."

_Bleiben_? dachte sie gereizt. Kein _‚bitte'_ oder _‚wenn Sie möchten',_ nur bleiben? Dennoch konnte sie eine dermaßen direkte Aufforderung nicht missachten. Sie setzte sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl und nahm ein Stück abgelegte Handarbeit zur Hand. Nach den Stichen zu urteilen, war es wahrscheinlich von Lydia, aber sie fiel rachsüchtig darüber her, schnitt und zog und nähte mit grimmiger Energie.

Darcy, der sich geweigert hatte, sie anzusehen oder mit ihr zu sprechen, weil er einerseits Angst hatte, im Zorn zu handeln, andererseits unwillig war, besänftigt zu werden, fand dennoch einen gewissen Trost in ihrer Anwesenheit im Raum. Er brauchte sie in einer grundsätzlichen Art, die er nicht erklären konnte. Es kam ihm nicht in den Sinn, dass sie vielleicht auch auf ihn wütend war oder eine Entschuldigung wollte. Er fühlte sich großmütig, weil er nicht von ihr erwartete, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen.

Doch schließlich, nachdem mehrere lange, träge Minuten auf der Uhr verstrichen waren, wandte er sich um, getrieben von dem Bedürfnis, ihr nahe zu sein. Weil sie mit ihrem eigenen Verdruss und ihren störrischen Fäden beschäftigt war, registrierte Elizabeth weder seine Bewegung, noch war ihr bewusst, wie ungemein hübsch sie auf ihrem Stuhl aussah, über ihre Handarbeit gebeugt, wobei ein Sonnenstrahl, der durch die dunklen Wolken gebrochen war, quer über ihr Haar und Gesicht schien. Ihre Wangen waren leuchtend, ihr Rücken gerade und sie erschien Darcy wie die Verkörperung all dessen, was häuslich und begehrenswert war. Obwohl sie es nicht sah, wurde sein Gesicht weich und leidenschaftlich, er ging eilig einen Schritt auf sie zu, in voller Absicht sie in die Arme zu nehmen, als Mrs. Bennets Stimme vom Gang ertönte. „Mr. Bennet!", rief sie schrill. „Mr. Bennet!" Sofort kam das Stirnrunzeln zurück; Darcy drehte den Kopf und schluckte einen Fluch hinunter.

Elizabeth sah nun auf, nur um seine erneut grollende Miene zu sehen. Sie hatte ein etwas flaues Gefühl im Magen; warum, oh, warum hatte sie nicht auf diesen Teil ihres Verstandes gehört, der sie gewarnt hatte, dass aus einer Heirat mit einem Mann, der ihre Angehörigen verachtete, nichts als Ärger entstehen konnte? Sie fühlte, wie ordinär sie waren, wirklich, das tat sie, aber konnte er denn nicht einen Augenblick Nachsicht zeigen - konnte er nicht die geringste Anstrengung machen? Sie hasste ihre Familie und liebte sie zugleich beschützerisch. Sie hätte Lydia für ihr dummes, ungehobeltes Geplapper erdrosseln können und lieber fast jede Buße getan, als ihrer Mutter zuzuhören, wie sie Darcy eine weitere Frage über seinen Reichtum stellte, aber die Unanständigkeit der Familie entschuldigte nicht seine.

Als sie den Blick senkte, sah Darcy sie an. Er wollte sie nicht verlassen, aber er konnte nicht _hier _bleiben. Nicht gerade jetzt. Er konnte sich nicht genug beherrschen, um sich auf eine Art zu benehmen, die jedem von beiden Ehre machen würde. „Ich denke, ich sollte lieber gehen."

Ihr Kopf schnellte hoch. „Meine Mutter erwartet Sie zum Dinner."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht. Bitte - Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich bei Ihrer Mutter und wünschen Sie allen einen guten Tag." Wieder einmal ließ er sie allein und sie war zu wütend, um ihm zur Tür zu folgen. Sie hörte die Stimme ihrer Mutter in der Halle und dann kurz seine. Eine Minute später flog Mrs. Bennet ins Zimmer.

„Lizzy! Lizzy! Was hast du getan? Warum ist Mr. Darcy gegangen? Er sagt, er bleibt nicht zum Dinner, und gerade hab ich der Köchin gesagt, sie soll den Sonntagstruthahn heute Abend auftischen! Warum hast Du nicht getan, was ich Dir gesagt habe? Er hat die Verlobung nicht aufgelöst, oder?"

„Nein, Mama", sagte Elizabeth erschöpft. „Er war nur - müde, das ist alles. Er wollte ein Dinner für sich allein." Sie meinte, zumindest so viel musste wahr sein.

„Aber warum sollte er das Dinner ganz allein in Netherfield essen wollen, wenn er hier mit uns dinieren könnte? Er wird hier weit besseres Essen bekommen als drüben, das kann ich Dir sagen! Er kam den ganzen Weg, um Dir nahe zu sein, und jetzt geht er weg? Er hat Dich nicht schon satt, oder? Oh, ich wusste, Du hast keine Ahnung, wie man einen Mann zufrieden stellt! Hier kriegst Du eine solche Gelegenheit, wie sich keiner von uns jemals für Dich hätte vorstellen können, - und ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum er Dich aussuchen sollte und nicht meine überaus liebliche Jane, obwohl das bestimmt heikel sein könnte, wenn man bedenkt, dass er mit Mr. Bingley befreundet ist - und statt dankbar zu sein, bist Du entschlossen, alles zu ruinieren! Hast Du überhaupt keinen Verstand?"

„Offenbar nicht." Ihre Geduld und ihr Humor waren erschöpft, sie warf die Handarbeit beiseite, stand auf und ging zur Tür.

„Glaubst Du, Männer wie Mr. Darcy wachsen auf Bäumen?" Ihre Mutter folgte ihr bis zum Fuß der Treppe. „Es war schon schlimm genug, als Du Mr. Collins abgelehnt hast, obwohl ich jetzt bereit war, zuzugeben, dass Du vielleicht das Richtige getan hast, aber wenn Du Mr. Darcy vertreibst, werde ich Dir das nie verzeihen! Vielleicht denkst Du, Du kannst ständig damit rechnen, Heiratsanträge von so begehrten Männern zu erhalten, aber damit Du's weißt, Du hattest schon mehr als Deinen Anteil am Glück und es gibt keine weiteren Chancen für Dich, wenn Du diese verpfuscht!"

Elizabeths Hand umklammerte fest das Geländer. „Mama", sagte sie fest, als ihr Tränen in die Augen traten, „Mr. Darcy und ich sind verlobt. Wir haben beide Versprechungen gemacht und es gibt nichts, was jemand dagegen unternehmen könnte!" Den Rest des Weges rannte sie fast nach oben, bis sie endlich in ihrer Kammer in Sicherheit war und sich unter Tränen unglücklich auf das Bett warf.

Nach einer Weile kam Jane zu ihr. „Was ist passiert, Liebste?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Mama und Lydia sind passiert", sagte sie bitter. „Sie sorgten dafür, dass er sich erinnerte, warum er beim ersten Mal aus Hertfordshire floh! Er wird mir ihretwegen nie verzeihen, Jane, ich weiß, das wird er nicht."

„Lizzy." Sie setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett und strich ihr liebevoll das Haar glatt. „Mr. Darcy wusste, wie sie sind, als er Dir den Antrag machte. Er versteht, dass Du keine Kontrolle über sie hast. Glaub' mir, er war nicht so verstimmt, wie es schien; sie sind ihm vielleicht nur unangenehm. Lydia ist sehr lebhaft, und er ist ruhig. Denk nur an Miss Darcy! Er ist schwatzhafte Mädchen nicht gewöhnt; ich bin sicher, das ist alles. Und er muss müde gewesen sein, nachdem er den ganzen Weg von London gereist ist und dann direkt hierher zu Besuch kam."

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann hob Elizabeth ihr Gesicht aus der Bettdecke. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte so denken wie Du, Jane. Du erwartest immer das Beste, aber ich bin nicht so optimistisch. Mr. Darcy sagte mir bei seinem Antrag, dass er unsere Familie als unter ihm stehend betrachte, aber ich ließ mich überzeugen, dass das nicht viel zu bedeuten hätte. Aber jetzt fürchte ich, seine Verachtung für sie könnte am Ende seine Liebe zu mir überwiegen. Und wenn Mr. Darcy aufhört, mich zu lieben, was kann ich dann für ihn anderes sein, als eine Belastung und eine Quelle des Bedauerns?"

„Er wird nicht aufhören, Dich zu lieben", sagte Jane bestimmt. „Glaubst Du, wir konnten nicht alle sehen, wie innig seine Zuneigung zu Dir ist, wann immer er uns in London besuchte? Ich bin ziemlich sicher, wenn Du ihn nur anlächelst, wird er jede Besorgnis vergessen, die er hat."

Nach einem weiteren Moment, noch tränennass, kicherte sie. „Ich muss zugeben, mein Lächeln ist dafür bekannt, eine ziemlich deutliche Wirkung auf ihn zu haben."

„Natürlich hat es das. Er ist in Dich verliebt! Er denkt, Du bist die bezauberndste Frau der Welt. Wie könnte er unglücklich sein, wenn Du lieb zu ihm bist?"

Elizabeth dachte zurück an ihre Zeit im Hinterstübchen. Es war richtig, dass sie keinen besonderen Versuch gemacht hatte, ihn zu besänftigen – genau genommen, überhaupt keinen Versuch. Sie war zu verärgert gewesen. Jetzt, da Jane es vorgeschlagen hatte, konnte sie einräumen, dass sie ihn möglicherweise aus seiner schlechten Laune herausgelockt hätte, vielleicht sogar sehr leicht. Sie rollte sich auf den Rücken. „Du scheinst mir Tag für Tag weiser zu werden, Jane."

Jane lächelte. „Ich bin überhaupt nicht weise, aber ich weiß, dass Dich Mr. Darcy zu sehr liebt um sein Glück von einer … unbedeutenden Irritation über unsere Familie stören zu lassen."

„Was für eine typisch Jane'sche Untertreibung", erwiderte sie. „Ich bin ganz sicher, er war weit mehr als ein wenig irritiert über unsere ganze Familie, Dich ausgenommen. Wie könnte auch jemand über Dich irritiert sein? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich seinem Tadel ganz entging, aber ich nehme mir für morgen vor, ihn so zu bezaubern, dass er aus seiner schlechten Laune herauskommt und ihn so zu betören - wie es sich für einen Liebhaber gehört -, dass er nicht einmal bemerkt, wie sich Lydia und Kitty benehmen! Glaubst du, ich könnte das schaffen?"

„Sehr leicht", antwortete ihre Schwester sanft. „Aber Du wirst gut zu ihm sein, nicht wahr, Lizzy?"

„Naja, natürlich werde ich gut zu ihm sein", antwortete sie verwirrt. „Wir werden immerhin heiraten. Ich kann ungestraft mit ihm flirten."

„Ja, aber ich meine, Du wirst ihn nicht ermutigen zu denken - ihn nicht veranlassen zu glauben, dass Deine Gefühle -"

„Sind, wie sie nicht sind?"

„Natürlich bin ich sicher, dass Du Zuneigung für ihn empfindest", fuhr Jane ernsthaft fort. „Ich weiß, dass es so sein muss, und er muss es auch so sehen, aber wenn er sich in Deiner Gewalt fühlt - oh, Lizzy, es ist so eine_ beunruhigende_ Sache, bei Deinem Glück so abhängig von einem anderen zu sein, von dem Du nicht weißt, ob auch seines von Dir abhängt-. Du fühlst das vielleicht nicht - wie könntest Du auch? - aber ich fühle es, und ich habe es manchmal in Mr. Darcys Augen gesehen, wenn er Dich anschaut und denkt, niemand sieht zu - dass, oh, dass Du es bist, Lizzy, obwohl er der Mann ist und obwohl er den Reichtum hat und es scheint, als ob er das Sagen hat, dass in Wirklichkeit _Du_ es bist, die die wahre Macht in Eurer Beziehung hat, zumindest empfindet er es so."

Elisabeth, die dieser ganzen Rede erstaunt zugehört hatte, legte ihren Kopf zurück auf das Bett und starrte auf den Betthimmel über ihr. _Ich habe die Macht_, dachte sie. Und natürlich wusste sie, dass es wahr war.

~ % ~

Darcy hatte noch nicht gelernt, seine Gefühle und Handlungen zu verurteilen, oder zu überlegen, wie viel Leid sein eigenes Verhalten Elizabeth zufügen könnte, aber es tat ihm aufrichtig leid, sie in dieser Art und Weise verlassen zu haben. Er hatte die Einsamkeit eines unbewohnten Netherfield unterschätzt, und dachte grimmig darüber nach, wie wenig Bedenken er gehabt hätte, sofort eine spezielle Lizenz zu erwerben und sie am Ende der Woche zu heiraten, wären mit einem solchen Schritt nicht Tratschereien verbunden gewesen. Der Monat seiner Brautwerbung schien von dieser Seite aus gesehen sehr lang, und er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass sie sich einer großen Steigerung ihres Glücks erfreuen würden, solange sie von _diesen_ Leuten umgeben waren. Aber die Anstandsregeln mussten beachtet werden, und für die sehr große Mühe, ihre Familie für diesen Zeitraum zu ertragen, würde er als Belohnung die prickelnde Elisabeth selbst erhalten. Obwohl er sich bisweilen, wenn er allein war, fragen mochte, ob irgendeine Frau solche Demütigungen wert sein könnte, musste er sie nur sehen, um sein Herz antworten zu lassen, eindeutig - _ja_.


	10. Die Bernsteinkämme

**Kapitel 10**

Elizabeth brach ziemlich früh in sentimentaler Stimmung zu ihrem Morgenspaziergang auf. Ruhiges Nachsinnen und die Nachtruhe hatten ihr Gemüt besänftigt, und obwohl sie an die Ereignisse des vorherigen Nachmittags nicht ohne Betroffenheit denken konnte, machte sich ihr natürlicher Optimismus in der klaren, frischen Luft wieder geltend. Sie dachte vielmehr darüber nach, wie sehr sie ihre vertrauten Lieblingsplätze vermissen würde. Darcy hatte ihr versichert, dass es in Pemberleys Park genug Wege und Felder und Bäume gab, um den unermüdlichsten Naturliebhaber zufrieden zu stellen, und sie freute sich darauf, sie zu erkunden, aber sie wusste, es würde nirgendwo ganz wie in Hertfordshire und Longbourn sein.

Sie folgte dem ausgetretenen Pfad an den Rand des kleinen Longbourner Parks. Als sie friedlich zu der schönen alten Buche kam, die die Grenze des Anwesens markierte, blieb sie stehen. Mr. Darcy wartete auf sie.

Er lehnte mit seinem Rücken gegen den breiten Stamm, Arme und Füße verschränkt und studierte beschaulich einen seiner Stiefel. Die Krempe seines Huts beschattete sein Gesicht. Sie räusperte sich. Er richtete sich sofort auf. „Elizabeth", sagte er.

Sie sah sofort, dass der Liebhaber wieder zum Vorschein gekommen war. Seine Augen waren warm und seine Stimme klang erwartungsvoll. Er nahm seinen Hut ab und stand vor ihr. „Guten Morgen", sagte sie sanft.

„Ich hoffte, Sie würden hier entlang gehen. Ich habe schon oft Anlass gehabt, unsere gemeinsamen Spaziergänge in Rosings zu vermissen."

Als sie daran dachte, wie damals ihre Meinung zu diesen Spaziergängen gewesen war, lächelte sie nur. „Außer wenn ich nach Meryton gehen will, komme ich immer hier entlang."

Er trat näher, nahm ihre Hand und hob sie an seine Lippen. „Sie sehen heute Morgen bezaubernd aus", sagte er und berührte die Krempe ihres Hutes mit einem Finger. Sie schaute neckisch. Er küsste sie, sacht und schnell, etwas unsicher über die Reaktion und zog ihre Hand durch seinen Arm. Der Kuss brachte sie für einen Augenblick durcheinander, es war erst der zweite, den er ihr seit ihrer Verlobung gegeben hatte. Aber er war zu schnell vorüber, um sich viel daraus zu machen. „Welchen Weg nehmen wir jetzt?", fragte er.

„Ich wollte nach rechts gehen."

Er steuerte in diese Richtung, und zitierte beim Blick auf eine nahe gelegene Reihe von Sträuchern in einer plötzlichen, überraschenden Laune: „_These hedge-rows, hardly hedge-rows, little lines of sportive wood run wild_ -"

„- _these pastoral farms, green to the very door, and wreathes of smoke sent up, in silence, from among the trees_", fuhr sie bereitwillig fort. (1)

„Genau." Er atmete tief durch und drückte ihren Arm näher an seine Seite. „Ich habe Sie vermisst, Elizabeth."

„War die Trennung so lang?"

„Vielleicht nicht. Aber ich habe Sie trotzdem vermisst."

Sie lächelte: „Da bin ich froh." Sie gingen zusammen in kameradschaftlichem Schweigen, bis der Weg nach Netherfield erreicht war. Darcy wusste, dass er gehen sollte, um später eine gebührende Aufwartung in Longbourn zu machen. Er blieb an der Abzweigung stehen, studierte ihr Gesicht, zog seinen behandschuhten Finger seitlich an ihrem Halses hinunter (was sie erschauern ließ) und streifte den Rand ihres Handschuhs zurück, um ihr Handgelenk zu küssen. „Ich werde nach dem Frühstück vorsprechen", versprach er. „Ich muss zuerst zu Ihrem Vater, werde Sie dann aber treffen."

Sie konnte nur nicken.

~ % ~

An diesem Morgen nahm Mrs. Bennet die Kutsche und machte sich im Triumph auf, um all ihre Nachbarn zu besuchen und die wunderbare Neuigkeit zu verkünden. Elizabeth hätte sie begleiten sollen, vermutlich um herumgezeigt zu werden wie eine Kuh, die den ersten Preis auf einer Ausstellung gewonnen hatte, bis sie darauf hinwies, dass Mr. Darcy kaum erfreut sein würde festzustellen, dass sie weg war, wenn er zu Besuch kam. Sie wurde dann mit den Ermahnungen entlassen, ihr schönstes Kleid zu tragen, ihm etwas auf dem besten Porzellan anzubieten, und auf keinen Fall in dieser unverschämten Art weiterzumachen, wie bisher. Mary entschuldigte sich ebenfalls, aber die anderen drei Mädchen wurden mitgenommen, um an der Siegestour teilzunehmen. Elizabeth hätte gern Jane bei sich behalten, da sie sicher war, dass diese gezwungen wäre, viele Bemerkungen anzuhören, die ihr nur wehtun könnten, aber in diesem Fall konnte sie nichts tun.

Mit welchem Staunen und welchem Neid erfuhr die Gesellschaft von Hertfordshire die Nachricht von Miss Elizabeth Bennets Verlobung! Mr. Darcys Ansehen war in der Bevölkerung immer noch sehr schlecht, aber einige waren sicherlich bereit, ihm für die gute Tat, eine der ihren zu heiraten, vieles zu vergeben. Diejenigen, die Elizabeth gern hatten, sagten, sie freuten sich, dass sie so eine großartige Partie gemacht hatte, und Mr. Darcy habe wenigstens gesunden Menschenverstand bewiesen, indem er sie den Londoner Damen, die er hätte haben können, vorzog. Diejenigen, die schon immer auf den Status der Bennet Mädchen als regierende Schönheiten eifersüchtig gewesen waren, sagten gehässig, dass selbst die größte Pille geschluckt werden könnte, wenn sie vergoldet sei, und sie hätten schon immer gewusst, dass Lizzy Bennet vornehm tue. Hinzu kam natürlich die zusätzliche Aufregung wegen der früheren Vorliebe eben dieser Miss Bennet für die Gesellschaft eines gewissen Leutnants der Miliz, der bekanntlich von ihrem aktuellen Favoriten eine sehr schlechte Behandlung erfahren hatte. Dies brachte einige ziemlich schauerliche Geschichten in den Köpfen bestimmter unwürdiger Nachbarn hervor.

All dies wurde in den folgenden Wochen verbreitet und diskutiert. Obwohl sie sich viel zu Hause aufhielt, konnte Elizabeth dem nicht vollständig entkommen; überall wo sie Bekannte in Meryton oder bei anderen zu Hause traf, wurden Glückwünsche entboten, mit verwunderten Blicken, hämisch grinsend vorgebrachten Anspielungen oder kriecherischem Lächeln. Die Schlimmsten von allen waren nach ihrem Empfinden diejenigen, die zwinkerten und ihr erzählten, was für ein schlaues Geschöpf sie gewesen sei, alle glauben zu lassen, dass sie ihn hasste, während sie die ganze Zeit plante, ihn zu bekommen. Sie ertrug es, so gut sie konnte, ausnahmsweise einmal dankbar für Darcys Auftreten, das ihn vor vielen solchen Unverschämtheiten rettete. Ihre größte Furcht war, dass ihm einige taktlose Menschen tatsächlich erzählen würden, wie lautstark sie zuvor in ihrer Abneigung gegen ihn gewesen war. Sie wusste eigentlich, dass sie ihm selbst die Wahrheit sagen sollte - dass er verdiente, sie zu wissen - aber ihr Mut verließ sie jedes Mal, wenn sie daran dachte.

Das stand ihr aber noch bevor. An diesem Morgen wurde sie glücklicherweise mit Mary und ihrem Vater als einziger Gesellschaft zurückgelassen. Sie beschloss, den letzteren aufzusuchen.

„Ah, da bist Du, Lizzy!" Mr. Bennet blickte von seinem Schreibtisch auf, wo er über einige Papiere gebeugt war. „Ich bin froh, dass Du hereingekommen bist. Ich war dabei, die Vertragsunterlagen durchzulesen, die Mr. Darcy für Dich angefertigt hatte. Möchtest Du sie sehen?"

Elizabeth wurde rot. „Nein", sagte sie fest. „Das wird nicht nötig sein."

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Bist Du sicher? Er war sehr großzügig. Willst Du nicht sehen, welchen Wert Dein junger Mann Dir beimisst?"

„Sicher nicht", antwortete sie verstört. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie in Zahlen sehen, was sie durch ihre Ehe gewinnen würde.

Mr. Bennet legte seinen Stift nieder und schaute sie aufmerksam an. „Bist Du noch immer absolut sicher, dass es dies ist, was Du willst, meine Liebe? Sobald ich diesen Vertrag unterzeichne, wird es viel schwieriger sein, die Verlobung zu lösen. Wenn Du irgendwelche Zweifel hast, musst Du sie jetzt äußern." Schweigend schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich kann es hinauszögern, wenn Du möchtest. Ich werde sagen, dass ich möchte, dass mein Bruder Phillips es zuerst ansieht; Mr. Darcy wird beleidigt sein und mich böse anschauen, weil ich am ihm zweifle, aber er wird wenig dagegen tun können. Das würde Dir noch ein paar Tage mehr zum Überlegen geben."

Sie konnte nicht umhin, durch seine Güte gerührt zu sein. „Ich zweifle nicht wirklich, Papa", sagte sie. „Es ist nur immer noch so seltsam, daran zu denken und unter dem Aspekt von Geldbeträgen darüber sprechen zu hören - ich mag das nicht."

„Geld ist unglücklicherweise etwas, das ein großer Teil der Welt bei einer Ehe für sehr wichtig hält - aber ignoriere nur auf jeden Fall die Tatsache, dass Dein Mr. Darcy so sehr reich ist. Du wirst Dich dann vielleicht tugendhafter fühlen, und es wird ihn im weiteren Verlauf sicher nicht weniger reich machen." Er sagte dies sarkastisch und Elizabeth wandte ihr Gesicht ab. Seine Witzeleien waren stechend, aber was sollte sie sagen?

Zu Mr. Darcy sagte Mr. Bennet, als er zu ihm kam: „Nun, es scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Ich könnte mich unmöglich beklagen, Sir. Meiner Meinung nach haben Sie Lizzy sicherlich weit mehr Geld bewilligt, als sie voraussichtlich jemals ausgeben wird."

„Es ist nur das, was einer Frau in der Stellung zusteht, die sie einnehmen wird."

Mr. Bennet kicherte ein wenig. „Ich fragte sie, ob sie die Bedingungen selbst durchsehen wolle, aber sie schreckte fast vor dem Vorschlag zurück. Ich glaube, Ihr Reichtum ist ihr unbehaglich, Mr. Darcy."

Darcy sagte nichts, blickte aber nachdenklich zur Tür. Er war versucht, den älteren Mann zu fragen, warum Elizabeth sich so unbehaglich dabei fühlte (er verdächtigte ihn halbwegs, darüber gefragt werden zu wollen), aber er hatte keine Lust, Elizabeths Gefühle - oder fehlenden Gefühle für ihn - zu diskutieren.

Mr. Bennet unterzeichnete beide Kopien und Darcy versprach, seine sofort an seinen Anwalt in London zu senden, der alle finanziellen Transaktionen veranlassen würde. „Ist ... die Frage eines Termins schon angesprochen worden?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Lizzy sagte mir, dass Sie nicht länger als einen Monat verlobt zu sein wünschen, wenn es das ist, worauf sie sich beziehen."

„Ja. Ich bin bestrebt, auf mein Anwesen zurückzukehren, da es einige Dinge gibt, bei denen ich es nicht lange hinausschieben kann, mich um sie zu kümmern."

„Ich verstehe." Mr. Bennet betrachtete ihn spöttisch. „Zweifellos ist das eine Erklärung dafür."

Darcy errötete leicht. „Wenn Sie die Vorstellung nicht akzeptabel finden, Mr. Bennet ..."

Er seufzte. „Ich kann die Vorstellung, meine Lieblingstochter zu verlieren, in keiner Weise auch nur annähernd akzeptabel finden, Mr. Darcy, und ich würde mir wünschen, dass es nicht so bald geschieht, aber die Auswahl des Hochzeitstermins war schon immer das Vorrecht der Braut; wenn also ihre Mutter keinen Einwand erhebt, werde ich das auch nicht tun." Darcy nickte erleichtert. Er hatte Mitleid für Mr. Bennets Lage, war aber ganz und gar nicht gewillt, seine eigenen Wünsche denen seines zukünftigen Schwiegervaters zu opfern. „Haben Sie Wünsche, wie das Aufgebot verlesen werden soll?"

„Ich würde es vorziehen, eine reguläre Lizenz zu erwerben."

Es war so, wie Mr. Bennet erwartete. Darcy gehörte eindeutig zu der Art von Menschen, die ihren Namen nicht laut in der Kirche vorgelesen haben wollten, wie es bei allen Bürgerlichen üblich war. „Nun, dann bleibt für Lizzy nur noch übrig, ihren Tag zu auswählen."

Der Tag, den Lizzy nach einiger Beratung wählte, war Dienstag, der 9. Juni. Dass die Hochzeit an einem Dienstag stattfand, würde ihnen erlauben, ihre letzten Vorbereitungen am Montag zu treffen, während sie immer noch den größten Teil der Woche für eine gemütliche Fahrt nach Pemberley hatten. Als Mrs. Bennet zurückkehrte, begann sie sofort von einer Fahrt nach London zu reden, um Kleidung zu kaufen, aber Elizabeth äußerte Bedenken. Sie war gerade aus London gekommen und dachte, sie sollten ihrem Onkel nicht so bald wieder zur Last fallen. Ihre Mutter protestierte zunächst ziemlich scharf dagegen, aber ihr Vater unterstützte sie mit unerwarteter Entschlossenheit. Mr. Bennet fühlte, ihm würde wenig genug Zeit mit seinem Lieblingskind bleiben, bevor sie sich durch halb England von ihm entfernte, und er würde auf keinen Fall eine weitere Woche auf sie verzichten.

Obgleich verärgert, fand sich Mrs. Bennet so bald mit dem Unvermeidlichen ab, wie man es vernünftigerweise erhoffen konnte, und setzte sich sofort hin, um einen Brief an Mrs. Gardiner zu schreiben, mit einer Liste von Warenhäusern und der Bitte, Stoffe zu kaufen und sie eiligst nach Hertfordshire zu schicken, zusammen mit den neuesten Schnittmustern und Mode-Zeichnungen. „Denn ich darf wohl sagen, unsere Merytoner Schneiderinnen machen ihre Arbeit genauso gut wie jede Schneiderin in der Stadt es könnte. Mrs. Walton hat schon jahrelang unsere Kleider gemacht und es hat wirklich nie jemand was anderes sagen können, als dass unsere Mädchen die bestgekleideten in der Grafschaft sind."

Mr. Darcy hörte sich das alles mit dem Anschein völliger Gleichgültigkeit an; sein Gesicht hatte wieder seinen gewöhnlichen ernsten und hochmütigen Ausdruck angenommen. Wenn er irgendwelche Zweifel an Mrs. Waltons Fähigkeit hatte, Kleider anzufertigen, die einer Londoner Saison würdig waren, sah er keinen Grund, so etwas zu sagen; er könnte Elizabeth einen ganzen Kleiderschrank voll kaufen, nachdem sie verheiratet waren. Er würde Spaß daran haben.

Elizabeth hingegen verlor schlicht die Geduld wegen seines unveränderten Benehmens. Er tat nicht einmal so, als sei er interessiert. Bevor die anderen zurückgekommen waren, hatten er und sie ein sehr angenehmes Gespräch geführt. Sogar Mr. Bennet war lange genug aufgetaucht, um sich ihnen für eine Weile anzuschließen. Sie spürte, dass sich die Dinge wieder zurück in die Richtung bewegten, wie sie in London gewesen waren ... aber dann waren Mrs. Bennet und ihr Klüngel herein gerauscht, und er wurde einmal mehr teilnahmslos und kurz angebunden. Sie wusste, dass er sie verachtete, aber es so deutlich in seinem Benehmen zu sehen, kränkte sie. Andererseits, was hatte sie erwartet? Er war eben ... Mr. Darcy.

~ % ~

In einer Hinsicht war der Tag anders. Darcy willigte ein, das Dinner bei ihnen einzunehmen. Wenn man es recht bedenkt, konnte er kaum ablehnen. Nachdem er vielleicht 40 Minuten lang den Auseinandersetzungen zugehört hatte, wie viele Kleider Elizabeth benötigen würde, akzeptierte er schließlich Mr. Bennets Einladung, in seiner Bibliothek zu lesen. Es war eine sehr stille Stunde, die die beiden Männer zusammen verbrachten, wobei keiner auch nur ein Wort sprach, zu niemandes Bedauern. Dann wurde Darcy ungeduldig und ging auf die Suche nach seiner Braut. Er fand sie bis zum Ellbogen tief in Bändern und künstlichen Blumen, von denen es in Longbourn scheinbar einen unendlichen Vorrat gab. Sie lächelte, als sie ihn sah, aber es verblasste ein wenig angesichts seines distanzierten Benehmens.

„Kann ich mit Ihnen sprechen, Miss Elizabeth?", fragte er knapp. Ein wenig errötend entschuldigte sie sich und ging mit ihm in den Garten hinaus. Es war immer noch nass draußen nach dem Regen am Vortag, aber der Kies knirschte angenehm unter ihren Füßen und die feuchte Brise war eher willkommen.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie Lord Byrons neuesten Gedichtband gelesen haben und was Ihre Meinung dazu ist", begann er im Plauderton.

Elizabeth sah ihn ungläubig an. Hatte er sie wirklich aus keinem anderen Grund als diesem hier herausgeholt? Dachte er, es sei untadelig, drinnen so unhöflich und draußen so freundlich zu sein? „Ich habe ihn nicht gelesen", sagte sie.

„Sie überraschen mich. Ich hatte gedacht, alle jungen Damen würden an seinem Werk Gefallen finden."

„Ich bin sicher, Sie irren sich."

Er warf ihr einen neugierigen Blick zu, sagte aber nur: „Georgiana gefällt er sehr gut."

„Seine Gedichte meinen Sie, nehme ich an, nicht der Mann?"

Er lächelte leicht. „Natürlich. Haben Sie selbst keine Meinung dazu?"

„Gewiss keine von Bedeutung."

Das rief ein flüchtiges Stirnrunzeln hervor. „Für mich ist es sicherlich wichtig."

„Nun, wenn Sie es unbedingt wissen wollen, ich finde es hochgestochen und übertrieben sentimental."

„Ah. In diesem Fall deckt sich Ihre Meinung ziemlich perfekt mit meiner." Er sah beinahe selbstgefällig aus.

Elizabeth war unwillkürlich amüsiert. „Dann wundere ich mich, dass sie danach fragen, Sir. Was hätten Sie getan, wenn ich gesagt hätte, dass ich alle seine Werke verehre und sie an meinem Bett liegen habe?"

„Seinen nächsten Band für Sie gekauft, sobald er erschienen wäre, nehme ich an."

„Aber Sie hätten weniger von meinem Urteil gehalten."

„Von Ihrem Urteil über Poesie, vielleicht. Aber ich gestehe, ich glaubte mich sicher - es erschien nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass eine Dame, die der Poesie die Macht, Liebe zu zerstören zuschreiben konnte, für Childe Harold schwärmen würde." (2)

„Wenn Sie es für wahrscheinlich halten, dass ich für _irgendeinen_ Mann schwärme, Mr. Darcy, dann fürchte ich, dass ich Ihnen eine sehr schlechte Vorstellung von meinen Charakter vermittelt haben muss."

„Im Gegenteil, ich halte wenige Szenarien für weniger wahrscheinlich." Er führte sie zu einer Bank, die dank der Laube darüber eher trockener war als die anderen. „Auch habe ich bei Ihnen niemals die lästige Angewohnheit bemerkt, ihn mit gefühlvollen Seufzern zu zitieren, wie es so viele elegante Frauen tun."

„Ich fürchte, Sie sind mir auf die Schliche gekommen. Ich bin ganz und gar nicht elegant."

„Nein, Sie lesen zu Ihrem Nutzen, nicht zu dem der Gesellschaft." Sein angenehmes Verhalten beruhigte sie und sie begann sich zu entspannen, bis er sich plötzlich aufrichtete. „Ich hätte es fast vergessen." Er griff in seine Tasche und zog ein kleines Juwelierkästchen heraus.

„Was ist das?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein Verlobungsgeschenk, wenn Sie so wollen."

„Aber Sie haben mir bereits ein Verlobungsgeschenk gegeben."

„Ja, aber jetzt sind wir offiziell verlobt." Sie schaute ihn skeptisch an. „Ich habe sie gesehen und an Sie gedacht." Sie zögerte nach wie vor. „Wirklich, Sie müssen es sich abgewöhnen, jede Kleinigkeit zu hinterfragen, die ich Ihnen bringe. Ich weiß, Sie sind daran gewöhnt von Einkünften zu leben, die nicht viele unnötige Ausgaben erlauben, aber _ich_ habe keine derartigen Beschränkungen. Ich erwarte auch nicht, dass meine Frau Pennies zählt, als ob ich die gewöhnliche Sorte Landjunker wäre. Ihre neue Stellung im Leben ist besser als Ihre alte, Elizabeth; Sie sollten das akzeptieren."

Sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen, verletzt und beleidigt, und wandte ihr Gesicht ab. Nach einigen langen, flauen Momenten, in denen das angebotene Geschenk missachtet blieb, legte er das Kästchen neben sie auf die Bank und stand auf. „Ob Sie es wollen oder nicht, es gehört Ihnen. Vielleicht sollte ich bis zum Dinner nach Netherfield zurückkehren. Guten Tag." Er ging weg, ohne auf Ihre Antwort zu warten.

Elizabeth saß da im Kampf zwischen Zorn und Schuldgefühlen. Sein Verhalten zu ihrer Familie seit seiner Ankunft machte seine Worte verletzender, als sie es sonst gewesen wären; offenkundig hatte sich seine Meinung zu der Minderwertigkeit ihrer Stellung und ihrer Familie überhaupt nicht verändert. Allerdings wusste sie, dass ihre Reaktion auf sein Geschenk auch nicht so gewesen war, wie sie hätte sein sollen.

Schließlich gewann ihre Neugierde langsam die Oberhand. Sie nahm das Kästchen, betrachtete es und versuchte den Inhalt zu erraten. Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht von den Perlen erholt, die er ihr das letzte Mal geschenkt hatte; was würde es jetzt sein? Er hatte gesagt: „sie". Ohrringe, vielleicht? Sie trug normalerweise keine Ohrringe und war ein wenig überrascht, dass er es nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie öffnete das Kästchen behutsam, spähte hinein und schnappte nach Luft.

Es waren Haarkämme. Anmutige, goldbraune Kämme aus - was war das? Sie hob einen hoch und untersuchte ihn. _Bernstein_, entschied sie. Geschnitzter Bernstein, honigfarben und fast durchsichtig im Sonnenlicht, funkelnd mit Diamantensplittern und einigen gelben Steinen. Topase? Sie waren erlesen, und sie konnte sofort sehen, wie gut sie in ihrem Haar aussehen würden.

Während sie den einen, den sie hielt, in das Kästchen zurücklegte, seufzte sie und schaute in die Richtung, in die Darcy gegangen war. Warum konnte sie das Geschenk nicht einfach annehmen, als er es ihr anbot? Warum musste er in mancher Hinsicht so charmant und in anderer so unausstehlich sein? Sie war sicher, sie hatte weit mehr als nur seinen Stolz verletzt. Würde es immer so schwer sein?

Sie ging zurück zum Haus und in ihr Zimmer hinauf. An ihrem Frisiertisch sitzend nahm sie das Etui heraus, das Darcys anderes Geschenk enthielt, und stellte beide, offen, Seite an Seite vor sich hin. Im matten Licht schimmerten die Perlen und glitzerten die Kämme. Sie waren gleichermaßen Zeichen von Zuneigung und Besitzanspruch; und er hatte Recht, sie waren auch Symbole der Änderung ihrer Stellung. Diese Schmuckstücke ... sie streichelte sie behutsam. Sie repräsentierten alles, was eine Zukunft mit Darcy versprach: Schönheit, Üppigkeit, Ansehen und Liebe. Sie waren verlockend und fremd, faszinierend und belastend, alles gleichzeitig.

Elizabeth blieb in ihrem Zimmer, bis es Zeit war, sich für das Dinner anzukleiden, und ihre Familie, die glaubte, sie wäre irgendwo mit Mr. Darcy, störte sie nicht. Als die Glocke läutete wusste sie, was sie tun musste. Sie hatte all ihre guten Vorsätze des vorherigen Abends ganz vergessen, sie hatte sich von ihrem Groll beherrschen lassen, und als Ergebnis hatten sie sich wieder entzweit. Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, hatte sie ihn vielleicht ziemlich vernachlässigt. Zwar konnte sie unmöglich die ganze Zeit mit ihm verbringen, doch hätte sie ihn nicht so arg lange sich selbst überlassen sollen. Er war nur wegen ihr in Longbourn. So oder so, dieses Mal war sie es, die beleidigt hatte; sie musste es wieder gut machen und hoffen, dass Darcys selbst eingestandener Unmut nicht ihr galt. Die Kämme waren erlesen, eigentlich viel zu erlesen für ein einfaches Dinner zu Hause in Longbourn, aber sie fühlte, dass ihn nichts Geringeres besänftigen würde, als sie in ihrem Haar zu sehen. So rief sie Jane herbei und beriet sich mit ihr darüber, welche Frisur sie so vorteilhaft wie möglich zur Geltung bringen würde. Sie fand ein Abendkleid in einem warmen Gelbton und ging sorgfältig gekleidet hinunter.

Seit sie von Mr. Darcys Heiratsantrag erfahren hatte, hatte Mrs. Bennet es übernommen, Elizabeths Aussehen mehrmals am Tag zu überprüfen, wobei sie immer kritische Ratschläge gab. Das war etwas lästig, aber da eines der wenigen Talente von Mrs. Bennet ein feiner Geschmack bei Kleidung war, konnte Elizabeth ihr die Anweisungen nicht allzu sehr übelnehmen. Sie machte sich sogar einige von ihnen zu eigen. An diesem Nachmittag wurde ihr an der Treppe aufgelauert.

„Lizzy, nun, lass mich Dich anschauen!" Mrs. Bennet runzelte die Stirn. „Warum hast Du gelb ausgesucht? Mag Mr. Darcy gelb? Was ist seine Lieblingsfarbe, oder hast Du Dich wenigstens dazu bequemt, zu fragen? Wirklich, Lizzy, Du musst mehr aufpassen auf seine -" Sie erspähte die Haarkämme und beugte sich vor. „Ich hab' diese Kämme noch nie zuvor gesehen! Wo hast Du sie her?"

„Mr. Darcy hat sie mir geschenkt, Mama." Elizabeth berührte selbstbewusst ihr Haar.

„So schön", hauchte Mrs. Bennet. „Nein, die sind fast so schön wie die Perlen, die er Dir gab! So schlau von Dir, ein gelbes Kleid dazu zu tragen! Kitty! Lydia! Kommt, schaut Mr. Darcys neuestes Geschenk für Eure Schwester an! So ein großzügiger Mann! So ein tadelloser Geschmack!" Die Mädchen strömten neugierig um sie herum.

„Du liebe Zeit, Lizzy, ich wünschte, ich hätte einen reichen Verehrer, der mir Juwelen kauft! - die würden herrlich aussehen zu meinem blauen Kleid mit den gelben Bändern - kann ich sie für Deine Verlobungsfeier ausborgen?", sagte Lydia in einem Atemzug.

„Du hast schon mein grünes Band ausgeborgt und es nicht zurückgegeben", erwiderte Kitty gereizt. „Leih sie ihr nicht, Lizzy. Sie würde sie vermutlich in die Bowlenschüssel fallen lassen!"

„Ich habe nicht die Absicht, sie irgendjemandem zu leihen", antwortete Elizabeth fest.

„Ich persönlich habe nicht viel übrig für solche Ornamente", bemerkte Mary, wobei sie die Kämme einer genauen Prüfung unterzog, „aber diese erscheinen ziemlich schlicht, und da sie dem praktischen Zweck dienen, Dein Haar zurückzuhalten, missbillige ich sie nicht."

„Aber, Lydia, es kommt gar nicht in Frage, dass Du Dir die Kämme borgst! Was würde Mr. Darcy denken, wenn er sie in Deinem Haar sieht, statt in Lizzys? Er kaufte sie nicht für Dich, obwohl ich mir sicher bin, meine Liebe, dass Du bald selbst 'ne Menge Männer finden wirst, die Dir gerne so hübsche Kleinigkeiten kaufen werden. Denk' nur an all die reichen Männer, die Du treffen wirst, wenn Deine Schwester verheiratet ist!"

„Mama", warf Jane taktvoll ein, „wenn ich nicht sehr irre, ist Mr. Darcys Kutsche jetzt da."

Daraufhin sah Mrs. Bennet sich um und stellte fest, ja, in der Tat, sie war da, also eilten alle sechs Bennet Frauen der Reihe nach ins Empfangszimmer, um ihn angemessen zu begrüßen. Bis Mr. Darcy aus der Kutsche hinab- und die Stufen hinaufgestiegen und ihnen respektvoll angemeldet worden war, hatte auch Mr. Bennet Zeit, in den Raum zu schlendern. Er stand neben dem Eingang, und Darcy, anstatt geradewegs Elizabeth anzusteuern, wie es seine bereits etablierte Gewohnheit war, blieb stattdessen neben ihm stehen.

Elizabeth, die ihn ängstlich beobachtete, sah dies als ein Zeichen an, dass er entweder ihr ausweichen wollte, oder annahm, sie würde ihm ausweichen wollen. Seine offensichtliche Entschlossenheit, unbedeutende Bemerkungen an ihren Vater zu richten - der sie alle mit einem leicht hämischen Schmunzeln entgegennahm - konnte nicht von dem ehrlichen Wunsch kommen, ihn kennen zu lernen. War er ärgerlich, oder lediglich unsicher?

Bald sah sie seine Augen nach ihr suchen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf nur leicht, so dass die Kämme im Licht glitzerten, und einen Moment später konzentrierte sich sein Blick in einer Weise, die ihr sagte, dass er sie bemerkt hatte. Dann wanderten seine Augen zu ihren, während er noch dem zuhörte, was ihr Vater sagte. Elizabeth lächelte ihm zu, ein Lächeln, das, wie sie hoffte, sowohl Dankbarkeit als auch Abbitte ausdrückte, und sah, wie er seinen Körper in der minimalsten aller möglichen Verbeugungen mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Lächeln neigte. Er hatte angenommen. Sie atmete auf mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung, offenbar war sie befreit von unversöhnlichem Groll.

Sie gingen zum Dinner. Mr. Bennet führte seine Frau, und all die anderen Mädchen waren natürlich gewöhnt allein zu gehen, aber Darcy kam absichtlich quer durchs Zimmer, um Elizabeth seinen Arm anzubieten. Keiner von beiden sagte etwas, aber sie nahm ihn und war sich bewusst, dass seine Augen ihren Kopf musterten, während sie die kurze Strecke zusammen schritten.

Ihr Gleichmut hielt kaum bis zum Ende des Dinners. Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, bevor Elizabeth sich fragte, warum sie ihn ursprünglich dort haben wollte. Es war albern, mit der Albernheit einer Familie, die über ihre privaten Belange murrte oder zankte. Niemand machte irgendeine Anstrengung eine Unterhaltung anzuregen, außer Mrs. Bennet - und sie schwang Reden über die außergewöhnliche Erziehung, die _ihre _Töchter genossen hatten, keine von ihnen half in der Küche, wie es die Lucas Mädchen taten - und wie viel besser Lizzys Hochzeitsessen (3) sein würde als das von Charlotte, bis die besagte Tochter mit Freuden ihr Riechsalz nach ihr hätte werfen können. Sie fühlte, wie Darcy neben ihr immer angespannter wurde. Er würde nicht versuchen, sie in ein besonderes Gespräch zu verwickeln, solange ihre Familie so nah saß. Sein Gesicht zeigte seine Abneigung deutlich; Elizabeth fühlte sich in Elend versinken.

Sie merkte, wie sich ihre Gedanken unwiderstehlich ein halbes Jahr zurück wandten, zu ihrem ersten und einzigen früheren Verehrer, als er zum ersten Mal mit ihnen an diesem Tisch saß. Die beiden Fälle klafften so weit wie nur möglich auseinander, der eine geradeso redselig und unbeirrt zufrieden, wie Darcy stumm und ablehnend war. Ihre Mutter war böse auf Mr. Collins gewesen, ihr Vater spöttisch amüsiert. Jetzt war ihre Mutter kriecherisch, und ihr Vater - nun, ihr Vater war immer noch amüsiert. Nahm er jemals Notiz von der Welt, außer um sich über sie lustig zu machen?

Schließlich führte sie ein verzweifelter Impuls dazu, nach Darcys Hand unter dem Tisch zu greifen. Sie spürte, wie er ganz leicht aufschreckte; sofort schlossen sich seine Finger fest um die ihren. Und obwohl er für alle anderen genau gleich aussah - außer vielleicht für den aufmerksamen Mr. Bennet - konnte sie sagen, dass er weniger unglücklich war. Auf der anderen Tischseite jammerten und seufzten Lydia und Kitty und neben ihr aß Jane gelassen ihre Mahlzeit. Zu guter Letzt, wie durch ein Wunder, gab Mrs. Bennet endlich Ruhe und der Rest der Mahlzeit verging, wenn schon nicht mit angeregter Unterhaltung, so doch ohne Widerwillen.

Die Trennung der Geschlechter dauerte nicht lange, da weder der künftige Vater noch der Schwiegersohn einander viel zu sagen hatten, und Darcy erschien das Zimmer äußerst überfüllt. Gewöhnt an ruhige Abende allein mit seiner Schwester in einem viel größeren Raum, fühlte er sich ein wenig klaustrophobisch und zog sich bald zum Fenster zurück. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Elizabeth neben ihm stand. Sie blickten eine kurze Zeit lang hinaus, dann spürte sie, wie sich sein Blick auf ihren Kopf richtete. Ein bisschen verzagt, wartete sie.

„Sie sehen genauso aus, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte", war alles, was er sagte.

„Sie sind schön", murmelte sie. Dann sah ihn direkt an, „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so unfreundlich auf Ihre Aufmerksamkeit reagiert habe. Können Sie mir verzeihen?"

„Das habe ich bereits."

„Es ist nur so, ich will nicht, dass Sie das Gefühl haben, Sie müssten mir Geschenke kaufen - dass Sie denken, ich erwarte das, oder dass", ihre Stimme brach ein, „es das ist, warum ich Sie heirate."

Es folgte eine kurze Stille. „Das denke ich nicht", sagte er, mit etwas angestrengter Stimme. _Warum heiratest Du mich, Elizabeth_? „Aber eines der Privilegien, die mit Einkünften wie meinen verbunden sind, besteht darin, dass ich Geschenke für die kaufe, die ich liebe, wann es mir beliebt. Es würde mich freuen, wenn Sie sie ohne Bedenken annehmen könnten."

„Das werde ich", versprach sie. Sie standen zu sehr im Blickfeld des Zimmers, um Händchen zu halten, aber sie lächelte ihn an, so warm sie sich getraute, und er blickte mit einem glücklichen Schimmer in den Augen zurück.

* * *

(1) William Wordsworth, _Lines Written a Few Miles above Tintern Abbey_: „Diese Hecken, kaum Hecken, kleine Linien von verspieltem, verwildertem Gehölz - diese ländlichen Farmen, grün bis zur Tür, und Rauchsäulen, still zwischen den Bäumen hochsteigend"

* * *

(2) Childe Harolds Pilgerfahrt ist eines der bekanntesten Werke des britischen Dichters Lord Byron.

Die Anspielung auf die zerstörerische Macht der Poesie bezieht sich wohl auf Elizabeths kurzes Geplänkel mit Darcy in Netherfield.

* * *

(3) Im englischen Original steht Hochzeitsfrühstück (wedding breakfast). Dabei handelte es sich eher um ein Mittagessen nach der kirchlichen Trauung am Vormittag. Die damaligen Essenszeiten und die dabei gebräuchlichen Ausdrücke sind aber ein Thema für sich.


	11. Die Locke

**Kapitel 11**

Elizabeth saß am nächsten Morgen in Gedanken versunken im Garten, als sie aufblickte und Wickham über sich stehen sah. „Mr. Wickham!" rief sie und errötete. „Ich habe Sie nicht herankommen sehen."

„Verzeihen Sie, dass ich Sie überrascht habe", antwortete er. „Zweifellos warten Sie auf einen anderen. Ich höre, dass ich Ihnen gratulieren muss. „Elizabeth wandte ihr Gesicht bestürzt ab. „Nein, nein, meine liebe Miss Eliza", protestierte er und setzte sich neben sie. „Sie müssen sich nicht schämen! Sie dürfen nicht denken, dass gerade _ich_ Ihnen Vorwürfe mache."

Sie war überrascht und sah ihn forschend an. „Was meinen Sie damit?"

„Na, dass ich Sie vollkommen verstehe. Das Einzige, was mich überrascht, ist, dass Darcy seinen Stolz so sehr vergessen haben sollte... andererseits", er sah sie bedeutsam an, „vielleicht ist das nicht so überraschend. Sie sind schließlich ein bezauberndes Geschöpf."

Mr. Wickham hatte Elizabeth in der Vergangenheit viele Komplimente gemacht, und keines davon hatte ihr jemals ein ungutes Gefühl beschert - bis jetzt. Aber sie konnte nicht sagen warum, außer dass sie einem Anderen versprochen war. Und dieser Satz, _ich verstehe Sie vollkommen_. Was meinte er damit? Sie stand ziemlich schnell auf. „Vielleicht sollten wir zum Haus zurückgehen."

„Sicher", antwortete er freundlich und stand ebenfalls auf. „Sollen wir den Weg durch den Sträuchergarten gehen?" Dies ließ sie zögern, aber es war nicht wirklich unpassend, und da dies wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal war, dass sie ihn jemals sehen würde, willigte sie ein, an seiner Seite zu gehen. „Ich gratuliere Ihnen aufrichtig, meine Freundin", sagte er. „Sie hatten Erfolg, wo viele andere scheiterten."

Sein Ton war warm, aber das Lob fühlte sich wie ein Vorwurf an. „Ich habe bei nichts Erfolg gehabt", sagte sie abwehrend. „Mir wurde eine schwierige Entscheidung vorgelegt und ich traf sie so gut ich konnte."

Er lächelte. „Ich kann leicht glauben, dass eine Frau mit Ihrer Lebhaftigkeit Darcys Ernst schwer zu ertragen finden würde." Er seufzte. „Wenn ich das Glück gehabt hätte, in so günstigen Umständen wie er geboren zu werden - oder selbst wenn ich bekommen hätte, was mir versprochen war - hätte ich Ihnen vielleicht eine andere Alternative anbieten können."

Das war zu viel. Elizabeth fühlte, dass er sie in einer obskuren Art anlocken wollte, und eilte schnellen Schritts den Weg entlang. „Sie haben mich missverstanden, Mr. Wickham."

„Ja?"

„Ich kann meine Verlobung wirklich nicht mit Ihnen diskutieren."

„Natürlich. Verzeihen Sie mir, ich wollte Sie nicht verletzen."

Er klang so zerknirscht, dass sie nicht anders konnte als ein wenig zu lächeln. „Sie haben mich nicht verletzt. Aber wir sollten wirklich nicht in dieser Weise im Sträuchergarten herumspazieren."

„Ich verstehe. Darcy muss bald erwartet werden und er würde mich nicht mit Ihnen erwischen wollen." Sie kamen aus den Büschen nahe beim Haus. „Das muss öffentliche Treffen zwischen uns von jetzt an schwer machen, aber ich hoffe, Sie werden mich noch immer als Ihren Freund betrachten, egal was zwischen mir und Darcy ist."

„Natürlich." Im Glauben, dass sie sich verabschiedeten, und erleichtert, es so leicht überstanden zu haben, bot sie ihm die Hand. Er nahm sie sofort.

„Sie und ich sind uns ganz schön ähnlich, wissen Sie", sagte er und sah sie scharf an. „Viel mehr als mir klar war. Ich hoffe, wir können uns bald wieder treffen."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Wickham", war ihre einzige Antwort. Er drückte ihre Hand ein letztes Mal herzlich, warf ihr mit seinen blauen Augen einen schmelzenden Blick zu und ging zurück zum Haus. Elizabeth empfand es wohltuend, dass Mr. Darcy nicht dazwischengekommen war und setzte sich auf eine Bank, um ihre geröteten Wangen abzukühlen.

Etwa zehn Minuten später tauchte Darcy aus dem Haus auf. Er sah nicht wütend aus, daraus schloss sie, dass Mr. Wickham sich bereits davongemacht hatte - oder aber er (Darcy) hatte noch nicht einmal in der Stube Halt gemacht und war direkt auf der Suche nach ihr.

Er schlenderte in seiner ruhigen, bedachten Art über den Rasen auf sie zu. Sie stand auf, um ihn zu begrüßen und er nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie, bevor er sie in seinen Arm steckte. „Guten Morgen", sagte er.

„Guten Morgen", erwiderte sie eher scheu, und er betrachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln, um sie so zu sehen. „Wollen Sie mit mir in den Sträuchergarten spazieren?", fragte er kurz darauf. Elizabeth unterdrückte ein Rollen Ihrer Augen, fügte sich und sie gingen in den Sträuchergarten in entgegengesetzter Richtung, welche Elizabeth und Wickham vor ein paar Minuten eingeschlagen hatten.

Normalerweise war Elizabeth diejenige, die den Gesprächsverlauf zwischen ihnen vorgab, aber heute fand sie sich selbst schweigsam. Darcy schien das aber nicht zu stören, und dass er über seine eigenen angenehmen Gedanken meditierte, war bald klar, als er fragte: „Erinnern Sie sich an die Zeit, die Sie in Netherfield verbrachten, als wir uns alle im Sträuchergarten trafen?"

Elizabeth runzelte die Stirn. „Ich erinnere mich daran, obwohl ich gestehe, dass die Erinnerung keine Bedeutung für mich hat."

„Haben Sie zufällig mit angehört, was Miss Bingley und ich gerade sprachen, als Sie und Mrs. Hurst zu uns kamen?"

„Überhaupt nicht. Sollte ich?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe mich das immer gefragt. Wir haben von Ihnen gesprochen."

„Von mir?" Sie blinzelte überrascht. „Ich habe fast Angst zu fragen, was gesagt wurde."

„Das brauchen Sie nicht." In Wahrheit hatte Darcy nicht die Absicht ihr Miss Bingleys Anteil des Gesprächs zu erzählen, aber eine kleine Enthüllung genoss er. „Das Thema waren Ihre Augen."

„Meine Augen?" wiederholte sie. „Sie werden mich nicht überzeugen zu glauben, dass Miss Bingley meine Augen lobte."

„Nein", räumte er ein, „aber ich. Sie müssen wissen, dass es die außergewöhnliche Schönheit Ihrer Augen war, die zuerst meine Aufmerksamkeit fesselte."

Das war die Art von Bemerkung, die ihr in der Regel peinlich war, aber diesmal kam es ihr unwiderstehlich komisch vor. „Ich glaube", sagte sie nach einer Pause, „dass Sie jetzt zumindest einen Aspekt meines Aufenthalts in Netherfield zufriedenstellend erklärt haben."

„Oh?" Er betrachtete fasziniert, wie sich die Belustigung auf ihrem Gesicht vertiefte.

„Oh, ja. Miss Bingleys Verhalten ist nun vollkommen verständlich."

Überrumpelt - er hatte Bemerkungen in seiner eigenen Art erwartet - errötete er. Elizabeth sah, dass sie ihn mit diesem impliziten Hinweis auf Miss Bingleys Vorliebe für ihn in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte, und sie fand es ganz liebenswert. „Ich fürchte, es war zum Teil meine Schuld, dass sie Sie so kalt behandelte", sagte er langsam. „Ich hätte meine Bewunderung für Sie vielleicht vorsichtiger ausdrücken sollen. Ich tat das nur einmal am Anfang, worauf sie es mir gegenüber oft erwähnte um mich zu necken, aber ich weigerte mich zurückzunehmen, was ich gesagt hatte. Es tut mir leid, dass... es war nie meine Absicht, dass es zu Unannehmlichkeiten für Sie führen sollte..." Er rieb sich die Stirn.

Sie lachte geradeheraus und seine Miene hellt sich auf. „Ich war nicht aus der Fassung gebracht", versicherte sie ihm.

„Nein", antwortete er fast eifrig, „das ist es, was ich mich von diesem Tag noch weiß. Mrs. Hurst nahm meinen anderen Arm und ließ Sie allein, also schlug ich vor in die Allee zu gehen, wo mehr Platz war." Er blieb stehen und Elizabeth ebenso. „Ich wollte, dass Sie bleiben, aber Sie..." Seine Augen streichelten ihr Gesicht und seine Stimme klang fast verwundert. „Sie rannten lachend weg."

„Das tat ich, das ist wahr, aber ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich etwas so Bemerkenswertes darin sehe."

Er lächelte sie an und fing ihre andere Hand. „Bemerkenswert war, dass Sie unhöflich behandelt worden waren, und anstatt auf Gereiztheit zurückzugreifen verhielten Sie sich, als ob Ihnen das ganz egal wäre."

„Es war mir egal. Schließlich können Sie nicht annehmen, dass ich in Netherfield wegen irgendeiner anderen Gesellschaft als der von Jane war."

Darcy war nahe daran, eine Bemerkung über _seine_ Gesellschaft zu machen, aber er überlegte es sich besser. In jenen Monaten zuvor hatte er gedacht, dass sie mit ihm flirtete, aber er hatte sich geirrt. Der einzige, der gegen einen übermächtigen Reiz gekämpft hatte, war er gewesen.

Als ob sie seine Gedanken lesen würde, blickte Elizabeth durch ihre Wimpern nach oben zu ihm auf. „Es kommt mir so seltsam vor zu glauben, dass Sie mich gern hatten - eine Vorliebe für mich hatten - damals schon. Ich hatte keine Ahnung davon."

„Was glauben Sie, warum ich so oft mit Ihnen sprach - auf Diskussionen mit Ihnen einging Ihnen und mit Ihnen stritt - wenn ich Sie nicht mochte?"

„Ich dachte, Sie missbilligten mich und meine Ansichten. Immerhin schienen wir nur zu reden um zu streiten."

„Missbilligte? Überhaupt nicht", stritt er ab. „Ich war manchmal anderer Meinung, das ist wahr, aber ich billigte Ihre Flinkheit und Ihren Geist von ganzem Herzen. Wenn ich Sie _missbilligt_ hätte, hätte ich es vermieden mit Ihnen überhaupt zu sprechen, soweit irgend möglich."

Diese letzte Aussage war so wahr und so mit unbewusstem Dünkel gefüllt, dass es Elizabeth schwer fiel nicht zu lachen. Er wusste es wirklich nicht, dachte sie. Er wusste nicht, wie überaus arrogant er manchmal war, oder wie beleidigend er zu anderen sein konnte. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach hatte ihm niemand, von seinem Kindermädchen bis hin zu seinen aktuellen Gefährten, jemals davon erzählt. Sie hatte es gelegentlich versucht, indirekt natürlich, aber obwohl er wegen bestimmter Worte wirklich reumütig erschien, bedauerte er vielleicht mehr den Eindruck, den er gemacht hatte, als dass er einen Fehler in seiner Haltung als Ganzes zugab.

Je mehr Elizabeth ihn kennen lernte - und er war ein wirklich schwer zu verstehender Mann - desto mehr erschien er ihr als ein im Wesentlichen guter Mann, ein großzügiger, aufmerksamer und gewissenhafter Mann, der ein wenig verwöhnt war, ein wenig egozentrisch, ein wenig zu sehr an die Vorteile und Anerkennung seines Reichtums und seiner Position gewöhnt.

Nach einem kurzen Kampf sagte sie, „Sie haben sicherlich ein neues Licht auf unser Zusammenspiel in Netherfield geworfen. Dasselbe kann aber nicht für Kent gesagt werden. Dort sprachen Sie erstaunlich wenig."

„Dort…", seufzte er. „Dort fühlte ich zu viel, dachte zu viel, wovon ich nicht sprechen konnte. Wenn ich weniger gefühlt hätte, Elizabeth, hätte ich mehr sprechen können. Ich dachte..." Er schaute gequält weg. „Ich dachte, dass wir einander verstehen."

Sie wünschte jetzt, sie hätte das Gespräch nicht auf das Thema seiner Gefühle gesteuert. Welche beschwichtigenden Worte konnte sie ihm sagen, die nicht scheinheilig wären? Er wusste die Wahrheit über ihre früheren Gefühle immer noch nicht und sie fürchtete sich vor dem Tag, an dem er sie herausfinden würde. Was konnte sie dann sagen, um zu erklären, warum sie ihn akzeptierte?

Nach einer gezwungenen Pause lachte sie leise und sagte: „Würden Sie meine Neugierde über ein Sache befriedigen?"

„Sicher." Aber er sah sie eher misstrauisch an.

„Warum ignorierten Sie mich so vollständig am letzten Tag in Netherfield?"

Er blinzelte und ein reuiges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Weil ich mich in Gefahr fühlte", antwortete er und befühlte ihre Augenbraue leicht mit seinem Finger. „Ich glaube es geschah während Sie in Netherfield waren, dass mein Herz wirklich in Beschlag genommen wurde, und obwohl ich noch nicht wusste, in welchem Ausmaß, wusste ich, dass es - für _mich -_ nicht mehr sicher war, wenn ich Ihnen weiterhin so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Ich glaubte auch, je kälter ich Ihnen gegenüber wäre, desto wärmer könnten einige andere werden." Er zog seine Hand zurück und errötete plötzlich, als er sich an seine andere Besorgnis erinnerte - dass er Erwartungen in Ihr geweckt haben könnte. Was für ein bitterer Scherz das war!

Elizabeth sah sein Gesicht wieder dunkler werden. Ratlos, was sie tun sollte, stellte sie eine andere Frage. „Wussten Sie, dass ich in Rosings sein würde, bevor Sie kamen?"

„Ich war nicht sicher", antwortete er. „Meine Tante erwähnte in einem Brief, dass Mrs. Collins einige Familienmitglieder und eine Freundin zu Besuch hatte. Ich erinnerte mich, dass Sie und Mrs. Collins gute Freundinnen gewesen waren, und ich hoffte, und fürchtete, dass Sie es wären."

„Gefürchtet, Sir?"

„Natürlich."

„Waren meine Reize denn so alarmierend?"

„Für mich, ja."

„Ich habe mich nie als eine einschüchternde Person betrachtet."

„Ich sah mich auch nicht als eine leicht einzuschüchternde. Aber ich kann mit Sicherheit sagen, Elizabeth, dass ich bei der Aussicht auf ein Wiedersehen mit Ihnen verzagte, auch wenn ich es sehnsüchtig wünschte." Er zog ihren Arm zurück durch seinen und ging ein paar Schritte weiter. „Und Sie?", fragte er und blickte von der Seite an. „Was haben Sie gefühlt, als sie erfuhren Sie würden mich wieder sehen?"

Elizabeth biss sich auf die Lippe. Seit Kent hatte er das Thema ihrer Gefühle nicht mehr angeschnitten. „Etwas Überraschung, vielleicht", riskierte sie. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass wir uns wieder treffen, nachdem Sie Netherfield verlassen hatten. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich verängstigt fühlte."

Er lächelte. „Hoffentlich nicht."

„Wir waren alle ratlos bei Ihrer plötzlichen Abreise im Herbst, vor allem Mr. Bingleys Abreise, da er doch die Absicht angedeutet hatte zu bleiben. Was war der Grund dafür?"

Jetzt runzelte er die Stirn. „Ich musste einige Zeit mit meiner Schwester verbringen", sagte er ziemlich ausweichend. „Bingleys Entscheidung, in London zu bleiben, war seine eigene."

„Ja?" Seine Augen flogen zu ihrem Gesicht. „Mir schien, seine Schwestern wollten ihn nicht auf Netherfield bleiben lassen und haben etwas ausgeheckt, um ihn in der Stadt zu halten."

Er verschob unbehaglich seine Schultern. „Bingley ist sein eigener Herr. Es ist wahr, Miss Bingley zieht die Stadt dem Land vor und ihre Wünsche haben für Ihn durchaus Gewicht, aber es war immer seine eigene Entscheidung."

„Er schien immer großen Wert auf _Ihre_ Meinung zu legen."

Darcy fühlte sich in einem Dilemma. Seine natürliche Neigung war, alle Geschehnisse frei weg offen zu legen; hasste er nicht jede Verstellung? Aber bei diesem einen Thema war er misstrauisch, es mit Elizabeth zu diskutieren, es war delikat und er fürchtete, sie würden nicht einer Meinung sein. „Kommen Sie, lassen Sie uns ins Haus zurückgehen", sagte er ziemlich knapp. Elizabeth unterdrückte ein Seufzen enttäuschten Ärgers und ging mit ihm.

~%~

Darcy und Longbourn etablierten ziemlich schnell eine Verständigung miteinander - gegründet weitgehend auf gegenseitiger Nichtbeachtung. Er kam jeden Tag, aber nur um Elizabeth zu sehen, die nie wieder den Fehler machte, ihn lange auf ihre Aufmerksamkeit warten zu lassen. Wenn sie nicht anwesend sein konnte, ging er, obgleich Jane kurzzeitig einen akzeptablen Ersatz darstellen konnte. An manchen Tagen blieb er zum Dinner bei ihnen, aber bei weitem nicht an allen. Elizabeth fragte sich oft, was er in Netherfield fand, um sich zu beschäftigen, abgesehen von Büchern und seinen endlosen Geschäftsbriefen. Privat war er liebenswürdig und aufmerksam, aber mit ihrer Familie kalt und ruhig, mit einem Auftreten, das nicht zur Vertrautheit ermutigte. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich für ihn, eine dumme Bemerkung mit nichts weiter als einem verärgerten Blick zu beantworten, oder sich mitten in einem Gespräch abzuwenden. Innerhalb von nur wenigen Tagen ging der Haushalt größtenteils weiter, als ob er überhaupt nicht da wäre. Sogar Mrs. Bennet, die jetzt außerstande zu sein schien, ihm etwas übel zu nehmen, gab es bald auf, mehr zu versuchen als höfliche Begrüßungen und Verabschiedungen, obwohl sie Elizabeth andauernd bat, sich nach seinen Lieblings-Teekuchen oder seiner Vorliebe für Hammel oder Lamm und andere solche Sachen zu erkundigen. Gelegentlich machte sich Mr. Bennet aus seiner Bibliothek auf, um ihn in eine Diskussion über Platon oder Plutarch zu verwickeln, an der Darcy mit seinem üblichen Ernst teilnahm, und noch seltener suchte Darcy ihn in der Bibliothek auf, aber nur Elizabeth und Jane hatten ein wirkliches Interesse an seiner Anwesenheit, und er schien damit vollkommen zufrieden.

Die Besucher, die eifrig in Scharen nach Longbourn kamen, neugierig, den großen Mann und seine erwählte Braut zusammen zu sehen, waren weitgehend enttäuscht. Nichts machte ihn geneigter Mr. Bennets Einsamkeit aufzusuchen, als der Klang eines Wagens oder der Anblick mehrerer Hauben in der Einfahrt; oder aber er verschwand mit Elizabeth schnell durch die Hintertür, wogegen sie zugegebenermaßen gar nicht so viel hatte, da sie diese Besuche selbst eher fürchtete. Wenn sich eine Begegnung nicht vermeiden ließ, sagte er so wenig, wie es die Höflichkeit erlaubte (und manchmal eher weniger), wobei er in der Regel hinter Elizabeths Stuhl in Stellung ging und sich auf sie verließ, Konversation zu machen. Darcy hielt sich selbst für bemerkenswert schwergeprüft.

Elizabeth ihrerseits hatte ein Leben lang damit verbracht, die Gleichgültigkeit ihres Vaters ihren Schwestern gegenüber zu übersehen, aus Dankbarkeit für seine Zuneigung zu Ihr; sie fand es nicht so einfach mit ihrem Verlobten. Es schmerzte, dass er es vorzog Abende allein zu verbringen, anstatt ihre Familie zu ertragen, dass er sich keine Mühe gab herzlich zu sein. Doch die anscheinend stillschweigende Übereinkunft zwischen Darcy und ihrer Familie, sich gegenseitig zu ignorieren, war zumindest friedlich und verlangte wenig von ihr. Sie genoss die Zeit, die sie zusammen verbrachten, wenn sie ungestört waren. Da sie nie lange unglücklich blieb wegen etwas, was sie nicht ändern konnte, legte sie ihren Unmut beiseite so gut sie konnte. Sie hatten wenig genug Zeit bis zur Hochzeit, wonach es jedenfalls keine Rolle mehr spielen würde. Solange Darcy ihre Beziehung zu ihrer Familie nicht stören würde, sagte sie sich, wäre sie zufrieden.

~%~

Mrs. Bennet blies Elizabeth die Ohren mit irgendetwas voll - Darcy passte nicht auf - als er sie kurzerhand unterbrach und sagte, „Madam, haben Sie ein Musikzimmer?"

Sie blinzelte. „Ja. Ja, freilich, wir haben ein feines Musikzimmer."

„Ich verspüre ein starkes Verlangen, Miss Elizabeth spielen zu hören. Glauben Sie, ich könnte sie dazu überreden, dies für mich zu tun?"

„Ja, natürlich!" Sie deutete auf Elisabeth, die sofort aufstand. „Geh, Lizzy, nimm Mr. Darcy mit ins Musikzimmer und spiel für ihn."

Mary stand ebenfalls auf. „Ich werde mitgehen. Ich habe mehrere Stücke, die ich üben muss."

„Mary", rief Mrs. Bennet. „Mr. Darcy will Lizzy spielen hören, nicht Dich. Du bleibst hier, ich bestehe darauf."

Obwohl er ihre Taktlosigkeit missbilligte, konnte Mr. Darcy nicht umhin, Mrs. Bennet dankbar zu sein. Natürlich, wenn Miss Mary irgendein Taktgefühl hätte, hätte ihre Mutter sie nicht zurückpfeifen müssen!

Elizabeth nahm Darcy zum Musikzimmer mit, das in Wahrheit wenig mehr als ein Tafelklavier enthielt, einen Klavierhocker und eine einzelne Sesselgarnitur in der Ecke. Darcy trat nach ihr ein und zog vorsichtig die Tür fast ganz zu, so dass nur ein kleiner Spalt anstandshalber offen blieb. Lizzy setzte sich auf den Klavierhocker. „Nun, Sir? Was soll ich spielen?"

„Was Sie wollen", antwortete er und ging langsam um das Klavier herum.

Elizabeth sah ihn an, zuckte mit den Schultern und fing an, das Stück zu spielen, das auf dem Notenständer vor ihr stand. Seine Augen auf ihr Gesicht geheftet, nahm Darcy eine erste Position an der Wand zu ihrer Linken ein. Es dauerte aber nicht lange, bis er sich nach vorne bewegte und neben dem Klavier stehen blieb, an ziemlich der gleichen Stelle, an der er an jenem schicksalhaften Abend im Rosings gestanden hatte. Er blieb dort für etwa zwei Minuten, bevor er auf die andere Seite des Klaviers wechselte. Elizabeth wurde langsam klar, dass sein Ziel, weswegen er sie heute Morgen hierher brachte, nicht so sehr darin lag ihr Spiel zu hören, sondern darin, sie zu bewundern, wenn sie spielte. Eine leichte Röte stieg in ihre Wangen, und sie unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Lachen. Ihr Stück ging zu Ende; ein flüchtiger Blick auf das beharrliche Anstaunen des Gentlemans gab ihr zu verstehen, dass er noch nicht fertig damit war, sie zu beobachten, und sie begann wieder zu spielen, dieses Mal auswendig.

Bald fing Mr. Darcy wirklich an zu stolzieren - es gab tatsächlich kein anderes Wort dafür als stolzieren - in einem langsamen Kreis um das Klavier herum, er hielt oft an und seine Augen irrten nie von ihrer Gestalt ab. Endlich machte er sich hinter ihr auf den Weg, er beobachtete sie zuerst von der einen Seite, dann von der anderen. Sie glaubte, obwohl sie ihn nicht sehen konnte, dass er sich weiter wegbewegte, hin zu einem Punkt, vielleicht an der Wand, und dann langsam vorwärts ging, bis er direkt hinter ihrer Schulter stand. Sie spürte seine Gegenwart, die sich über ihr abzeichnete. Es war die irritierendste Inspektion, die sie jemals ertragen musste, und wenn sie es mittlerweile nicht so gewohnt gewesen wäre, dass er sie beobachtete, hätte sie nicht gewusst, ob sie ohne Stocken zu Ende spielen hätte können. Gleichzeitig wollte sie lachen, weil er so dreist und unverstellt in seiner Absicht war.

Sie kam aber doch ins Stocken und verpasste eine Note, als sie seine Finger im Haar an ihrem Nacken fühlte. Mit einem Biss auf die Lippen fuhr sie entschlossen fort. Seine Berührungen waren federleicht, befingerten ihre Locken, strichen über ihre Haut. Sie gingen einige Zeit weiter, als sie durch den Rest ihres Stücks stolperte und endlich zu einem eher schwachen Ende kam. Als der letzte Ton verklang, schlängelte sich seine Hand um ihren Nacken, zart, aber überwältigend. „Elizabeth", sagte er mit ziemlich dumpfer Stimme.

Elizabeth saß vollkommen still, Blick geradeaus, die Hände immer noch auf den Tasten, als er an ihre Seite kam und auf die Knie fiel. Eine Hand legte sich auf jede Seite ihres Kopfes; er hielt sie, drehte sie auf dem Stuhl. Sie schloss ihre Augen und wartete. Er hatte sie vorher nur zweimal sehr kurz geküsst. Dieses Mal, nachdem er angefangen hatte, schien er nicht geneigt aufzuhören. Er küsste sie wiederholt: warme, sanfte Küsse, die langsam leidenschaftlicher wurden. Elizabeth Hände hoben sich und fassten leicht an seine Unterarme; sie saß still, weder ablehnend noch erwidernd, ihr Mund weich unter seinem ließ sie die Sinneseindrücke dieser noch neuen und fremden Aktivität über sich ergehen.

Es war ein Glück, dass Marys ziemlich schwerer Schritt in der Halle deutlich hörbar war; er sprang auf und ging zum Fenster, atmete ungleichmäßig. Elizabeth fing an, das erste Stück, das ihr in den Sinn kam, zu spielen und nicht sehr gut. „Oh", sagte Mary, als sie den Raum betrat, „Ich bitte um Verzeihung. Ich dachte, Sie wären gegangen. Bleiben Sie noch viel länger?"

Elizabeth gab ihren Versuch auf und blickte auf Mr. Darcys Rücken. „Nur noch ein paar Minuten, glaube ich, Mary."

Sie blickte die beiden an, starrte eher missbilligend, sagte aber glücklicherweise nichts, drehte sich um und ging hinaus. Stille senkte sich über den Raum, nur mit ihrem Atem gefüllt. Errötend starrte Elizabeth auf ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß. Endlich richtete sich Darcy auf und bot ihr die Hand. „Kommen Sie", sagte er. „Lassen Sie uns in den Garten gehen."

~%~

In dieser Nacht saß Elizabeth vor dem Spiegel ihres Schminktisches, zog ihr Haar herunter und breitete es über ihren Schultern aus. Wie die meisten Frauen ihrer Zeit hatte sie ihre Locken gekürzt, als sie ins Erwachsenenalter kam, und es unterhalb ihrer Schultern abgeschnitten. Sie rollten sich dort ganz hübsch ein, schöne Haare, wenn auch keineswegs außergewöhnlich. Sie begann sie durchzusehen und suchte nach einer Locke an einer Stelle, wo sie nicht vermisst würde.

Während eines ihrer Gespräche in der Stadt mit Georgiana war dem Mädchen die Tatsache herausgerutscht, dass ihr Bruder bald seinen 28. Geburtstag haben würde. Seitdem hatte Elizabeth versucht, sich ein geeignetes Geschenk für ihn auszudenken. Das war keine leichte Aufgabe; ihre Mittel waren begrenzt, seine überhaupt nicht. Was könnte er sich vielleicht wünschen, was er nicht schon hatte? Und was immer es war, wie sollte sie es denn wissen, sogar angenommen, sie könnte es finden oder es sich leisten? Wenn sie mehr Zeit gehabt hätte, hätte sie versuchen können ein Taschentuch für ihn sticken, aber da war einfach keine Gelegenheit gewesen. Sie hatte es beinahe aufgegeben.

Aber nach seinem Verhalten an diesem Tag und der Art, wie er ihr Haar berührte hatte, anscheinend so fasziniert, hatte sie beschlossen auf eine einfache, lange Tradition zurückgreifen. Sie würde ihm etwas von ihrem Haar geben. Es war schließlich alles was sie hatte, und jedenfalls wäre es besser als gar nichts. Sie fand eine besonders schöne, dicke Locke in der Mitte ihrer Mähne und trennte die Strähnen sorgfältig voneinander. Es war üblicher, nur einen einzigen Kringel zu geben als die gesamte Locke, aber sie war entschlossen großzügig zu sein und schnitt sie nahe an ihrer Kopfhaut ab. Sie hob sie auf: sie fiel in einer langen, trägen Spirale herab, bevor sie am Ende einen niedlichen Kringel ausführte. Sie verzurrte das obere Ende mit einem Stück Band, nahm eines ihrer eigenen Taschentücher, an der Ecke mit ihren Initialen bestickt, benetzte es mit einem Hauch ihres Duftes und wickelte die Haarlocke vorsichtig ein. Sie errötete ein wenig, als sie diese Dinge tat, leicht verlegen über ihre eigene Romantik. Sie wusste wirklich nicht, wie er es aufnehmen würde. Er kam ihr nicht wie ein sentimentaler Typ vor und ihre Andenken würden ihm vielleicht nicht viel bedeuten, aber sie hoffte zumindest, dass die Tatsache, dass sie diese übergab, etwas bedeuten würde. Sie war sich sehr wohl bewusst, wie wenig sie ihm schenkte, im Gegensatz dazu, wie viel er ihr schenkte. Auch wenn es nur eine Geste war, dass sie ihm diese Dinge gab, sollte ihm wenigstens sagen, dass sie es versuchte - dass sie aufrichtig war. Wenn er sie bloß nicht mit einem herablassenden Lächeln ansähe, oder amüsiert schien, oder gleichgültig.

Das Taschentuch selbst wurde in etwas Seidenpapier eingewickelt und auf ihre Kommode gelegt. Während sie es betrachtete, erinnerte sie sich, wie er sie vorher geküsst hatte - und wie er sich danach wieder in seine Reserviertheit zurückgezogen hatte und nur höfliche Konversation mit ihr machte, als sie im Garten flanierten. Er war so ein schwieriger Mann und so kompliziert. Sie glaubte, dass sie dabei war langsam zu lernen, ihn zu verstehen, aber es gab noch so vieles, das sich hinter seinen Augen tat, was sie nicht erraten konnte. Sie musste zugeben, dass dies ein interessantes Studium war; hatte sie nicht selbst gesagt, dass die kompliziertesten Charaktere die interessantesten waren? Jetzt würde sie ein Leben lang Zeit haben, einen komplizierten Charakter zu studieren. Es war eine große Erleichterung für sie, dass sie trotz allem ihre Entscheidung, ihn zu akzeptieren, nicht bedauerte. Sie liebte ihn nicht, aber sie fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen, und von ihm geliebt zu werden war eher angenehm. Die Momente, in denen sie die Stärke ihres Einflusses auf ihn fühlte, waren fast berauschend, obwohl sie das noch in einer bestimmten Weise einsetzen musste. Demnächst einmal, wenn er sie wieder küsste, wie er sie an diesem Tag geküsst hatte, könnte sie den Kuss erwidern, wenn es nicht mehr so seltsam war.

~%~

Am nächsten Tag war Sonntag und sie hatten ihren ersten öffentlichen Auftritt zusammen in der Kirche. Darcy ertrug die neugierigen Blicke mit einer durch lange Praxis erlangten Gleichgültigkeit, während Elizabeth ihren Kopf hoch hielt und vorzugeben versuchte, dass sie das Flüstern bei ihrem Eintritt nicht hörte. Danach, beim Heraustreten, arbeiteten sie sich so schnell wie möglich mühsam durch ihre zahllosen Gratulanten und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause, jeder zu Fuß außer Mr. und Mrs. Bennet und Mary. Es wäre ein sehr angenehmer Spaziergang gewesen, wären da nicht Kitty und Lydia gewesen, die kicherten und sich laut zu den jungen Männern äußerten, die sie gesehen hatten, wie sie während des Gottesdienstes auf sie starrten.

Sobald sie zurück waren, entschuldigte sich Darcy wobei er viele Geschäftsbriefe vorschob, die zu lange hinausgeschoben worden waren. Er war jetzt seit Monaten nicht in Pemberley gewesen und war besorgt, er sei zu lange weg gewesen. Sie würden gleich fahren, nachdem sie verheiratet waren, und den Sommer auf diesem großen Anwesen genießen. In der Zwischenzeit musste er einfach seinen Nachmittag der Bewältigung der zahlreichen Probleme widmen, die in seiner Abwesenheit aufgelaufen waren: Pächter-Streitigkeiten, Fragen zu Zucht und Bepflanzung und viele Dinge, die Elizabeth nicht vollständig verstand. Was sie verstand war, dass er ein sorgfältiger Grundbesitzer und ein gewissenhafter Herr war. Sie hatte seit vielen Jahren die lockere Einstellung ihres eigenen Vaters zur Gutsverwaltung gesehen und konnte sogar aus der Ferne sehen, dass Mr. Darcy viel mehr Initiative zeigte. Ihr Respekt für ihn wuchs.

Der Tag danach war Darcys Geburtstag. Elizabeth hatte bewusst vermieden, ihrer Mutter von dieser Tatsache zu erzählen, weil sie spürte, dass ihre Beachtung des Themas ihn mehr als alles andere entsetzt hätte. Sie hatte aber mit Jane über den besten Weg beratschlagt, ihn von Longbourn selbst wegzubringen und ihm ruhige und vernünftige Gespräche zu bieten. Jane stimmte bereitwillig zu, sie auf einem langen Spaziergang zu begleiten und an einem gewissen Punkt passenderweise abhanden zu kommen.

Dieser Plan stieß auf keinen Widerspruch aus irgendeinem Viertel. Mrs. Bennet lächelte über das ganze Gesicht, als es vorgeschlagen wurde, und Mr. Darcy, der mit Augen für niemanden außer Elizabeth gekommen war, willigte nur allzu dankbar ein. Sie machten sich mit den zwei Damen auf, auf jeder Seite des Herrn eine, und benutzen Wege, die sie schnell außer Sichtweite des Hauses und in Richtung Oakham Mount führten. Elizabeth war erfreut, dass Darcy anscheinend entspannt und glücklich war. Er sprach in der Gesellschaft der Damen ohne Umstände und sie tat alles in ihrer Macht stehende, das Gespräch zwischen ihm und Jane zu fördern. Es war ihre Hoffnung, dass er Jane bald so schätzen würde, wie er es sollte, und so seine Einmischung in die Angelegenheiten seines Freunds bereuen würde. Sie musste das Thema noch direkt mit ihm ansprechen. Sie hatte oft daran gedacht, aber ihr Mut verließ sie immer; seit dem Zank über die Haarkämme waren sie immer gut zurechtgekommen. Bis ihre Beziehung auf einer solideren Grundlage stand, wollte sie den Frieden nicht stören.

Endlich kamen sie auf den Gipfel des Bergs, standen da und bewunderten die Aussicht. „Ich würde gerne etwas Lavendel von der Stelle am Hang sammeln, Lizzy", sagte Jane nach ein paar Minuten und hob den Korb, den sie für den Zweck mitgebracht hatte.

„Natürlich."

Sie zögerte. „Es gibt einige andere Pflanzen in der Nähe, die ich für den Destillierraum brauche. Macht es Dir etwas aus zu warten?"

„Überhaupt nicht", lächelte Elizabeth, und beobachtete sie liebevoll beim Gehen. Noch bevor sie überhaupt weg sah, spürte sie, wie Mr. Darcy näher zu ihr kam und nach ihrer Hand griff. Es war eine Angewohnheit von ihm, wenn sie allein waren, ihre Hand zu halten.

„Nannte Sie Ihre Familie jemals anders als Lizzy?", fragte er.

„Selten. Mein Vater pflegte mich manchmal Elizabeth zu nennen, wenn er mit mir unzufrieden war." Sie standen immer noch Seite an Seite, mit Blick auf die Aussicht unten.

„Ich hoffe, Sie glauben nicht, dass ich Sie Elizabeth nenne, weil ich unzufrieden bin."

„Überhaupt nicht. Ich habe immer angenommen, dass Sie es bevorzugen."

„Ja." Seine Augen suchten den Horizont ab. „Ich könnte Sie aber irgendwann Lizzy nennen", fügte er unlogischerweise hinzu.

„Wie nennt Ihre Schwester Sie?", fragte sie mit einiger echter Neugier.

„Bruder." Seine Lippen zuckten, als er das sagte, und sie lachte.

„Und natürlich sprechen Sie sie niemals anders an als 'Schwester'!" Wie wunderbar einfach, wenn es nur Euch beide gibt. Jede Familie sollte genau einen Sohn und eine Tochter haben und dann würden wir praktisch die Notwendigkeit von Vornamen überhaupt abschaffen!"

„Mein Vorname ist Fitzwilliam, wissen Sie." Er drehte seine Augen jetzt zu ihr.

„Ja, ich glaube, ich habe es einmal oder zweimal erwähnen hören."

Er legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und drehte ihr Gesicht nach oben, so dass er es vollständig sehen konnte. „Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Sie mich manchmal so nennen, wenn wir allein sind."

Sie errötete und nickte. „Ich werde es versuchen", flüsterte sie. Er ließ von ihr ab. „Kommen Sie", sagte sie impulsiv und führte ihn ein kleines Stück die Hangkante hinunter zu einem großen Felsen, der oft als Sitz verwendet wurde. Er folgte ihr ganz bereitwillig. „Ich muss Ihnen sagen, Sir", sagte sie schelmisch zu ihm, „dass ich ein dunkles Geheimnis von Ihnen entdeckt habe."

Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich. „Ein dunkles Geheimnis?", wiederholte er, amüsiert und ganz erfreut, das Objekt ihrer Neckerei zu sein. „Ich glaube, Sie müssen meineidigen Quellen zugehört haben, Miss Bennet."

Seine Worte brachten ihr Wickham unangenehm in Erinnerung, aber sie antwortete leichthin, „Im Gegenteil, meine Quelle war niemand anderes als Miss Darcy selbst. Sie werden Ihrer eigenen Schwester nicht vorwerfen zu lügen, nicht wahr?"

„Ich hätte nie im Traum daran gedacht." Er lächelte sie an. „Mein Geheimnis muss in der Tat dunkel sein."

„Na ja, vielleicht nicht so sehr dunkel", gestand sie, „aber Sie scheinen sicherlich einen großes Geheimnis daraus gemacht zu haben."

„Sprechen Sie mich frei, Madam! Ich habe nicht geplant irgendwelche Geheimnisse vor Ihnen zu haben."

Dazu zeigte sie ihm eine beredt hochgezogene Augenbraue. Was war er denn, wenn nicht ein Bündel von bedeckt gehaltenen Informationen? Sie hatten sich inzwischen gesetzt, er hielt ihre behandschuhte Hand immer noch fest in seiner. „Nun, Mr. ... _Fitzwilliam_, was mir Ihre Schwester sagte, ist, dass heute", sie schenkte ihm ihr keckstes Lächeln, „der Jahrestag Ihrer Geburt ist."

Er schien geradezu begeistert zu sein, sowohl wegen ihrer Verwendung seines Namens als auch ihrer Informationen. „Sie haben recht: sie log nicht", bekräftigte er ernst, aber mit sehr hellen und glücklichen Augen. „Aber ich glaube, ich bin ein wenig zu alt für Geburtstags_feten_."

„Was? Nicht einmal ein Lieblings-Dinner oder eine spezielle Nachspeise?"

„Als ich ein Kind war, machte mir die Köchin in Pemberley jedes Jahr an meinem Geburtstag Zuckerkuchen", antwortete er mit einem etwas nostalgischen Lächeln. „Selbst als sie in den Ruhestand ging, setzte sie die Praxis fort, aber sie starb vor einigen Jahren und unsere neue Köchin ist zwar ausgezeichnet, macht sie aber nicht genauso wie jene."

Dieser Einblick in seine Kindheit freute Elizabeth sehr. „Nun, in Longbourn dürfen Geburtstage nie unbeachtet vorbeigehen. Ich dachte nicht", beeilte sie sich zu ergänzen, als sich seine Augen alarmiert zu erweitern schienen, „dass Sie sich eine Feier wünschen, und ich habe, leider! keine Zuckerkuchen, aber ich möchte Ihnen etwas geben."

„Elizabeth...", murmelte er und drückte ihre Hand.

„Das war ein ziemliches Dilemma! Es ist nicht ganz einfach etwas zu finden, was man einem Mann geben kann, der offenbar schon alles hat."

„Ich hoffe, Sie wissen, dass das nicht nötig war."

„Ich dachte schon", sagte sie fest. „Und ich hoffe, Sie meinen, was Sie sagen, weil..." Sie errötete verlegen. Seine Augen weiteten sich, und er bekam ein definitiv neugieriges Aussehen. „Ich legte mich endlich auf etwas fest, von dem ich sicher weiß, dass Sie es noch nicht besitzen, und, obwohl ich es genau genommen nicht kaufte, war es unbestritten mein Recht es zu verschenken." Sie griff in die Tasche ihres Kleides und zog das kleine in Seidenpapier verpackte Päckchen hervor.

Darcy nahm es ihr sorgfältig ab, während sich seine Augen zwischen ihrem Gesicht und dem Päckchen hin und her bewegten. Noch immer ihre Hand haltend, legte er das Geschenk auf sein Knie und streifte das Seidenpapier sanft ab. Als er das weiße Leinen mit ihren Initialen darauf sah, wurde sein Gesicht sofort weicher. „Ihres?" fragte er und berührte es.

„Es ist noch etwas anderes drin", sagte sie leise und fühlte sich plötzlich sehr nervös.

Er entfaltete es mit einer weiteren sorgfältigen, feinfühligen Bewegung. Sie hörte, wie er schnell einatmete; einen unbewachten Augenblick lang spielten viele Emotionen über sein Gesicht, als er auf die dunkle, seidige Locke blickte, die im Taschentuch eingebettet lag. Seine Augen bewegten sich schnell zwischen dem Haar und ihr hin und her, er berührte es vorsichtig, hob es dann langsam hoch und beobachtete, wie es sich entrollte. „So viel", murmelte er und schaute zurück auf ihren Kopf, als wolle er den Ort finden, von dem es genommen worden war.

„Ich habe reichlich mehr", sagte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Für einen langen Moment saß er still da und beobachtete, wie es im Sonnenlicht glänzte. Dann legte er es sehr sorgfältig zurück und wickelte das Taschentuch darum. Sein Gesicht war wieder unleserlich; Elizabeth fragte sich, ob sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Dann hob er ihre Hand und küsste sie, drehte sie um und küsste sie wieder. „Vielen Dank - meine liebste Lizzy", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme. Sie beobachtete ihn, wie er das Taschentuch in die Innentasche seiner Jacke steckte und lächelte verlegen.

Nach einer aufgeladenen Pause räusperte er sich. „Sie haben mich an meine Pflichten erinnert, ich weiß nicht, wann Ihr Geburtstag ist."

„Er ist im nächsten Monat", gab sie zu. „Am siebzehnten."

„Und wie alt werden Sie?"

„Ich erlange meine Volljährigkeit, Sir: Ich werde 21."

Sein Gesicht veränderte sich noch einmal, in einer nicht deutbaren Art, der sie nicht folgen konnte. Sie hatte ihn einmal für ausdruckslos gehalten; jetzt gab es zu viele Ausdrücke, wenn auch subtile. Sie flackerten in seinen Augen und den Linien um seinen Mund, in der Falte auf der Stirn und der Anspannung seines Kiefers. Sie hatte vorher nie genau genug hingeschaut, um es bemerken. Jetzt sah sie sie, aber sie konnte sie nicht verstehen, oder sagen, was er dachte oder wie er sich fühlte. Er hatte sich gewandelt: von scheinbar emotionslos und unergründlich zu emotional, aber immer noch unergründlich.

Würde sie jemals wissen, wer er wirklich war?

„Ich hatte vergessen, wie jung Sie sind", gab er zu.

Sie war überrascht. „Ich habe nie versucht, es zu verbergen."

„Ja, aber Sie haben das Selbstvertrauen einer älteren Frau." Er schnippte sie leicht auf die Wange.

„Wirklich? Wie viel älter?" Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn herausforderte viel mehr zu sagen, und er lachte.

„Ich würde sagen, Sie haben den Witz und die Haltung einer jungen Frau von vier- oder fünfundzwanzig", sagte er und lächelte auf sie herab, als er mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange strich.

_So_ ein Unterschied!", sagte sie spöttisch. „Ganze vier Jahre! Altere ich so vorzeitig?" „Überhaupt nicht. Diese Jahre ändern das äußere Erscheinungsbild einer Frau wenig, sie geben ihr aber Erfahrung und eine gewisse Reife. Sie, Madam, sind kaum mehr als ein Mädchen, aber Sie betragen sich wie eine selbstbewusste Frau."

Ein Grübchen erschien auf ihrer Wange. „Wie Ihre Tante einmal zu mir sagte: ‚Sie äußern Ihre Meinung sehr entschieden für eine so junge Dame!'"

Sie machte den Ton seiner Tante recht gut nach, wenn auch mit ihrer höheren Stimme, und er lachte wieder. Er beugte sich näher zu ihr, unterbrach das Studium ihrer Augen und es schien wahrscheinlich, dass er sie küssen würde, aber Elizabeth sprach wieder. „Hören Sie! Jane kommt!" Sie drehte den Kopf dahin, wo man die flötengleiche Stimme ihrer Schwester hören konnte, die in sanfter Warnung über dem Hügel schwebte.

„Deine Schwester singt schön", sagte Darcy nach einem Moment überrascht. „Warum singt sie nie in Gesellschaft?"

„Oh, Jane ist viel zu bescheiden. Sie hat kein Interesse sich zur Schau zur stellen." Sie lachte leise. „Diejenigen, die mich das einzige Bennet Mädchen nennen, das singen kann, wissen nicht, wie unrecht sie ihr tun. Meine Fähigkeiten sind nicht halb so groß wie ihre, aber im Gegensatz zu ihr schäme ich mich nicht, damit anzugeben."

Sie war aufgestanden und wandte sich dem Hang zu um hinaufzusteigen, als sein Arm schnell um ihre Taille herum kam; in einem Augenblick war sie umschlungen und an ihn gedrückt, und seine tiefe Stimme flüsterte ihr mit stetigen Rhythmus sehr leise ins Ohr: _„So smooth, so sweet, so silv'ry is thy voice, as, could they hear, the Damned would make no noise, but listen to thee, walking in thy chamber, melting melodious words to lutes of amber."_ (*)

Elizabeth lief ein Schauer rauf und runter. „Herrick", murmelte sie atemlos.

„Ja."

„Ich glaube, Sie bemühen sich mir zu schmeicheln."

„Nein!" Aber er war schon dabei, sie loszulassen und trat zurück, als Jane über ihnen erschien. „Sind Sie bereit zurückzukehren?", rief sie.

„Sofort!" rief Elizabeth zurück. Sie ging los, Darcy hinter ihr, nur um zu spüren, wie er ihre Hand einfing und sie zurück durch seinen Arm zog. Er ließ sie nicht wieder los, bis sie in die Sichtweite von Longbourn kamen.

~%~

In dieser Nacht, in der Privatheit seiner Kammer, entfernte Darcy ehrfürchtig das gefaltete Paket aus seiner Innentasche und breitete seinen Inhalt auf dem Tisch vor ihm aus. Er befühlte das Taschentuch, spürte seine gestickten Buchstaben, hob es hoch und atmete seinen Duft ein. Dann hob er die lange, glänzende Locke auf, drehte sie um ihren Glanz zu bewundern, und ließ sie durch seine Finger laufen. Er wickelte sie zunächst um zwei Finger, dann um seine ganze Hand und rieb tief seufzend sein Gesicht an ihr. Er wurde ein sentimentaler Narr, dachte er, aber er verharrte so für eine lange Zeit, roch ihren Duft und fühlte ihr seidenes Haar auf seiner Haut.

* * *

(*) Robert Herrick, _Upon Julia's Voice_, "So sanft, so süß, so silbrig ist Eure Stimme, dass die Verdammten - könnten sie denn hören - ganz still wären, und Euch lauschten, wie …"

Das Gedicht lebt nicht zuletzt vom Zusammenklang der englischen Worte und der dadurch heraufbeschworenen Stimmung. Es liegt jedenfalls weit jenseits meiner Fähigkeiten als Übersetzer.


	12. Lady Catherine greift ein

**Kapitel 12**

Elizabeth atmete tief ein, als sie nach draußen trat. Es war ein strahlender, frischer, taufeuchter Morgen, an dem es warm genug werden würde. Zügig machte sie sich auf durch den Garten und ging einen ihrer Lieblingswege hinunter.

Sie war erst etwa zehn Minuten gegangen, als sie nicht weit entfernt einen Schritt hörte und Mr. Wickham aus dem Dickicht rechts von ihr auftauchte. Bei ihrem Anblick blieb er stehen. „Na, Miss Eliza!" rief er aus.

„Mr. Wickham. Was führt Sie an diesem schönen Morgen hierher?"

„Ich genieße einfach nur Ihre schöne Hertfordshire Landschaft. Ich werde sie vermissen, wenn wir nach Brighton gehen. Die Stadt bietet viele Vergnügungen, aber es geht wirklich nichts über Bäume und Felder, um den Geist zu erfrischen, meinen Sie nicht?"

„In der Tat, ja." Elizabeth fiel nichts anderes ein, was sie sagen könnte.

„Ich hätte daran denken sollen, dass Sie in den frühen Morgenstunden auch gerne spazieren gehen. Darf ich ein kleines Stück mit Ihnen gehen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das unter den gegebenen Umständen klug wäre."

„Natürlich", stimmte er sofort zu. „Ich möchte Sie nicht in eine unangenehme Lage bringen." Er hielt inne. „Würden Sie mir dennoch eine Sache beantworten? Darcy - behandelt er Sie gut?"

„Sehr gut", antwortete Elizabeth und wusste nicht, ob sie beleidigt oder gerührt sein sollte.

„Darüber bin ich froh. Ich weiß, er ist zu beträchtlicher Großzügigkeit fähig, wenn er will. Ich hoffe, er wird sich Ihnen immer von seiner besten Seite zeigen." Er lächelte. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte Ihre Meinung zu Pemberley hören, wenn Sie es sehen. Es ist ein sehr schönes Anwesen - ich denke oft daran und wünschte, es wäre mir möglich, es zu besuchen. Die Pfarrstelle, die für mich bestimmt war, ist in Kympton, nicht weit entfernt. Vielleicht werden Sie sie einmal sehen. Aber ich halte Sie auf." Er verbeugte sich. „Guten Tag. Hoffentlich treffen wir uns einmal wieder."

Elizabeth blickte ihm nach, wie er davon spazierte, und runzelte die Stirn. Sicherlich war es unfein von ihm, mit ihr jetzt über solche Dinge zu sprechen. Sie konnte nicht umhin zu denken, dass er sie absichtlich provoziert hatte, aber zu welchem Zweck?

~% ~

Sie hätte nicht überrascht gewesen sein sollen, dachte sie später, als sie die Kutsche mit dem Wappen der de Bourgh vor Longbourn anhalten sah. Doch sie war es.

„Wer ist das, Lizzy?", verlangte ihre Mutter zu wissen. „Hat Mr. Darcy heute seine Kutsche mitgebracht?"

„Nein, Mama. Es ist seine Tante, Lady Catherine de Bourgh." In der Tat, als sie sprach, wurde der Dame höchstpersönlich von einem Diener herausgeholfen. „Ich denke, ich sollte sie selbst begrüßen", erklärte sie hastig und bewegte sich zur Tür. Mrs. Bennet hatte nichts gegen den Empfang einer so erhabenen Persönlichkeit einzuwenden, und Lizzy kam gerade in der Halle an, als der Butler ihre Ladyschaft hereinließ.

„Lady Catherine, was für eine Überraschung, Sie hier zu sehen!", rief sie. „Es ist uns eine Ehre."

„In der Tat." Lady Catherine betrachtete sie mit Missfallen. „Ich würde Ihnen einen guten Tag wünschen, Miss Bennet, aber bis ich Satisfaktion erhalten habe, kann ich es nicht."

„Satisfaktion, Ma'am?" Unaufhaltsame Bilder, wie sie von ihrer Ladyschaft zu einem Duell herausgefordert wurde, durchströmten Elizabeths Gedanken.

„Satisfaktion", wiederholte sie betont.

„Möchten Sie sich in unserem Empfangszimmer ausruhen? Ich bin sicher, meiner Mutter wäre es eine Ehre, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen."

„Ich bin weder wegen Ihrer Mutter hier, Miss Bennet, noch um Ihr Empfangszimmer zu sehen. Ich habe diese höchst unangenehme Reise gemacht, um mit Ihnen zu sprechen und niemand anderem."

Elizabeths Lippen verzogen sich zu einer Linie. „Nun, dann möchten Sie vielleicht ins Frühstückzimmer gehen. Es ist völlig menschenleer. Ich möchte Sie nicht länger als nötig aufhalten." Lady Catherine neigte den Kopf und Elizabeth ging voran, wobei sich ihre Stimmung bereits aufheizte. Sie wusste, sie sollte höflich zu Darcys Tante sein, konnte aber nicht glauben, dass der Herr erwarten würde, Beleidigungen widerspruchslos zu ertragen.

Die ältere Frau hatte bis jetzt nicht einmal ihre Handschuhe abgelegt, aber als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, zog sie sie aus und warf sie kurzerhand auf den Frühstückstisch, zusammen mit dem Pelzmantel, den sie unabhängig von der Witterung immer trug. „Sie werden wohl wissen, Miss Bennet, aus welchem Grund ich hierher komme."

Sie wusste es natürlich, aber das hinderte sie nicht, zu sagen, „Ich kann es mir auf keine sinnvolle Art erklären, Euer Gnaden."

Lady Catherine riss die Augen auf. „Unverschämtes Mädchen! Erwarten Sie wirklich von mir zu glauben, dass Sie nichts von den Gerüchten wissen, die jetzt gerade über Sie im Umlauf sind - bösartige, skandalöse Lügen?"

„Sofern Sie mich nicht darüber aufklären, welche Gerüchte Sie meinen, kann ich nichts sagen. Aber wenn ich wirklich das Objekt bösartiger Lügen bin, würde ich auf Ihr Mitleid hoffen, nicht Ihre Verachtung."

„Ich sage nicht, dass sie bösartig sind, was Sie anbelangt, sondern eher hinsichtlich meines Neffen. Ja, mein Neffe, Miss Bennet! Was haben Sie dazu zu sagen?"

„Das hängt davon ab, welchen Ihrer Neffen Sie meinen."

„Meinen Neffen Darcy, natürlich! Warum strapazieren Sie meine Geduld so? Sagen Sie mir unverzüglich, ob solche Gerüchte zutreffen!"

„Ihro Gnaden haben selbst erklärt, dass sie unwahr sind."

„Sie sollten unwahr sein! Verstand, Natur, Anstand, alles spricht gegen die Möglichkeit. Aber Sie können ihn verführt haben - Sie können Ihre Künste und Reize benutzt haben, damit er sich vergisst. Also bin ich gekommen, um das Dementi aus Ihrem eigenen Munde zu hören, und ich werde mit nichts Geringerem zufrieden sein."

Sie sah sie herrisch und erwartungsvoll an, aber Elizabeth hatte nicht die Absicht, Ihr mehr entgegenzukommen als sie musste. Stattdessen hob sie eine Augenbraue und antwortete schnippisch: „Da Sie mich erst noch von der Art dieser Gerüchte informieren müssen, kann ich Ihnen den Gefallen nicht tun, Ma'am."

„Unverschämtes Kind! Sie wissen sehr gut, welcher Art sie sind! Diese Gerüchte - diese skandalösen lügnerischen Gerüchte behaupten, Sie seien mit meinen Neffen verlobt! Sie! Ein Emporkömmling vom Land, sollte mit einer der ältesten Familien in England verbunden werden, mit einem Mann mit adligem Blut? Diese Partie, die Sie anstreben, kann nie stattfinden, verstehen Sie? Mr. Darcy ist mit meiner Tochter verlobt!"

„Wirklich?", entgegnete Elizabeth. „Wie seltsam, dass er mir dann einen Antrag gemacht hat!"

Lady Catherine rang nach Luft. „Dann ist es wahr? Sie behaupten, dass es wahr ist?"

Elizabeth verschränkte die Arme. „Ja", antwortete sie und hob trotzig ihr Kinn. „Sie haben keine Gerüchte gehört, Lady Catherine, sondern nur einen wahren Bericht! Ich _bin _mit Mr. Darcy verlobt."

„Unmöglich!" Die Frau wurde tatsächlich purpurrot vor Schock und Wut. „Das ist unmöglich!"

„Dann frage ich mich, warum Ihro Gnaden sich die Mühe machten, von so weit herzukommen."

„Meine Tochter hat ältere Ansprüche! Er war mit ihr verlobt, für sie bestimmt, fast ab der Stunde seiner Geburt! Wie können Sie es wagen, sich da einzumischen? Wie können Sie es wagen, ihnen gerade in dem Moment dazwischenzukommen, in dem sich alle unsere Pläne erfüllt haben könnten?"

„Lady Catherine, was zwischen Ihrer Tochter und Mr. Darcy ist, das ist sicherlich nicht meine Sorge. Er machte mir einen Antrag; ich akzeptierte ihn. Ich glaube nicht, dass er jemals an sie gebunden war, sonst hätte er mir sicher keinen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Ich wundere mich, dass Sie nicht lieber an _ihn_ herangetreten sind, statt an mich. Was könnten Sie damit bezwecken?"

„Unverschämtes Mädchen!", wiederholte sie. „Wissen Sie nicht, was für ein Unheil sie über sich selbst bringen? Sind Sie entschlossen, ihn zu ruinieren? Ihre Ehe wird von seiner Familie niemals akzeptiert werden, Ihr Name wird nie unter uns genannt werden! Die ganze Gesellschaft wird ihn Ihretwegen mit Hohn und Spott überschütten! Sollen die Geister von Pemberley so beschmutzt werden?"

Elizabeth war blass geworden. „Das sind Argumente, die sicherlich Mr. Darcy nahegebracht werden sollten, nicht mir! Wenn er bereit ist, solches Ungemach zu ertragen, warum sollte ich es nicht auch sein?"

„Haben Sie kein Gewissen, Mädchen, kein Herz? Soll ein stolzer Mann durch Sie erniedrigt werden?"

„Ich verstehe nicht, wieso Mr. Darcys Heirat mit mir ihn erniedrigen wird. Wenn er mit mir und meiner Stellung zufrieden ist, welches Recht haben _Sie_ dann, Einwände zu erheben? Was erhoffen Sie sich von mir, Lady Catherine?"

Lady Catherine starrte sie für eine Minute berechnend an, wühlte dann, zu Elizabeths Erstaunen, in ihrem Handtäschchen und brachte ein Blatt Papier hervor, das zur Hälfte beschrieben war. „Nun gut", sagte sie kalt, „wenn ich Sie nicht dazu bringen kann aus Gewissensgründen zu handeln, dann werde ich Ihnen geben, was Sie sicherlich die ganze Zeit gewollt haben. Wie viel, Miss Bennet?"

Elizabeth starrte sie an. „Wie viel?"

„Wie viel Geld, um meinen Neffen freizugeben? Sie haben ihn verführt, ihn mit Ihren Reizen geködert. Ich habe hier einen Wechsel meiner Bank, den ich Ihnen in der Höhe, die Sie bestimmen, ausstellen werde. Wenn er Ihnen wirklich sein Wort gegeben hat, wird er es nie zurückziehen, wie bitter er es auch immer bereut, daher ist es an Ihnen, ihn freizulassen. Wie viel Geld verlangen Sie, um Ihre Krallen von ihm zurückzuziehen und ihn freizugeben?"

War sie vorher wütend gewesen, so fing sie jetzt regelrecht zu zittern an. „Wie können Sie es wagen!", flüsterte sie. „Wie können Sie es wagen, in mein Haus zu kommen und mich so zu beleidigen? Glauben Sie wirklich, nachdem ich _mein_ Wort gegeben habe, würde ich es brechen – gegen Bezahlung? Ihr Geldangebot hat auf mich so wenig Wirkung wie die Androhung Ihres Missfallens. Ich muss Sie nochmals bitten, das mit Mr. Darcy auszumachen und nicht mit mir!"

Wenn möglich, wirkte Lady Catherine noch wütender als zuvor. „Haben Sie Ihren gesunden Menschenverstand genauso verloren wie Ihr Gewissen?", forderte sie zu wissen. „Haben Sie kein Verständnis? Sie mögen ihn jetzt verlockt haben, aber er wird soweit kommen, Sie zu hassen, verstehen Sie? Er wird den Tag verabscheuen, an dem er Sie heiratete! Glauben Sie wirklich, ein Mann wie er - ein Mann aus den ersten Kreisen, erzogen zu Privilegien und Einfluss – könnte jemals durch Sie glücklich gemacht werden - eine schamlose, durchtriebene, mittellose Kokette?"

„Genug!" erklang plötzlich eine männliche Stimme. Beide Frauen, die sich zu sehr aufeinander konzentriert hatten, um das Öffnen der Tür zu hören, sprangen auf und drehten sich um. Mr. Darcy stand auf der Schwelle.

~% ~

Darcy war tief beunruhigt gewesen, als er nach Longbourn geritten war und dann draußen die wartende Kutsche seiner Tante vorfand. Als er sich ihr mit einer gewissen Beklemmung näherte, fand er seine Cousine mit ihrer Gesellschafterin darin versteckt. „Anne", rief er, vor Überraschung seine Manieren vergessend. „Was soll das heißen?"

Anne erschrak und errötete, so sehr es ihre bleichen Wangen erlaubten. „Meine Mutter", murmelte sie ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Ja?", fragte er grimmig. „Wo ist Ihre Mutter?"

„Drinnen."

„Warum nahm sie Sie nicht mit hinein, und Mrs. Jenkinson? Was bezweckt sie damit, hierher zu kommen?" Erst zwei Tage zuvor hatte er endlich seiner Tante geschrieben, um über seine Verlobung zu berichten; sie konnte nicht zugleich den Brief erhalten und in dieser Zeit die Reise gemacht haben.

„Miss Bennet", sagte sie mit farbloser Stimme.

„Sie kam, um Miss Bennet zu besuchen? Aber..." Er brach ab, als er den Ausdruck auf ihren beiden Gesichtern bemerkte. „Sie weiß es, nicht wahr?"

Anne nickte, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Wie?"

„Mr. Collins."

„Natürlich." Er schloss die Augen. Er war ein Narr gewesen, nicht daran zu denken - oder ihr Kommen vorauszusehen. Kurzerhand - mit einer kaum höflichen Verabschiedung - eilte er die Stufen hinauf und klingelte. Als Dobbs die Tür öffnete, verlangte er sofort zu wissen, wo Lady Catherine sei. Der gute Mann, der nie gelernt hatte, so ausdruckslos wie ein Butler in der Stadt auszusehen, deutete mit einem beredten Blick zum Frühstückzimmer, hinter dessen geschlossener Tür sie Stimmen hören konnten. Darcy ging zu ihr, zögerte, und öffnete sie.

Der Anblick, der ihn begrüßte, bestand aus zwei wütenden Frauen in gegenseitiger Blockade ihrer Absichten. Seine Tante, bei weitem die größere Gestalt der beiden, war nicht imposanter als seine zierliche Verlobte, die mit geröteten Wangen und blitzenden Augen in der prächtigsten Weise da stand und deren ganzer Körper Trotz schrie. Er war rechtzeitig gekommen, um Lady Catherines letzte beißende Tirade fast gänzlich zu hören, und wurde dabei ziemlich blass. „Genug!", rief er. Die Frauen schraken auf und sahen ihn wild dreinblickend an.

Lady Catherine schien sofort zu erkennen, dass sie einen schlimmen Fehler gemacht hatte, aber sie weigerte sich, sich zu beugen oder nachzugeben. Elizabeth konnte für einen Augenblick nicht sagen, was sie fühlte - oder zu wessen Verteidigung er kommen würde. Sie war erschöpft und zitterte vor Emotionen.

Darcy ließ wenig Zweifel an seiner Loyalität, indem er sofort quer durchs Zimmer ging um ihre Hand zu nehmen. „Würdest Du uns bitte allein lassen?", fragte er leise. Sie nickte stumm, er führte sie zum Gang und drückte ihre Hand, bevor er sie gehen ließ, und schloss die Tür hinter ihr. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich schwach, ging zur Treppe und setzte sich hin.

Im Inneren des Zimmers wandte sich Darcy an seine Tante. „Ich muss Sie bitten, nie wieder in solchen Worten von Miss Bennet zu sprechen, Tante", sagte er kühl. „Sie wird bald meine Frau sein."

„Was?", rief sie. „Bist Du so entschlossen wie sie, Dich zu ruinieren? Ich dachte, Du bist ein Mann von Verstand, Darcy, aber ich sehe, ich habe mich leider geirrt. Wie konntest Du zulassen, dass ein Mädchen wie dieses Dich Deine Verpflichtung gegenüber Deiner Familie vergessen lässt - und gegenüber Anne?"

„Ich bin Anne nicht verpflichtet", sagte er scharf.

„Natürlich bist Du das! Na, sie hat Deinen Antrag in diesen letzten fünf Jahren ständig erwartet!"

Er schien wie vom Donner gerührt. „Wenn dem so ist, dann ist das Ihr Werk, nicht meines! Ich habe Ihnen noch nie irgendeinen Grund zu der Annahme gegeben, ich würde meine Cousine heiraten!"

„Aber was ist mit den Wünschen Deiner Mutter? Was ist mit meinen? Es hat Einvernehmen darüber bestanden - Du weißt, es hat Einvernehmen darüber bestanden, seit ihr Kinder wart!"

„Nicht von meiner Seite, Tante!"

„Unsinn! Du warst nicht so dagegen, bis _diese_ Frau daher kam. Sie ist es, die das bewirkt hat - dass Du Dich gegen Deine eigene Familie gekehrt hast!"

„Passen Sie auf, was Sie sagen, Lady Catherine!"

„Ich werde sagen, was mir gefällt, und Du wirst zuhören, Darcy!" Sie milderte ihren Ton und näherte sich ihm in einer beschwichtigenden Weise. „Glaub nicht, dass ich es nicht verstehe, mein Sohn. Ich bin kein Dummkopf. Ich weiß, welche Art von Reizen ein Mädchen wie Miss Bennet für einen Mann wie Dich besitzen kann. Ich sah, wie Du sie beobachtet hast, während ihr beide in Rosings wart - und ich sah, wie sie mit Dir flirtete, wie sie Dich neckte und lockte. Ich mache _Dir_ keine so großen Vorwürfe. Selbst gute Männer können durch skrupellose Frauen vom rechten Weg abgebracht werden. Aber Du darfst nicht zulassen, dass eine momentane Schwäche Dein Leben ruiniert! Es ist nicht zu spät; ich kann Dir helfen, dieser Verstrickung zu entkommen."

„Ich habe nicht die Absicht, ihr zu entkommen. Und Sie irren sich. Miss Bennet hat nie versucht mich zu verlocken. Ich jagte ihr nach."

„Sie ist nichts, Darcy! Sie gehört nicht einmal zu Deinen Kreisen!"

„Sie ist die Tochter eines Gentlemans."

„Richtig, aber wer ist ihre Mutter? Was ist ihre Familie? Bilde Dir nicht ein, dass ich nichts von ihrem Stand weiß. Sie sind weit unter Dir! Du würdest Deinen großen Namen mit ihrem verbinden - der Neffe eines Earl mit der Nichte eines unbedeutenden Kaufmanns?"

Schon die Tatsache, dass ihre Meinung so weitgehend mit seiner eigenen übereinstimmte, machte ihn nur noch wütender. „Sie haben kein Recht, sich in meine Angelegenheiten einzumischen! Ich bin mein eigener Herr, und ich kann heiraten, wen immer ich wähle. Insbesondere hatten Sie kein Recht, hierherzukommen und meine Verlobte so zu schikanieren und zu beleidigen! Was war Ihre Absicht? Hofften Sie, sie zu überreden mich zu aufzugeben?"

„Ich hatte jedes Recht, in Verteidigung Deiner Interessen zu handeln, da Du es ja nicht tust! Ich bin fast Deine nächste Verwandte und berechtigt, alle Deine Herzensangelegenheiten zu kennen! Hätte ich danebenstehen sollen und nichts tun, während Du Dich von einem anmaßenden Emporkömmling verführen lässt, für die nichts spricht als ihre weiblichen Schliche?"

„Sie haben jetzt wirklich genug gesagt, Tante. Ich werde nicht hier stehen und Ihnen zuhören, wie Sie die Frau beschimpfen, die ich liebe. Ihre Reise hierher war unüberlegt, ungerechtfertigt und letztlich ohne Erfolg. Da meine Cousine in der Kutsche auf Sie wartet, empfehle ich Ihnen, sich unverzüglich zu ihr zu gesellen."

„Närrischer Junge! Glaub nur nicht, dass Du mir so leicht trotzen kannst! Dein Onkel wird davon hören, bevor der Tag zu Ende ist!"

„Mein Onkel hat sich bereits für den Sommer aufs Land begeben, daher bezweifle ich, dass das möglich sein wird. Auf jeden Fall habe ich ihm selbst geschrieben."

„Du bist Anne versprochen!" schrie sie fast. „Du warst immer Anne versprochen! Nimmst Du keine Rücksicht auf_ ihre_ Gefühle - auf ihre Lage?"

Darcy hatte ein gewisses Maß an echtem Mitgefühl für seine unterdrückte und kränkliche Cousine, aber er war viel zu wütend, um es jetzt zu spüren. „Was auch immer die Beschwerden diesbezüglich sein mögen, sie sind nicht mir anzulasten! Ich habe Ihnen oder Anne gegenüber nie ein Versprechen gemacht, sondern vielmehr alles in meiner Macht stehende getan, solche Erwartungen zu entmutigen. Es ist Eure Schuld, wenn Ihr weiterhin an diese Einbildung glaubtet. Was mich betrifft, habe ich jedes Recht der Welt, eine Frau nach meinem Geschmack zu wählen, und Ihr unverantwortlicher Versuch, uns zu trennen wird meinen Entschluss nicht im Geringsten beeinflussen."

Sie starrte ihn an. „Du solltest froh sein, dass Deine Mutter tot ist, statt die Enttäuschung zu erleiden, dass sie sieht, wie Du Dein Leben verschwendest und Deiner Familie auf diese Weise Schande machst."

Es dauerte eine volle Minute, bevor Darcy sich selbst genug vertrauen konnte, zu sprechen. Seine Tante nutzte die Zeit, um ihre Handschuhe und ihren Pelz anzuziehen, wobei sie die ganze Zeit wie ein Bild gekränkter Hoheit dreinschaute. „_Sie_ sollten froh sein, Madam", sagte er schließlich mit dünner Stimme, „dass der Respekt, den ich dem Andenken meiner Mutter zolle, mich daran hindert, Sie in einer Weise zu behandeln, die sich für Ihr Alter oder Ihren Rang wenig geziemen würde."

Sie schnaubte ihn wütend an und rauschte aus dem Zimmer. Darcy folgte ihr zu ihrer Kutsche, nicht aus Ehrerbietung, sondern um sicherzustellen, dass sie abfuhr, bevor sie irgendein anderes Mitglied der Familie Bennet beleidigen konnte. Einmal draußen, machte er aber einen Versuch versöhnlich zu sein, so aufrichtig wie es seine Stimmung zuließ: „Wenn Sie nur zu mir gekommen wären, Tante, dann hätte ich Sie angehört und versucht, Ihre Bedenken zu zerstreuen. Aber Sie hatten kein Recht, hinter meinem Rücken vorzugehen oder Miss Bennet so zu behandeln; sie ist eine rechtschaffene Dame, die nichts getan hat, eure Missachtung zu verdienen."

Aber Lady Catherine war nicht mit weniger als einer völligen Kapitulation zu besänftigen. „Merk Dir meine Worte, Darcy", fauchte sie, „Du wirst diesen Tag bereuen! Du wirst den Tag bereuen, an dem Du sie nur erblicktest, diese dahergelaufene, diese hinterhältige, kokette Mitgiftjägerin! Du brauchst nicht daran zu denken, dann zu mir zukommen! Du wirst auch niemals in Rosings willkommen sein, solange Du _sie_ bei dir haben wirst."

„Ebenso wenig werden Sie auf Pemberley willkommen sein, bis Sie gelernt haben, sie mit dem Respekt zu behandeln, den sie als meine Frau verdient", erwiderte er kalt, wobei er sich mit starker Anstrengung zurückhielt. „Ich werde dankbar sein, wenn Sie sich in Zukunft daran erinnern, dass dieses Zerwürfnis Ihr Werk ist, und bis Sie dazu bewegt werden können zu verstehen, wie schmerzlich Sie sowohl mir und als auch Miss Bennet Unrecht getan haben, muss jeder weitere Umgang zwischen uns ein Ende haben." Er wandte seine Augen in das Innere der Kutsche, wo Miss de Bourgh saß, sehr blass. „Meine Cousine ist natürlich immer willkommen. Anne, Mrs. Jenkinson." Er nickte kurz. „Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Tag. Lady Catherine, bitte nehmen Sie meine besten Wünsche für Ihr zukünftiges Befinden und Glück entgegen."

Sie weigerte sich, ihm zu antworten, stieg mit Hilfe ihres Dieners in die Kutsche und schon bald rollten sie die Einfahrt hinunter. Darcy schaute ihnen eine Minute lang beim Wegfahren zu, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Haus zu, wobei sein drängendster Gedanke ein überwältigendes Bedürfnis nach Elizabeths Anwesenheit war. Als er Sally, das Dienstmädchen ansprach, erfuhr er, dass Miss Lizzy nach oben in ihr Zimmer gegangen war. „Würden sie Sie bitten, herunter zu kommen", sagte er. „Teilen Sie ihr mit, dass ich im Frühstücksraum auf sie warte. Und..." er atmete aus, „versichern Sie ihr, dass Lady Catherine abgefahren ist."

Sally tat verwirrt, was ihr befohlen worden war, und er schloss sich in dem fraglichen Zimmer ein und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Er hatte Vertrauen in Elizabeth, in ihre Kraft und ihre Treue, aber als er wartete, befürchtete der Teil von ihm, der nie vergessen konnte, dass sie ihn nicht liebte, dass seine Tante letztlich zu einem gewissen Grad Erfolg gehabt haben könnte, dass sie durch ihre abscheuliche Grobheit vielleicht bewirkt haben könnte, dass Elizabeth ihre Entscheidung, ihn zu heiraten, anzweifeln würde.

Auch Elizabeth hatte in ihrem Zimmer versucht, sich zu beruhigen. Sie kümmerte sich wenig um die Meinung von Lady Catherine oder Ihresgleichen, aber sie war nie in ihrem Leben so beschimpft oder solcher Bosheit beschuldigt worden. Die Frau hatte tatsächlich versucht, sie zu _kaufen_! Sie konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, was Mr. Darcy ihr sagen könnte. Sie war schließlich seine Tante - und ihre Meinung von seiner bedeutenden Stellung unterschied sich nicht sehr von seiner. Sie malte sich keinen Augenblick lang aus, dass er erscheinen und plötzlich ihre Verlobung brechen würde. Er war von Anfang an auf das Missfallen seiner Familie vorbereitet gewesen, und sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass er zu tief in sie verliebt war, um das überhaupt zu wollen, aber würde er unter zerrissenen Loyalitäten leiden? Würde er mehr über den Unmut seiner Tante bekümmert sein oder über ihren? In welcher Stimmung würde ihr komplizierter Bräutigam-in-spe jetzt sein?

Sie sah aus dem Fenster, als er Lady Catherine hinausbegleitete und bemerkte den offensichtlichen Mangel an Herzlichkeit zwischen ihnen. Es war keine Überraschung, als Sally ein oder zwei Minuten später an ihre Tür klopfte um auszurichten, dass Mr. Darcy ihre Anwesenheit im Frühstückszimmer verlangte. Ein wenig blass ging sie die Treppe hinunter, ihr Kopf schmerzte ein wenig, als sie den Raum mit klopfendem Herzen betrat.

Ihr Empfang war nicht das, was sie erwartete. Kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, als Darcy geradewegs auf sie zu ging und sie, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, in seine Arme nahm und sie drängend zu küssen begann. Es war so anders, als er sie letztes Mal geküsst hatte, wie jenes vom ersten Mal. Später einmal würde sie über die offensichtlich verschiedenen Arten von Küssen nachsinnen, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt war dieser Kuss - dieser hungrige, verlangende Kuss - zu viel für sie. Was auch immer er dabei suchte, ob nochmalige Versicherung oder Trost oder eine Erinnerung daran, warum er sie wollte, sie fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, es zu geben. Nicht in dieser Weise, nach allem, was gerade geschehen war. Also tat sie, was sie sich vorgenommen hatte, nicht zu tun: sie drehte ihr Gesicht weg, wand sich aus seinem Griff und ging weg. Hinter sich hörte sie Darcys unregelmäßiges Atmen und fürchtete, er würde böse werden. Aber alles, was er nach ein oder zwei langen Minuten sagte, war „Verzeihen Sie mir. Ich habe mich vergessen."

Aus Angst, dass sie weinen würde, wenn sie etwas sagte, sagte sie nichts. Dann war er neben ihr und nahm sanft ihre Hand. „Ihnen ist nicht gut. Wollen Sie sich nicht hinsetzen und mich einen Diener nach einem Glas Wein schicken lassen?"

Sie ließ sich zu einem Stuhl führen, deutete aber schweigend mit dem Kopf zu der Anrichte, wo er eine Karaffe und ein paar Gläser stehen sah. Er brachte ihr etwas von dem Burgunder, saß auf dem Stuhl neben ihr, als sie daran nippte, und beobachtete sie ernst. „Ich fürchte, die Grobheit meiner Tante hat sie sehr mitgenommen."

Sie stellte das Glas auf den Tisch und sah ihm in die Augen. „Sie wollte mir Geld geben."

Dass diese Mitteilung ihn schockierte, war offensichtlich. „Was?"

„Ihre Tante bot an, mich dafür zu bezahlen, dass ich ‚meine Krallen von Ihnen zurückziehe'."

„Mein liebes Mädchen!" rief er aus. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Selbst von Lady Catherine kann ich es kaum glauben."

„Ich auch nicht, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Sie hatte einen Bankwechsel, fertig, um auf meinen Namen ausgestellt zu werden, in einer Höhe, die ich bestimmen sollte."

Er stand auf, deutlich erregt. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Verraten Sie mir etwas?"

„Natürlich."

„Gab es jemals eine Zeit, in der Sie darüber nachdachten, Ihre Cousine zu heiraten?"

Er warf ihr einen erschrockenen Blick zu. „Anne?"

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben keine anderen Cousinen, die einen Heiratsantrag von Ihnen erwarten könnten?"

„Natürlich nicht! Und auch Anne hätte keinen erwarten dürfen. Ich gab ihr nie einen Anlass dazu."

„Ihre Tante schien etwas anderes zu glauben."

„Meine Tante ist -" Er verkniff sich ein Wort und brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln. „Meine Tante ist eine eigensinnige Frau", sagte er ruhiger, „die Enttäuschungen nicht leicht akzeptiert."

„Das habe ich bemerkt."

„Es tut mir Leid, dass Sie die volle Wucht ihrer Wut ertragen mussten." Er setzte sich wieder neben sie und nahm ihre Hand. „Ich habe in der Vergangenheit versucht, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass ihre Erwartungen ein Irrtum waren, aber ich wollte es deswegen nicht zum Bruch mit ihr kommen lassen."

„Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt hat _sie _mit _mir_ gebrochen", sagte er fest. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie von irgendjemandem so behandelt werden, auch nicht von meiner Familie."

Einen Moment lang schaute sie ihn an und erforschte sein Gesicht, sah darin aber nur Aufrichtigkeit und Sorge. Sie war aber noch nicht bereit, die Sache mit der Cousine Anne schon auf sich beruhen zu lassen. „Waren die Erwartungen Ihres Onkels die gleichen wie ihre?"

Er rutschte auf seinem Stuhl herum; es war eindeutig ein Thema, das ihm unangenehm war. „Ich leugne nicht, dass er erfreut gewesen wäre, wenn ich Anne einen Antrag gemacht hätte", sagte er nach einer Weile. „Leider machen es die Krankheit und abgeschiedene Lage meiner Cousine unwahrscheinlich, dass sie jemals andere Heiratsanträge bekommen wird, bis auf solche von der schlimmsten Art von Glücksrittern. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Schwester, hat aber mein Onkel schon lange verstanden, dass es eine Partie war, auf die ich wahrscheinlich nicht eingehen würde. Er ist ein vernünftiger Mann, und würde keinerlei Einwände erheben, wenn ich anderweitig passend heirate."

„Und wird er irgendwelche Einwände erheben, dass Sie mich heiraten?", fragte sie leise.

Er stand auf. „Das ist nicht Ihre Sorge. Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen, und da ich mein eigener Herr und zugleich das Oberhaupt meiner Familie bin, gibt es niemanden, der ein Mitspracherecht in der Angelegenheit hat." Sie hielt es für besser, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen; er hatte nie versucht zu behaupten, dass seine Familie sie mit Freuden willkommen heißen würde. Bevor ihr etwas einfiel, wie sie das Thema wechseln könnte, tat er es für sie. „Geht es Ihnen besser?", fragte er sie. „Sie werden keine bleibenden Folgen aus der Begegnung erleiden?"

Sie lachte leicht und stand auf. „In der Tat nicht. Ich bin kein solch derart armes Wesen! Ihre Tante hatte nicht die Macht, mich zu vernichten."

„Das habe ich bemerkt." Er lächelte sie an. „Sie waren durchaus kämpferisch."

„Ich fürchte, ich war nicht so höflich, wie ich hätte sein können."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es wichtig gewesen wäre. Ihr Zorn war nicht so sehr persönlich, wie es ihre Worte waren."

„Sagen Sie mir, Sir." Sie beschloss, keck zu sein, und schielte in seine Richtung. „Wird es in London viele Damen geben, deren Zorn ähnlich unpersönlich sein wird, wenn ich mich vor der Gesellschaft verneige?"

Er errötete leicht, aber sie konnte sehen, dass er über ihre Rückkehr zur Frechheit erleichtert war. „Wenn es welche gibt, werden sie für ihren Zorn so wenig Rechtfertigung haben, wie meine Tante für ihren", antwortete er fest.

„Ich zweifle nicht daran." Gerade da klopfte Mrs. Bennet an die Tür, kam herein und fragte höchst neugierig, was mit der großen Lady Catherine passiert war, die abgereist war, bevor sie überhaupt eine Chance hatte, ihr vorgestellt zu werden. Sie war ziemlich empört darüber und wollte Lizzy gerade vorwerfen, dass sie alles für sich behalten würde, wenn sie nicht Mr. Darcy im Zimmer gesehen hätte.

~% ~

Der Rest des Tages verlief ruhig genug, aber Lady Catherines Besuch hatte Darcy mehr erschüttert, als er zugeben wollte. Es war nicht nur die unerträgliche Ungehörigkeit ihres Verhaltens (was eher alles in den Schatten stellte, was je jemand aus der Familie Bennet getan hatte). Es war auch die unangenehm große Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihrer Haltung zu Elizabeths Stellung und seiner eigenen. Er hatte sie ziemlich genauso eingeschätzt - oh, nicht sie persönlich, aber ihren Wert unter dem Aspekt ihrer Eignung für ihn - wie es Lady Catherine getan hatte. Er war fast so empört über die Idee gewesen wie sie, und wenn er nicht unter dem Einfluss der heftigsten Gefühle gestanden wäre, hätte er nie seine Einwände in dieser Weise beiseitegeschoben. Selbst seine Meinung zu Elisabeths Verhalten in Rosings war ähnlich wie ihre gewesen: auch er hatte geglaubt, dass sie mit ihm flirtete, um ihn zu verlocken.

Es war kein Gedanke, den er beim ersten Auftauchen gleich ertragen konnte; stattdessen verweilte er empört bei den Beleidigungen seiner Tante und bei ihrer aufdringlichen, selbstherrlichen Einmischung. Er empfand große Befriedigung dabei, in seinen eigenen Gedanken die Anklage zu widerlegen, die sie gegen sie beide erhoben hatte, insbesondere gegen Elizabeth. Er verweilte bei jedem Beweis der Tugend dieser Dame, ihrer Uneigennützigkeit, ihres Mangels an kaltem Ehrgeiz oder geldgierigem Geschmack. Er dachte, wenn auch mit weniger Freude, an die vollständige Gleichgültigkeit, mit der er das letzte halbe Dutzend Jahre lang seine Cousine Anne behandelt hatte, an die Male, als er Lady Catherine angedeutet hatte, dass sie nicht planen sollte, dass er Ann heiraten würde. Sie hätte es wissen müssen - sie hätte es gewusst, wenn sie nur bereit gewesen wäre, es zu akzeptieren, dass er nicht ihr Schwiegersohn werden würde.

In den nächsten paar Tagen kehrten seine Gedanken oft und unbehaglich zu der Begegnung zurück. Obwohl er eigentlich mit Elizabeths Familie nicht viel mehr sprach, sah er sich doch außerstande, wenn Mrs. Bennet etwas besonders Dummes sagte, sie so stark zu tadeln, wie er es in der Vergangenheit getan hatte.

~% ~

Als sie sich an diesem Abend ‚Gute Nacht' wünschten, trödelte Darcy in der Diele mit Elizabeth herum, spielte müßig mit ihrer Hand und runzelte ein bisschen die Stirn. Sie berührte leicht seinen Arm. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Nein, ich -", er schaute für einen Moment weg und holte tief Atem. „Elizabeth, wegen vorhin..." Sie hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Nachdem meine Tante wegfuhr und Sie die Treppe herunterkamen." Sie errötete ein wenig und er fuhr mit der Hand über sein Haar. „Ich hoffe, ich - ich wollte nicht -"

Ihre Finger hielten die seinen ein kleines bisschen fester. „Sie brauchen nichts mehr zu sagen", flüsterte sie. „Vielleicht sollte ich mich entschuldigen."

„_Nein_. Sie taten nichts - es war nicht - ich -" er biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich habe mich vergessen", wiederholte er.

Wahrhaftig, sie hatte ihn noch nie so sprachlos erlebt; es war sehr liebenswert. Seine nervöse Besorgnis, dass er sie auf diese Weise verletzt haben könnte, war irgendwie beruhigend - nicht, dass sie Angst vor ihm gehabt hätte, oder dass sie ihm besondere Vorwürfe machte für das, was passiert war; ihrer beiden Gemüter hatten sich erhitzt. Sie hatte sogar heimlich angefangen zu bedauern, dass sie sich entzogen hatte, obwohl es in diesem Moment unmöglich erschienen war, zu bleiben. Sie wartete, bis sie seinen Blick aufgefangen hatte und sagte leise, aber fest: „Sie brauchen sich dafür nicht bei mir zu entschuldigen."

Er nickte erleichtert und führte ihre Hand an seine Lippen. Ein paar Worte wurden der Form halber noch gesprochen, dann war er gegangen, und Elizabeth hatte noch über etwas anderes nachzusinnen – noch etwas anderes hinzuzufügen zu dem komplexen Bild des Mannes, den sie heiraten wollte.


	13. Lydia will nach Brighton

**Kapitel 13**

Ein oder zwei Tage später saßen sie beim Frühstück, als der Diener eine Nachricht für Lydia hereinbrachte. Das Fräulein schnappte sie sich eifrig. „Oh, schaut mal, es ist von Harriet Forster! Ich sag Euch, sie ist die allerliebste Freundin, die ich jemals hatte! Und wenn Papa uns bloß den Sommer über nach Brighton gehen ließe, müsste ich sie nicht aufgeben! - Ich werde tagelang heulen, wenn sie geht, ganz bestimmt."

Ihre Mutter gluckste mitfühlend, aber ihr Vater geruhte nicht mehr zu tun, als eine einzelne Augenbraue süffisant anzuheben. Lydia öffnete den Brief, las ihn schnell, und kreischte vor Freude.

„Oh, Mama, schau! Harriet hat mich eingeladen, den Sommer bei ihr als ihr besonderer Gast zu verbringen! Ich werde also doch nach Brighton gehen!" Sie stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und vollführte einen jubelnden Freudentanz.

„Was ist mit mir?", verlangte Kitty sofort zu wissen.

„Oh, Herrjemine, nein - warum hätte sie Dich einladen sollen? _Ich_ bin ihre besondere Freundin!"

„Mama!", schrie sie. „Ich sollte gehen, nicht sie! Ich bin zwei Jahre älter!"

„Aber, aber, Liebes, wir können Mrs. Forster nicht dazu bringen, Dich einzuladen! Sicher wäre es eine feine Sache, wenn sie Euch Mädchen alle beide hätte mitnehmen können, aber denk nur, Lydia! Ein ganzer Sommer in Brighton mit der Miliz! Oh, ich hätte meinen Eckzahn für so ein Erlebnis gegeben, als ich in Deinem Alter war!" Sie schwenkte ein Taschentuch vor ihrem Gesicht.

„Und wir werden auf Bälle und Partys gehen und ich werde jeden Tanz tanzen, nur mit den hübschesten Offizieren! Ich werde so viele Liebhaber haben, und dann, wenn ich es leid bin, mit ihnen allen zu flirten, werde ich den herauspicken, den ich will, und verheiratet zurück kommen!"

Mrs. Bennet bejubelte sofort diesen Plan, während Mr. Bennet mit den Augen rollte, Kitty in Tränen ausbrach, Mary missbilligend die Stirn runzelte, Jane seufzte und Elizabeth mit größter Bestürzung dreinblickte. Sie fühlte - sie hatte wirklich das Gefühl, dass es ihrer jüngsten und dreistesten Schwester nicht erlaubt sein sollte nach Brighton zu gehen, mit keiner besseren Gesellschaft als der frivolen Mrs. Forster (die Enthüllung über gestohlene Küsse kam ihr sehr deutlich in den Sinn), aber sie konnte sehen, dass es hier niemanden geben würde, der sich dem widersetzen würde. Sie wartete auf eine Pause bei dem Lärm und sagte deutlich: „Aber Du kannst nicht nach Brighton gehen. Du musst hier bleiben und an meiner Hochzeit teilnehmen."

Schweigen senkte sich über den Tisch, als sechs Paar Augen sie anblinzelten. Offenbar war es niemandem in den Sinn gekommen, dass es Lizzy kümmern würde, ob Lydia an ihrer Hochzeit teilnahm oder nicht. „Puh!", sagte Lydia als erste. „Was kümmert mich Deine Hochzeit im Vergleich zu Offizieren?"

„Aber, Lydia...", murmelte Mrs. Bennet unsicher.

„Es wäre sehr angemessen für Lydia, an Lizzys Hochzeit teilzunehmen", kam Jane ihr zu Hilfe. „Natürlich will sie alle ihre Schwestern um sich haben."

„Der äußere Anschein von Familien-Einigkeit muss für alle Anwesenden die Reinheit und Ehrbarkeit der Braut symbolisieren, wenn sie sich in der heiligen Zeremonie binden will", fügte Mary schwerfällig hinzu.

Niemand achtete darauf.

„Aber warum sollte ich einen ganzen Sommer in Brighton versäumen, bloß um zwei zusätzliche Wochen hier zu bleiben? Das ist total unfair! Mama! Sag, dass ich das nicht muss!"

„Ich bin sicher, dass ich nicht weiß, warum Du nicht nach der Hochzeit zu ihnen nach Brighton gehen könntest! Sicherlich könnte sie das tun, nicht wahr, Mr. Bennet?"

„Unbedingt, Mrs. Bennet! Ich wage zu behaupten, eine Reise von zwei Tagen kann von einer jungen Dame bedenkenlos allein unternommen werden. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich sie nicht scharenweise jeden Sommer ganz allein losschicke."

„Oh, Du magst es, mich zu ärgern, Mr. Bennet! Warum sollte Lydia nicht gehen? Wenn Du sie nicht allein reisen lassen willst, dann solltest Du Deine Familie mitnehmen. Lydia kann bei Mrs. Forster bleiben und Lizzy wird verheiratet sein, also werden wir nur zu fünft sein. Und vielleicht will Mary lieber hier bei meiner Schwester bleiben, wenn ihr die Idee nicht gefällt. Du könnest sicher nichts dagegen haben! Zwei so schöne Mädchen wie Jane und Kitty nicht zum Meer mitnehmen zu wollen? Na, wenn wir Glück haben, könnten wir sie sie alle verheiratet oder verlobt haben, bevor der Sommer vorbei ist!"

Elizabeth konnte am Ausdruck ihres Vaters sehen, dass er nicht die geringste Absicht hatte, den Plan auszuführen. Sie glaubte aber, dass er dazu neigte, Lydia gehen zu lassen, wegen der Ruhe, die im das zu Hause bieten würde. Zumindest ihre Mutter schien eine Hochzeit als wichtig genug anzusehen, um die Teilnahme der ganzen Familie anzuordnen. „Mama", sagte sie verzweifelt. „Ich will, dass Lydia zu meiner Hochzeit bleibt!"

„Aber warum sollte ich bleiben", forderte Lydia empört. „Ich glaube, das ist die allergemeinste Sache überhaupt, dass Du mein Vergnügen derart ruinierst! Du wirst früh genug reich und vornehm sein; was kümmert es dich, wenn ich mich in Brighton amüsiere."

Offensichtlich wurde Mrs. Bennet schwankend. „Wir möchten Mr. Darcy nicht beleidigen."

„Oder seine Familie", warf Jane ein.

Es lag Elizabeth auf der Zungenspitze, ihre Mutter und Schwester an die wahrscheinliche Anwesenheit von _Colonel_ Fitzwilliam zu erinnern und anzudeuten, dass andere heiratswürdige Beteiligte von seiner Seite der Familie ebenso anwesend sein könnten, aber ihr war sofort klar, dass sie sich schämen würde, wenn Darcy jemals hören würde, dass sie so etwas gesagt hatte, und so hielt sie sich zurück. Dann schien Mr. Bennet all ihre Hoffnungen in die Flucht zu schlagen. „Aber, aber, Lizzy, Du kannst es sicherlich ohne eine Deiner Schwestern schaffen. Du hast drei weitere, um Dir Beistand zu leisten. Niemand wird denken, Dir fehlt es an Schwestern." Er kicherte. „In der Tat, ich glaube, Deine Hochzeit wird durch Lydias Abwesenheit umso vernünftiger verlaufen."

Vollkommen unempfindlich gegen diese Beleidigung, krähte Lydia. „Siehste, Papa sagt, ich kann gehen, und es gibt nichts, was Du tun kannst, um mich aufzuhalten! Mach Dir nichts draus!" Sie tanzte jubelnd herum. „Ich werde Dein Bedauern schon an Denny und Carter und Wickham weitergeben, Kitty!"

„Das ist nicht fair!", jammerte Kitty. „Warum bekommt_ Lydia_ immer, was sie will und ich nie? Sie sollte noch nicht einmal ausgehen dürfen! Wenn es jemand möglich sein sollte nach Brighton zu gehen, bin ich es!"

Beflissen, den vorwurfsvollen Blick seiner zweiten Tochter zu vermeiden, vergrub sich Mr. Bennet wieder hinter seiner Morgenzeitung. Mrs. Bennet, die offenbar die Angelegenheit als erledigt betrachtete, sagte: „Also, gut, es wäre für das liebe Kind sehr schwer, ihren Sommer für Deine Hochzeit aufzugeben, Lizzy. Ich mache Dir keine Vorwürfe, dass Du sie hier haben willst, aber ich bin sicher, dass es niemand in seiner Familie seltsam vorkommen wird, dass wir sie gehen lassen. Es ist schließlich ganz natürlich. Liebe Lydia! So gute Laune! Ich war genauso, als ich in ihrem Alter war."

Die einzigen, die auf Elizabeths Gefühle zu diesem Thema einzugehen schienen, waren Mary und Jane; aber da Marys Missbilligung nicht sehr beachtet wurde und Jane zu weichherzig war, um ihre Meinungen mit nennenswerter Kraft auszudrücken, hatte sie nicht das Gefühl, dass sie irgendeine Hilfe hatte. Warum, oh, warum musste ihr Vater sie so untergraben, gerade als sie ihre Mutter fast überredet hatte?

Sowie das Frühstück vorbei war, folgte sie ihm in seine Bibliothek, um sich noch etwas mehr für ihre Angelegenheit einzusetzen. „Papa!", rief sie. „Wie kannst Du sie so gehen lassen? Siehst Du nicht, wie viel Gelegenheit sie haben wird, sich noch auf weitere Unschicklichkeiten einzulassen, als sie es gewöhnlich tut? Sie ist bereits eine entschiedene Kokette, aber sie wird noch schlimmer werden, und Du kannst Dir doch nicht einbilden, dass Mrs. Forster sie in irgendeiner Weise kontrollieren wird!"

Er seufzte. „Meine Liebe, Lydia wird keine Ruhe geben, bis sie sich an einem öffentlichen Ort zur Schau gestellt hat, und ich werde den ganzen Sommer keinen Frieden haben, wenn ich sie nicht gehen lasse. Colonel Forster ist ein Mann, der vernünftig genug ist, um sie von tatsächlichem Schaden fernzuhalten, und sie ist zu arm, um das Beuteobjekt von Glücksrittern zu werden. Komm jetzt, Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass Du ihre Anwesenheit bei Deinem Hochzeitsessen wirklich willst, wo sie mit jedem ungebundenen Mann in Sichtweite flirtet, und unsere ganze Familie bei Deinen neuen Verwandten lächerlich erscheinen lässt?"

Nein, Lizzy konnte nicht sagen, dass sie das wollte, aber sie hielt an ihrem Standpunkt fest. „Wenn Du ihrem Verhalten nicht jetzt Einhalt gebietest, wird es bald gänzlich unmöglich sein, dass sie sich noch bessert ganz über jede Besserungsmöglichkeit hinauswachsen", beharrte sie. „Sie wird nie imstande sein, sich in irgendeiner beliebigen Gesellschaft aufzuhalten, ohne dabei gänzlich eitel, ignorant und hemmungslos aufzutreten. Sie wird eine Peinlichkeit sein, nicht nur für uns, sondern für unseren gesamten Bekanntenkreis!"

„Was, hast Du Angst, Dein Mr. Darcy könnte durch ihre Dummheit abgeschreckt sein? Ich bin sicher, er wusste, wie sie war, bevor er Dir den Antrag machte! Oder glaubst Du, dass seine große Familie sich ihretwegen schämen wird, dass er Dich geheiratet hat? Ich würde mich nicht um die Meinung solcher Leute kümmern, wenn ich Du wäre, Lizzy. Du wirst bald genug lernen, dass die Reichen sich gerne für besser als andere halten, aber sie sind genauso zu Dummheit und Gemeinheit imstande wie alle anderen."

„Wie kann ich nicht an die Beschämung denken, die es für ihn sein wird, solch eine innige Verbindung anzuerkennen mit solch einer Frau, wie sie es sein wird? Sie wird von jedem, der sie trifft, geringschätzig behandelt und gerügt werden!"

„Dann rate ich Dir, sie von Deiner Hochzeit fern zu halten. Schließlich musst Du sie nicht einladen, dass sie Dich danach besucht, wenn Du es nicht wünscht; ich wäre sicherlich der Letzte, der Dir dafür Vorwürfe macht."

Und so war ihr Vater nicht zu bewegen. Als Elizabeth aus der Bibliothek kam, konnte sie noch hören, wie Lydia in ihrer Ekstase im nächsten Raum schnatterte, unterbrochen von wütenden Schreien von Kitty und Mrs. Bennets gut gelauntem Geplapper. Gerade in diesem Moment klingelte die Glocke an der Vordertür.

Dass Darcy in diesen Auftritt geraten sollte, war mehr als sie ertragen konnte. Sie lief zur Tür, bevor irgendein anderer reagieren konnte und öffnete sie ein wenig atemlos. Mr. Darcy blinzelte überrascht und lächelte. „Guten Morgen."

„Oh, kommen Sie nicht herein, lassen Sie uns hinausgehen", sagte sie und schnappte sich ihren Schal vom Tisch. Er folgte ihr ohne Murren vorne ums Haus herum zu dem kleinen seitlich gelegenen Stück wild wachsenden Gartens.

„Sie sind verstört", sagte er geradewegs, als sie dort ankamen. Sie rang leicht die Hände. „Habe ich etwas getan, was Sie beleidigt hat? Oder ist es Lady Catherine, die Sie noch beunruhigt? Wenn ich Ihnen Wiedergutmachung leisten könnte, Elizabeth, für -"

„Nein, nein, das ist es nicht", sagte sie schnell. „Sie haben nichts getan. Es geht um _meine_ Familie!"

Dass ihre Familie ihr Kummer machen sollte, konnte er nicht überraschend finden, aber er sah sie nicht gerne so bestürzt. Er nahm eine ihrer Hände, zog sie beruhigend durch seinen Arm und brachte sie dazu, gemächlich neben ihm zu spazieren. „Was ist passiert?"

„Es geht um Lydia!", rief sie, bevor sie sich zusammenreißen konnte. „Das dumme Mädchen ist eingeladen worden, den Sommer in Brighton mit Mrs. Forster zu verbringen, und mein Vater wird nichts tun, um sie aufzuhalten. Ich habe versucht, unsere Hochzeit als Entschuldigung vorzuschützen und meine Mutter hätte zugestimmt, wenn er ihr nur Beistand geleistet hätte. Aber stattdessen sagte er, sie solle gehen, nur damit er ihre Beschwerden zu diesem Thema nicht hören musste! Das wird ihr Ruin sein, das weiß ich!" Dann hielt sie an, schockiert über ihre eigene unbedachte Rede.

Aber Darcy schien das Vertrauen keineswegs übelzunehmen. Er runzelte leicht die Stirn, seine Hand immer noch über ihrer auf seinem Arm. „Mrs. Forster ist Colonel Forsters Frau, nehme ich an."

„Ja. Sie ist noch eine sehr junge Frau, und nicht sehr vernünftig, fürchte ich. Schauen Sie sich nur ihre Freundschaft mit Lydia an", sagte sie bitter.

„Und Sie sagen, dass Ihre Mutter meinte, sie solle zu Hause bleiben?" Er konnte die Überraschung in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen.

Elizabeth errötete ein wenig. „Sie hätte es lieber gehabt, wenn Lydia nach der Hochzeit nach Brighton gereist wäre, aber als Papa die Idee ablehnte, hätte sie sich damit abgefunden, glaube ich. Sie wollte Sie oder Ihre Familie nicht dadurch beleidigen, dass solch eine enge Familienangehörige nicht anwesend wäre."

Er dachte, dass sie das Fehlen von Miss Lydia Bennet eher dankbar als aufgebracht machen würde, aber nicht einmal Mr. Darcy war taktlos genug, _das_ zu sagen. Außerdem war er sich mit Elizabeth völlig einig. Miss Lydia durfte auf keinen Fall nach Brighton gehen. Fast schauderte er bei dem Gedanken. „Glauben Sie, Ihr Vater ließe sich überreden, seine Meinung zu ändern?"

„Ich habe es versucht, aber ohne Erfolg. Es ist immer so mit ihm. Er erkennt ihre Torheit absolut, aber wird nichts tun, um ihr Einhalt zu gebieten."

Sein ernstes, nachdenkliches Aussehen nahm zu. Es war in keiner Weise seine Pflicht, sich in Mr. Bennets Leitung seiner Töchter einzumischen, aber es war seine Pflicht, Elizabeths Glück sicherzustellen, nicht zu reden vom weiteren guten Ansehen seines eigenen Namens. Er hatte überhaupt keine Mühe sich vorstellen, wie Lydia Schande über ihre beiden Familien bringen würde, wenn sie in einer Umgebung wie dieser freigelassen würde. „Gestatten Sie mir, mit ihm zu sprechen?"

Sie sah erschrocken aus. „Sie?"

„Sicherlich. Glauben Sie, dass mich das nicht betrifft? Ihre Familie muss jetzt auch meine sein."

Nun wurde ihre Röte unangenehm, ihr Ton lediglich schwach gereizt. „Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, es muss demütigend für Sie sein. _Ihre_ Schwester würde sich niemals so verhalten."

Die unwillkommene Erinnerung daran, was ausgerechnet seiner Schwester passiert war, als sie letztes Jahr unbeschützt zu einem Badeort am Meer fuhr, bewirkte, dass er den Mund verzog. „Trotzdem, ich möchte Ihnen in diesem Fall sehr gern von Nutzen sein. Erlauben sie mir zu versuchen, was ich erreichen kann?"

Elizabeth sah ihn an. Sie war einfach nicht gewohnt, einen echten Champion irgendwelcher Art zu haben, noch viel weniger einen so eindrucksvollen. „Wenn Sie meinen Vater dazu bringen könnten, Lydia in diesem Sommer zu Hause zu behalten", sagte sie langsam, „wäre ich äußerst dankbar und erleichtert."

„Dann lassen Sie uns zurück zum Haus gehen. Ich werde sofort mit ihm sprechen."

Als sie die kurze Strecke zurück gingen, fragte sich Elizabeth, ob es das war, was es bedeuten würde, mit ihm verheiratet zu sein - jemand zu haben, der so willig war, sich um ihre Anliegen zu kümmern, und auf ihren Wunsch hin jede Schwierigkeit zu beseitigen. Die Schwierigkeiten des Mannes selbst waren sicher eher trivial im Vergleich zu den Diensten, die er ihr offenbar zu leisten bereit war.

Also drang Mr. Darcy in Mr. Bennets innerstes Heiligtum ein, während Elizabeth eher ängstlich im Flur verweilte.

Mr. Bennet blickte auf, als Darcy eintrat. „Nun, Mr. Darcy! Guten Morgen, Sir! Sind Sie gekommen, um vor der Über-Überschwänglichkeit meiner Jüngsten Zuflucht zu suchen?"

Darcy runzelte bei dieser unbeschwerten Gleichgültigkeit die Stirn. „Nicht direkt. Ich habe bisher nur Elizabeth gesehen."

„Nun, ich kann kaum glauben, dass Sie vor ihr Zuflucht suchen! Dann müssen es einige Geschäftsangelegenheiten sein, die Sie heute hierher bringen, weil ich nicht zu vermuten wage, sie wünschten nur meine kongeniale Gesellschaft." Es war in ganz Longbourn wohlbekannt, dass Mr. Darcy niemandes Gesellschaft wünschte, außer Elizabeths.

Darcy setzte sich dem anderen Mann gegenüber und kam direkt auf den Punkt. „Sir, wenn Sie es nicht für unverschämt von mir halten, ich kam, um Elizabeth bei der Bitte zu unterstützen, dass Sie es Miss Lydia nicht erlauben, den Sommer in Brighton zu verbringen."

Mr. Bennets Augenbrauen erhoben sich. „Nun, ich sehe, sie hat nicht lange gebraucht, um ihre Beschwerden an Ihr Ohr zu tragen", sagte er mit einem gewissen Groll.

„Sie war aufgebracht, Mr. Bennet, und das mit gutem Grund, denke ich. Es kann sein, dass Sie die Übel nicht verstehen, die einer jungen Dame in Miss Lydias Position an einem solchen Ort passieren können."

Mr. Bennet schien zu kämpfen, ob er amüsiert oder ernsthaft beleidigt sein sollte. „Und darf ich fragen, Mr. Darcy, was es Sie bekümmert, wo meine Tochter ihren Sommer verbringt?", fragte er und starrte ihn an.

Aber Darcy war nicht einzuschüchtern. „Ich habe zwei Bedenken", sagte er ruhig. „Das erste ist, dass Miss Lydia bald meine Schwester sein wird. Alles, was sie betrifft, muss zwangsläufig mich und meine eigene Schwester betreffen. Das zweite ist, dass ich Elizabeths Seelenfrieden nicht gerne erschüttert sehe, wie jetzt. Allein aus diesem Grund würde ich versuchen, sie zu überzeugen."

„Elizabeth ist noch nicht Ihre Frau."

„Sie ist mir versprochen", erwiderte er unerbittlich. „Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, als ich um ihre Hand bat, dass ich auf sie aufpassen würde, und das ist es, was ich zu tun beabsichtige."

„Darf ich dann annehmen, dass Sie bereit sind, Lydia für den Sommer bei sich zu behalten?" Darcy presste die Lippen zusammen. „Daran dachte ich nicht." Es entstand eine angespannte Stille, dann entschied er, etwas nachzugeben. „Wirklich, Mr. Darcy, ich glaube, sie und Lizzy machen viel Wind um Nichts. Lydia ist ein albernes Mädchen, das ist wahr, aber sie wird nicht weniger albern sein, wenn ich sie zwinge, den ganzen Sommer zu Hause zu bleiben. Sie wird in Brighton keinen wirklichen Schaden erleiden."

„Da stimme ich nicht zu." Darcy stand auf und ging mit ein paar schnellen Schritten im Zimmer herum. „Mr. Bennet, ich weiß von einer jungen Frau, die vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ohne Begleitung ihres Vormunds an einen modischen Ort am Meer fuhr. Sie war ein ruhiges und sittsames Mädchen, ohne Miss Lydias Lebensgeister, und sogar sie kam einer Katastrophe sehr nahe."

Mr. Bennet sah ihn scharfsinnig an. „Und Sie denken, dass meiner Tochter das gleiche Schicksal widerfahren wird? Ich glaube nicht, dass sie - schön genug oder reich genug ist, um die Beute irgendeines Mannes zu werden."

„ Wenn sie willig ist, Mr. Bennet, wird das für einige Männer genug sein." Dann, als der andere anfing ärgerlich zu werden, hielt er eine Hand hoch. „Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass sie wissentlich zu Grunde geht, aber sie ist zu jung, um die Absicht hinter den Schmeicheleien einiger Männern zu verstehen, oder um zwischen ehrlichen und unehrlichen Absichten zu unterscheiden."

„Sie wird Colonel Forster haben, um sie zu schützen."

„Ich will Colonel Forster nicht herabsetzen, aber ich würde mich nicht auf ihn verlassen, _meine_ Schwester zu schützen."

„Aber Lydia ist nicht Ihre Schwester und sie ist auch in keinster Weise in Ihrer Obhut!" Mr. Bennet wurde jetzt wirklich wütend, da Darcys Forderungen mit seiner Trägheit in Konflikt kamen. „Auf mein Wort, Sir", sagte er gereizt, „wenn dies wirklich so wichtig für Sie ist, würde ich denken, Sie würden mir in der Sache etwas Hilfe anbieten oder zumindest einen angemessenen Anreiz!"

Darcy wurde still und starrte einige Augenblicke lang auf den anderen Mann. „Na schön", sagte er endlich, kalt. Er kam zurück, setzte sich, lehnte sich zurück und schlug die Beine übereinander. „Wenn Sie mehr Anreiz benötigen als das Glück und die Ehrbarkeit Ihrer Töchter, werde ich es Ihnen geben. Halten Sie Miss Lydia zuhause von Brighton fern, Mr. Bennet, und ich werde 1000 £ zur Mitgift jeder Ihrer Töchter dazugeben."

Mr. Bennet starrte ihn an. Er hatte nicht wirklich gemeint, was er gesagt hatte; es war ein bockiger Protest gewesen, mehr nicht. Aber Darcy hatte ihn absolut ernst genommen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck enthielt Geringschätzung und Entschlossenheit gleichermaßen; er war kalt erzürnt, aber von seiner Absicht überzeugt. Elisabeths Vater wand sich unter seinem Blick; er fühlte sich verdrossen und fast beschämt. „Ich will Ihr Geld nicht", sagte er selbst kalt. „Und Sie brauchen mir auch nicht zu sagen, dass Sie mich für einen verantwortungslosen Vater halten; es ist allzu offensichtlich! Sie brauchen mich nicht weiter zu beschämen; obwohl ich eine solche Maßnahme als überflüssig empfinde, werde ich Ihrer Forderung stattgeben. Sie können Lizzy sagen, dass sie bei Eurer Hochzeit das ganze Glück von Lydias Ausgelassenheit haben wird. Und geben Sie nicht mir die Schuld, wenn sie trotz der Zeremonie kichert!"

Darcy stand auf und verbeugte sich. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie es bereuen werden, Mr. Bennet. Miss Lydia wird hier zu Hause viel sicherer sein, glauben Sie mir." Sie sahen einander in feindseligem Schweigen an und er seufzte. „Es tut mir leid, Sie beleidigt zu haben, Sir. Ich würde normalerweise nicht versuchen einem Mann zu sagen, wie er seine Kinder behandeln soll, aber ich kann nicht vergessen, was dieser Dame passiert ist, die ich kenne. Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn Ihre Tochter zu Schaden käme, weil ich nicht genügend gewarnt habe."

Mr. Bennet stand auf. „Ich nehme an, man muss die Exzesse von jungen Liebenden entschuldigen. Sagen Sie, dass Sie meiner Lizzy zuliebe gehandelt haben, dann werde ich keinen weiteren Streit mit Ihnen haben."

Er lächelte. „In der Tat, ich wollte ihr gefällig sein. Sie können nicht glauben, dass ich will, dass sie zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt, oder während des ersten Sommers unserer Ehe über irgendetwas besorgt ist. Ich teile ihre Besorgnis über ihre Schwester und muss tun, was ich kann, um sie zu lindern."

„Nun, Sie haben sich heute ausgezeichnet. Ich schlage vor, Sie gehen zu ihr und genießen, welche Belohnung auch immer ihr Charme ihnen bieten mag."

Nachdem Darcy gegangen war, schaute Mr. Bennet nachdenklich auf den Stuhl, den er vor kurzem benutzt hatte. Trotz all seines Ärgers, dass er gezwungen war, etwas zu tun, was er nicht wollte - und Mr. Bennet tat selten etwas, was er nicht wollte - musste er Darcy respektieren und war zumindest froh zu wissen, dass seine liebste Tochter einen so hingebungsvollen Freier hatte. Wenn sie sich seiner selbstherrlichen Art fügen könnte, könnte sie sehr glücklich werden.

~% ~

Elizabeth wartete noch immer, als Darcy herauskam. Sie hatte das An- und Abschwellen ihrer Stimmen gehört, ohne dass sie in der Lage war, irgendwelche Worte zu verstehen. Es schien ihr unmöglich, dass jemand ihren Vater aus seiner entschiedenen Apathie aufwecken könnte; und sie konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, was ihr Verlobter ihm sagen würde. Wie konnte man ein solches Thema angehen?

Als er sie in der Nähe sah, lächelte er. Sie dachte, es sähe gezwungen aus, und musterte ihn besorgt. „Es ist alles gut", sagte er leise. „Sie wird bleiben."

„Was haben Sie nur zu ihm gesagt?", fragte sie verwundert.

Er zuckte geringschätzig. „Nur was nötig erschien."

„Und er war überzeugt?"

„Gut genug. Jedenfalls war er einverstanden."

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ich hoffe, Sie werden Ihre Anstrengung nicht bereuen, wenn Lydia ihr Schicksal erfährt", sagte sie ironisch. „Sie wird es nicht wohlwollend akzeptieren."

„Möglich, aber das lässt sich nicht ändern."

„Wie kann ich Ihnen danken?"

„Das ist nicht nötig. Glauben Sie mir, ich fühlte, dass ihre Sicherheit vor den Versuchungen von Brighton für das Ansehen meiner Familie genauso nötig ist wie für Ihres."

Er hatte eine Art, seinen besten Taten einen hochmütigen Dreh aufzusetzen! Aber Elizabeth war viel zu dankbar für sein Eingreifen, um an diesem Morgen daran Anstoß nehmen. Nicht, dass die Bemerkung ihrer Beachtung entging, aber sie fühlte ihre Wahrheit. So bemühte sie sich, so charmant zu sein, wie sie konnte, mit großer Wirkung. Sie saßen in einer ruhigen Ecke des Empfangszimmers, scherzten einvernehmlich über die Charaktere in _Der Kaufmann von Venedig_, als Lydia gerufen wurde, ihren Vater aufzusuchen. Einige Minuten später kam sie zurück, und kam wie ein Mini-Gewitter ins Zimmer. Sie ging geradewegs auf das Paar zu. „Ich glaube, du bist der gemeinste Mann, dem ich je begegnete!", erklärte sie Darcy leidenschaftlich.

„Lydia!", keuchte Elizabeth.

„Und _Du_ bist - bist - eine Verräterin! Ich werde nie mehr mit Dir reden!"

„Lydia, was fällt Dir ein, so mit Mr. Darcy zu reden?", heischte Mrs. Bennet alarmiert.

„Papa sagt, ich darf doch nicht nach Brighton fahren, und ich bin sicher, dass es alles _ihre _Schuld ist! Sie können es nicht aushalten, dass jemand irgendeinen Spaß ohne sie hat, alle beide! Sie haben ihre Freude daran, mein Glück zu ruinieren! Oh, mein Herz ist gebrochen! Es ist ganz und gar gebrochen, und ich werde mich nie wieder davon erholen!" Mit dieser dramatischen Verkündigung stürmte sie aus dem Zimmer und ihre Mutter folgte in ihrem Kielwasser.

Kitty sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Lizzy", flüsterte sie, „_hast_ Du Papa überredet, dass sie bleiben muss, nur damit sie bei Deiner Hochzeit sein kann?"

Elizabeth zögerte. „Ich habe sicherlich mein Bestes gegeben", sagte sie schließlich, „wie ich es auch getan hätte, wenn Du die Eingeladene gewesen wärst, Kitty, nicht wegen meiner Hochzeit, aber weil Ihr beide zu jung seid, um allein dorthin zu gehen."

„Brighton mag scheinbar voller unschuldiger Zerstreuungen sein", warf Darcy in seiner ernsten Art ein, „aber es gibt dort mehr Gefahren, als Sie wissen können, und es ist für unerfahrene Mädchen nicht angebracht, ohne die direkte Aufsicht ihrer Betreuer dort zu sein."

Aus Kittys Gesicht ging klar hervor, was sie von seinen Worten hielt, aber sie hatte immer noch zu viel Ehrfurcht vor Mr. Darcy, um etwas zu ihm zu sagen. „Lizzy", sagte sie feierlich, „wenn _ich_ dabei gewesen wäre nach Brighton zu fahren und Du es für mich ruiniert hättest, würde ich Dir nie, _niemals_, verzeihen."

„Niemals ist eine sehr lange Zeit, Kitty", antwortete ihre Schwester ruhig, aber unglücklich. Sie fühlte, wie Darcy sie besorgt anschaute, und brachte für ihn ein Lächeln zustande. „Sagen Sie, was Sie wollen, Sir, ich werde nie überzeugt sein, dass Jessica und Lorenzo 's Ehe zum Scheitern verurteilt ist. Es stimmt, dass sie schlecht begonnen haben, aber taten sie nicht einfach, wozu sie die Umstände zwangen? Nein, sie werden sicherlich nicht so enden wie Romeo und Julia, egal wie ungleich ihre Stellung ist!"

Er ließ sich wieder zurück in die vorhergehende Unterhaltung verwickeln, und zwischen ihnen wurde nicht mehr darüber gesprochen, aber das war noch nicht das Ende der Affäre für die Familie Bennet. Schon bald hatte Elizabeth Grund zu wünschen, dass Lydia ihre Drohung, nie wieder mit ihr zu sprechen, tatsächlich vollzogen hätte, als ihr Gerede die Form endloser Vorwürfe annahm. Die Entrüstung und Verbitterung des Mädchens kannte keine Grenzen, und da sie ihren Vater unbeweglich fand, überschüttete sie ihre Schwester damit, bis diese Dame sich täglich mehr auf Darcys Ankunft freute, weil sie ihr die Chance auf eine Atempause bot.

Mr. Bennet sah sie eher säuerlich an, als sie ihn das nächste Mal traf. „Nun, Lizzy, ich hoffe, Du bist mit Dir zufrieden", sagte er. „Ich muss sagen, ich fand es ziemlich unfreundlich von Dir, Deinen Bräutigam hier herein zu schicken wie einen fahrenden Ritter, mit mir in der Rolle des Drachens."

„Du weißt, dass es nicht so war, Papa."

„Für mich fühlte es sich sicherlich so an", murmelte er bockig. „Ich kann erkennen, dass ich in Deiner Zuneigung und Hochachtung ersetzt worden bin."

Lizzy legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Niemand wird Dich jemals in meiner Zuneigung ersetzen", versprach sie. Aber von dem Wort _Hochachtung _sagte sie nichts.


	14. Intermezzo bei Mrs Phillips

**Kapitel 14**

Darcy hatte genug. Genug von Hertfordshire, genug von einem leeren Netherfield, genug von den Bennets. Er war äußerst ruhelos und obwohl die Stadt für ihn auch nichts Interessantes bereithielt, wäre er fast abgereist, um bis zur Hochzeit dort zu bleiben. Zumindest könnte er dann Georgiana treffen und müsste seine zukünftige Familie nicht sehen. Aber Elizabeth zu verlassen schien unmöglich. Er fühlte - er war fast sicher, dass ihre Zuneigung für ihn seit ihrer Verlobung gewachsen war, obwohl er nicht sagen konnte, in welchem Ausmaß, und er fühlte, dass ihn die Nähe ihres Hochzeitstermins, den er selbst vorangetrieben hatte, drängte, bei ihr zu bleiben und zu versuchen, sie zu gewinnen bevor... bevor was? Bevor es zu spät war? Es war schon zu spät. Sie waren beide verpflichtet, in Fesseln, die kaum einfacher zu lösen waren als eine Ehe. Dann also vor der Intimität der Ehe. Vor den heiligen Gelöbnissen. Er wollte Liebe in ihren Augen sehen, wenn sie sie nachsprach. Und um das zu erreichen, musste er mit ihr zusammen sein.

Es gab einen weiteren Grund, warum Darcy nicht fern von Elizabeth bleiben konnte. Ihre Gesellschaft beruhigte ihn. In Gegenwart ihrer Augen und ihres Lächelns konnte er alles vergessen. Er wusste, wenn er sie verließe, würde er nichts anderes tun als grübeln - über seine Familie, über ihre Familie, und vor allem über sie, über ihr Herz - dieses begehrenswerteste, geheimnisvollste, am schwersten fassbare Organ. Er war am Anfang so zuversichtlich, so sicher gewesen, dass es nur an seiner Reserviertheit lag und dem Fehlen einer angemessenen Brautwerbung. Sie dachte, er sei ihr gesellschaftlich überlegen, es war ihr nicht gelungen, sich vorzustellen, dass sie ihn liebte, aber jetzt, da sie Bescheid wusste, jetzt, da er einen festen Platz neben ihr einnahm als Verehrer und Liebhaber und Ehemann - jetzt würde ihre Zuneigung wie die seine werden. Er war aber nicht mehr so sicher; er beobachtete sie mit immer ängstlicheren Gefühlen, Gefühle, die nur sie befriedigen konnte. Jedes Mal, wenn er mit ihr sprach oder mit ihr ging, jedes Mal, wenn er sie berührte, ihre Wange streichelte oder die Hand küsste, und sich gerade noch zurückhielt, auch ihre Lippen zu küssen, wurde er an das erinnert, was zählte: sie war echt. Sie war real, und sie war sein. Zumindest sagte er sich, dass das alles war, was zählte.

Also, nein, Darcy konnte Elizabeth nicht verlassen. Er konnte nicht auf ihren Liebreiz verzichten, nicht für alles in der Welt, und er würde nicht nach London gehen, nur um dazusitzen und sich nach ihr zu sehnen. Die Bennets und ihre Freunde konnten ihm alle gestohlen bleiben, aber er würde eher wahnsinnig, als dass er zulassen würde, dass sie ihn von der Frau fern hielten, die er liebte.

Die Familie war noch beim Frühstück, als er am Freitagmorgen in Longbourn ankam. Sie gaben ein ziemlich hübsches häusliches Bild ab, wäre er geneigt gewesen, dies zu schätzen. An einem Ende des Tisches saß Mr. Bennet und las die Zeitung vom Vortag. Drei seiner Töchter lasen ebenfalls, während sie ihren Toast mampften und ihren Tee tranken - Mary ein Buch, Jane und Elizabeth Briefe. Kitty und Lydia flüsterten einander leise zu, da Lydia kurzzeitig vergessen hatte wütend zu sein. Am anderen Ende führte Mrs. Bennet den Vorsitz über alle mit ihrer frischen weißen Haube(*). Sie strahlte, als sie den jungen Mann sah, der die Eingangstür so ziemlich ausfüllte. „Na, Mr. Darcy! Wie nett von Ihnen, sich uns heute so früh anzuschließen. Sehen Sie, hier ist ein freier Platz neben Elizabeth und John wird Ihnen eine Tasse Kaffee eingießen." Sie deutete auf den Diener.

„Nein! - Danke", sagte er ziemlich eilig. Dann fügte er noch ein verspätetes „Guten Morgen!" hinzu. Er blieb wo er war, als ob er nicht bereit sei, ins Zimmer zu treten. „Miss Elizabeth?"

„Hmm?" antwortete Elizabeth. Sie blickte auf und schenkte ihm ein abwesendes Lächeln. „Oh, guten Morgen!" Ihre Augen kehrten wieder zu der Seite zurück. Sie war mitten in einer besonders amüsanten Anekdote, die ihre Tante über einen ihrer jungen Cousins geschrieben hatte.

Darcy wartete einen Augenblick lang. „Elizabeth?", wiederholte er.

Sie riss ihre Augen von der Seite los und blickte wieder auf. Als sie seinen betonten Blick auffing, sah sie zurück auf ihren halb gelesenen Brief, dann auf ihre halb getrunkene Tasse Tee. Mit einem leichten Achselzucken faltete sie den Brief zusammen, steckte ihn weg, und stand dann auf. „Wir werden in der kleinen Stube sein, nehme ich an, Ma'am."

„Lizzy", sagte Kitty, „Du hast versprochen, Du würdest mir den neuen Stickstich zeigen, den Dir Charlotte beigebracht hat."

„Ja, das werde ich. Später."

Kittys immer ausdrucksvolles Gesicht gab zu erkennen, dass sie den Stich vielleicht überhaupt nicht lernen würde, wenn sie warten müsste, bis Mr. Darcy sie verließ. Elizabeth schenkte ihr ein mitfühlendes Lächeln, bevor sie mit Darcy hinausging.

Sie gingen tatsächlich in die kleine Stube und setzten sich in die Ecke. „Ich bemerkte, dass Sie gerade einen Brief lasen. Wollen Sie ihn fertig lesen?"

Sie schenkte ihm einen ziemlich verwirrten Blick. „Nein", sagte sie nach einem Moment trocken. „Ich habe ihn jetzt weggesteckt. Das kann warten."

Er schien damit zufrieden zu sein. „Ich habe einige Neuigkeiten für Sie."

„Das klingt recht geheimnisvoll. Bitte erzählen Sie sie mir augenblicklich."

„Mr. Bingley kommt nach Netherfield zurück."

Elizabeth hatte gerade eine Handarbeit aufgenommen, erstarrte aber. „Er kommt zurück?"

„Ja. Gerade heute Morgen erhielt ich einen Brief von ihm. Ich denke, er kann jeden Tag eintreffen, so wie ich ihn kenne. Es war nur allzu wahr, als er sagte, dass er alles, was er tut, in Eile tut."

„Und Sie haben nichts einzuwenden?"

Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Nein, warum sollte ich?" Sie antwortete nicht. „Ich werde froh sein, ihn zu sehen", fuhr er nach einer Weile fort. „Ich finde es langweilig, allein in Netherfield zu leben."

„Ja bestimmt."

„Ich freue mich darauf, Elizabeth, bald nie mehr allein leben zu müssen."

Sie lächelte schwach. „Und Mr. Bingley? Wird er es müde, allein zu leben?"

„Er lebt nicht allein", war seine Antwort. „Da er sein Vermögen erst noch dazu verwenden muss, in irgendeiner Gegend ein Haus zu kaufen, lebt er entweder mit mir, den Hursts oder einem anderen Freund oder Familienmitglied."

Er wich ihr aus, wie er ihr immer auswich, wenn Mr. Bingley zum Thema der Unterhaltung wurde. Momentan überwog die Empörung über das gebrochene Herz ihrer Schwester jedes andere Gefühl, und sie musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um sich davon abzuhalten, ihn zu schelten, jetzt, da es doch keinen Zweck mehr hatte.

Jane kam ins Zimmer und Elizabeth, die bestrebt war, ihr diese Neuigkeit kund zu tun, bevor es allgemein bekannt wurde, nutzte die Chance. „Sir, ich möchte gern kurz mit meiner Schwester sprechen. Erlauben Sie?" Obwohl er überrascht aussah, stimmte er zu und sie ging hinüber und zog Jane auf eine Bank in der Fensternische auf der anderen Zimmerseite.

„Liebste", sagte sie leise zu ihr, „Du musst Dich auf etwas gefasst machen. Mr. Darcy hat mir gerade erzählt, dass Mr. Bingley zurückkommen will und zwar schon bald."

Jane wurde nur ein wenig blass, lächelte aber. „Natürlich, er kommt, um seinen Freund zu unterstützen. Ich bin überhaupt nicht überrascht."

„Er wird sicher seine Bekanntschaft mit uns erneuern."

„Ja, er wird es sicher nicht an Höflichkeit fehlen lassen, vor allem_ Deinet_wegen, Lizzy."

Lizzy hatte eher das Gefühl, dass Mr. Bingley hauptsächlich wegen Jane kommen würde, aber andererseits, was konnte sie sagen? Sie hatte ihre Schwester im Herbst so zuversichtlich gedrängt, seine Rückkehr und sein Vorsprechen zu erwarten, und konnte eigentlich nur das Gefühl haben, dass sie dadurch vielleicht ihre spätere Enttäuschung vergrößert hatte. Sie würde denselben Fehler nicht noch einmal begehen. Stattdessen sagte sie, „ich hoffe, Du wirst Dich von der Aufgeregtheit unserer Mutter nicht erschüttern lassen."

„Wie könnte ich erschüttert sein, dass sie mich liebt? Sie will nur das Beste für uns alle. Außerdem hat sie jetzt Deine Verlobung zum Trost, also wird Mr. Bingley vergleichsweise weniger wichtig erscheinen."

„Ja, denn schließlich", flüsterte Elizabeth sarkastisch, mit einem Blick auf Darcy, „ist sein Einkommen nur _halb _so groß wie Mr. Darcys!"

„Dennoch ist Mr. Darcys Heim so viel weiter weg! Wie sollen wir es ertragen, wenn Du bis nach Derbyshire wegziehst?"

„Ich glaube, Mutter wird es sehr gut ertragen, da es nur um mich geht. Wenn Du es wärst, die Mr. Darcy zu entführen beabsichtigte, wäre sie bekümmert, aber sie wird weitaus mehr Vergnügen daran haben, von Mrs. Darcy zu reden, als sie jemals daran hatte, mit Lizzy zu sprechen."

„Ich bin sicher, Du irrst Dich", sagte Jane, weit mehr Elisabeths wegen beunruhigt als Elizabeth selbst. „Sie wird Dich vermissen, da bin ich mir sicher. Und unser Vater und ich werden kaum wissen, wie wir hier ohne Dich zurechtkommen sollen. Obwohl ich alle aus unsere Familie liebe, klingt Longbourn ohne Lizzy für mich nach einem sehr einsamen Ort."

Die beiden Schwestern schlangen ihre Arme umeinander und drückten ihre hellen Wangen aneinander. „Du und Papa müsst beide Trost in der Gesellschaft des anderen finden, Jane. Du musst bei ihm sitzen und mit ihm reden und ihm etwas von der vernünftigen Unterhaltung bieten, nach der er sich sehnt. Er mag behaupten, dass er keine Gesellschaft oder Kameradschaft braucht, aber das ist nicht wirklich wahr."

„Ich weiß, dass ich Dich in seiner Zuneigung nie ersetzen könnte, aber ich werde es versuchen."

„Zweifele nicht am Glück, meine Liebe. Ich bin überzeugt, Du wirst es früh genug finden."

„Ich wünsche nur, dass _Du_ glücklich bist."

„Oh, ich!" Sie lachte kurz. „Du kennst mich, ich bin immer glücklich, aus dem einen oder anderen Grund. Ich darf wohl sagen, dass Mr. Darcy und ich sehr gut zusammenpassen werden - eigentlich steigt er von Tag zu Tag ziemlich in meiner Wertschätzung."

„Das freut mich sehr! Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, Dich mit einem Mann verheiratet zu glauben, den du nicht schätzt."

„Nun, ich schätze ihn wirklich. Ich verstehe ihn nicht immer, und er wird nicht der einfachste Ehemann sein, aber ich bin sicher, ich werde nichts vermissen, solange ich in seiner Obhut bin, und ebenso sicher, dass - warum auch immer - seine Zuneigung für mich nicht so schnell schwächer werden wird." Sie lehnte sich zurück und nahm das Gesicht ihrer Schwester in ihre Hände. „Was Mr. Bingley betrifft - wird es Dir wirklich gut gehen?"

Jane nickte. „Ich habe mich völlig damit abgefunden, das verspreche ich Dir. Es wird anfangs vielleicht nicht einfach sein, ihn wieder zu treffen, aber ich werde mich schnell daran gewöhnen. Und da ich sicher bin, dass _er_ für mich nie mehr als normale Freundschaft empfunden hat, muss überhaupt keine Verlegenheit aufkommen."

Wieder einmal war Elizabeth in Gedanken nicht einverstanden, beschloss aber nur, sie würde Mr. Bingley, wenn der Tag kam, sorgfältig auf Anzeichen seiner Gefühle beobachten, und sie würde Ihren Verlobten genauso sorgfältig beobachten und energisch jeden Versuch abfangen, den er machte, den beiden dazwischenzukommen. Wenn nötig, würde sie jede weibliche List nutzen, über die sie verfügte.

Darcy hatte diesen Austausch mit Interesse verfolgt, obwohl er weder alle ihre Gesichtsausdrücke sehen, noch ihre Worte verstehen konnte. Als Elisabeth wieder an seine Seite zurückkehrte, schaute er sie fragend an. Zuerst zögerte sie; dann blickte sie direkt in seine Augen und sagte, „Ich erzählte ihr von Mr. Bingleys Rückkehr. Ich dachte, sie verdient es Bescheid zu wissen, und zwar gleich."

Seine beiden Augenbrauen hoben sich und er rutschte auf seinem Stuhl. Elizabeth setzte sich, nahm ihre Stickerei und wandte sich mit entschlossener Fröhlichkeit an ihn. „Haben Sie heute Morgen zufällig auch einen Brief von Miss Darcy erhalten?"

~%~

Am Tag danach sah man die Schwestern nach Meryton gehen, um Mrs. Phillips zu besuchen. Darcy begleitete sie natürlich nicht. Elizabeth hatte weder gewagt, ihn einzuladen, noch hätte sie ihn wirklich dabei haben wollen, weil sie sich die demütigenden Szenen, die entstehen könnten, nur allzu gut vorstellen konnte.

Mrs. Phillips Haus war ein geschäftiger Ort. Ihre großzügigen Zwischenmahlzeiten und ihre lockere Art hatten es zu einem Lieblingsort der Offiziere gemacht, vor allem, wenn ihre hübschen Nichten zu Besuch kamen. Dementsprechend sprangen mehrere rot gekleidete Herren auf, als die Damen eintraten. Lizzy wusste nicht, ob sie erfreut oder betrübt sein sollte, dass Wickham unter ihnen war. Es waren jetzt nur noch wenige Tage, bis das Regiment nach Brighton abzog, daher war es diesmal sicher das letzte Mal, dass sie ihn sah.

Während Lydia und Kitty zu den Männern eilten, voller Wehklagen über ihr Weggehen, wurde Elizabeths Aufmerksamkeit von ihrer Tante beansprucht. „Meine liebe Lizzy", sagte sie, „wo ist Dein Mr. Darcy heute? Warum hast Du ihn nicht mitgebracht?"

„Ich glaube, er wird von Geschäften festgehalten, Ma'am", antwortete sie. Er musste doch bestimmt irgendwelche Geschäfte zu erledigen haben.

„Bitte sag ihm, dass er jederzeit willkommen ist. Du kannst ihm versichern, dass er hier nur die beste Behandlung erfährt; nichts knausriges, auch wenn unsere Räume nicht so groß sind."

„Ich bin sicher, dass er das weiß, Tante."

„Ich plane eine kleine Spielkarten-Party, bevor das Regiment abzieht, nur um sie zu verabschieden, Du weißt schon - alle die lieben Offiziere! Wir haben sie in diesen Monaten so gern gehabt, ich muss wahrscheinlich wie Lydia über ihr Gehen heulen - und wenn einige der jungen Leute tanzen wollen, werde ich sie sicherlich nicht daran hindern. Glaubst Du, dass Mr. Darcy kommen würde, wenn ich ihm eine Einladung schicke?"

„Ich kann es nicht übernehmen, für ihn zu sprechen", sagte sie ausweichend, wobei sie unbehaglich an Mr. Wickham dachte.

„Du meinst nicht, dass er beleidigt ist, weil ich ihn nicht in mein Hause eingeladen habe, als er zuletzt in der Gegend war? Ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass er gerne kommen würde, und natürlich habe ich nie gedacht, dass er eines Tages mein Neffe sein würde!"

„Ich auch nicht, Ma'am."

Glücklicherweise wurde die Gastgeberin dann weg gerufen; Elizabeth wünschte von Herzen, dass Darcy einen Weg finden würde, eine solche Einladung abzulehnen, und fühlte sich zugleich verärgert über die Möglichkeit, dass er es tun würde. Sie hatte die Trostlosigkeit des Kartenspiels im Haus seiner Tante ertragen; warum konnte er bei ihrer Tante nicht das gleiche tun? Aber einen ganzen Abend lang Zeuge seiner Verachtung zu sein, war das, was sie sich am wenigsten wünschte. Sie blickte sich um und sah, dass Mr. Wickham nicht weit entfernt stand und sie beobachtete. Er blickte sie so entwaffnend mit einem zaghaften Lächeln an, das um Erlaubnis zu betteln schien, sich zu nähern, dass sie es sich nicht verkneifen konnte, zurückzulächeln. Ermutigt kam er näher.

„Sie sind die Güte selbst, um mich noch öffentlich zu kennen", sagte er.

„Warum sollte ich das nicht?"

„Na ja... Sie wissen schon." Er blickte bedeutsam. „Haben Sie keine Angst, dass Darcy Bescheid gesagt wird, dass man Sie sah, wie Sie mir mit sprachen?"

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Sollte ich das?"

Er lachte. „Nicht meinetwegen, das versichere ich Ihnen. Ich kann nicht mehr von ihm verletzt werden. Es ist nur Ihretwegen, dass ich besorgt bin. Er würde nicht erfreut sein, wenn er es wüsste."

„Lassen Sie uns von etwas anderem sprechen", schlug sie vor. „Beispielsweise, wie entzückend Sie Brighton im Sommer finden werden."

„Oh, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es entzückend finden werde. Vielleicht nicht."

„Ich bin sicher, dass jeder Herr mit Ihren Talenten eine Menge finden wird, um sich zu amüsieren." Sie war sich der Spitzen in ihren eigenen Worten gar nicht bewusst, bis sie heraus waren.

Er warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es so sein möge. Ich hoffe doch, dass ich Sie nicht beleidigt habe. Ich muss Ihnen wie ein großer Narr erschienen sein, als ich so von Miss de Bourgh und ihrer zukünftigen Ehe sprach."

„Nein, lediglich uninformiert."

„Jedoch, wie konnte ich die Wahrheit erraten? Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, meine liebe Miss Elizabeth, ich glaube, ich habe Sie immer unterschätzt."

„Oh?"

„Es ist ein Vergnügen, in diesem Fall Unrecht gehabt zu haben. Wenn wir uns jemals wieder treffen, werden wir vielleicht herausfinden, dass wir mehr gemeinsam haben als je zuvor."

„Ich verstehe Sie nicht." Sie wurde jetzt allmählich ein wenig ablehnend.

Wieder der abschätzende Blick. „Es ist nichts. Ich spreche nur meine Gedanken laut aus, fürchte ich. Aber nicht um alles in der Welt möchte ich Ihnen Kummer machen. Darf ich sagen, dass Sie jedes erdenkliche Glück verdienen?"

„Das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen."

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Es ist nur die Wahrheit. Ich hoffe, dass Darcy Sie glücklich machen kann, und Sie ihn zu einem besseren Menschen machen können."

„Ich glaube, ich habe Ihnen schon vorhin gesagt, dass ich nicht mit Ihnen über meine Verlobung diskutieren würde, Mr. Wickham."

„Ja, natürlich. Sie haben ganz recht." Damit wechselte er sofort das Thema. Aber er wich nicht von ihrer Seite und blieb tatsächlich während des ganzen Besuches mit einer Deutlichkeit in ihrer Nähe, die ihr nicht gefallen konnte. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was mit ihm los war. Was konnte er dadurch zu gewinnen hoffen? Es schien unwahrscheinlich, dass ihn lediglich echte Zuneigung dazu veranlasste; die Leichtigkeit, mit der er sie zugunsten Miss King verlassen hatte, sprach dagegen. Es kam ihr in den Sinn, sich zu fragen, ob er ihr nachtrauerte, jetzt da ihre Hand einem anderen zuteil geworden war, aber sie konnte es nicht wirklich glauben.

Mit ihrem Unbehagen über Mr. Wickhams Betragen und ihrer Angst vor der drohenden Kartenspiel-Party verließ sie Mrs. Phillips Haus in eher aufgeregter Stimmung. Lydia und Kitty hatten sich entschlossen, noch dazubleiben, aber bevor sie sich trennten, zischelte Lydia ihr laut zu: „Ich muss sagen, ich finde es sehr hübsch von Wickham, Dir zu verzeihen, nachdem Du ihm Mr. Darcy vorgezogen hast."

Mit dunkelroten Wangen zischte sie zurück, „Lydia! Da gab es keine Wahl!"

„Na, _ich_ würde einen Freund nicht im Stich lassen, egal, wie viele reiche Männer mir einen Antrag machten!"

Vielleicht hätten die Worte Elizabeth weniger genervt, wenn sie nicht in einem Teil ihres Herzens gefühlt hätte, dass sie genau dies getan hatte. Sie war sehr verräterisch in ihrer Zuneigung gewesen, oder nicht? Sie hatte Wickham geglaubt und sich mit ihm angefreundet, als es ihr passte, und sich dann von ihm abgewandt, als ihr - sie zuckte bei dem Ausdruck zusammen - ein _besseres Angebot_ unterbreitet worden war. Darcys leidenschaftliche Liebeserklärung hatte ihr überraschende, unerwartete Aussichten eröffnet, etablierte Vorstellungen weggefegt und bewiesen, wie trügerisch ihre Meinungen wirklich waren. Sie erinnerte sich an die Ermahnung ihrer Tante – _„ein reicher und gutaussehender Mann kränkt Dich: er ist unangenehm und ehrlos. Jetzt bewundert er Dich und plötzlich wird er nicht nur angenehm, sondern wieder ehrenwert?"_ Sie hatte die Richtigkeit auch damals gefühlt, sich aber geweigert, darüber nachzudenken. Sie hatte sich überfordert gefühlt durch die schiere Anzahl von Faktoren, die bei einer solchen Entscheidung zu berücksichtigen waren, durch das Kompliment der Zuneigung dieses Mannes, durch die Faszination der Sicherheit, die er ihr bot, durch die Ansprüche von Mutter und Schwestern. Die zu diesem Zeitpunkt unbekannte Art seines Temperaments - die Ungewissheit über seine Ehrenhaftigkeit - die Problematik ihrer gesamten bisherigen Bekanntschaft - das alles war der blendenden Vision ihrer selbst als Inspiratorin seiner Leidenschaft und Restauratorin von Janes Glück verfallen, ihr untergeordnet worden.

Zumindest empfand Lizzy so, während sie an diesem Nachmittag nach Hause ging.

Es war nicht so, dass sie weiterhin besonders warme Gefühle für Wickham hatte. Jede Begegnung mit ihm wurde ihr unangenehmer, und sie konnte nur dankbar sein, dass er das Land bald verlassen würde, während Darcy, wie sie Jane erzählt hatte, ständig in ihrer Wertschätzung stieg. Aber es waren die Motive für ihre ursprüngliche Entscheidung, die sie durcheinander brachten; war sie durch Eitelkeit dazu verleitet worden, einen Mann zu wählen, den sie sonst nie gewählt hätte? Hatte sie ihre wichtigsten Grundsätze aufgegeben und die Ehre eines Freundes unverteidigt gelassen für den Nervenkitzel der Eroberung, wenn er die Form der Eroberung des Herzens eines reichen, gutaussehenden, gefragten Mannes annahm? Sie konnte in ihren geheimsten Gedanken den kleinen Nervenkitzel nicht leugnen, den es ihr bereitete, ihn anzuschauen und die Macht zu kennen, die sie über ihn hatte. Sogar jetzt konnte sie den dadurch verursachten Wirbel von Wärme in ihrem Inneren nicht stoppen, zusammen mit der ihn begleitenden Beklemmung, wenn sich ihre Gedanken schuldbewusst zu Wickham zurück wandten. Wickham und die liebe Jane, denen von diesem Mann Unrecht getan worden war, den sie zu heiraten versprochen hatte. Nicht, dass sie sich so sicher war, wie sehr Wickham Unrecht getan worden war, aber es konnte doch keine _völlige _Erfindung von seiner Seite gewesen sein – oder? Und Darcys eigener Cousin hatte ihr von seiner Einmischung bei Mr. Bingleys Werbung um Jane erzählt.

Aber Mr. Bingley kehrte nach Netherfield zurück und alles würde gut werden. Ich werde das _wiedergutmachen_, erinnerte sie sich. Das war einer ihrer Gründe zu heiraten – eine ihrer Rechtfertigungen, ihre Einwände hintanzustellen, damit sie durch ihren Einfluss alles wieder in Ordnung bringen konnte, was an Unrecht begangen worden war. Wirklich, Sympathie allein hatte keinerlei Nutzen für Mr. Wickham. Wie konnte sie ihm durch die Heirat mit Darcy schaden? Überhaupt nicht, wirklich, und sie könnte sogar in der Lage sein, ihm zu helfen, wenn er Hilfe verdiente.

_Mrs. Darcy_, dachte sie. _Ich werde Mrs. Darcy sein_. Eigentlich wollte sie hysterisch lachen bei der Vorstellung, denselben Namen zu tragen, den sie vor wenigen Wochen so stolz verachtet hatte. Dann wollte sie auf einmal weinen, und das Ergebnis war, dass sie Kopfschmerzen bekam.

~%~

Während Elizabeth Mr. Wickhams Aufmerksamkeiten ertrug, hatte Darcy eine Postsendung erhalten, die weder geschäftlich noch von seiner Schwester war. Sie schrieb ihm oft, ihre Briefe waren in diesen Tagen voller Hoffnungen und Pläne für die Zeit nach seiner Heirat und voller ängstlicher Fragen zu Elizabeths Vorlieben. Er wusste, dass sie und Elizabeth etwas korrespondiert hatten, nahm aber an, dass sie selbst auf dem Papier zu zurückhaltend war, um viele Fragen direkt zu stellen. Er antwortete ihr immer, so gut er konnte, wobei er zeitweise sogar so weit ging, ihre Briefe mitzubringen, damit Elizabeth die Erkundigungen selbst lesen konnte. Sie lachte dann und sagte ihm alles, was seine Schwester wissen wollte; als er darauf hinwies, dass sie doch besser direkt an Georgiana selbst schreiben sollte, behauptete sie, dass es dem armen Mädchen peinlich wäre, zu wissen, dass ihre Briefe von einer anderen gelesen worden waren; und da sie an ihn geschrieben hatte, musste er derjenige sein, der sie beantwortete. Darcy störte es überhaupt nicht, er speicherte eine Fülle kleiner Einzelheiten über die Geschmacksrichtungen und Meinungen seiner Braut und plante im Geheimen die Geschenke, die er ihr kaufen könnte, wenn sie zusammen in die Stadt zurückgekehrt wären. Seit dem Vorfall mit den Kämmen hatte er kein weiteres Geschenk gewagt, aber wenn sie erst einmal verheiratet waren, meinte er so viel Geld für sie ausgeben zu können, wie es ihm gefiel, ohne dass sie Einspruch erheben könnte.

An diesem Morgen war der elegante Umschlag aus schwerem Papier mit kunstvollem Siegel jedoch nicht von Miss Darcy, sondern von seinem Onkel, dem Earl. Darcy hatte einen Brief von ihm erwartet - gewiss eine Erwiderung auf die Ankündigung seiner Verlobung.

Während er jetzt auf das ungeöffnete Rechteck hinunter blickte, fragte er sich, was er darin finden würde und was es für ihn bedeutete. Er hatte kein Verlangen nach der Missbilligung seiner Familie, fand aber auch, dass es ihn nicht besonders kümmerte. Elizabeth bedeutete ihm mehr als sie; so einfach war das.

Er spreizte den Bogen auf.

_Nun, Neffe, Du hast mir anscheinend nicht viel zu sagen übrig gelassen. Ich weiß, dass Du Dein eigener Herr bist und meine Erlaubnis zu heiraten nicht benötigst, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich enttäuscht bin, dass Du uns keine weitere Mitteilung als diese geschickt und auch in keinster Weise nach unserer Meinung gefragt hast. Ich kann nur vermuten, dass es Du so gemacht hast, weil Du wusstest, wir würden Deine Wahl missbilligen._

_Mein jüngerer Sohn hat Loblieder auf Deine Braut gesungen und ich kenne Dich zu gut um anzunehmen, dass Du eine Frau wählen würdest, bei der nicht eine Menge für sie spricht, was immer meine Schwester sagen mag. Ich habe nichts gegen Miss Bennet, aber ich kann ihre Stellung nicht gutheißen. Ich hoffe, Du hast nicht vor, uns mit ihrem Bekanntenkreis zur Last zu fallen; Du würdest gut daran tun, ihr zu raten, ihre Verbindungen selbst abzubrechen, wenn sie kann._

_Auf Wunsch Deiner Tante soll ich Dir ausrichten, dass sie bereit ist, Dir zuliebe einen Ball zu Ehren Deiner Frau zu veranstalten, wenn der Herbst kommt. Wenn Du ihr erlaubst, ihre Kleidung auszusuchen, könnte sie vielleicht sogar bereit sein, Dir zu vergeben. Wir beabsichtigen, unser Bestes für sie zu tun und dafür zu sorgen, dass weder Dein Name noch der unsere dadurch leidet, dass Du unter Deinem Stand gewählt hast._

_Aber genug davon. Ich werde Dir keine weiteren Vorwürfe machen. Was immer Du vielleicht denkst, wir wünschen Dir beide aufrichtig Glück und können nur beten, dass diese Ehe es Dir bescheren wird. Wir erwarten Euch beide im August in Matlock; schreib, wenn Du Dich für einen Tag entschieden hast._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen..._

Darcy hörte beim Namenszug auf zu lesen und starrte nachdenklich weg. Der Ton war kalt, andererseits war sein Onkel kein besonders warmer Mensch. Er merkte, dass er mehr gekränkt war, als er zugeben wollte, und das tat ihm leid, aber er würde sich nicht weiter entschuldigen. Was das Abbrechen von Elizabeths Verbindungen betraf, hatte er bereits versprochen, es nicht von ihr zu verlangen. Und er erkannte, er wünschte es auch nicht. Die Gardiners waren, unabhängig von ihrer Position, ein besserer Umgang und schätzenswertere Menschen als die meisten Mitglieder der vornehmen Gesellschaft. Die Bennets... na ja, die Bennets würden sicher in Hertfordshire sein, dank Mr. Bennets Abneigung gegen das Stadtleben. Er wusste, er konnte auf Elizabeth zählen, deren Auftreten in der Londoner Gesellschaft zu begrenzen und zu steuern. Sie hatte Geschmack und Taktgefühl, und er hatte sie zu oft bei deren Ungebührlichkeiten erröten sehen, um zu glauben, sie wünschte ihre ständige Anwesenheit.

Er las den Brief noch einmal und verweilte mit einem Stirnrunzeln beim letzten Satz. Diese Vorladung nach Matlock, nun... er kränkte seinen Onkel und seine Tante nur sehr ungern schon so bald wieder, aber das konnte man nicht so stehen lassen. Er plante, den August im Lake District zu verbringen, und nicht einmal die hochwohlgeborensten Verwandten der Welt konnten ihn davon überzeugen, seine Hochzeitsreise zu verkürzen. Er würde einfach schreiben und um einen späteren Zeitpunkt für den Besuch bitten.

Als er Elizabeth seinen Antrag gemacht hatte, hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen - eine bewusste, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt schmerzhafte Entscheidung - seine persönlichen Neigungen vor sein Pflichtgefühl zu stellen. Pflicht bedeutete damals, seinen Namen und seine Familie und die Verpflichtung, die er trug, an Bedeutung zu steigern und ihre Stellung in der Gesellschaft zu verbessern. In den letzten Wochen, die so flüchtig und doch so lange gewesen waren, hatte die Pflicht irgendwie ein anderes Gesicht angenommen. _Elizabeth_. Was er jetzt ihr schuldete, stand über dem, was er irgendeinem anderen schuldete - sogar über seiner Verpflichtung gegenüber Georgiana. Irgendwie hatten sich Pflicht und Neigung angeglichen.

Als er an diesem Nachmittag in Longbourn ankam, wurde er mit der Nachricht begrüßt, dass sich Elizabeth oben mit Kopfschmerzen hingelegt hatte. Er blickte Jane an. „Ist sie krank?"

„Nein, es wird ihr bald besser gehen", antwortete sie ruhig.

„Ist Ihre Schwester anfällig für Kopfschmerzen?", fragte er und erinnerte sich vage, dass sie zuvor schon einmal Kopfschmerzen gehabt hatte... ja, es war in der Nacht, als er ihr den Antrag machte, obwohl es ihr anscheinend besser gegangen war, als er ankam.

„Nicht sehr oft, aber sie können auftreten..." Sie verstummte allmählich, schien sich bezüglich dessen, was sie hatte sagen wollen, eines Besseren zu besinnen, und beugte sich über ihre Stickerei.

„Wann können sie auftreten?", fragte er sie. „Sie müssen zugeben, dass es eine nützliche Information für mich sein wird, Miss Bennet."

Sie lächelte. „Lizzy bekommt gelegentlich Kopfschmerzen, wenn sie überdreht ist."

„Überdreht?", wiederholte er.

„Es kommt nicht sehr oft vor", versicherte sie ihm.

„Warum war sie überdreht?" Er blickte mit Sorge und Unbehagen in Richtung Treppe.

Jane seufzte. Elizabeth hatte ihr nichts anvertraut. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber Sie werden sehen, es wird nicht lange dauern. Lizzy kann nie lange niedergeschlagen bleiben, sie lacht es aus sich heraus, wie sie immer sagt."

Er lächelte, sah aber weiterhin besorgt aus. „Ist im Haus Ihrer Tante etwas geschehen, was sie aufgeregt hat?"

„Ich glaube nicht." Sie fühlte, es wäre unklug Mr. Wickham zu erwähnen, und sie konnte sich auch nicht sicher sein, dass er die Quelle von Elisabeths Kummer war. „Ich bin sicher, Mr. Darcy", sagte sie sanft, „dass es nichts Ernstes war. Vielleicht waren es nur der Spaziergang nach und von Meryton neben einigen Emotionen wegen der Hochzeit, die sie verursachten."

Darcy konnte es als kaum wahrscheinlich ansehen, dass ausgerechnet ein Spaziergang seine Elizabeth krank machen würde. Es verstörte ihn, bei ihr an Schmerzen zu denken, sowie sich vorzustellen, welche Emotionen sie verursacht haben könnten. Emotionen wegen der Hochzeit! Er stand auf und fing an, verwirrt hin und herzulaufen, wobei er kaum das Kommen und Gehen der anderen Familienmitglieder bemerkte.

Schließlich hatte Jane Mitleid mit ihm und schlug vor nachzusehen, ob Elizabeth fähig war herunterzukommen. Er wollte sie sehr gern beim Wort nehmen, aber im letzten Moment überwog die Rücksicht auf sie seine anderen Sorgen. „Nein", antwortete er, „sie sollte sich ausruhen. Ich werde nach Netherfield zurückgehen, aber zum Dinner zurückkommen. Würden Sie Elizabeth sagen, dass ich etwas früher komme, in der Hoffnung, mit ihr im Garten zu bummeln?"

„Gewiss", versprach sie. So verließ er sie; Elizabeth kam etwa eine Stunde später herunter und fühlte sich nach einem Nickerchen und etwas ruhigem Nachsinnen viel besser. Sie hatte sich ihre Abtrünnigkeit von Wickham wieder einmal erfolgreich verziehen - was wusste sie letztlich wirklich von dieser Angelegenheit? - und hatte sich an all die guten Eigenschaften erinnert, die Darcy seit ihrer Verlobung gezeigt hatte. Sie neigte nicht dazu, sich düstere Katastrophenszenarien auszumalen. Sie wollte glücklich sein, also würde sie es sein.

„Ich glaube, er war ziemlich in Sorge um Dich, meine Liebe", sagte Jane.

Sie schmunzelte. „Das ist gut, meinst Du nicht?"

„Ich möchte nicht gerne jemand Anlass dazu geben, sich um mich zu sorgen."

„Aber Du bist ein besserer Mensch als ich. _Ich_ finde es sehr erfreulich zu wissen, dass es da draußen einen überaus gutaussehenden jungen Mann gibt, der unter Ängstlichkeit leidet, einfach nur, weil ich Kopfschmerzen hatte. Er zeigt eine Hingabe, wie sie sich für einen Liebhaber geziemt und die ich als ganz vorbildlich erachte."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass so viel Besorgnis nicht nur der Tatsache galt, dass Du Kopfschmerzen hattest, sondern eher dem, was die Ursache davon gewesen sein könnte", wagte Jane zu sagen.

Das ernüchterte Elizabeths leichtsinnige Stimmung ein wenig. „Es ist jetzt vorbei", sagte sie fest. „Ich fühle mich rundherum besser."

Als Darcy wie versprochen wieder erschien, lächelte sie ihn aufmunternd an und sagte das Gleiche. Sie wollte seine Fragen nach der Ursache ihrer Aufregung nicht beantworten und tat Janes Bemerkung über ihr Überdreht sein mit einem Lachen ab. Darcy war mit solchen Antworten so gut wie gar nicht zufrieden, aber da es offensichtlich war, dass sie ihm in diesem Fall nichts anvertraute, hatte er keine andere Wahl, als sich mit ihrem Ausweichen abzufinden und ihre gute Stimmung als Beweis dafür zu nehmen, dass alles gut war. Sie war an diesem Abend besonders betörend, nahm ihn sogar in den Musikraum mit und sang für ihn, während er in der Ecke in dem einzelnen Sessel saß, zuhörte und zuschaute. „Schlafen Sie gut", sagte sie am Ende zu ihm, als sie ihm die Hand zum Kuss reichte und ihr Grübchen-Lächeln lächelte. Er verließ sie beruhigt und hoffnungsvoll, und dachte wieder einmal mehr über ihre Augen und weniger über ihr Herz nach.

* * *

(*) Verheiratete Frauen und alte Jungfern trugen damals im Haus eine Haube (cap). Junge Damen benutzten nur außer Haus eine Haube/Schute oder einen Hut (bonnet or hat).


	15. Wickham provoziert Darcy

**Kapitel 15**

Als sie am nächsten Montag früh aufbrach, ertappte sich Elizabeth bei der Hoffnung, dass dies einer der Morgen sein könnte, an denen Darcy bei jenem Baum am Rande des Longbourner Anwesens zu erscheinen geruhte. Sie erhoffte sich an diesem Morgen Begleitung, und aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund fühlte sie, dass seine die zufriedenstellendste sein würde. Er hatte am Abend zuvor etwas gesagt, das anzudeuten schien, dass er beabsichtigte, das zu tun; so empfand sie ein Gefühl der Vorfreude, als sie auf ihrem Weg die letzte Kurve vor dem Baum nahm.

Da war ein Mann, der auf sie wartete, aber es war nicht Mr. Darcy. Es war Mr. Wickham. Elizabeth blieb stehen und blinzelte ihn an. Jedes Mal, wenn sie dachte, dass sie sich zum letzten Mal verabschiedet hatten, schien er im unerwartetsten Moment wieder aufzutauchen.

Er federte in Habachtstellung. „Miss Elizabeth!"

„Mr. Wickham", sagte sie ausdrucklos. „Was für eine Überraschung."

Er grinste. „Ich hatte gehofft, es würde eine sein. Das Regiment zieht schon in wenigen Tagen ab, wissen Sie, und ich konnte nicht gehen, ohne mich von meiner liebsten Freundin zu verabschieden." Er kam näher.

„Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, Sir", sagte sie vorsichtig. „Ich dachte, wir haben diese Aufgabe im Haus meiner Tante Phillips erledigt, oder nicht?"

„Oh, nur eine Verabschiedung vor Fremden!" Er kam noch näher. „Meine liebe Dame, Sie müssen wissen, dass Sie mir mehr als das bedeuten."

Sie zog sich ein wenig zurück, argwöhnisch, aber nicht alarmiert. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie den Abschied von all Ihren Freunden hier bedauern."

„Das ist wahr. Ich habe viele entzückende Bekanntschaften gemacht. Ich würde mir wünschen eine _dauerhafte_ Bekanntschaft in der Gegend zu behalten, wenn ich könnte, aber ich fürchte, dass mir diese Möglichkeit genommen worden ist." Er sah sie bedeutsam an.

Ihre Augen verengten sich bei seiner Andeutung. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie immer wieder willkommen sein werden."

„Werde ich das?" Er seufzte in einer Weise, die sie einmal ganz rührend gefunden hatte, jetzt aber nicht. „Ich fürchte, das ist nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Der gute Ruf eines Mannes ist leicht geraubt, wissen Sie, und es ist eine Quelle großer Besorgnis für mich, dass meiner nicht lange überleben wird, wenn ich erst einmal fort aus der Gegend bin."

„Was meinen Sie nur damit, Mr. Wickham?"

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich würde es Ihnen gerne erzählen, aber ich fürchte, ich sollte das nicht. Es wäre nicht angebracht, schlecht über einen zu sprechen, den Sie schließlich... aber ich habe schon zu viel gesagt!"

Ihre Augen blitzten warnend. „Ich befürchte, dass Sie sagen wollen, Mr. Darcy würde nach Ihrem Weggang anfangen, schlecht über Sie zu sprechen, um Ihrem Ruf absichtlich zu schaden. Ich versichere Ihnen, Mr. Wickham, ich kann mir kaum Szenarien vorstellen, die weniger wahrscheinlich sind."

„Und es ist sehr schicklich, dass Sie so empfinden sollten", sagte er ernst. „Ich könnte mit so einer bewundernswerten Verteidigung Ihres Verlobten nie beleidigt werden. Wenn nur die ganze Menschheit so loyal wäre wie Sie! Ich bin nicht der einzige Mann, dessen Misere geringer wäre, wenn er die Verteidigung eines treuen Freundes hätte."

Elizabeth starrte ihn an. War dies eine absichtliche Spitzfindigkeit seinerseits, so zu tun, als ob er ihr zustimmte, während er nach wie vor seinen Standpunkt gegen Darcy forcierte? Seine klaren blauen Augen schauten sie an, immer noch mit dem gleichen aufrichtigen, arglosen Blick, der sie am Anfang so von seiner Aufrichtigkeit überzeugt hatte. Die Überzeugung, die langsam in ihr gewachsen war - dass Wickham, bei all seinem Charme und scheinbarer Offenheit in Wirklichkeit schwieriger als Darcy zu durchschauen war - verfestigte sich jetzt. „Ich glaube, Sie sollten jetzt gehen, Mr. Wickham", sagte sie langsam. „Mr. Darcy kann jederzeit hier entlang kommen."

„Aber nicht, bevor Sie mich Ihnen Lebewohl sagen lassen. Ihre Freundschaft – ich hoffe, Sie wissen, was mir Ihre Freundschaft in diesen Monaten bedeutet hat, Lizzy." Diese vertrauliche Anrede schon wieder. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und nahm sie, bevor sie ihn aufhalten konnte. „Vielleicht sollte ich das jetzt nicht so sagen, so wie die Verhältnisse jetzt sind, aber ich kann Sie nicht verlassen, ohne Ihnen zu sagen, wie ich über Sie denke - was ich für Sie empfinde -"

„Bitte, Mr. Wickham, hören Sie auf!" Sie zog ihre Hand weg. „Das dürfen Sie nicht!"

„Aber ich muss! Verachten Sie mich nicht für meine Gefühle. Ich weiß, es ist hoffnungslos, es war immer hoffnungslos, aber Sie müssen mir glauben, dass, wenn meine Situation anders gewesen wäre - wenn ich in der Lage gewesen wäre, Ihnen das Leben zu bieten, das Sie verdienten -", er beanspruchte erneut ihre Hand und drückte sie an sein Herz, wobei er sie zu fest am Handgelenk hielt, als dass sie sich ohne einen höchst würdelosen Kampf hätte wehren können - „aber wir sind beide abhängig von unserem Mangel an Reichtum! Sie tun, was Sie tun müssen, und ich bin der letzte Mensch auf Erden, der Sie verurteilen würde -"

„_Nehmen Sie die Hände weg von ihr_!", befahl eine Stimme in beißendem Ton. Mit furchtsam klopfendem Herzen zuckte Elizabeth zusammen und sah Mr. Darcy nicht weit entfernt stehen. Sie wusste sofort, dass er wütender war, als sie ihn je gesehen hatte; er war ganz weiß vor Zorn. Vor Scham und Sorge errötend zerrte sie vergeblich an ihrer Hand, aber Mr. Wickham ließ sie nicht sofort los.

Im Gegensatz zu ihr schien er durch das Erscheinen des anderen Mannes überhaupt nicht beunruhigt zu sein; zu ihrem Entsetzen grinste er tatsächlich, während er ihre Finger hob, um ihnen einen leichten Kuss zu gewähren, bevor er sie in einer höchst gemächlichen Weise los ließ. Er schlenderte lässig in Darcys Richtung. „Ah, Darcy!", sagte er. „Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, Ihnen zu Ihrem Verlöbnis zu gratulieren. Ich muss sagen, ich wusste nicht, dass Sie bei Frauen einen so feinen Geschmack haben. Sie ist ganz bezaubernd! Hat sie Ihnen gesagt, welch enge Freunde wir sind - in all diesen Monaten gewesen sind?" Er hielt gerade außerhalb seiner Reichweite an und senkte seine Stimme, so dass Elizabeth ihn nicht mehr verstehen konnte. Sie stand in Höllenqualen da und beobachtete, wie er weiter mit Darcy sprach, der so gerade und angespannt und wie eine Bogensehne zitternd da stand, und offensichtlich mit jedem Muskel seines Körpers darum kämpfte, sich zu beherrschen. Als Wickham endlich schwieg, drehte er den Kopf ein klein wenig und zischte leise einige Worte durch seine Zähne, auf welche der andere als Reaktion nur lachte, den Kopf schüttelte und antwortete. Sie tauschten noch ein paar Bemerkungen aus, dann sprach Wickham wieder mit lauterer Stimme, wobei er sich halb Elizabeth zuwandte. „Darf ich sagen, meine liebe Lizzy, dass ich unsere Bekanntschaft jeden Tag genossen habe? Ich werde es immer bedauern, dass Ihr Mangel an Reichtum uns daran gehindert hat, unsere Beziehung in der Art und Weise voranzutreiben, wie wir es, glaube ich, beide wünschten. Sie sind wirklich an Darcy verschwendet, wissen Sie." Dann schlenderte er mit einem letzten, sorglosen Winken den Weg entlang davon.

In seinem Kielwasser hinterließ er zwei äußerst unglückliche Menschen. Elizabeth, unvorstellbar entsetzt über sein Verhalten und seine Worte - und darüber, dass sie mit ihrer Hand in seiner erwischt worden war! -, konnte kaum zu Darcy hinschauen. Nach dem, was sie sagen konnte, ohne ihn anzusehen, kämpfte er immer noch darum, die Kontrolle über sich zurückzugewinnen, und sein Zorn war nicht im geringsten dadurch beruhigt, dass Wickham gegangen war.

Plötzlich wurde es für Elizabeth sehr wichtig, dass er nicht glaubte, sie sei treulos oder schamlos. Er musste wissen, dass die Situation nicht von ihr herbeigeführt worden war; obwohl sie vielleicht genaugenommen nicht ganz unschuldig war, hatte sie keinesfalls etwas getan, um eine solche plumpe Vertraulichkeit zu ermutigen. Ihr Schock, die verlogene Fassade ihres einstigen Freundes zu entdecken, war groß, aber ihr Leid über Darcys Leid wurde noch größer. Sie hob ihren Kopf; er schaute von ihr weg, das Gesicht von bitteren Falten durchzogen, die Hände an seiner Seite geballt. Sie nahm ihren Mut zusammen und näherte sie sich ihm vorsichtig.

„Mr. ..." sie schluckte. „Fitzwilliam, Sie müssen mir glauben. Ich habe mich nicht absichtlich mit ihm getroffen, und ich war nicht einverstanden, dass er meine Hand hielt. Er fasste sie mit zu starkem Griff, es gelang mit nicht, sie ohne Kampf freizubekommen. Vielleicht hätte ich es so machen sollen, aber ich glaubte, er würde gleich loslassen und ich könnte ihm dann entkommen."

Daraufhin drehte er scharf den Kopf. „Hat er Ihnen weh getan?", forderte er zu wissen.

„Nein! Nein", versicherte sie ihm. „Überhaupt nicht. Er war nicht grob, nur... hartnäckig."

Er sah zu ihr, dann wieder weg. „Wie lange haben Sie hier mit ihm gesprochen?", fragte er angespannt.

„Ein paar Minuten", gab sie zu.

„Hatte er Sie die ganze Zeit im Griff?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Er nahm mich erst ein paar Augenblicke, bevor Sie kamen, an der Hand. Ich war zuerst zu überrascht, um zu reagieren, und dann, na ja..."

„Entspricht es denn Ihrer Gewohnheit, Madam, mit Männern in abgelegenen Gebieten im Gespräch zu stehen?"

Bei seinem beißenden Ton rang sie etwas nach Luft. „Natürlich nicht! Aber Mr. Wickham war ein Freund, und ich hatte keinen Grund zur -"

„Ein Freund? Mr. Wickham war Ihr Freund?" Er trat näher an sie heran und starrte sie mit schrecklicher Intensität an, bis sie wegsah. „Was genau haben Sie mit diesem Gentleman zu tun - wenn man ihn so nennen kann?"

„Ich habe ihn nicht lange nach Ihnen kennen gelernt. Er wurde hier mit der Miliz für den Winter einquartiert und war oft in Longbourn zu Besuch."

„Ich verstehe." Er trat noch näher und ergriff nachdrücklich ihre Schulter. „Ist er dann nur gekommen, um Ihre Familie zu besuchen? Oder Ihre jüngeren Schwestern, vielleicht? Hat es keine besondere Beziehung zwischen Ihnen gegeben?"

Sie schluckte, mehr als bestürzt darüber, was sie in seinen Augen las. „Ich kann nicht bestreiten, dass wir einmal sehr gute Freunde waren, aber -"

„Aha, jetzt haben Sie sich von bloßen Freunden zu sehr guten Freunden entwickelt! Was bedeutet das, Elizabeth?" Er legte seine andere Hand auf ihre andere Schulter und zog sie an sich, wobei er ihr immer noch grimmig ins Gesicht schaute. „Was ist passiert, Elizabeth? Fanden Sie seine Manieren nach Ihrem Geschmack? Er fand offenbar Ihre nach seinem! Haben Sie mit ihm geflirtet? Ihn mit den Augen geneckt und -?" Er ließ sie abrupt los und ging mit schnellen Schritten weg, als ob er sich nicht darauf verlassen könnte, was er tun würde, wenn er sie weiter in seinen Händen hielt.

Für Elizabeth lag es klar auf der Hand, dass ihn eine eifersüchtige Wut gepackt hatte, und sie wusste nicht, was sie dagegen tun sollte. Sie hatte mit Mr. Wickham geflirtet, das war nicht zu leugnen, und obwohl sie billigerweise anführen könnte, dass sie damals jedes Recht dazu hatte, bezweifelte sie, dass ihn dies beschwichtigen würde. Es war eine lange, qualvolle Stille, bis Darcy sich schließlich zu ihr wandte und mit unverhüllter Pein in seinen Augen fragte: „Waren Sie in ihn verliebt?"

Hier gab es endlich etwas, was sie eindeutig beantworten konnte. „Nein!" sagte sie nachdrücklich und bewegte sich spontan mitfühlend auf ihn zu. „Nein, ich war nie in ihn verliebt!" Sie legte eine Hand zögernd auf seinen Arm. „Ich schwöre es." Sie fing seinen Blick ein und hielt ihn fest.

Er suchte ihr Gesicht nach Bestätigung ab; als er ihre Aufrichtigkeit sah, seufzte er, und ein wenig von der Anspannung fiel von ihm ab. „Viele Frauen haben sich in ihn verliebt", sagte er mit einer gewissen Bitterkeit.

„Einschließlich der Hälfte der Frauen aus der Gegend von Meryton, irgendwann", stimmte sie zu, wobei sie versuchte zu lächeln und die Stimmung aufzulockern. Insgeheim fragte sie sich, ob es da eine Frau gab, die in der Vergangenheit zwischen den beiden gestanden war. Hatte Mr. Wickham eine Dame bezaubert, die Mr. Darcy begehrt hatte? Der Gedanke gefiel ihr nicht.

„Und doch waren Sie dagegen gefeit?"

Sie merkte, dass seine Eifersucht noch nicht ganz beschwichtigt war. „Ich war dagegen gefeit", stimmte sie zu. „Ich fand ihn angenehm, und, na ja -" sie schaute kleinlaut weg: „Ich hielt ihn auch für ehrenwert und gut, aber sein heutiges Verhalten zeigt, dass er anders ist."

„Sie sind nicht die erste, die er betrogen hat." Er nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände. „Sie sollen nie wieder mit ihm reden, verstehen Sie", forderte er kurz und bündig. „Ich werde ihn nie in meinem Haus empfangen oder seine Bekanntschaft billigen, und Sie sollen es auch nicht tun. Sie werden _meine_ Frau sein, und er darf bei Ihnen oder in Ihrem Leben keine Rolle spielen!"

Elizabeth starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Noch einen Tag zuvor hätte sie bei einer solchen gebieterischen Forderung seinerseits vielleicht Einwände erhoben, aber heute war alles, was sie denken konnte - „Was hat er getan?" hauchte sie.

Sein Mund verzog sich. „Er hat meine ganze Familie betrogen", sagte er kurz. Und sie glaubte ihm. Ohne zu verstehen, auf welche Weise, oder wie es mit Wickhams Leidensgeschichte zusammenhing, glaubte sie, was er sagte. Er zog sich zurück und strich mit der Hand über seine Stirn. „Ich kann Ihnen im Augenblick nicht davon erzählen", sagte er. „Eines Tages werde ich es."

Sie nickte leicht.

„Nur..." Er runzelte die Stirn und schaute für einen Moment zu Boden. „Sprechen Sie bitte nicht mit Georgiana über ihn. Er hat auch sie verletzt."

Der Gedanke daran, dass Wickham die süße, schüchterne Georgiana verletzt hatte, bestürzte sie nur zusätzlich. Ihr kamen die Worte in den Sinn, mit denen er sie anfänglich beschrieben hatte: _Sie ist ein stolzes, kaltes Mädchen_. Sie hätte gleich in dem Moment, in dem sie die wirkliche Miss Darcy traf, wissen müssen, wie doppelzüngig er war.

Mit einem gewaltsamen Versuch, wieder zur Normalität zurückzukehren, sagte Darcy: „Sind Sie zu Ihrem Spaziergang aufgebrochen? Darf ich Sie begleiten?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und nickte dann schnell. „Ich bin aufgebrochen, aber... Ich glaube, ich würde jetzt lieber zum Haus zurückkehren. Es - ich fürchte, ich lasse den Schönheiten der Natur heute Morgen keine Gerechtigkeit widerfahren."

Er nickte.

„Werden Sie... uns später besuchen?"

„Gewiss." Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und gingen getrennte Wege.

~% ~

Darcy kehrte keinesfalls beruhigt zu seinem Ross zurück. Er setzte es in Galopp, den Mund grimmig verzogen, in Gedanken kehrte er wieder und wieder zu Wickhams höhnischen Worten zurück.

_„Sie liebt Sie nicht, wissen Sie", hatte er gesagt. „In Wirklichkeit, bis Sie ihr einen Antrag machten, war Ihre Braut höchst unverblümt in ihrer Abneigung gegen Sie. Und war dabei auch sehr witzig. Mich dagegen hatte sie immer überaus gern. Sicherlich haben Sie inzwischen begriffen, dass nur Ihr großer Reichtum Sie für sie akzeptabel machte? Wenn ich nur ein Zehntel Ihres Geldes gehabt hätte, hätte ich sie Ihnen genauso leicht ausspannen können, wie -"_

_„Wenn Sie ihr jemals irgendwo nahe kommen", unterbrach er mit kaum kontrollierter Gehässigkeit, „werde ich -"_

_„Werden Sie was? Mich herausfordern?" Er lachte höhnisch. „Nein, Sie und ich werden uns nie auf dem Feld der Ehre treffen, Darcy - Sie, weil Sie zu viel Ehre haben, und Ich, weil ich zu wenig habe."_

_„Ich warne Sie, Wickham, ich habe mit Ihnen um meines Vaters willen Nachsicht gehabt, aber nie wieder!"_

_„Wozu brauche ich Ihre Nachsicht?" fragte er spöttisch._

Dann hatte er sich umgedreht und diese Bemerkung zu Elizabeth gemacht.

Er hätte es besser wissen sollen und Wickhams Sticheleien nicht an sich heranlassen. Der Mann würde alles sagen um ihn zu provozieren. Wenn er sich Elisabeths Liebe sicher gewesen wäre, hätte er verächtlich gelacht, aber wie die Dinge lagen, waren Wickhams Worte unausweichlich quälend gewesen.

Als er dort gestanden und sein möglichstes getan hatte, um einen Rest Fassung zu bewahren, war ihm das einzige Gespräch wieder eingefallen, das er jemals mit ihr über Wickham geführt hatte. Sie hatte gesagt: _„Er hat gewiss Ihre Freundschaft verloren, und zwar auf eine Weise, unter der er voraussichtlich für den Rest seines Lebens leiden wird."_ Irgendwie hatte er es bis vorhin vergessen. Es war noch nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass sein Erzfeind zwischen ihn und die Frau, die er liebte, treten könnte, aber auf einmal schien es viel zu wahrscheinlich.

Er hatte sie gefunden, während sie wie zwei Liebende dastanden, Wickham ihre Hand an sein Herz hielt und in leidenschaftlichen Tönen sprach. Elizabeths Haube hatte ihren Gesichtsausdruck verborgen, aber er konnte keine offensichtlichen Anzeichen von Widerstand ihrerseits sehen. Das einzige, was noch schlimmer hätte sein können, wäre, sie in einer tatsächlichen Umarmung zu erwischen.

Es war nicht so, dass er ihr nicht glaubte, wenn sie sagte, dass Wickham die Situation erzwungen hatte. Natürlich hatte Wickham die Situation erzwungen! Aber seine Gefühle in diesen Momenten ließen sich nicht vergessen. Das war Ramsgate (*) von neuem, aber ein zweimal, dreimal so schmerzhafter Verlust und Verrat. Und Wickham hatte es natürlich verstanden, sich das zunutze zu machen. Aber zumindest hatte er sich vor_ ihr_ enttarnt. Zumindest _sie_ würde sich nicht länger täuschen lassen.

_Ihre Braut war höchst unverblümt in ihrer Abneigung gegen Sie. Und war dabei auch sehr witzig._

Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf und schob den Gedanken beiseite. Sie liebte ihn nicht, das wusste er, aber Elizabeth hätte ihn nie akzeptiert, wenn sie wirklich eine Abneigung gegen ihn gehabt hätte. Sie konnte keine Abneigung gegen ihn haben.

_Mich dagegen hatte sie immer überaus gern._

Wieder einmal hatte er dieses hilflose Gefühl von Vergeblichkeit, das ihn immer ereilte, wenn Wickham da war. Wie kam es, dass er ihn nicht daran hindern konnte, jeden Menschen, der ihm teuer war, zu entzücken und zu täuschen? Woher kam es, dass er mit all seinem Geld, Macht, Stellung und Bildung seine Familie nicht vor den Machenschaften eines läppischen Schufts schützen konnte?

Als er sie fragte, ob sie in Wickham verliebt gewesen war, geschah das in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, dass sie nicht_ jetzt_ in ihn verliebt war, dass alle Gefühle, die sie für ihn gehabt hatte, zumindest vorbei waren. Sein überwältigendes Gefühl der Erleichterung, als er ihre Gewissheit wahrnahm, dass sie überhaupt nie in ihn verliebt gewesen war, hatte noch nicht ganz ausgereicht, um die Auswirkungen seines vorherigen Schocks auszulöschen; er konnte kaum glauben, dass sie, wenn sie Geld genug gehabt hätte, um den Halunken zu reizen , nicht schon jetzt seine Frau wäre. Er hatte Wickhams wunderbare Fähigkeit, zu gefallen, viel zu oft gesehen.

~% ~

Elizabeths Überlegungen waren auf ihre Weise nahezu ebenso schmerzhaft wie die von Darcy. Es tat ihr leid, dass sie Wickham erlaubt hatte, sich ihr so weit aufzudrängen. Sie wusste, dass Darcy voraussichtlich jederzeit kommen konnte; sie hätte vorsichtiger sein und einen weiteren Abstand zwischen ihnen halten sollen. Sie war sicher, dass es ihm zutiefst wehgetan hatte, sie so vorzufinden; wie konnte es auch anders sein?

Was Mr. Wickham selbst betraf, musste sie sich lediglich schämen, wie leicht sie sich über seinen Charakter und seinen Aufrichtigkeit hatte täuschen lassen. War sie wirklich so oberflächlich in ihrer Wahrnehmung, dass sie glaubte, ein angenehmer Mensch müsste ein anständiger sein? Sie hatte sich geschmeichelt gefühlt - das konnte sie jetzt erkennen. Geschmeichelt, dass der Mann, für den alle Mädchen der Stadt schwärmten, ihre Gesellschaft am meisten begehrte. Und wie es sie gefreut hatte, ihre Einschätzung von Mr. Darcy voll und ganz gerechtfertigt zu finden! Sie hatte so viel Gefallen daran gefunden, eine Abneigung gegen ihn zu haben.

Es war letztendlich nicht so schockierend, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn die Wahrheit ganz plötzlich über sie hereingeplatzt wäre. So wie ihre Einschätzung von Mr. Darcys Charakter gestiegen war, so war ihre Meinung über Mr. Wickham gesunken. Noch hatte sie die Hoffnung gehabt, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, dass keiner von ihnen allzu sehr schuldig war, wie Jane es vor so langer Zeit vorgeschlagen hatte. Sie hatte nicht glauben wollen, dass ihr Urteil so sehr falsch gewesen sein könnte; Eitelkeit hatte sie verblendet.

Wenigstens hatte sie Mr. Darcy nie der Sünde beschuldigt. Zum Glück waren sie beide dieser Demütigung entgangen. Vielleicht würde er nie erfahren, wie schlecht sie über ihn gedacht hatte.

~% ~

Darcy kam irgendwann nach dem Frühstück, wie er gesagt hatte. Er verbrachte ein paar Minuten mit den Damen im Empfangszimmer und sagte sehr wenig. Sehr bald fragte er Elizabeth, ob sie einen Spaziergang im Garten machen möchte, und sie willigte schnell ein.

Er war in einer seiner schweigsamen Stimmungen, was sie ihm kaum vorwerfen konnte. Sie wusste auch nicht recht, was sie sagen sollte. Waren sie wirklich darüber hinweg, was vorher passiert war? Sie fühlte, dass noch etwas mehr gesagt werden musste, hatte aber nicht den Mut, das Thema selbst anzusprechen.

Sie gingen den gewundenen Pfad durch den Sträuchergarten, dann führte er sie in den großen Garten dahinter. Als sie eine ruhige Ecke erreicht hatten, wo sie vom Haus nicht zu sehen waren, blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu ihr. Elizabeth hob erwartungsvoll ihr Gesicht; sie hatte keine Haube, da sie nicht weit gingen. Sie dachte, er würde mit ihr reden oder sie vielleicht küssen, aber alles, was er tat, war, sie anzusehen. Würde er jemals müde werden, sie anzusehen, fragte sie sich?

Er schien nach etwas zu suchen, etwas zu fordern; seine Augen bewegten sich wieder und wieder über ihre Gesichtszüge; er legte seine Finger auf ihr Kinn, dann auf ihren Wangenknochen.

Ein verlegenes Erröten begann in ihre Wangen zu steigen. „Sie sollten mittlerweile wissen, wie ich aussehe, Sir."

Er antwortete nicht, aber sie sah ein Missbilligen in seinen Augen und eine vertrautes schmerzliches Flackern.

„Sie sind nicht glücklich. Wollen Sie mir nicht sagen, warum?"

Jetzt endlich wandte er sich ab und zuckte mit einer Schulter. „Können Sie es nicht erraten?"

Sie schluckte. „Es geht darum, was heute Morgen mit Mr. Wickham passiert ist, nicht wahr?"

„In der Tat. Sie müssen mir verzeihen, wenn ich es nicht so einfach finde, das zu vergessen."

„Dann glauben Sie mir nicht?", fragte sie tief getroffen. „Sie nehmen nicht an, dass ich Ihnen die Wahrheit gesagt habe?"

„Ich nehme an, dass Sie mir die Wahrheit gesagt haben, an die Sie glauben, aber vielleicht erkennen Sie das Ausmaß Ihrer Verbundenheit mit Mr. Wickham nicht."

Sie war entrüstet. „Ich kenne den Zustand meines eigenen Herzens, Sir!"

„Glauben Sie?" Er starrte immer noch an ihr vorbei auf die Baumreihe. „Ich habe es immer geglaubt, aber jetzt bin ich nicht mehr so sicher."

„Also, ich bin es!" Sie ging um ihn herum, und diesmal legte sie beide Hände auf seinen Arm, wo er auf seiner Brust verschränkt war, und zwang ihn, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Es gibt sonst niemanden", sagte sie ihm ernst. „Es gibt keinen anderen Mann, den ich heiraten will, keinen anderen, an den ich denke."

„_Denken_ Sie an mich, Elizabeth", forderte er zu wissen, „wenn ich nicht vor Ihnen stehe oder mich um Sie bemühe? Halten Sie Ausschau nach mir, machen Sie sich Gedanken über mich, träumen Sie nachts von mir?"

„Gewiss", murmelte sie.

„Was für Träume sind das?" er ergriff ihre Hände und drückte sie. „Wie sehen Sie mich?"

Ihre Augen wichen aus. „Träume sind selten rational, Sir. Das wissen Sie."

„Und doch können sie aufschlussreich sein. Ich glaube, es war, als ich von Ihnen zu träumen begann, dass mir klar wurde, dass ich mich gerade verliebte."

„Neulich habe ich nachts vom alten Mr. Fraser geträumt, der die Buchhandlung hat - bedeutet das, dass ich in ihn verliebt bin?" versuchte sie vergeblich die Stimmung aufzuhellen.

„Es war die Art der Träume", beharrte er und beugte sich näher. „Träume, in denen ich -" Er brach plötzlich ab und trat zurück, wobei er mit einer Hand frustriert durch sein Haar fuhr.

„In denen Sie..." ermunterte sie ihn, außerstande ihre Neugier zu unterdrücken.

„In denen ich Sie liebte", sagte er schließlich. „Ich träumte, dass ich Sie liebte. Mein Herz kannte die Wahrheit früher als mein Verstand."

Es gab jetzt sehr wenige Nächte, in denen Elizabeths Träume Darcy nicht einschlossen, aber sie konnte nicht erklären, sogar sich selbst nicht, was sie bedeuteten. Sie waren immer so durcheinander und widersprüchlich, verschwanden fast so schnell, wie sie erwachte, abgesehen von ein paar Bruchstücken. „Ich glaube, ich habe geträumt, dass wir um ein sehr großes Haus herumgingen und dabei über etwas stritten", bot sie zaghaft an. „Ich erinnere mich nicht, worüber. Ich habe auch davon geträumt, dass wir im Apfelgarten waren, und Sie mir Äpfel pflücken halfen. In meinen Träumen scheinen Sie sehr geschickt zu sein, auf Bäume zu klettern."

Dazu musste er lächeln. „Das war ich einmal, als ich ein Junge war", gab er zu. Er kam zurück, nahm wieder ihre Hand und streichelte sie ziemlich feurig. „Also waren wir wenigstens zusammen."

„Ja", flüsterte sie. „Wir sind immer zusammen."

„Haben Sie..." er zögerte, fuhr dann aber fort, als wäre er dazu gezwungen, „träumen Sie jemals von _ihm_?"

Sie hatte es vor kurzem, aber die Träume waren nie angenehm oder ungezwungen. „So wie ich auch von irgendeinem anderen Bekannten träumen könnte."

Sein Mund verzog sich. „Er ist nicht irgendein anderer Bekannter, Elizabeth."

„Das ist er für mich", beharrte sie. „Bitte, wollen Sie mir nicht glauben? Mr. Wickham schenkte mir anfangs einige Aufmerksamkeit, als er nach Hertfordshire kam, aber nie mit irgendeiner Andeutung, ernsthaftere Gefühle zu haben. Ich genoss seine Gesellschaft, aber als er stattdessen begann, Miss King Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, kümmerte es mich nicht." Sie lächelte ihn schmeichelnd an. „Ich empfand nicht den geringsten Ärger ihm gegenüber oder Eifersucht ihr gegenüber. Ist das nicht der bestmögliche Beweis für Gleichgültigkeit? Wenn ich etwas Ähnliches wie verliebte Gefühle für ihn gehegt hätte, hätte ich ihn sicherlich für einen Schurken und sie für eine Kokette gehalten, aber das tat ich nicht. Wirklich, sie hatten beide mein ganzes Wohlwollen."

Sein Gesicht wurde bei ihren Überredungskünsten weicher, und er schob einen Arm um sie herum. „Sie vergessen, Ihre eigene Gutmütigkeit zu berücksichtigen. Ihre Großzügigkeit ist zu viel mehr in der Lage als dazu, da bin ich sicher."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Da irren Sie sich völlig. Ich bin sicher, dass ich zur heftigsten Eifersucht, die man sich vorstellen kann, fähig bin, wenn man mich ausreichend provoziert."

„Ist das so?" Mit seiner freien Hand begann er ihre rechte Augenbraue nachzuzeichnen. „Und was würden Sie als ausreichende Provokation ansehen?"

„Ist es Ihre Absicht, sie mir zu verschaffen, Sir?"

„Überhaupt nicht. Lizzy" - bei dieser seltenen Nutzung der Verkleinerungsform wusste sie, dass sich seine Stimmung verbessert hatte - „Sie müssen wissen, dass Sie nie Anlass haben werden, eifersüchtig auf meine Zuneigung zu sein. Aber...", er sah plötzlich verletzlich aus, „ich gebe zu, ich würde es schätzen, zu wissen, dass Sie eifersüchtig sein _könnten_."

„Wenn Sie aufhörten, mir Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, und stattdessen das beeindruckende Anstarren auf eine andere Frau richteten?" Sie schürzte die Lippen. „Ich glaube, ich würde verletzt und wütend genug sein", sagte sie ehrlich.

_Ja, aber warum_? Er suchte die Antwort in ihren Augen, fand sie aber nicht.

„Vielleicht sollten wir hineingehen", schlug sie sanft vor.

Er nickte, aber als sie losziehen wollte, hielt er sie zurück. Es hob ihre Hand an seine Lippen und drückte einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss darauf. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste sie, ganz behutsam, aber mit unbestreitbarer Besitzgier. Diesmal fühlte sie es bis hinunter zu den Zehen. „Denken Sie immer daran, wem Sie gehören, Elizabeth", sagte er leise.

Sie schluckte. „Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass ich es jemals vergesse, Sir."

* * *

(*) Ramsgate ist eine Hafenstadt im östlichen Kent. Dort hatte Wickham Georgiana überredet, mit ihm durchzubrennen.


	16. Chapter 16

Am 9.11.2012 erhielt ich von der Autorin eine Vorwarnung:

Ein Verlag interessiert sich für den Roman. Es kann sein, dass mir das Recht entzogen wird, meine Übersetzung hier online zu stellen.  
Von der englischen Fassungs ist schon seit einiger Zeit nur noch der Prolog und das erste Kapitel zu sehen.

Vorläufig lasse ich das Projekt daher ruhen, bis sich das endgültig geklärt hat.

* * *

5. 12. 2012: Im Profil der Autorin ist nachzulesen, dass die Veröffentlichung im Herbst 2013 zu erwarten ist. Solange der Verlag jederzeit verlangen kann, dass ich meine Fassung wieder vom Server herunternehme, bin ich nicht bereit, weitere Kapitel hochzuladen.

Als kleines "Nikolaus-Geschenk" sei hier noch angedeutet, wie es bei der Geschichte weitergeht:

* * *

Bis auf den Epilog spielt sich die weitere Handlung komplett in Hertfordshire ab. Sie konzentriert sich - wie bisher schon - vor allem auf die Gefühle zwischen Elizabeth und Darcy. Während Elizabeth sich mehr und mehr mit Darcy anfreundet, glaubt Darcy immer weniger daran, dass Elizabeth ihn jemals wirklich lieben wird.

Kap. 16: Die Verlobungsfeier und ihre Nachwirkungen  
Kap. 17: Darcy beschließt, höflicher zu sein; Mr. Bingley kommt zurück  
Kap. 18: Lydia will mit Wickham fliehen  
Kap. 19: Darcy und Mr. Bingley sprechen sich aus; die Collins' tauchen wieder auf  
Kap. 20: Ein Dinner mit den Lucas'  
Kap. 21: Darcy erfährt Elizabeths frühere Meinung über ihn  
Kap. 22: Darcy ist verzweifelt, Elizabeths macht sich Gedanken und fasst einen Entschluss  
Kap. 23 + Epilog: alles wird gut ...

* * *

Zur Info: Es gibt jetzt auch eine Facebook Seite namens "Ungleiche Zuneigung".


End file.
